The Another Chance
by Lord Sneaky
Summary: With almost losing the war Voldemort in power Harry must use the last option available to him to defeat the Voldemort . Harry obeys the course of action Dumbledore sets for him should everything go wrong. TimeTravelFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Destruction**

_21st May 1997_

Bodies were scattered and strewn across the ground thrown away aside like rag dolls. Debris from fallen rock littered the Earth, crushing victims and making the terrain rocky and hard to navigate. The castle, that was once standing upright and tall, had crumbled and crushed to the ground, 1000 years worth of history being destroyed with it.

One boy – no man, for surely this battle had torn away whatever little innocence he had left – walked through the carnage. His green eyes disbelieving but at the same time knowing what he saw was true. Fallen friends and family were on the floor around him, their eyes devoid of life, their bodies mutilated either by spells or from the rock and stone that had fallen on them. He was not normally one to cry, but he could not stop the silent tears as he walked past them, recognizing most of their faces while not able to put a name to others…

_Dean, Colin, a Third Year Hufflepuff, Terry, Seamus, a Fourth Year Ravenclaw Padma, Professors Flitwick and Sprout_

All of them, lying motionless and dead, but he kept walking hoping against hope he wouldn't see on the floor the people he dreaded finding but yet knowing that it was exactly there that they would be. Knowing they would have died fighting, as they would refuse to run from battle, refuse not to defend their loved one and refuse not to fight for their beliefs. It was simply not in their nature to turn around and flee the bloodshed, not in their nature to be cowards as the word held no meaning to them.

And then he saw them. His brother and sister, in spirit if not in blood. Lying side by side, strangely peaceful in death. _Ron and Hermione. _Past memories came to Harry's mind, the three of them talking and laughing, sneaking down into the kitchens to grab food late at night, playing Exploding Snap or doing their homework assignment for their next class. He would never play chess with Ron again, never be humiliated by him in another game or talk about Quidditch or girls late into the early hours of the morning. Hermione would never scold him for leaving his Potions essay until the last minute, never chastise him for sleeping through one Binn's lecture on Goblin Rebellions. He would never see her bushy hair behind a large book, a trait which was at first annoying but over time became endearing and typical.

The flood of memories became too much for Harry and he sank to his knees, crying over the loss of life around him, for his friends, for his brother and sister. He let out the flood of tears that he had been holding in nearly all his life when he taught himself to suppress physical emotion, taught himself not to show weakness. But he didn't care about showing this display of emotion now for how could he not show any sign of hell that had befallen him, for the hell his life had become, destroyed and ruined by one monster.

_Voldemort_

The name was enough to stop the tears, and it instead filled him with rage and hatred for the one person for the one man who constantly made his life miserable. Magic crackled around him, static electricity sparking from his fingertips. He controlled himself and stood up and looked around. He knew there were many others such as the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Order lying dead on the grounds but he couldn't bring himself to look at them, to suffer more anguish, to realize he was now truly alone.

He took one more look at the remains of Hogwarts Castle, the first place where he felt at home, felt like he belonged, and a place which had always filled him with warmth but would now haunt his nightmares due to the devastation surrounding it.

He started walking away, thinking of what he had to do. Before Dumbledore had die, Harry would meet with him in his office discussing the war, practising his magic but the one thing which stuck out in his mind prominently was the course of action Harry should take if everything went wrong. The path which would be taken should there be nothing left to live for, nothing left to save and only as a last resort. Harry was apprehensive and frightened of it at first and what it entailed and hoped that the situation of when he would have to use it would never arrive. But it had. He was filled with resolve again, he would go along with the plan, he would not rest until Voldemort was defeated and he would save hopefully the lives of many people if the plan went accordingly, IF it was successful. It was a very big IF. There would be time for mourning later, but not until his destiny was completed.

* * *

Harry was standing in a bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. He had vowed never to return there since that fateful night almost year ago, when his godfather has fallen through the veil but now it was the only place where Voldemort couldn't reach. Yet.

He was alone in the house, only Order members knew of its location but every Order member had perished in the Hogwarts massacre earlier that day. He slumped down on the bed, put his head in his hands and thought about how his life was about to turn upside down. Well, that wasn't entirely truthful. Harry Potter's life had been tilting on axis ever since he had found out he was wizard. Since then nothing in his life had been normal. He had gone from being a nobody, a "freak" who was hated by his relatives to learning he was perhaps one of the most famous wizards in the 20th Century. He had been through many hardships along with his best friends Ron and Hermione including protecting the Philosophers Stone, slaying a 60 ft Basilisk, fighting Dementors and Death Eathers and escaping from the Dark Lord alive on many occasions. A feat which not many people had accomplished. He had also seen death up close. He had seen Cedric Diggory die, his Godfather as well as many others and each time it struck a chord in his heart.

On the same night his godfather died he had learnt the reason Voldemort wanted him dead. Harry Potter was, according to a prophecy made before his birth, the only person capable of ending the Dark Lord's reign. If he were to win, there would be peace in the world, where everyone would be safe and not constantly looking over their shoulder for danger. However if he were to lose, Voldemort's final obstacle would be removed, there would be nothing to stop him from stretching his reign and town and establishing a new Order where the world would tremble at his feet

But not even that night could compare to how dramatically life changing his next course of action would be. It would take him ten days to prepare while following the instruction's, the house already contained all the equipment (another reason he had retuned there) and at the start of June it would be ready.

Dumbledore's plan was for Harry, if all hope was lost, to transport himself into the past.

Precisely 20 years.

Dumbledore had expressed how dangerous the mission was, that it would change the timeline and should only be used if all else fails. So far, Voldemort seemed invincible. He had taken over the Ministry with absurd ease due to fact that they had failed to acknowledge his return for over a year. Cornelius Fudge had been murdered by Lucius Malfoy, the man who had contributed so much money to Ministry and always supported him had ended his life. Harry, while not really caring about Fudge's fate, did not appreciated the irony. However, he was sure Voldemort took great delight in it.

After taking charge of the Ministry, Voldemort started taking down known Order members, destroying their families and homes. It was so easy for him, and day by day his control over the country was spreading. Many people took refuge at Hogwarts, as Dumbledore still resided there as Headmaster and it was seen as the safest place.

There had been many attacks over the past year and Harry himself had taken part in the battles. Harry's magical power had increased on in his sixteenth birthday by exponential amounts. His body had gone through a magical surge which had transformed his power and made him stronger. It was a very rare occurrence for this to happen to a witch or wizard and there were only a handful occurrences like this in History, the most notable wizards being Gryffindor, King Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore, Grindelwald and of course Voldemort.

Harry had trained privately with Dumbledore since, however there was only so much he could practise. At first his body wasn't used to the surge and it was fairly painful for 2 weeks when he required constant bed rest. After that though, he started to exercise. It became the norm for him to go for runs in the morning, do press-ups and sit-ups, and in time he body started to show changes. His muscles had become fairly prominent, his shoulders had broadened and his legs had strengthened. He was no longer the scrawny, thin boy but instead he became what a real hero with the weight of the world on his shoulders should look like.

His spells from his wand had become stronger and he could now feel his magic running through his veins, constantly just below the surface, waiting to be released. He had concentrated on performing wandless magic as he could now channel his powers through his hands and he became a formidable wizard. The one flaw in Harry's ability was his limited arsenal of spells. He knew more than any other student but not enough to defeat Tom Riddle. He had basically concentrated on making his spells stronger than learning new ones and it showed at times. He also had to start from the beginning with his wandless magic and it took six months to bring it too par with his ability to do magic with a wand. He vowed to change this though; he had found many obscure and powerful spell books which would help him immensely as well as books on learning Legilimency and Occlumency. He would be taking these with him along with his other valuable possessions like his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map.

Harry had faced Voldemort 3 times over the past year and managed to hold his own, however Voldemorts excessive knowledge of the Dark Arts had shown. Harry knew he had a lot of training and learning before he was ready to win, he was confident that when in the past he would be able to do so and broaden his mind as well. He would also train in the Dark Arts so he would know what he was up against and he would use his hatred of Tom to power his spells. Harry knew though he couldn't let his hatred for the Death Eaters and Voldemort consume him but he had no qualms about killing them. In his opinion, they deserved to die, for all the pain and anguish they caused when they had torn families asunder and murdered innocent people. If they weren't stopped, they would only continue to cause more evil. He wasn't stooping to their level; he would simply fight fire with fire.

Today, Voldemort had proved that not even Hogwarts was beyond his reach. He had attacked with his army and killed the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore in a duel. When Voldemort had Dumbledore at wandpoint on his heart and asked whether he had any last words Dumbledore had defiantly replied, "Death is naught but the next great adventure." His army of Death Eaters had then proceeded to bring down Hogwarts and its occupants and with the last stronghold of the light.

Harry had travelled the other day to ancient place in France in order to learn more about the origins of magic so he could understand its concept better. However when he had arrived after news of the attack had reach him it had been too late. The entire resistance to Voldemort had come crashing down along with Hogwarts.

Harry stood and walked to his trunks and took out the instructions which would form the portal. It required a lot of magical energy and not many people knew this kind of thing could be done. He was told by Dumbledore to stop Voldemort in the past. He knew he could not do it alone which is why he would still work with the Order and Dumbledore there was no mistaking that it was his fate to finish this but he would have to prove to them his was no ordinary wizard but one capable of great power. He would be saving many lives if he succeeded

_His parents, the Longbottoms, the Mckinnons, the Prewetst, the Bones._

As well as many generation who wouldn't live with the same fear of Him.

He would take the alias of Harry Watson. There were no disguises he could which would be permanent so he would simply shorten his hair and from the spell required to cast the portal a blue streak would appear down the middle. This wasn't a huge change but hardly anyone would think he was from the future, unless he told them. He had a feeling some would find out, Dumbledore probably most definitely. His plan would be to go to Hogwarts for his final year. From their, he could get a lot of practise in spells and learn a lot more in his seventh year. He was also well aware he would be in the same year as his parents and the marauders as well.

The main reason this plan was to be used as a last resort was that he would be leaving in effect his old life behind and starting a new one in a different place. He wouldn't be able to return but in his current life there was nothing for Harry to return to.

Harry started placing all the equipment in the right places and began preparing. He had been on a lot of adventures before but this would be is biggest yet and Harry couldn't be more terrified. But the knowledge of being able to save many lives, his parents' lives and for another Harry Potter to grow up peacefully kept up his determination.

It was going to be a long ten days

* * *

**Please don't insult anything other then that please review...**


	2. Going To Past

**Hope this chapters solves some of your confusion...**

**And thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

** Going To Past**

* * *

_1st June 1997_

Harry gulped down his glass of water greedily and wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt. He stumbled to one of the chairs in the living room and collapsed. His clothes were ragged and smelly, looking as if they hadn't been washed in days. He had dirty marks on his face and arms, black marks covering them.

It had been a strenuous ten days for Harry; he had hardly stopped on preparing the time portal working from the early hours of the morning until at night. He had dark bags under his eyes which were slightly red and strained. These were signs of fatigue as he had had very little sleep. He had barely rested, eating his food while working and only calling it day when he hit the pillows.

There was a very good reason for his non-stop work. While he was exerting himself Harry had to be fully concentrated on his work. However, when he had time to think was when his wandered. And it would always stray to Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus and others. Each time he would think of his close friends it would seem as if an invisible hand would reach out and twist his heart causing an emotional pain. The fact that he would never talk to them again, play with them would always leave him struggling for breath. It still seemed so surreal to his somehow though. That he would never see them again. Well, in this life anyway.

The time he spent sleeping probably did more bad than good to him. His mind would constantly replay the scene he witnessed at Hogwarts. The death and destruction. His mind would make up what had occurred at the battle. His subconscious would conjure images of the battle from start to finish, watching his friends die, their life leaving them and their eyes accusing even in death. _Where were you? How could you not save us? _It would show it from the beginning to the end almost as if it was punishing him for letting it happen. For surely his shouldn't have allowed this to happen? He was The One. It was his Fate.

"… _for neither can live, whilst the other survives…"_

He had to stop Him but he wasn't powerful enough. Yet.

That would change. He would make himself powerful enough. He would learn the magic needed. It wasn't as if he didn't have the ability to stop him. He did. But Voldemort had more knowledge of the Dark Arts and 50 years more experience. Dumbledore always said experience was the best lesson.

"_Experience is that wonderful factor that enables you to recognize and learn from a mistake."_

Harry would have to be content with learning as much as he could, as quickly as possible on his own and his final year at Hogwarts. He would also have the element of surprise on this side. The past Voldemort would have no knowledge of Harry. Wouldn't know what to expect and underestimate. As would his Death Eaters. But the Death Eaters didn't worry Harry much. He was more powerful than all of them. He had defeated many over the past year, even some of Voldemort's Inner Circle. It was Voldemort whom Harry would have his full concentration when fighting him.

After his hearing of the Prophecy, Harry had convinced himself at the start that the deaths Voldemort caused were his fault. It was his job to stop but he let him go on causing more pain and horror. This would result in Harry isolating himself off and brooding. The guilt gnawing at him from the inside, filling him up and consuming him. Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and everyone would tell him it wasn't his fault, that they didn't blame him. But how could they understand. It wasn't until Ginny had really laid into him about that he stopped acting this way.

She had told him at first that he was being stupid about feeling guilty at first as he wasn't the one who raised the wand to cause those deaths. This didn't get through to him though. He had heard that many times from Ron and Hermione but each time he said that he was supposed to stop Voldemort and the longer Harry wasn't quite strong enough to fight him the more lives that would be lost because of that.

However, it was her next point that stopped him from moping. She had shouted at him, saying that it was extremely conceited of him and arrogant to take the blame for these deaths. As though he was solely responsible and only he could stop them. And that Voldemort would want Harry to feel guilty as He knew it would lower Harry's confidence.

Those points really hit home hard for Harry. He never thought he was being arrogant when he blaming himself, never thought it was big-headed to take these sins on his shoulders. And if there was one thing Harry didn't like being called, it was arrogant and egotistical. He was also loath to let Voldemort get his way at anything and if Voldemort wanted him to feel guilty he was going to try his hardest not to give him the satisfaction.

Slowly he learned to let go of the guilt. It was hard at first as it was a deeply ingrained habit but with the time he was able to, when he opened his mind up more that these things weren't his fault and he was able to stop feeling responsible.

Well, Almost.

He did, like now feel he should have been there to at least try and help, that he shouldn't have been training in an ancient magical place in France but standing up fighting with his friends and classmates.

His mind wondered back to his task. In preparing for it Harry had to brew certain difficult potions as well as construct different magical parts. His potion making skills were not very special, but he always thought it was more to do with Snape always belittling him and sabotaging his work as well as his pathetic teaching skills. He had therefore spent ages trying to get every little detail correct with precision ever Hermione would be proud of. He knew he could not allow anything to go wrong, everything had to be spot on in order to work, and the amount of perfection had led to a lot of stress for Harry. Magical Construction was something he enjoyed however and excelled in. It was a subject course which he had chosen to take at the start of sixth year. It was taught by teacher called Professor Windell and Harry had taken to it from the very beginning scoring top of the class even ahead of Hermione, much to her chagrin.

He had to build four magical pillars which would surround him and would be powered by his own magic as well as fuelled by the potions concocted. The magical pillars would in turn be joined by a line of Dragon's blood which would be spilt on the floor, connecting them. Dragon's blood was being used because of it magical properties. Other items could be used to attach the pillars but they were all unattainable or very dangerous to retrieve like a Manticore's poison or the hide of a Chimaera. Dragon blood was much easier to attain than these.

All the stuff which Harry would want to transport would have to be in the circle with him. He only hoped that it would work. It had never been tested before and was a huge risk but was the only option left to Harry. He couldn't take on all of Voldemort's forces by himself.

Harry got up from the chair stretched his muscles. Today was they day he would attempt to travel back but first he decided, after taking a smell of himself that he needed a shower. He made his way up to his bedroom and found himself a clean white shirt and blue jeans along with his boxers and socks. He walked to the second landing and entered the bathroom, placed his clothes on the hanger before undressing himself and entering the shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and felt heavenly on him. As he bathed himself he thought about what was to come…

He hadn't let himself think of what would happen should the experiment work; he hadn't time to contemplate the results if he was successful. But now his nerves hit him full force. It was unreal, travelling back to the past; it was the sort of things Dudley would watch on one of his Sci-fi movies. It was paranormal, unheard of. These things just didn't happen; it belonged in the cinemas or in the imagination…

But then he remembered Magic wasn't supposed to be real

He thought vampires, ghosts, and werewolves were things of myth and fiction and yet they existed. He thought the idea of _flying on broomsticks _was ludicrous and yet it was one of his favourite hobbies. Harry was seriously starting whether anything was impossible, whether he might be able to travel into the future or an alternate timeline…

Well, if he could travel into the past he thought there must be a way to accomplish those things but he wasn't about to find out.

At times he couldn't believe how much his life had changes when he found out he was a wizard. His plan, when he was younger was to leave the Dursleys as soon as he was old enough. But now, thinking of the times when he though magic didn't exist, when he would sneak into the kitchen late at night to grab some food, or when the Dursleys were out and he would play on Dudley's video games. Those times seemed like someone else is life. That he didn't start truly living until he found out the truth.

He wondered at times, especially now when he questioned whether it was good thing he had been introduced to the wizarding world. He wouldn't have to deal with an evil maniac if he hadn't. He wouldn't be constantly fighting for his life, wondering whether he would live to see the next sunrise, whether he would still be breathing at dusk. But he couldn't really. Magic was as real and natural to him as breathing but despite all the terrible things that had occurred he had some very good memories of when he started Hogwarts, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

He speculated on what it must be like for muggles. The ignorance of what it was really like in the world, the unawareness that they were caught in the middle of a war between forces they didn't believe existed. He marvelled at the fact that muggles, even when they had seen evidence of magic, would still not believe that it existed, convincing themselves they either imagined or there was perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Magic was surely a reasonable explanation? But muggles were under the impression such and idea was outlandish.

He turned the serpent knob clockwise, turning the water off and exiting the shower. After drying himself and donning his clothes, he went to the room where all his work had taken place in. He decided to do all his preparation in the library. It was by far the biggest room in the house and had the most space for him to spread out.

He walked in and then abruptly stopped. It had just occurred to him that wherever he performed the experiment would be where he would end up if – no _when_, he had to think positively – he was successful. He couldn't do at Grimmauld Place. 20 years ago, the Blacks would still inhabit this house and Harry didn't they would take kindly to someone appearing in their library and he had no idea what would happen once he arrived on the other side. Whether any explosions or crashes would occur.

He was having a hard time thinking of a location where he could do this. There were many remote places but he was sure that their would be, as a result of the time travel, a huge magical spike appearing which would seem suspicious along with the fact that they wouldn't be able to trace the magical signature.

And then it came to him. It was the best place. There wouldn't be a problem with out of place magical activity as there would be plenty occurring around the area but it would be remote as it was underground and if explosions were caused no one would be aware of them.

He dismantled the pillars detaching them into three smaller pieces each before storing them in his trunk. He took it to the room he had been staying, where all his possessions he would need were packed and potions he had blended were safely in vials charmed to be unbreakable.

He had been able to perform during his ten day stay at Grimmauld Place due to the Fidelius charm placed on the house. He had after his days efforts read his book Occlumency. It had fascinated him with how the vast the subject was. It was required for the person to organize all his thoughts separately into different categories and storing him different areas of his mind. He had started doing this and it had in turn made his head become a lot clearer. There were many other aspects he still needed to learn such as shielding his mind but he felt he was making very good progress. He was learning much better than he had done with Snape who hadn't given him any in depth instructions just merely told him to "Clear your mind" and "Let go off all emotion."

Harry had also spent his past ten days sorting out the things he would need to take. He had plenty of clothes (Tonks had taken him shopping in Muggle London and basically bought him a brand new wardrobe), spellbooks for his school although he was sure he would need to purchase new ones for the coming year, as well as many obscure spellbooks on Dark and Light magic from the Potter and Black Library as well as a few from Dumbledore's private collection. He had his _Firebolt_ as well as his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders map. His most prized possessions. He had plenty of money which had been transferred from Gringotts. It was all stored in a 'Never-Ending Money Bag' which had no limit to how much could be stored.

He also had his personal details. They stated his name Harry Watson, Date of Birth and all other essential details. It also had written on that he had been home schooled for the first six years of his magical education by his mentor who had taken care of him after his parents were like by Lord Voldemort. His blood status would still be a half-blood with a pureblood father and muggle-born mother. His details would seem sketchy and vague but it wouldn't be as suspicious as having no past record whatsoever and it would also satisfy the past Dumbledore's curiosity should he view it or anyone else who chooses to do so.

He waved his hand over all the objects performing a wandless shrinking charm. He realised he would have to be more careful with his use of wandless magic in the past so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. It became almost second nature for Harry to perform magic without a wand but he would have to use it only when he had to. He wanted to keep the ability under wraps for as long as possible

He placed the magically shrunken items in his pocket before Apparating (sixth years were required to learn this skill) to his destination:-

_The Chamber of Secrets_

* * *

The cavern was slimy and dank. There was an unpleasant smell permeating from the place and in the middle of the circular chamber there lay a dead creature, 60 ft long, with a greenish hide which was beginning to rot away and produced the smell of decaying flesh.

_The Basilisk_

The smell was almost too much for Harry as it overloaded his senses. He felt bile traveling up the back of his throat threatening to make him vomit. He cast a bubble head charm on his head so he could breathe artificially clean air and it cleared his senses. The smell from the basilisk would distract him and Harry needed the utmost concentration. If he didn't—

Things could go very wrong.

He made his way to the foot of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. There was enough space for him to set up the time portal here so he enlarged the items in his pocket and withdrew from the trunk the twelve separate parts of the magical pillars. He attached them again and then strategically placed each pillar at North, East, South and West. They were at six meters apart giving 36 meters squared in the area where the transportation would take place.

He then took out and uncorked the vial of Dragon's Blood and poured it carefully, joining the pillars with a line. Then the final step was to pour the vials of potion he had brewed over the past week and a half. Harry was unsure as to what they were due to his poor ability in Potions but he knew they were a fuel of sorts for the pillars to concentrate the magical energy which would be drawn from Harry. The Dragon's Blood was essential as it made sure the time vortex would be focused inward rather than outwards as well. If it wasn't used the effect would be catastrophic.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His nerves were returning again, butterflies upsetting his stomach._ What if it went wrong? What if the calculations were off and the experiment made him seriously injured or worse – dead? _But then he thought if there was a mistake, would being dead be that bad? He would get to see everyone again along with people he's always longed to meet like his parents.

_His Parents_

They would be in the past. That thought caused his heart to beat faster, thudding painfully. How should he act around them? He couldn't exactly go up to them and say, "Hi Mum and Dad, I'm your son from the future." Harry knew if that were to happen to him he would be freaked out. It would be even more frightening as his parents didn't start going out until the middle of their seventh year. Or what if, even worse he made a major change in the timeline and his parents never got together. That would mean that he would never be born. All these thoughts were enough to give Harry a headache and this was a time when it was definitely not needed…

"_True love will always find a way…"_

Dumbledore had said that to him during one of their many meetings the past year. He would always emphasize the strength of love and how it was the strongest emotion, more so than hate and would always be triumphant. He knew by being told by people who knew them that his parents had loved each other deeply and they would surely find away to each other. He took comfort from that thought and even the fact that his mother had disliked his father at the start didn't bother him as much as it used to. This was because Remus once told him that Lily had admitted she acted that way to cover up her own feelings and that she was frustrated with herself for feeling attracted to that "egotistical prat"

So, gathering all his Gryffindor courage, Harry took the remaining steps to the middle of portal and laid out all his things around him.

The remaining instruction for Harry were to recite the incantation needed five times while waving his wand in a circle going in a anti-clockwise direction before jabbing his wand through the middle of the circle on the last syllable. This would power up portal but what would happen afterwards no one knew. Harry was the first person to ever try this so he would be the first to find out. Bloody hell, he was terrified.

He raised his wand steadily and then started reciting the incantation, surprised to find his voice wasn't shaking from how scared he was, while moving his wand in a circle, "Tempo Vicis viginti annus ut preteritus."

A trail of white light was left behind by the wand forming a circle outline. The pillars started to hum and glow with magic making the hair on Harry's neck stand on end. On the final syllable, he jabbed his wand in the middle and the white light filled the entire circle before four golden beams shot out from the pillars and connected with the shape. The circle grew brighter and bigger and rose above

Harry's head to create a dome over where he and his possessions stood. He felt the magic within him start to react with the pillars before it came to the surface. There was a crackling of energy all around him, sparks of magic flitting between him, the pillars and his items.

Then suddenly blue shields formed in the gaps between the pillars, pulsing with energy and it started to move inwards. Harry watched in horror as his possessions started to disintegrate molecule by molecule, particle by particle…

There was no escape even if he wanted to. The azure energy was almost surrounding him until it touched the first part of his skin.

Pain.

It was definitely painful the feeling of his skin being ripped off and Harry really hoped that this was supposed to happen, that his atoms would reform and re-attach if he reached the past. Harry gritted his teeth and did his best to withstand it. The thought that he had felt worse was enough to help him, the fact that he had been under the Cruciatus Curse which caused the most intense pain there was…

The light had disintegrated his arms fully as well as some of his legs. He suddenly realized he was floating, if he wasn't he wouldn't be able to stand due to loss of his feet. An insane thought came to him wondering about the fact his crotch was about to be dissolved.

The pain had reached extremely high levels now that he was glad it was almost over, his vision was starting to be clouded by black but he did his best to remain consciousness. His Upper body was left, now his shoulders, his mouth, nose, face…

Then suddenly there was huge burst of magical energy from the centre of the circle, flaming around a fifty meter diameter. When the flames and smoke cleared away the pillars had all been destroyed, looking nothing like they did before, unusable and unrecognizable.

The dome of white light had disappeared, along with the pulse of bluish energy and –

Harry Potter had vanished

* * *

_1st June 1977_

Inside a large marble house, centuries old with plenty of valuable and royal history, in the furthest underground chamber in the dungeons there was a carved, ornate wooden table where five hooded men sat along the side.

Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Renold Lestrange, Nicolai Black and Devon Jugson

_The Inner Circle of Death Eaters. The Elite._

At the head of the table there was a figure who seemed to be the leader. He had an aura of power and radiated Dark Magic, confident in his abilities, knowing that if one of the men before him decided to betray him, turn traitor on him, they wouldn't live to see another day.

The man – or monster – at the head of the table was the most feared wizard in the world. People wouldn't dare speak his name, would paralyze with fright at the sight of him. His own followers were terrified of him. He enjoyed the fear he created –

He reveled in it.

A fire was burning brightly in the dungeons but most of the men in the room were still shivering because of the cold – or was it because of trepidation. Only the figure at the head of the table remained still unaffected by the cold. Perhaps this was because he wasn't humane enough to feel it; many had claimed he wasn't human anymore.

The fire flickered briefly and illuminated the leaders face revealing it for a few seconds. It had clearly gone through many transformations, many rituals. It was hard to believe the owner of it once had been very good looking…

It was pale white like a skeleton, a skull with a flat nose with slits for nostrils looking snake like. His eyes burned like a fire, smoldering red, which would shine like beacons in the darkness. He was hairless and his fingers which rested on the edge of the table could be described as large pale spiders.

There were rumors of what He looked like. Only a handful had seen, as most had not lived to tell the tale. He was the physical manifestation of pure evil; his image was like Satan's incarnate and He bore a great resemblance to the Angel of Death as he was the last thing that filled most people's vision before they met their end.

"My Friends, we are all present?" Voldemort said softly, his voice carrying on as hiss.

"Yes, My Lord," The Death Eaters intoned.

"I have returned from an errand I had to attend in Albania of importance. However, missions were assigned to five of you, were they not? Jugson, how is the task I set you coming along?"

"M-my Lord, I have managed to find three new recruits, who would do well in your service," said Jugson, his voice wavered.

"Only three…?" Voldemort's tone grew ominous

"Those in-include the t-two you specified."

Voldemort took a deep breath to calm his irritation and locked eyes with Jugson. Jugson grew even paler than he originally was, his wide with fear as Voldemort scanned his mind.

"Five is not enough Jugson, and while two are ones I did specify there were also six others who I wanted to join." He stood and made his way over to Jugson, speaking as he walked, "You have disappointed and nor is this the first time. You have grown complacent since joining my Inner Circle. There is no room for complacency here, it does not belong her." He hissed.

Jugson visibly gulped his eyes wide with fear, as Voldemort placed his wand on his temple. "Tell me, why should I not be rid of you, you has caused me much frustration from such a simple task?"

"Pl-plea-ease my Lord, I will not fail you again."

"You say this nearly every time Jugson but you still do."

"One m-more c-chance…"

"_Crucio" _Voldemort said it lovingly, almost as if it was music on his lips.

Jugson's shrieks filled the air, convulsing and writhing in pain, a crimson trail forming down his mouth after biting his tongue…

Voldemort lifted the spell and returned to his place, as Jugson dealt with the after-effects of the curse, his body spasming and twitching.

"Pray you don't disappoint me again or the consequences shall be dire."

"Y-y-yes m-my L-lord, of c-course."

"Lucius, I pray you have more worthwhile news for me than this blundering fool?" Voldemort questioned.

Lucius smirked lazily his aristocratic voice replying," My Lord, I have managed to acquire funds from Honeyduke's and Dervish & Banges. This results in an increase in our payroll by eight hundred galleons a month."

"What of Gladrags and Zonkos?"

"That has not yet been resolved My Lord, but I hope to have it settled in the near future. Those two shall require more cunning and wit –"

"In other words a bag full of gold and the Malfoy name will not sway them," taunted Nicolai, a dry smile forming on the ends of his lips.

Lucius turned icy, grey eyes but before he could reply Voldemort silenced them both, "Enough! See that it is attended to Lucius."

"It will be done, My Lord."

"Nicolai, Antonin what information do you have on the old fool Dumbledore and the worthless Order?"

"My Lord, we have managed to find out the location of their headquarters. It seems as if the Auror Potter had volunteered on of his many ancestral homes to their…_cause_. The good news of this that it is not covered by a Fidelius Charm as the area is too big to be fully covered. However, there are strong ancient wards surrounding the house, which would make it extremely difficult to penetrate." Antonin answered swiftly.

"We are still working on infiltrating it, but it is proving difficult with Dumbledore doing many checks on whoever is recruited," Nicolai carried on, hesitant as to whether he would be punished by not having made ground on that front."

Voldemort sighed, "It will be difficult to get a spy within the Order, as weak-minded as Dumbledore is, he is not stupid. You have done well to gather information on the Order's location. Nicolai, you will go to Egypt, we will need to find exceptional curse breakers to bring down the wards if we cannot infiltrate it with a spy."

"Yes, My Lord," Nicolai obediently replied

"Antonin, I have another task for you to do. You will head up an attack on Diagon Alley. I am confident we will be able to secure it and overpower Dumbledore's forces. Only kill his people, there should not be too much valuable blood spilt but if anyone repels, they should be dealt with accordingly. It will be a major step with our revolution if it is secured. Do not fail me." Voldemort said, his last words threatening.

"Renold, you have brought your son and Severus, have you not?"

"They are here and will enter if you wish." Renold replied

"Bring them in."

The dungeon doors opened, the hinged groaning and screeching at the sudden use. Two young men similar in age entered the room, awed and frightened to be in the Dark Lord's presence and among his most faithful servants. One of them had lank, greasy hair which framed his young pallid face, which looked like it never got any sun. The other had a tanned face, with carefully groomed black air and had faint stubble growth. His features were often worn haughtily and arrogantly but now it was lined with respect and fear. They both prostrated themselves in front of Voldemort, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Severus and Rodolphus…I have task for the both of you. You are to enter your final year of education at Hogwarts, yes?"

After they had both replied in the affirmative, Voldemort said. "You know of Potter's son and Black, I am told you are quite acquainted with them Severus." Snape flinched at this. "You are to dispose of them. I have a score to settle with Potter and killing his son will no doubt be it. Either that or recruiting him but unfortunately I am told he plans to follows in the same shameful steps as his pathetic father. A pity as he is a powerful wizard and would make a good ally. And Black… he has not been groomed into a proper pureblood like his cousins and brother. He will be punished with death. You understand?" They nodded.

"Good, if you succeed, you will be rewarded with The Mark. This is your first assignment for me and you are both very promising wizards. Make the deaths so they cannot be traced back to you, and do not fail me. It is important to make a good first impression. This is true anything. Now leave me, all of you. I have much to contemplate."

They all knelt respectfully in front of him after rising from their chairs and exited the room, their cloaks swishing around their feet.

Tom Riddle leant back in his chair and contemplated. His seat was not like the others. It was higher and ruby encrusted, a chair fit for a king, a throne fit for a Lord. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and closed his eyes.

It had been five years since he first started his rise to power and during that time he had created a great amount of terror among England.

His goal: To purge the wizarding world of Mudbloods, those thieves of magic he despised. He other aim was to control the Muggle world and take down the Statue of Secrecy, hiding the wizards from the muggles. Why should they hide? They were the more powerful and superior race after all.

One person had not made his job easy though.

Albus Dumbledore

Voldmort hated him. Hated him for the fact that he, Dumbledore, who was blessed with great power like himself, believed in such foolish ideals such as good and evil. Hated him for not having the same beliefs as him, but instead preventing him from carrying out his designs which would the wizarding world would benefit from.

But the old fool couldn't see this. Couldn't see that it was their right, their job to rule over the muggles. After all, why else would they be blessed with the gift of magic?

The Order had been blocking most of his turns at the start of his tyranny, but recently over the past two years he had been taking over more of England. At the start, it was only the outskirts of the North East and North West, but now he was managing to control land closer to London.

And soon Diagon Alley would be in his grasp.

Diagon Alley would definitely show the world of his might.

He would be able to control Gringotts from there and their funding would increase dramatically. The goblins had chosen to stay of the war at the start but he could more than the Ministry could. If they were foolish enough not to compile, then Voldemort would deal with them. Although he didn't think they would be that stupid, they would be surrounded by his people after all.

He had many spies within the Ministry, some who would never be suspected while others with great influence such as Lucius. The Ministry would be one of his long term targets, before Hogwarts. He would bring it down from the inside, as he had many of his servants in place. But not yet.

He knew his hardest job would be to conquer Hogwarts. But it was not beyond him. It would be taken last. There were many wards preventing him from a swift attack but many children of his Death Eaters were at the school and when the time came they would be able to attack from the inside. It would take a long siege to overcome Hogwarts

Dumbledore would have to be destroyed. His death would crush the wizarding world's hope and Voldemort knew, while powerful, he knew magic didn't even dream of. He had traveled far after Hogwarts and researched the most Darkest and Deepest Acts of Magic. He had gone through many transformations and his power had risen exponentially. He was confident there was no one who could match up to his skill.

Little did Tom Riddle know, that the one destined to defeat him had traveled into the current timeline.

* * *

**Please don't insult anything other then that please review...**


	3. Past World

**Chapter 3: Past World**

* * *

Darkness. All he could see was a swirling black oblivion. Harry had no sense of direction, no idea of where he was going. Am I dead? Did it not work? Thoughts spun through his mind of what was happening. He didn't how long he stayed like that; it felt like months before some light was finally seen at the edges of his vision. It started to get brighter and brighter and Harry had to shield himself from going blind, absentmindedly noting that the lenses of his glasses were broken. Do people who are dead need glasses to see?

Suddenly, he had the feeling he of falling. There was a swooping sensation in his stomach and he braced himself for the impact, ready to hit the ground. But at the last moment it seemed, his descent slowed and he was gently put upon the floor. He thought he was lying on what felt like a dirty, stone floor. Lifting his head slightly, he saw cavernous dark grey walls above him, covered with slime and mud, looking damp and wet.

The Chamber.

He was still in the Chamber of Secrets. Had it worked? Or was he still in the year 1997? Was he back in the past or was he still in the present, a place where Voldemort had stretched his reign of terror, all across the country.

_The Basilisk._

If he were in the past, then the creature would still be alive and in its secret chamber inside the mouth of the monkey-like statue of Salazar Slytherin. But if he wasn't, its rotting carcass would still be at the centre of this underground lair.

Harry tried to sit up to look, but now that the rush of adrenaline had worn off, he found that all his joints and muscles were aching. He couldn't move as it would take too much effort to do so, he had never felt more exhausted in his life. Black spots came up on the edges of his vision. He tried to fight the oncoming unconsciousness; it wouldn't bode well for him to pass out from exhaustion, especially if he was still stuck in the present, as the machine would no doubt have created a huge magical spike which Voldemort and the Ministry would deem suspicious enough to investigate.

But he was already spent from his magical power being drawn from the pillars and he drifted into nothingness. His last thought, before he was claimed by the darkness, was that he could no longer smell that hideous stink from the snake but he was unsure as to whether his bubblehead charm was still operating…

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

The dark haired man who lay on the cold floors of the chamber started to stir. Gradually, he started to wake. Slowly coming to his senses. He opened his eyes where brilliant green shone from, looking disorientated before realization from the previous days events dawned on him.

Harry quickly got up and drew his wand, a reflex action he had gained from fighting in the war.

His glasses flew off from the suddenness of his movement but Harry managed to catch them before they smashed on to the floor. He fixed the lenses with a quick Reparo Charm before starting to look around until he realized that in front of him, lay a wide gaping space, not taken up by a huge deceased serpent.

The fact that this surely meant he had succeeded made him leap for joy. He had done it! He had actually travelled into the past. A feat, which not many people could say they had accomplished. Or perhaps he was the first one ever to do so. It was generally unknown of whether anyone else had tried. Dumbledore when explaining the theory was unsure but that didn't mean it had never been attempted before.

And as quickly as the elation had come, it drained away. He was all alone in a strange world twenty years in the past. He didn't really have much of a plan. All his time had been spent worrying on actually getting to this place that he never thought of what to do if he actually arrived.

Harry cast aside his melancholy mood aside. He was here! And there was nothing stopping him from deciding what to do now. He conjured himself a chair, it wasn't as comfortable as the chintz chair Dumbledore could conjure but it was good enough.

He already knew he would go back to Hogwarts for his final year. He would be able to help if there was an attack on the school or if there was one during a trip to Hogsmeade. He wondered how rare it was for someone to start in seventh year at Hogwarts. He was pretty sure Hermione could tell him how many times it had occurred. It was probably mentioned in a book like _Hogwarts: A History_.

It was still painful to think his friends, but with a jolt, Harry realized he could save the ones in this world from their terrible fate. That they would be born again but if he beat Voldemort they wouldn't have to live while being in danger all the time from simply being close to him. He wouldn't get to know them, he would be a lot older after all and they would be different from the people he knew, but they would have another chance at life. That thought gave Harry surge of determination to be successful and he moved on to his next course of action.

He would need a place to stay for the summer. And a place to train.

He knew he was going to have to do a lot of training in combat this summer. When term started he would be able to use the Room of Requirement but for the summer…Harry sighed. He was already very powerful, more so than most adult wizards but there was always room for improvement and learning new spells and techniques. There were many curses and hexes in the books he had brought with him that would help him immensely. He suddenly remembered about all his possessions and spun around before breathing a sigh of relief. They were all there.

He was unsure as to where he should stay for the moment but there were other matters he had to deal with. More specifically he would need a new wand. He couldn't use his current wand against Voldemort, they were brother wands, both having a feather from the same phoenix as their core. He had to kill Tom Riddle and he couldn't do that with a wand which wouldn't work properly against His. He would have to travel to Olivander's to purchase a new one and maybe he could find a housing agency there

He sighed. Voldemort.

He wasn't a fool. Harry knew Voldemort wielded great power and he also knew that he, Harry with the correct training would be able to bring him down.

But bloody hell, it was going to be difficult.

One thing he'd learnt reluctantly over the past year was that he couldn't fight Voldemort's forces alone. He would need the Orders help. He was sure that if he asked to join, Dumbledore would refuse. He wasn't_ the Harry Potter, The- Boy-Who-Live_ anymore and to them he would just be an almost seventeen year old boy. But Harry himself knew that he would have to be the one to deliver the fatal blow to Voldemort, even if the Order didn't and he doubted they would believe him even if he told them. After all the prophecy hadn't been made yet.

But if they saw how powerful he was and his potential, they may believe he could be a useful ally.

He was curious as to whether the prophecy would come about again in this timeline. Whether there would be two Harry Potters with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Or whether, because there was already one Harry Potter in the timeline, the prophecy wouldn't need to be delivered. He wondered whether there was some sort of higher power, a deity controlling all of this.

But the answer would only be apparent if the war lasted long enough for another Harry Potter to be born. He certainly hoped it didn't. He wanted it over before then

He stopped his mind wandering and decided he needed to get started on his plans for the summer. But first he would need to find a place to apparate from.

He could he hear Hermione's voice echoing in his mind, lecturing him saying. "…it is impossible to Apparate or Dissapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts, it says so in…" But could he apparate from _here_? From the _Chamber._ It was technically apart of Hogwarts but it was way beneath the school. So did the wards extend that far underground? He didn't want to exit the school through the front doors. He had an Invisibility Cloak and while it would fool the students, he had a feeling it wouldn't work on Dumbledore. He wasn't sure but he didn't want to take the risk. After all, it would look very suspicious.

Thinking of students, he wondered whether school was actually in session still. He had no idea how long he was unconscious for so he checked his watch but realized it wasn't working. He sighed in frustration, the vortex had probably interfered with it, Harry summarized.

He waved his wand and recited a spell he heard Hermione use once which displayed the date and time.

_3rd June 1977 13:27_

That meant there were just a couple of days left before the end of the school year.

He stood up and Vanished the chair before talking a long breath. The worst that could happen if it didn't work was that he would still be in the Chamber. He focused as hard as he could on Diagon Alley, visualizing himself materializing there. With his fingers crossed, he twirled on the spot and amazingly, he disappeared with a barely audible _pop!_

* * *

Harry apparated into an alley way, before entering into the main street of Diagon Alley. His face fell. Where there should have been happy families shopping, friends enjoying themselves with each other and the whole area alive with enthusiasm, instead there was a gloomy looking street with subdued groups of people, constantly looking over their shoulder, with their wands drawn. It seemed Voldemort had managed to instil the same level of fear in the past, just as he had in Harry's time.

Harry walked down the street to the corner, keeping to himself until he came across Olivander's store with the sign:

**OLIVANDERS:**

_Makers of Fine Wands Since 383BC_

Harry opened the front door and went inside and rang on the bell at the counter. It looked exactly the same as he had last seen it. There were small boxes upon boxes piled up, the surface of the very top ones were covered in dust.

"Hello, there"

Harry jumped up, startled and was about to draw his wand before he remembered himself and where he was. His mind had drifted when looking around the store and now he found himself looking into the big grey eyes of Mr. Olivander.

"H-hi, I was just- erm- well, I need a new wand, my other one is broken, so I was wondering-wanting to buy one here…," Harry trailed off, lamely.

Olivander nodded and squinted his eyes at him, before moving to the back of the store to collect his magical tape measure, "Hmm. Yes, yes it isn't wise to be walking around without a wand nowadays, but don't worry, I am sure we can find you a wand which will suit you perfectly." When he came back to stand in front of Harry, he regarded him shrewdly, "I don't think I remember selling you a wand here before Mr…?"

"Watson, Harry Watson and no, I've been using my father's old wand so I didn't buy one from here." He lied smoothly. He nodded again and the magical tape started taking measurements of its own accord.

"Ah, yes that makes sense, otherwise I would have recognized you because," He suddenly frowned. "Your father's old wand you say? And did it work to it's full potential for you?

"Err – it was okay, I guess…" Harry said nervously

"In my opinion, Mr Watson you will always get the best results from your own wand. One that is suited specifically to you. Of course, there may be many wands that are suited to one person's performance or there may only be one. It depends on the power and compatibility of the wizard. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Watson, never forget that." He added wisely. The magical tape stopped and set it self on the counter. Mr Olivander now walked over to the small boxes at the front of the store and picked up around ten and brought them around to Harry. "Now let's see, try this one. 12 inches and maple, unicorn hair. Give it a wave." Just as he was about to wave it, Mr Olivander snatched it out his hand and quickly thrust another one in to his palm.

"11 inches and rosewood, Dragon Heartstring." He snatched that one out of his hand as well and if Harry hadn't gone through this process before he would have been confused and a little annoyed as to why he kept getting the wand snatched out of his hand.

This process went on for another fifteen minutes, during which Mr Olivander had thrusted about twenty wands at him before declaring them unsuitable. After pondering a particular wand for a certain length of time, he handed it to Harry, almost hesitantly, "12 and a half inches and it has combination of woods, holly and yew…Its core is a single hair from a hellhound, which was very dangerous for us to acquire."

He talked very slowly, looking at the wand warily. Harry could understand why. It wasn't often a wand had a combination of woods and that, combined with an extremely rare magical core made the wand very special and not to mention powerful. He significance of the material wasn't lost on him either.

As soon Harry touched it, he felt a charge go through his body, his magic tingled, making it more focused and a white translucent aura glowed briefly around him. Olivander's eyes gleamed with fascination, "Very interesting…That wand in your hand is no ordinary wand Mr Watson and unless I am mistaken, it has chosen you as its master."

Harry swallowed and looked back down. He could practically feel the power radiating from it; it suited him much better than his phoenix wand. "Th-Thank you, how much will that cost?" Harry managed to get out, still staring at the magical instrument in awe. After he had paid ten galleons for his wand, he made his way outside again, bursting with anticipation to try his new wand out. He started walking down the street his mind in a daze but something flashy in the corner of his eyes caught his vision.

He turned and saw a poster on one of the shops advertising a trunk:

BRAND NEW!

TOP – OF – THE – RANGE TRUNK

_The top trunk makers have released a trunk in which you can now practically live in! It contains four rooms, a bedroom with an ensuite bathroom, a kitchen, an exercise station and a living room. FURNITURE INCLUDED AND FITTED!_

_**Price: 1000 Galleons Only!**_

Intrigued, Harry walked over to the shop ("Magical Gadget's and Equipment") He realized that buying that trunk would be easier than having to sign and sort out all the paperwork for buying a new house. But where to stay? He couldn't just set it up in the middle of nowhere; Trunks weren't exactly the most inconspicuous objects. His mind wondered back to Hogwarts and the Chamber…

The Chamber. Why not 'set up camp there?' And the Chamber would also be an ideal place to train in. He could set up the exercise station for physical training and use the vast space in the Chamber to practise his magical training. Yes! Everything was actually falling in to place. So, with smile on his face and feeling lighter than he had for a while, he opened the door and entered the shop.

The store was relatively new, Harry summarized. It had clean white walls, shelves adorning them with all sorts of gadgets. There were Sneakoscopes (Harry was surprised to learn they were invented only 5 years ago), storage boxes which had a button that could make them invisible or shrink them, Diaries and journals that had security spells on them and voice activated passwords (Harry thought it was more for preventing annoying siblings from reading it than stopping Dark Wizards), many vials of potions which could be used for nonsensical things like changing hair colour to useful items like being able to cause explosions to create distractions.

He walked to the front of the store, where a large, beefy and unpleasant faced man was behind the counter, smoking a cigar.

"Erm…excuse me?" Harry asked, unsure at how to approach him.

The man grunted, obviously annoyed at having to serve someone.

"I'd like to view that trunk that's being advertised on the window of the shop."

The man sneered at Harry, "We only allow customers who can _afford _items to view them. You think a _kid _has enough money to buy a trunk that is top-of-the-range. Go bother someone else boy, I've got more important things to do." The man said in an arrogant tone and then went back to his cigar and rolled up his sleeves so Harry would get a view of his large muscles.

Harry merely raised his eyebrows; he was far from being intimidated. "I said I'd like to see the trunk. Why would I ask to view it, if I didn't think I could buy it?" He said, his voice turning icy.

The man turned to look at Harry and leaned over so his face was the only thing in Harry's view. Harry wasn't about to back down, although he was having hard time from not recoiling visibly from the man's horrible breath. He had to bite his lip in order to stop making a comment on mouthwash and hygiene to him.

"Let's see the money then." He snarled, with spit flying from his face. Harry drew back in disgust and wiped his face. The man started to grin at this but his mouth opened in shock when Harry withdrew the correct amount of money from his pouch by saying the required amount.

Harry smirked at him, and said "I'm still waiting to see the trunk."

The man shut his mouth in a snap and looked at Harry, sizing him up and down before going through the back door and returning with a package in a small cardboard box. He opened up the fastenings on it with his wand and withdrew a small miniature sized trunk. Harry stared at it in disbelief, surely _that _wasn't it.

The man saw this and gave Harry smug look before flicking a switch of some sort attached to the 'trunk' and then before Harry's eyes, it enlarged into a full-sized compartment. _A keyed in Shrinking Charm_, he thought _Handy. _Harry didn't pay much attention to the image on the poster, but now that he saw it for real, it looked much better than his original trunk. There was a large crest with the shape of two wands crossed over each and it was lined with red and gold. He could see the switch now that it was full size, and saw another one next to it. He pointed that out to the man, who looked more interested now as he realized Harry was really serious about buying the trunk.

"That's keyed in to the owner, so only you can open it." He grunted. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Shouldn't ye be in school still? Hogwarts ain't got another few days till it closes."

"One would think…" Harry said vaguely, still looking at the trunk. This caused the man to look suspiciously at him. Harry suddenly jerked his head up. "Let's see the furniture and the inside."

When they were inside, the man (Ernie, Harry realized from the name on his tag), showed Harry around the inside the trunk.

Each of the 4 rooms was normal sized except for the exercise room which was quite spacious. The bedroom contained a single bed, a cupboard on the side as well as a desk. There was also another door in their which led to a bathroom, which had a shower, a toilet, a sink and was decorated with white marble tiles.

The kitchen was cramped with all the items like the fridge and ovens. Harry wasn't a brilliant cook but he knew enough to get by until he got to Hogwarts. The living room was pretty much bare except for a leather armchair and a couch. Harry didn't mind much, he wouldn't be spending a lot time in there anyway and he couldn't exactly buy a T.V. because he could remember Hermione's voice telling him electricity interferes with the magic at Hogwarts and seen as he was staying there…

He supposed there may be a spell to make it run on magic but Harry didn't really care much for a T.V. anyway.

The exercise room was Harry's favourite. It had a running track all around the room and in the middle there were muggle weights to lift as well as mats for push-ups and sit-ups. It was perfect!

After buying the trunk and shrinking it before fitting it inside his pocket, Harry made his way back outside to the main street. He started skipping joyfully, happy that his outing so far had been successful, causing passers-by to look at him oddly. But Harry didn't care as he started to hum an upbeat tune.

He was about to enter Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when a chill shot through then air. Harry stopped abruptly and his mood darkened slightly, he couldn't explain it but the atmosphere around him seemed to thicken with trepidation and become tinted with an ominous air. It was a feeling Harry had experienced, one he always associated with…

_Death Eaters_

He heard the first screams from behind him, and he quickly turned and made his way to the source. Rational thinking had left his mind; he was acting on pure instinct. Never mind the fact that he was unaware of how many of them there might be, and that he had no help…but he did have the element of surprise. His training from the past year kicked into his system as he turned the corner and saw them.

There were six groups consisting of five Death Eaters among the street, spreading out. The Order wasn't here yet but Harry knew he couldn't wait. He focused on the first group closest to him; they were further from the other Death Eaters, who Harry doubted would notice him as they were preoccupied.

As Harry drew his new wand, his magic tingled again, electrical sparks charging through his body. His magic had never felt more honed, more powerful. It was like the first time he wore glasses, as if he was seeing the world clearly for the very first time, viewing everything with a remarkable clarity.

He shot a Banishing charm at one of the Death Eaters before firing a Blasting curse at the one next to him, who flew backwards into the wall and then slumped down, seemingly unconscious. With two of their Death Eaters down, the other three turned in shock to the perpetrator, before one of them recovered and fired a Killing curse at him. But Harry already anticipated this and had rolled out the way. The green light hit the shop windows that were behind him, and as the glass shattered, Harry flicked his wand and the shards turned in mid-air and started hurtling towards the Death Eaters.

The fragments of glass penetrated two of the Death Eaters skin as they howled in agony, however one of them came to managed to raise a shield to block the glass. Harry cast a Body Binding Hex which overpowered him and he fell to the floor as stiff as a board. He stunned the other two Death Eater who were writhing in pain before incarcerating all five of them and snapping their wands.

He moved on to the next group who had the Cruciatus Curse on some villagers who were trying to fight back. Where was the Order or the Aurors, Harry thought frantically. He gained one of the Death Eaters attention, who smiled cruelly at him. He raised his wand and started to say, "_Cruci_–,"

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry bellowed the curse, knocking the man off his feet and causing his wand to fly into the air. He knocked into another one of the Death Eaters who was holding firing curses at an old man, which lead to them both being knocked to the ground in a tangle.

The other three of Voldemort's minions, quickly turned their focus on him and fired curses and hexes at him but Harry managed to deflect them with ease, these Death Eaters were obviously some of Voldemort's lesser skilled fighters.

He managed to incapacitate two of them, when the Death Eaters who were on the floor before got up and they both fired two identical jets of sickly yellow light at him. Harry had no idea what the curse was and he had no plans on finding out. He rotated his wand bringing up a silver shield, which deflected the spells right back at them. Their eyes widened in horror before they were struck and they started thrashing violently on the floor, their hands holding their throats, gasping for breath, with their eyes bugging out of their sockets. Harry fought the urge to hurl as their face turned blue and they went unconscious from lack of oxygen.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

Harry dived out of the way in alarm, cursing himself for forgetting the Death Eater behind him. But no jet of green light passed the space he had just vacated, but instead he heard a scream and loud thump on the floor from behind him. With mounting dread Harry turned his head, with his heart in his throat and saw a small prone figure on the floor, lying dead with an older woman crying over the body.

_Her Child._

Rage filled Harry's body. Pure unadulterated fury came over him, directed to the Death Eater who taken away the young child's life and caused severe anguish to his mother.

And he was laughing! How dare he take perverse pleasure in something so twisted! Harry charged at him, dropping his wand and kicked him in the stomach causing him to go flying backwards on to the floor. The Death Eater looked at Harry and paled, fear clouding his eyes. Harry's hair was standing on end from the cold anger rushing through his veins, his eyes giving out an unearthly glow and magical energy pulsating around him.

The Death Eater scrambled and hurried to get up and run, but Harry raised his hand and raw magic escaped from his palm and slammed into Death Eater, resulting in him flying through the wooden walls of a store. From the corner of his eyes Harry saw two groups of Death Eaters heading towards him, curses forming on their lips but before they could finish their incantations a jet of white light emerged from Harry's body surrounding them, resulting in them shielding their eyes in pain.

Harry snapped his fingers and metal chains appeared out of nowhere and bound the Death Eaters. As they struggled against the unbreakable chains, Harry dimly heard the _pops _of Apparition, resulting in the appearance of the Order members and Aurors who entered the battle against the two remaining groups.

But they were too late in Harry's opinion. Too late to save the small toddler who never had a chance to live his life, too late to save the mother from the awful grief that came with losing a child. He calmed his magic down and made his way back to where his wand lay but before he got there someone picked it up.

Harry raised his eyes and found himself looking into the face of a younger version of Albus Dumbledore. Harry swallowed and had to suppress the storm of emotions that came from looking into his old mentors face. It was nearly the same, except his face was less wrinkled with age but still had the lines of anxiety that the older Dumbledore had during Harry's sixth years. The twinkle in his eyes seemed rather subdued as well.

Harry held his hand out for his wand which Dumbledore returned promptly.

"Thanks," Harry managed to get out, swallowing a painful lump in his throat. He looked around and realised the rest of the Death Eaters had been apprehended, while some managed to apparate away.

"It is I who should be thanking you Mr…?" Dumbledore replied kindly.

"Po-Watson, Harry Watson," Harry answered, correcting himself quickly and looking anywhere but at Dumbledore's blue eyes. He was starting to get nervous in Dumbledore's presence and he feared looking into Dumbledore's eyes would make him lose it completely. It seemed his mind was in an emotional mess at having seen the death of an infant and meeting the younger version of his teacher.

Dumbledore must have seen something in his eyes because he asked, "Are you okay, Mr Watson? You don't have injuries or wounds that need tending to?" He peered into Harry's face, looking at him with concern

"No, no, it's just…" He waved his hand in the direction of the mother who was cradling her lifeless child in her arms, knowing it was half the reason for how he was feeling.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Ah yes, alas death is tragic but yet as natural as living and breathing."

"Natural! How is a _young child _being killed in cold-blooded murder natural?" Harry snapped, forgetting his inner turmoil at Dumbledore's words, his disregard for the loss of life…

"I do not mean it like that Mr Watson," Dumbledore said, slightly taken aback at Harry's tone, "My meaning is that Death comes for everyone and yet you cannot prepare yourself for the heart-breaking pain of when it does." He sighed and suddenly looked very old, exactly like the Dumbledore from Harry's life. "It is indeed horrible and even more so when one deigns to take a life for no apparent reason, as was the case here."

Harry's anger drained out of him, his brain catching up with him and reminding him that this was the way Dumbledore spoke.

"Sorry, sir," Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"It is of no consequence, Mr Watson," Dumbledore said, smiling benevolently at Harry. "Perhaps a Lemon Drop would cheer you up? They are a rather delicious muggle sweet I am quite partial too." He said while removing a pouch from the inside pockets of his robes.

Harry laughed, the way he was acting was just so…_Dumbledore_. There was no other way to describe his eccentric behaviour and he marvelled at the way he could overcome the previous events. He supposed that it was his way of keeping sane; after all, before Voldemort he was fighting a war against Grindelwald.

"No thank you, they're a bit too sour for my taste, I have more of a liking to Liquorice Wands," He replied, still laughing quietly. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to come to life and started twinkling at him.

"Ah yes, one that is popular for many young people, although a bit too chewy for my liking."

"We all have our preferences sir." Harry said smiling. He took a long, deep breath before saying, "I should get going now; it was nice meeting you sir."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Mr Watson despite the circumstances. Perhaps our paths shall cross again one day and we can discuss more on the wonderful topic of sweets. One of Earth's many pleasures I like to indulge myself with."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore one last time, "Perhaps." He checked his pockets and noted with relief that his trunk was still there, before disapparating with a soft _pop_, focusing on the Chamber of Secrets, his mind thinking about the long training sessions in the coming days…

* * *

**Thanks for reviews ...**


	4. Meetings

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

"Tell me Dolohov, why after specifically stressing to you the importance of the attack on Diagon Alley," Voldemort hissed dangerously, "that you failed to capture it?"

All of Voldemort's followers were gathered in one of the large underground chambers in the Mafnor. They were all summoned after the events at Diagon Alley to a furious Voldemort and the Death Eaters who had participated in the attack and managed not to get captured were in a line in front of him. The room had very little light but it was illuminated by a crackling fire shining on Voldemort's face making his scarlet eyes more vivid and his figure more sinister-looking.

Not that he needed additional help to appear menacing.

Dolohov was pale with fear, so much so that his dark hair stood out starkly against his face. "M-m-my L-lord, I –,"

"Especially when you had all the resources and _my _forces at your disposal and with you_ knowing _that a failed attempt would set us back a long way," Voldemort continued, his voice rising in pitch.

Dolohov was still stuttering and stammering unable to form a coherent response. It showed that even some of the strongest wizards in the world were reduced to nothing in front of this evil phenomenon.

"And what it is I do not seem to get is _why _did you fail to take over Diagon Alley when the Order and the Aurors arrived nearly _twenty minutes_ after the attack started?!" He finished, now screaming in anger.

Dolohov seemed to recover a little at this line and said, with his voice wavering, "My L-lord, the villagers' p-provided resistance," Voldemort narrowed his eyes at this so Dolohov hurried on saying, "There was a very powerful wizard among the struggle, more so most of our forces…" He trailed off with look on his master's face.

"A powerful…wizard? Who was he….?" Voldemort hissed.

One of the Death Eaters who was prostrated at his feet answered, "We are n-not sure, m-my Lord." Voldemort spun around and looked at the servant and commanded him to lift his eyes to his own. He delved into his mind, until he found scenes of the battle but more significantly of a figure who had taken out around two thirds of the attack force. He widened his eyes, incredulous at this…this _boy _who had defeated most of them.

"He-He's a child…and he managed to defeat most of you?" He looked at them, disgusted by their incompetence. "You do not know his identity?"

After hearing negative replies, Voldemort let his anger take over and started punishing the Death Eaters that had failed him. Screams and cries bounced off the echoing walls, the noises blending with each other, creating a horrible symphony. After the cries stopped he addressed his Death Eaters again.

"Lucius! You have connections at the Ministry, do you not? Put them to good use and find out for me who this person is. Find out where he came from. And, find out _why _this is the first time, during the five years in my ascension to power, that we have come across him!

"It will be done, My Lord,"

"Now, Antonin…," He continued. Dolohov gulped as the attention was turned back on him. "You have failed me, granted you do not displease me often _but_ this is a major step back in my plans." He started to walk around him, like a predator circling his prey. "What say you?"

"M-my Lord…I b-beg of you…o-one m-more chance…Aaah!" He didn't get a chance to finish as Voldemort had put him under the Cruciatus Curse again.

"No. There will be another assault on the Alley; however I will now be personally looking over things. This cannot fail a second time…because if it does…" He left the sentence hanging mid air, the threat very obvious.

Someone was going to pay dearly if they failed a second time.

"Nicolai! Have you made any progress on recruiting curse breakers from Egypt?"

"My Lord, it has been difficult so far as we are trying not to let…_others_…get wind of our plans but I envision us making head way in the near future."

"See that you do."

He called the meeting to an end, all the while his thoughts on the mystifying youngster and two questions running through his mind…

_Who are you and where did you come from?_

* * *

_6th June 1977_

Another year had come to an end at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Slytherin had won the House Cup for the second time in three years, with Gryffindor a few points shy of retaining it. Slytherin had also completed the double by winning the Quidditch Cup beating Ravenclaw 300-40 in the final match of the season to claim it. Ravenclaw came second with Gryffindor third and Hufflepuff last. Gryffindor had scored the most goals in the season thanks to their Captain James Potter; however it was their inability to catch the Snitch, due to having a poor Seeker that inhibited their chance at the cup.

Students from all ages had become exhausted from the effort of cramming another years worth of magical education into their brains and were excited about the coming summer months and making plans with their friends

Even if the war was still in full flow, people still wanted to live their lives and this was one of the ways for them to give themselves their sense of normalcy.

News of the Diagon Alley attack had spread to _The Daily Prophet_ describing the assault and the driving back of the Death Eaters. An unexplained circumstance had also been explained as well, stating that when the Aurors had arrived, the majority of the Death Eaters had been incapacitated. They were unsure as to who had done this as details were not very forthcoming from villagers. There had been only one casualty, a boy named Jack Freeman, aged four.

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in his office, regarding the paperwork spread out in front of him on his desk, which was also littered with a bowl of Lemon Drops and many magical silver trinkets.

It was three o'clock and there was to be an informal meeting for a select few members of the Order in half and hour. He was currently regarding end of year letters from parents of student which he always personally replied to, however his complex mind was drifting back to the topic of what he was going to discuss in coming meeting.

Or rather _who _he was going to discuss.

Harry Watson

His appearance consisted of messy short black hair with a vibrant electric blue streak down the middle, he was fairly well muscled but not obscenely, an average height of 6ft, a handsome well defined face. All in all, he could be seen as a good-looking, attractive teenager apart from two things.

His eyes…they were a wonderful shade of green. But that wasn't what was extraordinary about them. They looked far older than his years suggested. With a look of someone who had seen things no child should and somebody who has had to grow up too quickly. However, Dumbledore was still happy to note, that towards the end of their brief talk there a hint of youthful mischief in his eyes

And his magical ability. It was…there were no words to describe what Albus had seen. From the little of his capabilities he had viewed, the boy had given out a sensation of great power. He had only once before seen a boy who had possessed near that amount of magical power before and that boys name was Tom Riddle.

However, young Harry gave of a feeling of innate goodness, someone whose heart was pure. Albus didn't know how he knew this but the way the young man had seemed to carry himself gave the impression of a kind, well-mannered young man.

But he was not arrogant enough to presume he knew him well enough after only one meeting.

Minerva McGonagall was about to knock on his office door, but before she could do so Albus had said, "Come in!" The entrance to his office opened and Professor McGonagall came in before transfiguring one of the proffered armchairs into a high backed wooden one.

"I still cannot fathom how you always know when one is about to knock on your door Albus," she said, a faint twitch in her lips the only show of emotion on her face.

Albus gave her a secretive smile, "Maybe one day you shall find out, after all an old man must keep some secrets to himself. Lemon Drop?" He inquired.

She shook her head in amusement, declining the sweet, "I dare say you have your fair share of secrets, Albus," she said dryly. He laughed a little at the statement.

Truthfully, the wards in his office alerted him when someone had given the password to his office…but he decided to let others believe what they wanted. It was amusing for him to hear theories of others, especially the more outlandish ones when merely it was a simple charm which informed him of an approaching presence. Remarkable, what ideas the human mind could formulate.

Barely five minutes later when the time struck three-thirty had the remaining select few people arrived. Among them was Head Auror Alastor Moody, his sub-ordinate Auror Harold Potter, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Edgar Bones. They all took the seats in front him, none of them aware of what the Headmaster wanted to discuss.

"What is it you called us here for Albus? What's so interesting or important that you want to tell us without the rest of the fOrder," said Moody, with a gruff voice impatiently.

"Patience Alastor. After all, the two most powerful warriors are patience and time." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Come on Dumbledore, we aren't here to listen to your rambling nonsense," Moody countered, but Dumbledore knew that he wasn't being disrespectful. It was just the way Moody was.

"Very well, I trust you are all well. The business which has brought you here at my request are the previous events of Diagon Alley."

"That was a few days ago Albus, and we don't normally call a meeting after every raid the Death Eaters make." Harold stated, with a hint of confusion in his face.

"This is true, Henry however I am sure many of you also realized that the Death Eaters were driven back fairly easily and that many were out of action by the time we arrived." They all nodded uncertainly at this.

"And, I suppose you are going to tell us why Albus?" asked one of the Prewett twins, Gideon. They were all watching with curious expressions on their face, even Moody who was looked interested in the forthcoming information.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, smiling mildly at all of them. "Edgar, I am sure you are aware that nearly seven years ago, our British Ministry was asked to provide assistance with a hazardous issue in the North African region."

Edgar looked thoughtful at this before recalling, "Ah yes, there was a matter in the outskirts of the Sahara Desert with a dangerous beast. The Hit Wizards were sent to deal with it, along with experts from the Control of Magical Creatures Department. The animal was a….–"

"A unique breed of a Hellhound," Moody barked, "It was more powerful than the normal kind because it was a cross species of some sort."

"Precisely," Dumbledore concluded, "it unfortunately had to be killed –" Moody snorted at this, "–because there was no harmless way to detain the animal. The hair had some very special magical properties and one hair was retrieved to craft a wand. And, my dear friends, it was no ordinary wand. It was made as an experiment where I helped Mr Ollivander with the construction and I also asked him to inform me if and when the wand had chosen a wizard as it's master and who said person was."

"The wand…was a combination of woods. Holly and Yew. 12 and half inches long with magical core, the hair of a Hellhound."

The others were flabbergasted at this. A wand like this was…one of a kind. Woods were hardly ever combined as wizards hardly had enough magic for both woods to conduct. There was also another pressing issue about this as well.

"Bu-but Albus, what about You-Know-Who, surely if he knew about the existence of such a wand, he would do whatever he could to get his hands on it," Professor McGonagall asked, her face twisted with worry at this realization.

"_Voldemort, _Minerva and no do not fear. The only people who know of the existence of this wand are me, Mr Ollivander and now of course the young man whom it has chosen. I doubt even the Minister knows of this."

They all looked at him in shock (even _Moody) _before Fabian managed to formulate the question on everybody's mind.

"I-It's chosen someone, y-you mean that _somebody _is able to harness a wand of that _capability_?"

Dumbledore just smiled as if it was of no consequence, acting like it was as normal as the sun rising in the East and setting in the West.

"HOW can you be so calm about this Albus?! This person may be a Dark Wizard or may even deliver the wand to You-Know-Who!" Moody barked.

Dumbledore laughed to himself again, leaving the rest of them questioning whether the war had messed with his mind. But then he said, "Alastor, when I received the news of the purchasing of this wand, don't you think the same fears were running through my mind. I have questioned for many years whether it was wise to even _produce_ a wand of that power, but I assure you the wand I feel is in good hands and not in the ones of a Death Eater." They all looked rather dubious about this, but Dumbledore continued with his story.

"When I arrived at Mr. Ollivander's shop, I got the details of the young man who had purchased it. Apparently he had left the store fifteen minutes ago and had tried most of the proffered wands available in the shop. Wand makers such as Mr. Ollivander have a certain affinity with magic. He told me that there was something about him that hinted at great power, that he had a lot of control with his magic and had great potential." They were all looking exceedingly curious as to who this could be and what this mysterious person's story was. Then Henry caught on to something.

"Wait, Albus, if you were at Ollivanders then surely you were there before the attack started."

"Very perceptive, Henry, I was indeed. In fact when I had exited the shop the first sounds of the attack could be heard. When I made my way there, however I stopped at the rather wondrous sight that met my eyes."

Comprehension dawned on most people's faces. "Y-you mean this _individual_ was the reason the Death Eaters were driven back so easily? He was the one that Gideon nearly twenty Death Eaters?" Edgar asked for clarification. Dumbledore merely smiled, however that was answer enough for them as a barrage of questions was launched.

"Who was he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Where did he learn?"

"Do we know him?"

"Why is this the first time we've heard of him?!"

"My friends, people please calm down," Dumbledore said, trying to restore order. "I plan to show you what I saw of his skill." He rose from his seat and retrieved a stone basin which had a swirling white substance within and placed on his desk before taking his seat. "You are all familiar with the Pensieve?" They all nodded, impatiently wanting him to get on with it. Dumbledore just smiled, amused at their eager expressions. He placed the tip of his wand to his temple before withdrawing a white silvery thread and placing it in the bowl.

He stirred it before tapping the basin and images started playing like a video reel. He paused it before saying, "I'll display it like this, I feel it is more practical than us all entering at once," The memory then started to play.

It showed Dumbledore emerging through an alley way and seeing all the Death Eaters but what the Order member's attention were drawn to was a young boy who looked around seventeen but was duelling Death Eaters like a trained veteran. They were all floored when he cast a white beam of raw magic out of his hand at one Death Eater. His being seemed to radiate power, even from the Pensieve and his body crackled with magic and glowed with energy. After that, it showed him dispatching ten Death Eaters with another act of wandless magic before binding them all with just a snap of his fingers.

After the memory came to an end, there was silence. No one from the people who had gathered there had expected _this_. Moody recovered first by grinning and barking, "Effing hell, that kid has it all. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Always aware of what's around him; even when those ten bastards were trying get him from behind! Ha Ha he could teach us a thing or two this lad, eh?

The rest were confounded by something else. Fabian managed to get out, saying weakly, "Albus, he's just a boy, he can't be no older than seventeen…"

"Age is an issue of mind over matter, my dear Fabian, if you do not mind it does not matter. You are only ever as old as you feel," Dumbledore replied sagely.

Ignoring but amused by Fabian's mutter of "insane nonsense" Dumbledore continued, "His name is Harry James Watson. I acquired his details from the Ministry files. Interesting it was to find out that they had been submitted only at the start of this month, so as for where he has been before, possibly in a different country, I am not entirely positive. He is sixteen years old but will come of age at the end of the month. He has also gone through a magical surge," He concluded

"How can you possibly tell that?" Gideon asked, frowning.

"Every person who has gone through a magical surge, when at the peak of his powers will have magical pulses and energy surrounding them. And as you can see, Mr. Watson clearly did."

"So what do you want with…Mr. Watson, for him to join the Order?" Minerva inquired doubtfully.

"Oh no, Minerva, not yet at any rate but maybe in time. I was more inclined to offer him a place at Hogwarts." He laughed at the look of shock at Minerva's face. "Why are you so stunned Minerva?"

"Albus…_school_…what could he be possibly need to go to school for. He doesn't look as if he needs it anymore," she said disbelievingly.

"One is never old enough to not learn new things." He said with assurance.

"You are assuming he will want to come, what makes you think he would be interested. It seems as if he is learning quite well under someone else's tutelage." Henry said shrewdly

Dumbledore looked unconcerned. "He was learning from a mentor who had taken him in after his parents had been murdered when he was a child. However, his mentor, according to Mr. Watson's file has recently passed away. For the past few days he has been living by himself, but his file does not seem to indicate where."

"I say get him in the Order as soon as possible, we could use someone with that amount talent," Moody said gruffly, "You seen that look in his eyes after that snake killed that kid. He was red with anger! He has the right motivation to fight if that's what rubs him the wrong way. This kid has my vote for the Order! Don't matter how young he is."

"All in time Alastor, let us first offer him a place at Hogwarts. I do believe he could be a very powerful ally and from the little I spoke to him he seems a very well mannered young man."

"His parents were murdered when he was a baby…? By You-Know-Who perhaps," Edgar said knowingly.

"It's not been proved of course but his father was a pureblood and Voldemort focussed on recruiting as many followers as possible before he started attacking the Wizarding World directly. If they did not comply, Voldemort would not have taken kindly to it. He does not like being told no. So it is possible."

"You don't just want to offer him a place at this school for the sake of making sure he has somewhere safe to go though do you Albus." Henry said, looking at Dumbledore thoughtfully.

Dumbledore rose from his desk and went to the window and stared out at the grounds before replying, "I am merely intrigued by him…"

* * *

_26th June 1977_

Harry finished the last of his two-hundred press-ups before lying spread-eagled on his belly, tired but feeling refreshed. It was just before two o'clock and Harry was going to have to decide about what to do for Lunch.

For the past three or so weeks Harry had been training and learning non-stop. He would rise in the morning and after having breakfast (he had bought groceries from a Muggle supermarket) he would get to work on his Legilimency and Occlumency training. He was reading the techniques from a book and found he was learning more than he ever did from Snape.

He had finished building his defences around his mind in the first ten days or so and now everyday his time was just spent on enforcing his shields and strengthening them. He had also gathered that this was only one of two ways of learning Occlumency but by far the easiest. The other way was to always keep the mind clear so a Legilimens wouldn't detect any memories. This was what Snape was trying to teach him but it was considered the hardest way and ill-advised. Figures, he thought, Snape would try teaching me the hardest method.

The book had stated that one could only be a Legilimens if he knew Occlumency.  
Legilimency was harder than Occlumency and required more skill. He hadn't tried on anyone so he didn't know whether he was making any progress with it, but besides that he didn't like the idea of delving into an innocent persons mind without their permission. He considered it immoral, so he was generally trying to master the practice of reading thoughts on the surface of the mind and to know what emotions people are feeling.

He would then start in on his physical training. He would jog for around forty to fifty minutes around the exercise station to build up his stamina before beginning to lift weights, sit-ups, and press-ups among other exercises for his body. He had gained muscles in his upper body along with adding strength to his legs and he had a very lean and strong form now. The physical training and fitness was important because by increasing his stamina he would be able to fare better in duels for longer before suffering from fatigue.

At the start of his sixth year he had sometimes found this a problem but as he built up his endurance more and more he started to find that issue becoming a thing of the past. Now he was sure he could out tire many of his opponents and make them exhausted before he became tired. He knew this would be an advantage over Voldemort as he doubted the Dark Lord woke up and changed into running shorts and a sleeveless shirt to go running and lift weights. Harry shuddered. That wasn't an image he wanted to think about…

He often got a small bite for lunch before beginning what he thought was the most exciting part of his regime. He had learnt, practiced and perfected many new spells, although it hadn't been easy. He didn't ever think of himself as the studious type but one thing he did enjoy doing was learning new hexes and curses along with more advanced defensive magic. There was nothing like the satisfied feeling you got after mastering a new shield or jinx.

He had also developed a newfound admiration for Transfiguration and how useful it could be in duelling. He had practiced making inanimate object animate to intercept spells or distract the opponent as well creating obstacles and shelter for protecting against painful curses. He had been learning to incorporate Transfiguration more into his duelling style.

When he was out purchasing groceries in the Muggle World he had come across many self-defence books and martial art techniques which had interested him. He figured it wouldn't hurt to know how to defend himself without a wand as he knew many wizards became hopeless without theirs. It was often considered if you took away the wand, you took away the wizard's only way of attack.

After the long tiring day, he found himself in need of a big dinner and felt himself missing Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking as much as everything else she did for him. It was getting easier to think of his past friends. He still felt the stab of pain but it wasn't as suffocating as it was at the start. The sadness was still there but he found himself focusing a lot more on the good times and he knew, given more time, he would be able to look at them with fondness in the future.

He often made himself dinner but occasionally went out to some Muggle restaurants to eat. He hadn't really set foot in any of the Wizarding towns after the attack but he couldn't really understand why he was avoiding them. Or was he avoiding them? Maybe he was intrigued by the Muggle World as much as he was by the Wizarding World. After all, he hadn't been allowed to go out with the Dursleys to the city so he found it as exciting as he did the Wizarding World. Though on different levels…

He rose into a standing position before going into the kitchen in his trunk, and extracting a bottle of chilled butterbeer from the fridge. He gave it a long swig and leaned back on the counter sighing contentedly. As he was about to take another sip he started hearing a soft banging from the wall of his trunk. Panicked, Harry pulled out his wand and advanced to the exit. Had Dumbledore found out he had taken residence here? Was it an attack? No, he doubted it was that. Death Eaters would blast the trunk, not just bang softly on it.

He opened the lid of the trunk cautiously and immediately found his face full of feathers. Alarmed, Harry drew back only to breathe a sigh of relief.

It was just an owl.

He discovered it had a letter tied to its leg and while untying it, he frowned to himself thinking of who would be writing to him, hardly anyone knew him here!

But then he caught sight of the wavy, precise handwriting and recognized it as Dumbledore's. So, he thought, Dumbledore obviously wants to ask me something. He was wondering whether the wise, old man would write to him after he talked to him after the attack on Diagon Alley. He knew he had fascinated the man, after all not many people had the same level of abilities as Harry did and he was sure the Headmaster had seen him dealing with a few of the Death Eaters and performing wandless magic which was a very difficult art.

He opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Mr. Watson_

_I am writing to inquire whether you will meet me for a conversation at the Leaky Cauldron this evening at six o'clock. It was a delight meeting you last time despite the…shall we say unfortunate…circumstances and it would be a pleasure to talk with you again._

_But of course, where are my manners. I hope you are doing well and are in good health. I myself am in good health and have recently become acquainted with a new muggle sweet. A 'Lemon Sherbet.' They are rather messy and just the other day I covered most of my desk would the sugary confection but I have a great liking to Lemon flavoured sweets. It's a good thing I can use Madam Pomfrey's special paste for my teeth otherwise I fear they will have become black with rot by now._

_Send your answer with the owl. It has been told to expect a reply. I hope to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry grinned inwardly when he got to the point about Dumbledore spilling the dusty, sugared sweet over his desk. It was comforting to think this Dumbledore acted more or less the same way as the other one. It was a constant. After he finished he smiled wryly to himself. He knew that what Dumbledore wanted wasn't just a '_pleasant conversation._' He wanted something because Dumbledore never did something without a reason and this meeting had an underlying motive behind it.

He'd already decided to go. He doubted it would be good form to turn the Headmaster down. He wondered whether anyone ever turned a request like this from Dumbledore down. He amused himself with thoughts of Dumbledore having a pleasant conversation with Voldemort at a tea party. Now there was a thought.

He sent off a reply saying he would be there, at the same time wondering what the meeting could be about. He was unsure as to whether it was Order business and to see if he would be interested in joining. This Dumbledore hardly knew Harry and he was sceptical to the idea of Dumbledore jumping the gun to invite him.

Maybe…maybe it was for undertaking as a pupil at the school, but he didn't know. He was sure if it was, it would just be for the opportunity for Dumbledore to observe him. But Harry would take it. It would be a chance for Dumbledore to see that he could trust him and that was one thing Harry wanted to earn. Dumbledore's trust. Plus, one thing on his to-do list was to get himself enrolled at Hogwarts. To attend the school and get to maybe know his parents and the Marauders as teenagers and to be able to act as something akin to a normal teenager. He snorted inwardly. What do I know about being _normal_? He supposed not being personally targeted by maniacal Dark Lord was a good start.

_The_ _Marauders_. Something started to tickle at the back of his mind. Some sort of…problem he needed to take care of but had neglected. It was right there, just out of reach until he remembered. The Marauder's Map! There was another copy in this life that was in the possession of the notorious group and if he were to attend school and they were to view the map…

He was sure it would show his real name _"Harry Potter" _and he couldn't allow that to happen. Especially as it would look very suspicious because he would claim his real name was Harry Watson. Not to mention it would freak James Potter out. He went to his storage of possessions and dug out the map before activating it. The ink lines started spreading across the paper until before the map of Hogwarts was complete in front of him. He searched for his dot, and realized that whilst in the Chamber, his dot would be obscured by all the other names of students if they were still in school.

He located his doubt but his mouth opened in shock when he saw the name next to it.

_Harry Watson_

That didn't make any sense. Why didn't it show his original name? He was bewildered. It showed a person's real name even if they were in disguise…so _why_ didn't it show his? He frowned, thinking whether Dumbledore in his life had anticipated something like this and done something about it. He had confided in Dumbledore about the map knowing the professor would let him keep it. It was after all very useful.

He thought about that, thinking it was only one of the things that would make sense. Maybe he had placed a charm on him or the map that would activate if he were to go back to the past and change the timeline. It would be very advanced but he doubted much was beyond his old professors' capabilities. He sighed and placed the map back into its original place thinking he would probably never know and still confused over the whole thing. He pulled his thoughts on that track to a stop and decided to continue searching through new spells before stopping early to shower and get ready for his appointment with Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry apparated into Diagon Alley at twenty minutes to six wearing a black shirt and jeans. He'd decided to arrive early, in order to walk around the village more and he thought it might give a good impression if he was there before time. He started walking down from the far end of the street to the Leaky Cauldron and was pleasantly surprised to note there were more people in the village than last time and it did look more…cheerful.

He realized that most of them were Hogwarts students who were in groups of friends or with families. They generally tried to stick together and were still looking wary at the chance of an attack but were mostly enjoying themselves and trying to act like normal teenagers who weren't in the middle of a war…Normal; Harry thought wistfully, what would it be like to be normal? To only have to worry about school and homework and acne and girls.

The teenagers in groups all looked to be of age or around sixteen, and as Harry walked down the street he turned a fair few heads and got many appreciative and admiring looks from females. He seemed to have an aura that exuded power and many people found it enthralling.

As he walked down towards the bar his thoughts drifted to another topic that had been his mind lately.

His scar.

It wasn't that it was acting up, no, it was the exact opposite. The connection between him and Voldemort was very strong before he travelled but now it seemed to have gotten hazier and the pain was almost non-existent. For example, after the attack on Diagon Alley, he knew Voldemort would punish his Death Eaters, that's what had happened in the future and everytime his scar would sear with pain, but this time he could hardly feel the pain, it was like a mild itch.

He supposed on the bright side he wouldn't have to deal with visions and his scar burning with excruciating agony. He'd be able to concentrate solely on Voldemort when he came face to face with him and not have to cope with the pain in his scar from his close proximity with the monster.

It was just a bit discomfiting though, for it too be gone just like that after dealing with it for most of his life…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was at the door to the Leaky Cauldron. He checked his watch for the time before realizing it wasn't working; he had neglected to purchase a new one, he would have to sort that out later. He entered the pub to find it quite full and saw that he had around five minutes until his appointment. There were more teenagers on holiday from Hogwarts here as well, he observed as he walked to the counter. Maybe it was so dull in the Alley last time because all the students were still at school.

He decided to order a glass of pumpkin juice. As he waited he looked around at the occupants of the bar until he came to one group where his breath caught in his throat…

_The Marauders_

They were there. Sirius and Remus and…

His Dad, James Potter.

No, he thought sternly, he _isn't _your Dad. Your Dad is dead, this is just James Potter. He wished he could make sure he would always remember that.

Remus caught him staring at looked questioningly at him, before whispering to Sirius on his right. Harry turned his head away quickly, he_didn't _want to be caught staring. He paid for his drink before going to sit down at a table near the Marauders and a band of girls who he thought looked a year younger than him. They kept giggling and blushing whenever he caught them staring at him. Honestly, he thought rolling his eyes. He could see on the other table that James (not his _Dad, _he said to himself) and Sirius had noticed this and kept snickering and winking at him.

Sirius swung round on his chair and said slyly to him, "Attracting a bit of attention aren't we?" He waggled his eyebrows, "Waiting for a date…?" He trailed of suggestively. Harry shook his head, smiling. At least they grew up a bit in their final year.

"No, no, no date, just meeting someone," He replied

"Too bad, I'm Sirius Black by the way, and this is James Potter and Remus Lupin," Harry shook their hands and pleasantly noted for the first time that Wormtail wasn't among them.

"Harry Watson, nice to meet ya," He said.

"So who are you meeting?" James asked, talking for the first time.

"Oh, just someone…actually he's here right now," He answered, and saw Albus Dumbledore walking through entrance to the pub. He drained his glass, stood and went to greet him, smirking at the stunned expression on their faces.

Indeed many people were interested at who the Headmaster was meeting, he was very well known after all and many of the occupants who went to Hogwarts were wondering what business he was wanting to discuss with a _teenager_. Especially one who didn't even go to their school.

"Ah, Mr Watson, it is a pleasure to meet you again and I thank you for replying affirmatively at such short notice," Dumbledore greeted him, jovially.

"Likewise sir," Harry replied respectfully.

"I have had a private room reserved for us for what I hope will be a pleasant conversation," Dumbledore said, still cheerful.

As they moved in to the back and entered the room, away from all the sea of curious faces, Harry drawled sarcastically, "Of course, just a_pleasant conversation_." He was going to enjoy this meeting with Dumbledore. In the future, his conversations with the old man tended to be friendly confrontations on who could gain the upper hand in their 'chats'. Harry planned to get one over Dumbledore. He rarely managed to do that before. The Headmaster was as sly and cunning as a Slytherin, but nevertheless Harry respected Dumbledore more than anyone.

They sat down while Dumbledore replied, amused, "You don't believe we are just hear for an enjoyable chat?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "You don't meet someone you hardly know for just for an enjoyable evening, sir."

"I digress, many young men often meet women they hardly know for pleasant evenings," Dumbledore countered.

"Well, if this is what this meeting is about, I'm sorry to disappoint you sir but I'm attracted to girls and you're bit old for me," Harry said, smiling to let Dumbledore know he was joking.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I shall try and contain my distress at hearing this unfortunate information," At once his face become serious. "No, of course, you are right. There is a reason for this meeting and hopefully we will both go home happy men who have agreed on something. Tell me, what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry managed to keep his face calm but he was feeling incredulous, was he going to ask him to join? Somehow, he doubted it. Maybe he was curious about whether he had heard about it. He told him what he knew and what he thought in a frank tone," I know it is a society founded by you to fight against Voldemort. A group of people who are fighting for what they believe, against tyranny and prejudices related with blood. A worthy and fine band of people all in all…although…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore looked interested at how much he knew and what he thought. He was also impressed that Harry had no qualms about saying the name.

"Well, I feel that the Order go about things the wrong way. You always wait for Voldemort to attack and then you try and defend against them. I just think by doing that you'll always be on the back foot during the war; I think you need to…take the attack to Voldemort. Of course that's just my opinion," Harry finished, a little uncomfortable at having given his entire view.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously for a long moment before saying, "You know a lot." Harry just shrugged, "And your argument does have some validity, however we are not completely sure of Voldemort's whereabouts at the moment…"

"But you do know who suspected Death Eaters are. He would probably stay in one of the homes of his Inner Circle. Death Eaters are another big problem. They can be as ruthless as Voldemort sometimes because of their fear of punishment from Him. Although I am sure you keep a close eye on them," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled, "We do indeed, although simply suspecting isn't enough evidence. Proof is needed."

"What about the Dark Mark on their forearm? Isn't that proof enough?"

"How do you know…?"

"You pick up things."

"You are an enigma Mr. Watson. Unfortunately, we haven't got the _legal_ rights to do that, there has to be evidence of being involved in Death Eater activity."

"Pity," Harry remarked casually.

There was another long silence, but not an uncomfortable one before Dumbledore broke it, "I was also curious as to where you learned magic and how to duel."

Harry grinned, "Why are you asking the question sir, when you already know the answer." He had a feeling this would be one of Dumbledore's question. A very _big_ feeling.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, "And why would you say that?"

Harry laughed, "You don't have dinner with a stranger without finding out everything you can about them, unless you're foolish of course. But me and you both know you're not a foolish man, sir." Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying the talk with Harry more and more as time went on. He'd never met many people like this before.

"Very well, you were trained by your…mentor…he took you in after the unfortunate incident with your parents," Dumbledore said carefully.

Harry smiled grimly, "Very good, sir." He felt a faint prodding on his mind and frowned, "He also taught me Occlumency."

Dumbledore looked unabashed, "Ah a very good skill to learn." He said with good cheer as though he hadn't been trying to read his mind. "You have also undergone a magical surge." He stated.

Harry's eyes opened wide. How had he known that? "I—how—do you–,"

"Each individual who has gone through a magical surge shows certain signs. For example, when their magical power is drawn upon their energy pulses around their body." Dumbledore said knowledgeably. A look of triumph came over his face at having managed to get the upper hand for the first time on Harry.

"Well—then yes, when I turned sixteen last summer," He said still surprised Dumbledore knew this. Dumbledore nodded at this

"I have heard that your mentor recently passed away."

Sadness flashed in Harry's eyes as he remember the Dumbledore in his other life who had trained him, "Yeah, he-he did, but he lived a long, full life," He said sadly.

"I offer you my regrets and was wondering if you were doing well by yourself," Dumbledore said with his head bowed, respectfully. Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming but decided to let things play out.

"Erm- yes I'm doing O.K on my own I guess…"

"I must confess, my real purpose for this visit was to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if you would be interested."

Harry smiled inwardly, he thought this is what was coming, "Tell me…sir…how often do…seventeen year olds enrol at Hogwarts at the start of the seventh year?" He asked, full well knowing the answer.

"Why do you ask, Harry—I may call you Harry?" Harry nodded in acceptance before saying.

"Would I be paranoid or correct in thinking that this isn't solely an act of good-will in making sure I have a place to stay?" Harry smirked at the look of surprise that Dumbledore was unable to conceal.

"I have never met a more insightful young man…"

"Oh, I'm far from being perceptive sir, you're just very similar to my late mentor, and you act in more or less the same way." Harry said truthfully. He didn't have to tell him that he was in fact his late mentor, just a twenty-year older version.

Dumbledore chortled to himself, "Very well. Do you have an answer to my offer or do you want time to think it over?"

"Oh no, I would be honoured to come. I've always wanted to see what Hogwarts was like." Another thing to scratch of his mental 'to-do' list, Harry thought.

"That is good; however I am concerned of whether you will know the necessary N.E.W.T material for a seventh year…"

"No worries there sir. My old mentor would teach me the Hogwarts course as well as other material, so I should be O.K."

"Then we will be seeing you at Hogwarts on September 1st. You will have a letter delivered to you on your birthday Harry. It will be wonderful to have you at our school." Dumbledore said welcomingly.

* * *

After Albus Dumbledore retired to Hogwarts that evening, he was asked by his Deputy Headmistress at how his meeting meant.

"Minerva, I have never met a more mysterious, charming and intelligent young man. He is…truly one of a kind."

* * *

**Thank you and please review...**


	5. Facing Friends And Foe

**Chapter 5: Facing Friends And Foe**

* * *

_31st July 1977_

In a small street in a neighbourhood in Kent, there lived a family of four. They were very-well liked and had lived there for around thirteen years. And as far as anyone knew, the occupants of 9 Meadow Close were normal. The father was a successful businessman working at an Electrical Firm, while the mother spent her time at home as a house-wife and chatting with the neighbours. They had two daughters who lived there, however the eldest had moved out and the gossip going around the vicinity was that she was engaged to a man named Vernon Dursley who worked at a Drill Company called Grunnings in Surrey.

It was the youngest daughter at seventeen years old who was seen as somewhat of a mystery. She was definitely the prettier of the two sisters, with long dark auburn hair and startling green eyes which were the colour of emerald. They were all told she attended a Boarding School up in Scotland, which only accepted very few people with particular talents. Ever since she'd first left at the age of eleven she was only ever seen at Christmas, Easter and Summer Holidays and had grown distant with the friends she had made early on when she was younger.

Said daughter was currently stretched out on her bed in her room, attempting to do her History of Magic essay on the formation of The Statue of Secrecy, which was set for homework by Professor Walden.

Her room wasn't what one would expect to be in a normal seventeen year old girl's room. Instead of being littered with posters of famous sportsman and a huge wardrobe for the latest clothing along with a desk mirror with draws of make-up and perfume, it instead consisted of a trunk with black robes and some muggle clothes, spellbooks ranging from volumes like _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six _to _Advanced Potion-Making_, parchments, eagle feather quills and bottle of ink. It was about as far as you could get from being the average room of a normal teenager.

Lily Evans was actually trying to waste the time between now and when she would finally get to go to Diagon Alley in around an hour to shop for her school things with her friends. She didn't normally neglect work, she was one of the brightest students (especially in Charms and Potions), but she just felt restless after spending just under two months in a muggle household and wanted to go out into the magical world again.

She had received her letter from Hogwarts a few days ago with the normal note stating when term would start and what books she would need. She was also ecstatic when a silver badge with the words Head Girl had dropped out of her envelope with a letter of congratulations from her Head of House. She had told her parents who had beamed with pride, understanding what a huge honour it was, as Head Girl was something they could actually understand about her world.

When she had opened her first ever letter from Hogwarts, she had no idea how much her life had irrevocably changed, that it had been set on very different path from the one she was walking before. Before, the thought of Unicorns, Pixies and Magic had existed only in fairly tales and myths, but now it was very much a reality to her. She had learned all the legends in children's books had always had some basis of fact, with Giants and Werewolves and Vampires.

Since arriving there she'd also learned about blood prejudices and that she was looked down upon by some people for being Muggle-born or a "Mudblood." She was hurt at first that some people looked at her as if she was nothing more than filth because of her Muggle heritage but she began to decide to not let it bother her. She worked as hard as she could to show all the bigoted idiots that a Muggle-born could make a good witch.

That wasn't to say everyone treated her like that. It was mainly Slytherins who believed in blood prejudices and why they all thought You-Know-Who had the right idea. She had two best friends who were in her year in Gryffindor. Brittany Green and Grace Lupin. They had been friends since their very first year and were almost inseparable.

Brittany Green had long dark hair and dark eyes and was considered one of the prettiest girls in school with a nearly perfect figure and olive complexion. She wasn't conceited about her looks but kind and thoughtful as well as intelligent but a bit crazy sometimes. She didn't use her looks to get what she wanted either and was far from being vain. She was a half-blood with her father being non-magical and her mother being a witch. She was also the most fanatical about Quidditch out of the three and played Chaser on the Gryffindor House team.

Grace Lupin was Remus's sister. They weren't twins even though they were in the same year at school as she was born in late August whilst Remus was born in early October. She had the same golden-brown eyes as her brother but had her mother's blonde hair. She was just as attractive as Lily and Brittany and had the same sort of personality.

The one bad news in her letter was that the Head Boy would be James Potter, arrogant big-headed prat extraordinaire. She knew he fancied her and would probably just use the extra time they spent together asking her out but she hated the way he acted. In her mind, he was no better than some Slytherin with his attitude but didn't hold the same prejudgment of Muggle-borns. But more so she was frustrated with herself for _caring_ that he acted like a jerk, that she actually had _feelings_ for someone like him. And she did _not_ want to have feeling for Potter! If he grew up her attitude towards him might change but she doubted that happening.

She realised that during her musings she had been doodling on her parchment and checked the time. There was another half an hour until she was expected to meet her friends at the Leaky Cauldron so she steeled herself to get as much done as possible on her essay in the remaining time before getting ready.

* * *

Lily walked into the Leaky Cauldron and immediately spotted her two best friends.

"Lily!" They both exclaimed and after hugging each other and exchanging pleasantries, they made their way down the Alley talking about their summers so far.

"So, I heard _someone_ got made Head Girl?" Brittany said, grinning slightly and nudging her with her elbow. Lily blushed which caused the other two burst out in laughter. "It wasn't really a surprise. It was obvious you'd get it, especially compared to the other choices in our year."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this. "So I only got made Head Girl because the other prefects weren't good enough," she said, trying to sound indignant.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant Lils," Brittany said with a sunny smile.

"I think her minds more excited about the fact that James Potter is Head Boy," Grace added slyly.

"More like despairing over it," Lily retorted, making the girls where knowing grins. To her dismay and secret pleasure (which she tried to quash with all her might) she saw James and his group walking down the street in the direction towards them.

"Speak of the Devil," Grace said slowly, enunciating every word looking at Lily out of the corner of her eye.

"Five Galleons, he'll come over here and ask her out," Brittany muttered.

"Why would I make a bet on something I'm guaranteed to lose," countered Grace

"Be quiet," Lily shushed, trying with all her might to fight down her growing blush. But to her astonishment all he did was look at her and nod before continuing to walk down the street, talking with his friends.

"Well, I'll be damned," cursed Brittany, an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Miracles do happen," whispered Grace

Lily was shocked as well and she tried to think about how the fact that James Potter had paid her hardly any attention felt. She was…disappointed? No, she told herself sternly, I'm not disappointed, I'm relieved that he isn't going to bother me anymore, that he's not going to ask me out again, that's he's finally given up on me and the fact that I don't want anything to do with him had penetrated his thick skull…

"Hey, Evans!" yelled a familiar voice.

…or not.

"Ah, that's more like it, I thought the world had tipped on it's axis for a moment there," Grace muttered, which caused Brittany to snort.

Lily sighed, so much for him not annoying her anymore, "What, Potter?" she said irritably.

"This is going to be fun," Brittany said under her breath.

James came running up to her and asked the inevitable question they knew was coming, "Lily, do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Lily didn't know what would ever stop him from asking her out, she had always made it clear to him what she thought of him. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and starting to walk away.

"Come on Lily, at least give us a shot. I can change really, I swear I can. Give me a chance to show you." He pleaded and gave her his most charming smile.

"I find that hard to believe, Potter," she replied, ignoring the flutters in her heart his smile caused.

"Please, really I can," he said looking at her imploringly.

One part of Lily's mind was screaming at her to say no, to turn around and walk away, reminding her what an arrogant bastard he was while another part was whispering that he might change, to give him the benefit of the doubt, that he was willing to adjust his attitude so she would give them a go, prepared to alter his personality _for her_…

James must have seen the conflict on his face because he said, "Come on, you know you want to, stop denying that you're not in love with me and don't want me." This comment made it almost impossible for Brittany and Grace to hold in their laughter and made Lily's thoughts about considering his question crash and burn.

"Of all the egotistical, self-centred comments you could make!" She hissed, "The chance of _you_ changing Potter is about as common as Voldemort inviting all the Muggle-Borns to a party and dancing around in a grass skirt!"

James visibly flinched at this and Lily turned away furious. He caught up to her again and this time said, almost begging, "Pleeeease Lily, if I do manage to become more mature will you think about it."

She was still furious about his comment but she looked into his eyes and saw that he was almost desperate. "Okay, Okay but _only_ if you stop being so juvenile, which I doubt," she said, mainly to just get him off her back.

James's face it up as if Christmas had come early and whooped in joy before bounding over to his friends. Lily turned back around and saw her friends looking at her with shocked expressions.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you agreed to go out with him!" said Brittany incredulously, nearly an hour and a half later after the incident, unable to get over the fact.

"I did not agree to go out with him, I said I'd think about it only if he changed," Lily said, annoyed.

They were walking through the crowds, making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch after wondering around all the shops earlier. They had had their robes refitted, as well as looking at new dress robes. Lily had gone to restock on Potion's ingredient with Grace while Brittany who didn't take Potions had browsed around Quality Quidditch Supplies before coming back and exclaiming over a new broom that was specially designed for Chasers called a _Soaring Star_ or something like that. Lily didn't catch the entire name, she wasn't as mad about the game as her best friend.

"Yes, but compared to what your normal response is, it's just as shocking," Grace nodded, solemnly though her lips were twitching upwards. Lily was about to come back with a retort until the ground started to shake with large reverberations.

The three friends looked anxiously at each other as the crowd around them became alarmed. Then suddenly a jet of green light came out and struck an old woman, who dropped to the floor like a rag-doll and suddenly the crowd was in full-blown panic.

Lily tried to stay with her friends but they were pushed apart by the crowd and separated from them. She saw a bluish spell coming towards her and managed to somehow get out her wand and cast a shield at the last second. However, some of the spell penetrated her protection and it struck her left leg which caused a gash in her skin to appear, but luckily it wasn't too deep.

Lily thought about what to do. She considered herself a good dueller, truthfully she was better than most students in her year but the people who were attacking weren't students, they were people who wouldn't hesitate to kill or torture her and the thought of Death Eaters made her shiver in fear.

The crowd had scattered around a bit and Lily saw with terror another person slump down dead after being hit by the Killing Curse. There were a few bodies on the floor of people dead or dying and Lily prayed that none of them were her friends or anyone else she knew. She tried to look around for them, all the while dodging spells but she couldn't see them.

She turned around to see if they were in a direction behind her but instead she saw a jet of sickly green light heading right for her, along with the sound of rushing death. Lily was commanding her legs to move but she seemed rooted to the spot as they failed to obey her and Lily closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the moment her life would be ripped from her body, with the Killing Curse coming closer and closer towards her…

* * *

Harry opened his eyes groggily, his vision blurred as the rest of his body tried to wake up. He slowly sat up and put his glasses on before heading towards the bathroom. After throwing water on his face, he felt more awake and went back into the bedroom to put his watch on and check the time (he had finally gotten around to buying one.) It was eight-thirty which meant that he had slept in by nearly half an hour.

Yawning, he made his way into the kitchen to make some toast, his mind going over his plans for the day. He had continued with the same routine and everyday he felt more confident about what was to come. He had also discovered a technique in one of his books called Sensing. The skill to sense magic. The theory was that when for example you were in battle and had your back turned, you could 'sense' a spell coming from behind you or in other direction. Harry had found it difficult at first but he was starting to get the gist of it. You could use it on detecting magic from objects or areas as well. This is how Harry had started, by trying to 'sense' the magic from another magical instrument.

As he picked up his toast he started hearing a banging from outside his trunk again. He assumed it was an owl again but he had his wand out just in case. When he did open his trunk he was surprised to find not just one owl but three. He untied one letter with an official looking Ministry seal and opened it, while handing the owl a piece of toast before it flew away.

He looked at it in apprehension, all sorts of uncomforting thoughts about what the Ministry could want with him going through his mind before he read it.

_Dear Mr. Watson_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are now seventeen years old and an official adult in the Wizarding World. While congratulating you, we also feel it our duty to caution you that this will bring forth a lot of responsibilities. You are also of age and able to use magic without reproach as you are no longer bound by the _Restriction of Underage Sorcery_ but you must remember not to violate the _International Wizarding Statue of Secrecy.

_We wish you well in your journey into impending adulthood_

_The Ministry Of Magic_

Harry blinked a few times at the letter before he remembered that today he turned seventeen. Today was his birthday! He hadn't even remembered as he'd lost track of all time while training but the realisation that he was seventeen made Harry grin broadly. He was an adult! He quickly turned his attention to the next bird, which had a small package. He recognized Dumbledore's writing and was curious as to what was inside.

It was a small note saying Happy Birthday and box of Liquorice Wands. Harry laughed to himself, remembering him telling Dumbledore nearly two months ago about his favourite confectionary. The bird flew off again and Harry turned his attention back to the final owl, which had a letter with the Hogwarts Crest.

Recognizing it as his letter of acceptation into Hogwarts made Harry giddy with excitement and a warm feeling spread to his stomach when he thought about returning to the Castle as a student, returning _home_.

He opened it up but this time the bird remained, shrugging Harry opened it and two forms fell out. One of them Harry recognized as the official letter of enrolment, telling him term would start on September 1st and also stating the current Prefects as well as the new Head Boy and Girl who were James Potter and Lily Evans (these names made Harry's heart skip a beat.)

The other gave Harry a list of courses Harry could undertake with the required books he would need. He would have to select six courses and send back his reply. Thinking for a bit Harry decided to tick off Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology and Magical Engineering before sending back his response. He already had a couple of the books required such as _Curse or be Cursed _for DADA but he needed new ones like the _Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven._

It looked like his plans were going to change for the day. He would go to Diagon Alley around eleven o'clock to buy his equipment. He would need new robes as well; he thought to himself, after all the physical changes he had developed.

* * *

_13:30_

Harry was walking down the Alley, after buying his new books and supplies and being fitted for his robes when the ground started to shake. Alarmed, Harry took his wand out as the rumbles got louder. The crowd a few metres ahead of him started to panic but what made Harry's blood run cold was the flash of green light. The crowd were now in full blown terror as Death Eaters emerged out of thin air and many people were being trampled and trodden on as everyone tried to head for safety.

Harry was behind three Death Eaters who were shooting curses into the crowd and he fired successive stunners at them, which caused them to fall to the ground motionless but Harry was already moving forward. He got caught in the middle of two more, one on either side of him; he deflected their spells easily but had to duck when one of them shot a purple light at him, which meant it went past Harry and struck the other, causing him to crumple. Harry wrapped a fiery rope around the remaining one's leg and yanked it forward and the Death Eater fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head on the concrete, causing him to black out.

As soon as he got up he had to fall the floor in order to dodge a Slashing Hex but it caught his left shoulder and caused a mid deep wound to appear. Harry gritted his teeth from the pain and just managed to bring his wand up in time to cast a silver shield when another Slashing Hex came his way. He stood up to his full height and cast a numbing charm on his shoulder so the pain wouldn't distract him. He didn't know any healing spells to treat a wound that deep. He vaguely heard _pops _around him which he hoped meant the Order and the Aurors had come instead on Death Eater reinforcements.

He looked around properly for the first time and was thankful to see Order members in the fray as well as Aurors. They matched the Death Eaters in numbers in around thirty to forty each. What made Harry almost sick were to see dead bodies on the floor, consisting of shoppers or villagers, some trying to remove debris that had fallen on them.

_Please let the children be okay,_ _Please let the children be okay,_ he thought frantically.

The one thing that Harry almost hated above anything else was the thought of children dying.

Some of the people were either trying to fight back, escape or find people they'd lost in the crowd. People were screaming in terror or crying piteously if they found someone they had recognized among the fallen. Harry turned his head to the left and saw through the gap of three Death Eaters something that almost made his heart stop.

A stream of green light, signalling impending death was heading towards a young woman with long red hair. Harry started running towards her, shouting at her to move however she seemed glued to the spot. Unfortunately, his yell alerted the three Death Eaters to his presence but Harry, not thinking about what he was doing slammed his fist into one their faces making him reel back in surprise and he used him as cover for the spells the other two had fired his way.

He made it past them but that incident had lost him time and he already knew he was going to make it. _Oh god_, he thought. He tried to think of something, _anything_ and at the last moment; seconds before she would be struck it came to him.

"_Accio,_" he bellowed, hoping with everything that the spell would take her out of harms way in time.

At first, dread filled him, thinking that he would still be too late but at very last moment, just when the Killing Curse was a couple of seconds from striking her, she started hurtling in his direction.

Relief flooded his veins, only for him to tense up again when he saw the Death Eaters that were behind him had fired a torrent of deadly spells at him. Thinking quickly, he enlarged some debris of rocks in front of him to take the spells for him and cover him and he waited to grab the girl who was headed towards him, screaming.

He braced himself for the impact and fell backwards, winding himself, on to the concrete with the girl landing on his injured shoulder. He hissed and tried his best not to cry out in agony, while still making sure the rubble still concealed them.

"You know…it's advisable to get out of the way when a Killing Curse is heading in your direction." He gasped out, once he had got his breath back.

The girl seemed to have recovered from her fright and managed to reply with her voice shaking, "I-I k-know…Thank y-you for t-that…I j-just…"

Harry frowned to himself, something telling him from the dark recesses of his mind that the voice sounded familiar, that he'd vaguely heard it before. When he saw the girl's face, his eyes widened and brain stopped working, as he took in the stunning green eyes, the familiar dark red hair and the facial features which he had spent so much time memorizing before, committing every detail to mind.

It was Lily Evans. His mother!

Luckily, she didn't notice the expression on his face as her gaze was drawn to his left shoulder and the bloody wound, her face twisted with anxiety as she pointed it out, "You're hurt," blood had soaked his sleeve now, only Harry hadn't noticed due to the numbing charm. He managed to quash his feelings, reminding himself forcefully of the voice of reason that had confronted him when he first saw his father.

Noise was still vibrating through the air, screaming and shouting as the Death Eaters and Resistance did more battle. He had to strain to hear Lily next, her voice barely audible, "Do you want me to heal it?" she asked.

"Can you?" he asked hopefully, while twisting around and noticing the three Death Eaters from before were starting to make their way towards them.

She nodded and pointed her wand along the gash and muttered, "_Vigoratus,_"

A pale bluish light travelled up his arm, enveloping the injury, the skin knitting back together seamlessly. "Thanks," he said gratefully, taking the numbing charm off and feeling his shoulder immediately sting with pain. "Stay behind me, there's three twats on the other side of these rocks. _Depulso!_" he said forcefully.

The rocks flew backwards and sure enough collided with the approaching Death Eaters, making them howl in anguish. He heard a crunch and a crack from the collision and Harry took grim satisfaction with that fact. He rose quickly, intending to join in the fray when a hand grabbed his newly healed shoulder causing him to wince.

It was Lily. She removed her hand hurriedly and was looking distressed, "Sorry, but I lost my friends in the panic and I need to find them," she said quickly, worry written on her face.

Harry didn't know what to say, he _needed _to help the Aurors and the Order but he did have an important connection with her. He answered hastily, "I'm sure their fine and I promise you'll we'll find them…." Harry trailed off because for the very first time since being in the past, his scar burned mildly but that, along with the hairs standing up on the back of his neck told him what he suspected.

He turned his head sharply to the left, vaguely hearing Lily's gasp of horror as she followed his gaze, and looked at the silhouette that was around a hundred metres away, stared into the face that had haunted his nightmares, ruined his life, taken everything and everyone away from him.

The dark shape of the devil that had maimed and would maim so many people, which had torn and would tear asunder so many families.

Lord Voldemort

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was about to conduct the start of a meeting, to discuss certain disturbances and disappearances in Egypt that were linked with Death Eater activity until a ringing started emanating from around the room.

The party of members immediately jumped up after a message from Moody's wrist said, "_Attack on Diagon Alley Alastor. It is an Emergency Red: Critical. Get over here!"_

The fighters in the Order started Apparating to the Alley after being handed return Portkeys by the members who could patch up injuries, all of them knowing that _Emergency Red _signalled a Death Eater attack. Albus closed his eyes wearily as he made to Apparate, all the while thinking…

_Oh, Tom what have you done now?_

* * *

Dumbledore Apparated into Diagon Alley and the death that awaited him heavily increased the pressure on the outcome of the war on his weary shoulders. Immediately, channelling his magic, an invisible force starting to swirl the dust around him as his gaze swept amongst the cruel shadows of Voldemort's Death Eaters, his eyes hard with power.

Many Death Eaters visibly faltered with the Headmaster present but a few foolhardy ones fired bleak curses which Dumbledore deflected wandlessly before flicking his wand, causing a few to fly backwards from a tangible force. He drew a silver lasso around five of them, binding them.

As he turned around however his eyes clouded with dread, as a jet of green light headed towards the person of Lily Evans, one of his favourite pupils, who seemed fixed to the spot. He heard a shout and to his amazement she flew out of the way at what seemed moments before being struck, dragged by an unseen force into the direction and arms of…

…Harry Watson.

That boy…he thought to himself. His spirit lightened with the rescue of his new Head Girl, Dumbledore focused his attention on covering two Death Eaters in a cocoon of water. As two separate curses headed his way, Dumbledore turned on the spot, swishing his cloak as the potentially harmful spells were redirected to the casters.

His awareness turned to Harry and Lily again to check on their progress, just in time to see the boy expel a pile of rubble at three Death Eaters heading their way. He was about to turn his concentration back when he suddenly saw the young Mr. Watson head turn sharply and to see his facial expression to contort with hatred. Marvelling at what had caused this intense emotion he followed his gaze and…

…saw _exactly_ what had instigated the youth's hardened appearance.

* * *

He walked down the street, radiating a malevolent Dark aura, travelling with a predator's gait, his red eyes gleaming at the scene before him. Nearly all the people stopped walking and running and stood paralysed in fear at the sight of Him. The one they feared more than anything. The one that had caused the carnage that had been brought forth by the war.

Harry's eyes trained on to him, watching him carefully, trying to repress the hate that was threatening to consume him. He had to make sure he kept a clear head against Voldemort and not be blinded by his emotions totally.

He was mildly aware of Lily gripping his forearm and that the Alley was ominously silent in deadly terror, with each footstep of Voldemort's echoing eerily.

Voldemort, as if sensing Harry's intense stare, turned his head and met his gaze, his scarlet eyes boring into Harry's, making his scar burn again. Lily's grip tightened on his arm painfully now and Harry had to suppress a wince.

He saw with a sinking stomach, that Voldemort's eyes had lit up in recognition and panic shot through Harry as he thought that He knew exactly who Harry really was. But then the rational side of his mind reasoned that the Death Eaters will have told Voldemort of the main person responsible for foiling his plans for Diagon Alley last time. Well, Harry thought, either way I'm not going to be on his list of favourite people.

As quick as flash, so much so that his wand arm was a blur, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and hissed, "_Avada Kedavra_."

But Harry was ready. He pushed Lily forcibly to his right while he dived to his left, so the spell shot through the middle of them and battered a huge a plane of wood behind them, causing it to splinter. Harry used his left hand to direct the remains of the wood to take another Killing Curse that had come his way, seconds after the last one.

He could hear the crowd screaming again, some Order members and Aurors looking as if they wanted to help out but were too petrified to do so. He also noticed that Lily managed to find cover but seemed unsure and terrified of what to do to help. But all of this Harry put into the back of his mind until he could only see and concentrate solely on Voldemort, all the other people and distractions fading out, so that they were the only two in the world.

Voldemort regarded almost curiously for a moment. Harry thought that despite hearing about Harry's ability, Voldemort reckoned he would prove to be easy to dispose off. After all, the Death Eaters he had beaten weren't of any real class. He was going to show him that he was someone to take seriously, Harry thought with determination.

Voldemort raised his wand again but Harry was a split second quicker as he yelled, "_Reducto!_" at the ground just in front of his enemy, culminating in the concrete to explode and block Voldemort's vision.

Harry apparated ten metres to the left of Voldemort, who still had his vision impaired slightly and wordlessly cast _Slashio! _However, Voldemort had already recovered and also seemed to know exactly where Harry was as he managed to turn and deflect the curse.

There was another pause between two, _the calm before the storm_, Harry thought ruefully. Voldemort was incensed, incandescent with fury, that a _child _actually had the _gall_ to attack him. Even though it wasn't a good idea to antagonize Him further Harry smirked insolently at him._Chew on that Tom! _He though viciously, _Weren't expecting a kid to have a fair few tricks up his sleeve._

In the blink of an eye, Voldemort had fired a Laceration Hex at Harry which made Harry roll to his right but when he looked up he saw another one coming his way. Acting on pure instinct and adrenaline, he reformed some rocks in to the shape of a concrete slab to take the brunt of the Hex but some of it managed to penetrate the solid wall and re-open the wound on his left shoulder.

He looked Voldemort in the eye again, mentally preparing himself for Round Three, all the while taking a bigger notice of his surroundings. He vaguely noticed that the people in the Alley from before were staring avidly at the confrontation; one that they no doubt thought would be over in a matter of seconds. He also noticed crates of wood and some pipes in the area around them, all that certainly were apart of the building structures of a few shops

_Right, _he thought, _let's start to get resourceful_

This time Harry made the first move by using his wand and left hand to direct all manner of solid objects in the area around them straight at Voldemort. This took Voldemort off guard, who had no doubt been expecting a more direct attack, but he was able to recover and start destroying and redirecting the compact substances.

Harry knew that this would do no real damage to Voldemort and the amount of large matter around him was dwindling, but it was distracting him and that was part of his plan of attack.

He began transfiguring small nonsensical things into strong steel rods (Harry was eternally grateful now that he had practiced so hard at Transfiguration over the past two months) and sent them spiralling at Voldemort. One of them almost infiltrated Voldemort's defence, to most of crowds shock and surprise.

While his foe was slightly off balance from almost being struck Harry sent his own Lacerating Hex at Voldemort, putting extra zeal into it, and he briefly saw Voldemort's eyes widen in-_fear _was it? Voldemort tried to manoeuvre himself out of the way, too busy with the other objects to cast a shield as the Hex ripped through a wooden box and hit home, slicing Voldemort's upper left forearm causing a stream of _black_ blood to leak from it.

Voldemort bellowed an enraged scream, a horrible noise making everyone shiver and out his chest, a red light shaped like a fanged sword hurtled towards Harry who was nowhere near prepared for it. He tried to diving to the left and had luckily managed to move a few inches, before the spell shattered into right arm, causing all of his nerve receptors to burst in excruciating pain and Harry could hardly contain his screech of torment but his arm, luckily managed to stay intact with rest of his body.

He looked down it and grimaced in revulsion. His entire arm was mangled, covered fully in blood so that no inch of skin could be seen. He looked up expecting Voldemort to aim his wand and finish him, but He was looking at his own arm. Harry noted absent-mindedly as he was much consumed in his own agony that he had done more damage to Voldemort than he thought. A rod which he had transfigured had also jarred the same arm and was stuck in the wound.

Voldemort looked up at Harry meeting his eyes, which were clouded with loathing at the fact that Harry had just given Voldemort a run for his money in front of everyone but in the crimson depths Harry could also make out a glimmer of respect.

Voldemort stared at Harry long and hard clearly conveying the message that they would meet again and this wasn't the last time they would duel. He inclined his head imperceptibly at Harry before signalling for his remaining Death Eaters to Apparate away with him. Amidst all the_pops_ of disapparation, which seemed to draw the crowd to life, Harry was left thinking to himself, reviewing over the duel.

He hadn't used many direct spells to harm Voldemort, but had tried to outwit him. To be original, something which he knew his enemy wasn't known to be. Plus direct spells would be harder to harm Voldemort with, after all His knowledge of magic and the Dark Arts surpassed even Dumbledore's and his power had been greatly increased by Dark rituals.

He was positive he had been underestimated this time around and next time around would be even harder but what Voldemort didn't know was Harry still had more power to draw on, to the level where he would be surrounded by his magical aura. His training seemed to be paying off Harry thought with satisfaction. He had never before in the future managed to do so well against Tom before but his range of spells wasn't as broad as it was now.

He rose unsteadily to his full height clutching his right arm spasmodically in pain and surveyed the vicinity around him. He noticed with irritation and apprehension that there was a lot of muttering and gesturing about him by some shoppers. What did he expect? Harry thought exasperatedly to himself, I've just managed to hold my own in a duel against one of the most feared Dark Wizards to walk the Earth. He thought with a sinking stomach the likelihood of an article about this occurrence appearing in the _Daily Prophet_.

He saw that a few Aurors, had started searching out and escorting incapacitated Death Eaters, putting magical bindings on them and Portkeying them away.

He briefly caught Dumbledore's eye, startled at his presence (thought he realized he shouldn't be) and saw concern mixed with deep respect which Harry took pride in. He saw many faces of Order members, some shocked, some lined with wonder, however Moody was downright_grinning _at him. A full blown grin on his scarred visage (although there was no magical eye but rather two normal one) seemed downright unnerving for Harry to view.

Harry turned shakily from the pain and saw Lily heading over towards him. He grimaced at her and her features seemed to be a combination of consolation for the injury, with a hint of awe.

"I don't suppose you know any Healing spells for my arm," He asked hoarsely.

She composed herself and looked at the bloodied arm with sympathy, "I think so…I'll have to take a look," she took hold of his arm carefully, cautious so she wouldn't cause anymore pain, "What kind of spell hit you, I didn't recognize it but if it was Dark Magic it'll be harder to heal…," She finished, examining the arm.

"It was," he said, suppressing a wince when she touched a very sore spot, "Raw magically shaped energy I think,"

She frowned at this, "Well in that case, this will hurt a lot and add to the pain you're in. I'll be able to seal this but you'll still have a thin red mark and I'd feel better if you checked it out to see if it's perfectly fine with a Healer. Shall I? It'll hurt?" She said concernedly.

He laughed harshly at that, "Go ahead, it can't be much worse than this."

She nodded shakily and muttered a long incantation that lasted around three minutes, all the while a pale green light enveloped his arm. Harry hissed from the added pain but apart from closing eyes and screwing up his face he didn't make any noise.

"Done," Lily's voice said a few minutes later. He looked down at his arm and saw that the jagged cuts had been sealed but were still very red and dried blood still carried his arm which was still throbbing, though less painfully now. "_Scourgify" _she intoned, pointing her wand at his arm to clean out the blood. After that she healed the significantly smaller wound on his left shoulder.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Just thanking you for saving me life," she said smiling which turned into a look of worry, "I still need to find my fri-," she started saying frantically before being cut off.

"We'll find them," Harry said resolutely, wanting to help his mother—no Lily, he reprimanded himself sternly, "I'll help you. And I can get my arm looked at more detail."

She looked gratefully at him as they walked off to the Leaky Cauldron to check if they were there. After a moment she looked like she was trying to work up the nerve to say something, Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, which prompted her to blurt out, "Are you crazy?!"

"Err-What?" He said, frowning

Lily blushed, "What I mean is why did you fight _Him_?_"_

"Well, to be honest, I didn't have much of a choice. After all, He attacked me first," He replied amused.

"Why did he…well attack _you_?" she asked hesitantly

"Uh—who knows? Does he need a reason? Harry said, laughing uneasily and scratching the back of his head.

Harry saw one corner of her mouth curling up into a half smile, "Where did you learn to fight like that?

"Here and there," he replied vaguely, which caused Lily to scrutinize him closely.

"I don't think…Do you…go to Hogwarts?...I don't recognize you," She inquired closely.

"You wouldn't. I didn't go to Hogwarts but I will be for my final year actually," he replied, a small smile on his lips while reminiscing about the homely feel the castle brought. "Which reminds me, my name's Harry –Harry Watson, by the way."

"Ah, mine's Lily—Lily Evans," she replied promptly

"Lily Evans…Lily Evans," he muttered, which made Lily look at him questioningly, "You're the Head Girl aren't you?" He questioned, thinking it best to ask for sake of appearance.

"Oh…well yes," she replied modestly a faint tinge of red appearing on her neck. They walked in silence down the road a bit longer, the quiet quickly becoming awkward as they searched for things to say.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it a few times before deciding to say, "So…where did you learn those Healing spells, are you…wanting to be a Healer when you leave school?"

"No, actually. I…er-want to work in the Department of Mysteries after I finish Hogwarts but it's really difficult to get a job there. As for the Healing Spells. My best friend Brittany taught me and Grace them, my other best friend. She's the one who wants to be Healer when she finishes Hogwarts." Harry nodded at this. He remembered Remus telling him about his mum's job as an Unspeakable now. Her talent in Potions and Charms were second to none and what appealed to Department in the first place. "What about you?"

"I'm not too sure really, maybe an Auror. You know with Voldemort around and all," He said. "Are er-Brittany and Grace the two people you're looking for?"

Lily nodded and they both silent again, both thinking over the past hour or so. Lily seemed to be pondering something else to day until she came out, "Erm—thanks again for saving my life. I owe you a life debt now," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

Harry smiled ruefully, "I was afraid I wouldn't get there in time, it was kind of instinctive and I kept screaming at you to move in my mind."

Lily looked embarrassed, "I was telling myself to move, but my legs wouldn't listen to my brain. One of those things I guess."

"You were in shock." He said wisely and Lily nodded in agreement

Another pause. "What's Hogwarts like?" Harry asked needlessly, he just wanted to stop the uncomfortable silence, "How often do students start in their seventh year? Can't imagine too many?"

She laughed, "No, not many start later than first year at all I think. It's a bit of a unique situation if you do, I guess. I can help show you around if you want? It's a big castle," She added graciously.

He accepted saying that would be great. Even though he already knew the castle like the back of his hand, he wanted to try and make friends with Lily. He knew he would never get to know her as a mother, but a friend was the second best thing he could hope for.

They managed to talk a bit more with Harry questioning her on the different and favourite subjects. They'd only met a little over an hour ago but Harry could tell she was becoming a little bit more comfortable with him. He thought saving her life had a lot to do with her trusting him but there was still a hint of awkwardness. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask the one thing he desperately wanted to know.

"How much has Voldemort taken over? I only came to England two months ago but I couldn't really find out too much about him. " He added, partially truthful. She didn't need to know he had actually come to the past two months ago, after all. "Well, apart from the fact he's the resident Dark Lord."

She looked curiously at him, before replying, "Well, his aims are for blood purity." He nodded at this, "A lot of Muggle-borns stopped attending Hogwarts a couple of years ago, because the attacks on them were becoming more viscous. It's disgusting the notion of being _pure_ in my opinion but a lot of purebloods are insufferable because of it." She added in disgust.

"Voldemort started his tyranny around five years ago—I was a second year then, " He nodded again, impressed and proud that his mother used the name, "At the start, the Ministry didn't take him seriously, but they had no choice to when he started killing to make a point. The war's a bit repetitive because it's always that we're waiting for them to attack and then we defend. The Ministry were able to stop most of His attacks first, but over the past two years They started to get the upper hand. Voldemort managed to secure the outskirts of England but it looks like he's targeting Diagon Alley now, this is the second time he's attacked here over the past two months and the second time He's been forced to retreat."

Her voice got lower now, "Everyone's scared of him, I'm sure you've realized some don't speak Voldemort's name either. Everyday the kids at school are waiting for news for another attack or hearing about another death."

Harry nodded grimly at this. It was more or less the same in his time, the constant fear of someone you know dying. But he pondered on the other news that Voldemort had started his reign five years ago. It meant that he spent at least twenty or so years in the shadows, searching out recruits and travelling into deepest depths of magic. Twenty years to gain power through rituals and practices.

He was surprised at Lily's knowledge but then realized he shouldn't be. She would have a lot standing on the outcome of this war. There wouldn't be a place for her or her parents in Voldemort's regime should he succeed so it was natural she would pay a lot of attention.

"Why are you so interested? Planning on taking him down for us?" She asked at a weak attempt of humour.

_If only she knew_, Harry thought. He smiled mysteriously at her, "Just curious."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched young Harry Watson walk down the Alley with Miss Evans. The boy seemed to be on his mind more and more these days and this would no doubt increase the time he spent pondering over the enigma that was this child. He seemed to be talking with young Lily and Dumbledore knew from their personalities that they could get along splendidly, especially if added to the mix the life debt she now owed Mr. Watson.

"Thinking Albus?" a rough voice asked him.

Dumbledore turned his head to look at his old companion, "Aren't we all, Alastor."

Moody let out a gruff chuckle, "That Harry Watson, I ain't seen a better fighter than him in a long time Albus. Like I've said before, he could teach us a few things."

Dumbledore smiled amused. It was obvious Moody had taken a liking to the boy. After all, the boy had all the qualities of a born fighter and was always vigilant and alert. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Harry certainly embodied that particular lesson well in the start of his fight against Tom and the Death Eaters. Moody was constantly bringing up the point that young Harry should join the Order, which caused a decided split in Dumbledore's organisation.

Some were saying that he was too young, and Dumbledore could see what they meant. He was after all only seventeen, and many off the Order were over the age of twenty or thirty apart from Minerva and himself. Others however, mainly the fighters agreed with Moody, saying age didn't matter if a child could duel like that and had power of that had magnitude not to mention that they needed whatever extra help that could be provided

Albus had decided to remain passive to this matter over the past one and a half months or so but now it was clear decisions would have to be made. Him coming to Hogwarts would allow Albus to study him better but the outcry for him to join the Order from Moody and others like Henry would increase.

And there was no doubt that Harry Watson would be a very powerful ally and it also seemed an important part in the war.

* * *

Harry and Lily had discovered that all the survivors from the attack that were reuniting with friends and family or being patched up were gathered in a large hall that was on the edge of the town. They checked in with the Healers (they had been summoned from St. Mungo's to treat the injured) about his arm, which was fine now and should be fully recovered in a few day as it had been given treatment straightway (Harry shuddered to think of the consequences had it not.)

Lily now started searching frantically for her friends with Harry just behind her. The hall was big but there were a large amount of people packed in. Families had rushed over when they had heard of the attack to check on relatives or friends that had been present at Diagon Alley. It was separated into two sections. One where the living were congregated and the other with the dead and the mourners.

There were around twenty that had fallen and various people were gathered around them, sobbing hysterically or gazing mournfully, Harry's heart went out to them. He knew all too well the pain of loosing a loved one.

After around ten minutes, with Lily getting more and more dispirited she suddenly gave a cry of relief and ran away from Harry, and wrapped two other girls her age in a three way hug. The three of them started rejoicing at finding each other and Harry stayed back, letting them have their moment, unsure of whether he should go or not.

The other two were around the same height as Lily, 5 ft 8 inches, shorter than Harry but a good height. They were both very pretty. One of them had long, dark hair and eyes, with such beautiful features that Harry's throat went very dry and he had to wet his mouth to provide moisture. The other had golden-brown eyes and blonde hair, and Harry thought her features were a little like Remus's except more feminine. He wasn't sure if Remus had a sister, he'd never asked actually, but this girl bore a slight resemblance to him.

He wondered what had happened to these two in the future. Had they been killed by Voldemort as well? Looking at them more closely he recognized them in the wedding photos he had of his parents, both of them being bridesmaids.

Lily seemed to remember Harry and introduced him, "Oh girls, this is Harry, Harry Watson, he…erm…well he saved my life and he'll be going to Hogwarts this September." She said bashfully. "Harry, this is Brittany Green-," she pointed to the dark haired girl, "-and this is Grace Lupin." Ah, so she is Remus's sister, Harry thought

This is was the first time the other two had noticed him and their eyes widened at his appearance. The one called Brittany, looked at him appraisingly, before smiling sunnily at him, "Hello, Harry." She said saying his name very slowly, looking him up and down in appreciation.

"Hi," he replied his voice an octave higher than normal and to his dismay a blush was travelling up his face. He saw Lily had noticed and was trying _very hard _not to smirk, "I'm Harry," he said before wincing, woeing his idiocy, "But you…already know that," he added stupidly. Lily and Grace were struggling not to break out into giggles while Brittany's eyes sparkled amusedly at him

_Curse my ability to make a fool out of myself when it come to girls, _he thought furiously.

"Hello, Harry. Nice to meet you," Grace said simply to him and he managed to reply back without embarrassing himself further.

"Erm—I better go, I'll see you at Hogwarts I guess." After bidding goodbye, trying hard not to blush when saying bye to Brittany but failing, he dissapparated away, thinking over the day's proceedings and summarising it had been a very eventful day.

Fighting Death Eaters. A run in with the Dark Lord. Saving a seventeen year old Lily Evans. And having to talk and make a tentative acquaintance with her.

All in all, another day in the life of Harry Potter.

* * *

** Review again...**


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix were all gathered in one of the large dining rooms in Headquarters, which had been offered for use by Henry Potter. It was a large mansion in Wales, in the countryside. It was hardly ever in use by the Potters, they found it too extravagant for their liking, so instead they lived at Potter's Folly in Scotland, which was smaller but still very spacious.

They were all sitting around a long, elaborate table with Dumbledore sitting at the Head of the table; Fawkes perched on his shoulder, with an amused smile on his face as he viewed the situation in front of him.

Chaos.

Pandemonium had ensued between the members of the Order all arguing over what now was a very familiar topic.

Harry Watson.

The boy seemed to be all the Order could talk about. Should he join? Shouldn't he? There were some who still felt he was too young, some who were suspicious, some who thought he had even be _lucky_ so far. Claming that the Death Eaters he had fought could have been beaten by Hogwarts students and that Voldemort had underestimated him.

And then there were others who were all for him joining.

Dumbledore himself was feeling quite conflicted. He liked the boy a great deal and he was very remarkable and talented. His duel against Tom had made him see the boy on a higher pedestal after facing the Dark Lord without a glimmer of fear in his eyes, and showing that he could stand his ground against him.

But he feared for him. Tom would know of the boy's power and it would leave two options to consider for Voldemort. Either recruitment or…

Death

There had been an article the day after the attack, and Dumbledore had to use his full influence to get the boy from appearing in the paper. It wouldn't be good for him to have so much attention at such a young age, especially before he is to attend Hogwarts. Therefore, the article had only been printed on the Ministry being successful in repelling the Death Eaters.

It had given the population a boost in morale, this was the second time one of Voldemort's attacks on Diagon Alley had been defended against and the people were starting to have belief again

Tempers were starting to run high now and Dumbledore decided to do something before everything got out of hand.

"Silence!" His voice carried across the room and everyone immediately fell silent. "Surely, we can decide and discuss such a trivial matter in a civilised manner?"

"Trivial! This is far from a trivial matter Albus! And yet I don't understand how you can act so blasé about this?" cried Benjy Fenwick

"I am being far from _blasé _Benjy but I am not one to lose my temper over this," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I don't see how you can think about inviting him! We don't know anything about the lad, what secrets he has or where he's come from!" came Marlene McKinnon's opinion.

"Oh, I would be surprised if he didn't have secrets my dear but so does everyone else in the room and yet we do not feel the need to interrogate them about theirs." Dumbledore said placidly.

"You can't honestly be considering letting a _seventeen_ year old into the Order, Albus. I mean what could he contribute? Yes he did well against the Death Eaters but they were hardly You-Know-Who's best servants and some seventh year Hogwarts students could also do battle with those level of Death Eaters." Benjy said, trying to make Dumbledore see reason.

"Well what about that kid's fight against You-Know-Who then Fenwick! I doubt most _adults_ can hold their own against _Him_!" Moody barked, his eyes narrowing.

"You-Know-Who underestimated him. He was lucky because He thought that the boy would be easy. If he were to fight him again I doubt he would do as well," Benjy replied staunchly.

"That's bullshit Fenwick and you know it! You know what; I reckon you feel threatened by the boy!"

Benjy's face turned in red in anger, "I do not-,"

"Enough," Dumbledore said the word softly but its power resounded across the room. "How many of you feel the same as Benjy?"

Much to Dumbledore's surprise and Moody's anger around half a dozen hands rose in to the air. Before Moody could start shouting again Dumbledore held his hand out to prevent him. "Very well, I have an idea as to show us once and for all whether he has simply _gotten lucky _or does indeed possess great power. I feel we have only seen the surface as far as Harry Watson is concerned."

"And what will that be?" Henry Potter asked.

"Patience Henry and all will be revealed. I daresay it will be rather enjoyable as well." Dumbledore said smiling, absentmindedly stroking Fawkes golden-red plumage.

"Do you trust the boy Dumbledore, I mean you hardly know him," Gideon Prewett asked disbelievingly.

"Gideon, Gideon. Trust is such a fickle thing. Before it can be established, the seeds have to be planted and the foundation laid. It requires constant attention and care, and only then does it begin to grow with the bonds getting stronger. It takes time and I feel that with young Mr. Watson the brickwork has already been laid." Ignoring his mutter of having a 'raving lunatic' for a leader he continued.

"You all know that he is arriving at Hogwarts in the fall and hopefully our trust will begin to grow. He will also then be able to prove his power to you all through the scheme I shall set up."

"And if he does '_pass_' you're going to let him join the Order, are you?" Fabian asked dubiously.

"I am sure we will be able to agree on a compromise," he said cheerfully, "However I think that is enough on this topic."

"Moving on to the Dementors. It is my greatest fear that now that the…"

* * *

_1st September 1977_

Kings Cross Station was a buzz with activity, men and women catching last minute trains to work, families coming back from holidays with their children with the school term about to start. Steam billowing in the air and the noise of horns honking, sounding across the station, signalling their departure.

Ever since the station was built, people had noticed that always on this particular day, some rather odd-looking folk came to the station. They carried large trunks, pets like owls and toads, wearing weird clothing which looked like long curtains wrapped around them and talked about nonsense like 'kwidditch' and 'Hogwarts'.

Sometimes some muggles swear they saw them _disappearing _through a _stone wall_ no less. But they simply shook their heads, thinking it a trick of the eye as such things were impossible!

A young man with jade green eyes and jet black hair adorned with a blue streak down the middle, made his way to area between platforms nine and ten. He was carrying a large trunk as well not to mention that he had a weird stick hanging out of one of his pockets.

It was ten o'clock meaning Harry Potter was one hour early before the train departed. It was actually the first time he had _ever_ been early to take the train to school. The years before had always been a mad dash to get to the train station just in time and Harry remembered with a pang on his heart all his previous journeys on the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Hermione and last year Ginny…

The month after the confrontation with Voldemort and conversation with Lily, Harry had spent more time in Diagon Alley and other magical areas to scrounge and seek more information about Voldemort. It also helped serve him if there was an attack so he would be able to help, however it seemed Voldemort had decided to lay low, biding his time and planning or thinking. Harry had, for the first time he could ever remember, actually _wanted_ to get a glimpse on the inside of Tom Riddle's mind. He'd never appreciated the link he had before but now that the connection had been severely dimmed he felt frustrated that he couldn't feel Voldemort's emotions and thoughts as clearly.

He'd learned that there was a decided split when it came to the loyalty of Dementors. Most had joined Voldemort with the promise of more prey and food as well as power but a few had remained at the prison, mostly the one's who preferred not having to work for their feeding. From past muggle newspapers there had been reported events of towns and counties such as Essex and York suffering from mass hysteria where people had gone into catatonic states and been hit with severe depression. Psychologists and doctors were unable to pinpoint the cause but everyone in the wizarding world knew.

Harry had also been irked to find out that Lucius Malfoy still held a high reputation. He was only thankful that he wasn't as influential as when Fudge was Minister of Magic, but he was still on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts and the Malfoy name was very powerful.

There had been cries all over the country for the current Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach to resign. The Head's of Department were considering a vote of no confidence as Leach had failed to prevent Voldemort's rapid ascension to power over mainly the past two years despite them managing to quell the last two attacks on Diagon Alley .

The favourites to succeed him were either Millicent Bagnold, whom Harry remembered in his time, did succeed, having an eight year period or the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch, a person Harry knew on reputation for being very ruthless and unforgiving against Dark Wizards.

The Ministry and Dumbledore had also been turned down and refused help by other countries when they had appealed for aid to the International Confederation of Wizards, all of them claiming that it wasn't their problem and ignoring Dumbledore's dire warnings that Voldemort would eventually attack the rest of the world and extend his reach of power beyond England. Their response to England's plea had made Harry furious, livid when he had found out but he shouldn't have expected any less. All the political dignitaries over the world were concerned about only themselves, didn't care for anything but their own lives and power. They didn't want to help in a war that they weren't part of unless they absolutely had to and at the moment it wasn't affecting them.

One thing Harry had been centring on in his training was speeding up his reactions. He had used a fair amount of energy to conjure a temporary dome where the walls would deflect minor spells. He would fire Stunners or Stinging Hexes against the walls and would then dodge them by jumping or rolling out of the way. It got more difficult the more spells he used at once and Harry had ended up motionless and aching on the floor more than a few times. But after a week or so he had begun to improve greatly and his Sensing ability had been put to use to track spells that may have been heading towards him from behind.

His Occlumency shields were more or less as strong as they could be so Harry had spent a lot more of his mornings studying Legilimency. Despite saying to himself he wasn't going to delve _fully_ into an innocent's mind, he had been intrigued by the detailed theory behind it. The key to going into someone else's mind was to visualize the person's eyes as a gateway to his or her memories. It is essential at first to have direct eye contact to gain access but once you have managed to penetrate into the mind it was longer needed. If the target knew Occlumency there would be defences in place which would have to be breached and the victim would very likely know that someone was attempting Legilimency on them. But hardly anyone was trained in Occlumency which meant that their minds were always open to invasion.

When he had been in the outside world Harry had practiced reading the surface thoughts of people. He'd been able to prove true the statement that the three things teenage boys thought most about were food, sports and sex. Harry had also once, unfortunately, tried to read the thoughts of a doctor who studied at a muggle university. He'd been thinking rapidly about the very first successful attempt of the 'MRI scan' and the various specific details like the frequency needed for protons and the correct magnetic field. Harry had stumbled and tripped from the information which had hit his brain and had resulted in him having a very bad headache along with many odd glances which had been cast his way.

Right now, with Harry trudging through the station, he could pick up various snippets of thoughts from different people.

_Bloody train, going to make me late for work…_

_Rebecca I love you with all my heart and, no no that won't work. She doesn't like mushy stuff. Ok, maybe…_

_Don't get paid enough for this, wanting me to sort over his report. Jeremy this, Jeremy that. I've got my own fucking things to do…_

_He's a married man, he's off limits. His wife is your best friend, for Pete's sake! Stop thinking about his muscles, his legs, his…oh god; this is so not fair…_

_Food, so hungry. Would do anything for food. Anything for some of Marlow's fish and chips…Ohhhhhh. Or their…_

With an effort, Harry secured his consciousness in his own mind and stopped reading other people's thoughts. When he first started practicing he couldn't stop the whirlwind of thoughts that assaulted his brain and had heard a maelstrom of things inside his head, some of which were very disturbing opinions. Fortunately, he had read through more of the Legilimency manuals which had indicated the need to use Occlumency to break connections with other people's mind.

Harry made his way to the barriers between the two worlds and when he was sure no Muggles were paying him any attention he slipped through unobtrusively. Through the steam, he could see mothers fussing over their children, embarrassing them with hugs and kisses. Groups of teenagers congregated around each other, sharing stories and highlights about their respective summers, laughing at jokes or witty comments made.

The sight that warmed Harry's heart considerably was the red train, The Hogwarts Express. It was in immaculate condition, shining and giving of an inviting glow.

He walked on to the platform, realizing most of the students were still outside conversing with their fellow classmates and made his way down to the end of the train and found a compartment near the back. It felt good to be riding the train again, it was one of the things he enjoyed about Hogwarts and the train provided a steady transition from the muggle world to the magical world.

It still seemed a bit surreal to him, being in the past and now he would be out in the real world for the longest period of time yet. He felt anticipation build up in the pit of his stomach, nerves and excitement at the thought that his journey was about finally begin properly.

He sat down next to the window, a _whole hour_ left to go before the train would leave the station. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, he didn't think he'd ever felt this excited before and most people would think him mad for wanting to get to school, the thought of which brought a dreamy smile on to Harry's face.

The seconds seemed to be ticking down agonizingly slowly. _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick…_the sound of his watch counting down the seconds seem to lull him and the world seem to drift away in a haze.

Harry jerked his head up in a start. He looked back down at his watch and saw the minute hand was now pointing on six. Half-past Ten, he thought to himself, I must have gone to sleep. He was going to try and sleep away the rest of the time until the departure when he suddenly frowned to himself. He was sure he had woken up for a reason, a noise or…

He became conscious of the fact that there was more activity about. There were probably more getting on the train and at the platform now, Harry summarised. But that wasn't it…

He then heard the source of him breaking out of his sleeping stupor, when he became aware of voices approaching his compartment. He made out a certain oily voice which he loathed and another feminine voice which he recognized but the others were unfamiliar to him. He realized they were heading towards this compartment and the likely confrontation made Harry grin inwardly in anticipation. He pretended to be asleep and closed his eyes, waiting and listening to the voices…

"….You're talking crap Severus, as if _you_ would be entrusted a task by the Dark Lord…" came Bellatrix's mocking voice

"I would not trust you to understand Bella, your ignorance and stupidity on such matters clouds your understanding," Severus's sneering reply was heard.

Harry's ears perked up at this. Voldemort had given Snape a job? Or was he playing himself up?

"It is not only me but Rodolphus as well," Snape continued

"Well what is this '_task_' then?" an unfamiliar voice asked doubtfully.

"We aren't allowed to reveal the contents our job," Harry heard a voice of someone whom he could only presume was Rodolphus.

"HA! How convenient that is that….Oh, what do we have here?" The group of Slytherins, which Harry deuced from using his Sensing skill that there were four of them, had come to the door of the compartment he was in. Harry had to fight the urge to smile lest he give away the fact that he was awake.

"Seems like a new student," came the voice he had yet to put a name to.

"Well, then we better show him what the rules are then, shouldn't we Regulus," Bellatrix said and Harry was pretty sure she was grinning maliciously.

"He's asleep, this could be very fun," Harry thought it was best to open his eyes at that point and he looked at them. Rodolphus…or so he assumed was about his height when standing with haughty and arrogant feature s lined across his face. 'Regulus' whom Harry now recognized as Sirius brother with his eyes open, was a bit like Sirius but had more of aristocratic air about him and younger than the other three, Snape, even at the age of seventeen, was pallid and had greasy, lank hair framing his face which wore a sneer. Bellatrix was the beautiful woman she was known to be before Azkaban had marred her, with her flawless skin and curvaceous body, but her eyes were still full of malice and had a predatory glint in them but they weren't full of the evil insanity that had been there the last time he'd seen her.

Harry raised his eyebrows at them, "Anything I can help you with?" he asked, his eyes wide with innocence and barely restraining a smile.

"I think you are in our seats-," Rodolphus started

"Really?" Harry cut in, feigning boredom and yawning, "Where in here does it say these are your seats?"

"-and it would be in your best interests to move," he continued, gritting his teeth.

Harry laughed a little under his breath, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to intimidate me. But I know you wouldn't want to make a new student feel unwelcome," he said mockingly making Rodolphus and Snape's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"Do you even know who we are? Or is your _breeding_ so insufficient to grasp our importance?" Regulus said arrogantly.

Harry snorted, "I'm a half-blood if that's what you're asking, but it's a rather petty thing to judge people on isn't it?" They all looked disdainfully at him. Harry then smiled crookedly at them, unnerving them a bit, "But of course I know who you are. Who wouldn't have?" he continued cheerfully, "Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape. The biggest sets of assholes to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, right?"

It probably wasn't a good idea to make enemies already but Harry found he didn't really care. He doubted whether he could work against Voldemort and remain friendly with this lot anyway, not that he wanted to at any rate.

"What do they call you again…it was something like…" He started clicking his fingers and feigned thinking,"…like the 'Slytherin Shitheads', wasn't it?" He continued, perfectly aware of their increasing anger. He decided to use his Legilimency to scan their surface thoughts, finding they weren't far from drawing their wands and hexing him. _Typical_, he thought.

He closed his eyes again, knowing this would antagonize them further and sure enough he heard a rustle and swish indicating that they had drawn their wands and were aiming them at him. He unobtrusively gripped his own tightly, but kept his eyes closed although he kept on 'Sensing' in case they used any spell.

"I'm pretty sure that duelling on the train is forbidden and I don't think the Headmaster would appreciate you trying to curse a student that's new?"

He was sure they would leave him alone, no doubt they would devise a plan of revenge at school, and they wouldn't duel him in an enclosed space. He had the feeling they might want an audience as well, to show everyone they weren't to be messed with and for complete humiliation.

"Watch your back, _half-blood_." Snape said contemptuously and with that he guided the others from the compartment and out. Harry opened his eyes and shook his head to himself. Did all Slytherins use the same threats? _Watch your back_. He'd heard that so many times from Malfoy and he hardly shivered in his boots then.

He heard footsteps approaching again and he frowned wondering if they _were_ going to have a go at him now. But instead, to his pleasant surprise Lily, Brittany and Grace entered the compartment. They looked a little startled at him sitting there until Brittany said, "I guess I got my answer to why the Slytherins came out from here. You mind if we take a seat?" He shook his head indicating he wouldn't mind and waited while they got settled in.

"How come they were in here in the first place?" Lily questioned tentatively.

"Something about this compartment belonging to them or something and telling me to piss off," he replied absentmindedly.

"What! That's against the rules, you're not allowed to threaten or terrorize…" Lily started to rant but shut her mouth, when the three of them looked at her amusedly.

Harry's mouth was twitching, "I think I said something around those lines and not being allowed to duel on the train."

"And then they just…left?" Brittany asked disbelievingly

"Oh I doubt that's the last I'll hear from them, there probably planning some elaborate revenge or something." The three girls looked at him, wondering why he was unconcerned about this and discussing it in such a manner as if he was talking about the weather.

They seemed to leave it at that and the three girls started talking with the occasional input from Harry but mostly he was content to listen. There was another ten minutes until the train left and Harry's mind was on his upcoming Sorting and being sorted into a house for the second time. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he was startled when the train started moving. Lily announced that she needed to be leading the meeting with the prefects as she was Head Girl and left the three of the there.

Silence descended on them after that, with it stretching on and the three of them becoming awkward at being left alone for the first time. They all searched for various topics and things to say, before Brittany took a shot in the dark by asking whether Harry was interested in or played Quidditch.

He saw Grace roll her eyes at Brittany but Harry paid it no mind as he grabbed on the subject like a lifeline, forgetting that he'd been a stuttering fool the last time he'd talked to her. They talked for a good ten minutes on various Seeker ploys (Harry told her that was his position while learning she played Chaser) and Chaser strategies. He swore he could see the hint of a smirk on Grace's face as they talked about Quidditch, oblivious to everything else but he did his best to ignore it. Brittany was just talking about the shortcomings and advantages of both the _Silver Arrow_ and _Cleansweep Five_ when the door to compartment opened again.

Thinking Lily was back very early from her meeting, he turned his head but instead found the Marauders standing there minus James Potter who was with Lily at the meeting as he was the Head Boy.

Sirius Black strutted in with Remus rolling his eyes at him and Peter looking at him with unholy admiration (Harry had to stop himself from cursing the traitor to within an inch of his life). The three in the compartment stared bemusedly at Sirius as he had his nose stuck in the air and looked as if he was about to make an announcement. Harry leant back in his chair and put his arms behind his neck and watched curiously.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I've been thinking…" He started, with his chest stuck out.

"You have? Oh god, that can't be good," Brittany muttered sarcastically, causing Harry and Grace to snort.

Sirius ignored this and continued on pompously declaring, "I need a new walk."

Everyone in the compartment started blankly at him, wondering what on Earth he was on about. Remus managed to splutter out finally, "W-what?"

Sirius sighed as if he was dealing mentally unchallenged people, "I need a new walk." He stated slowly, pronouncing every word.

"Why?" Grace said just as slowly, raising one eyebrow.

"Because," he started, staring at his reflection, "It's the one thing I am missing." He tilted his head to the side and looked at himself appraisingly.

Everyone in the compartment looked at each other in wry amusement (except for Peter who couldn't stop staring at Sirius.)

"Missing from what?" Grace asked dryly.

"My entourage."

Brittany sighed irritably, "Care to…oh I dunno…_elaborate_?"

Sirius replied back matter-of-factly, "Well, I have everything else don't I? Flair…charisma...devastatingly handsome good looks… but if I had the perfect walk…one that screams 'Look at this fine specimen of masculinity' I would finally become what I have always strived to be."

Brittany looked at him dully and asked the question, "And what is that exactly?"

"The ultimate sex god," He struck a pose and looked into the window with husky expression, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the sexiest beast of them all?"

"You have the arrogance and egotistical attitude down pat to," Harry said nodding with mock solemnity, speaking for the first time. That was it for most of them and the two girls and Remus started laughing outright.

Sirius looked highly offended at this but clapped eyes on Harry and realized that he was there for the first time, "Hey, are you new?" Harry nodded and wondered whether Sirius would recognize him. Harry told him his pseudo-name and sure enough Sirius's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, you're that bloke we met at the Leaky Cauldron," at Harry's nod. "So that's why you were meeting Dumbledore," he mused to himself.

"Yup, Sirius Black, right?" Sirius nodded and Harry went one, "I just met your brother a while ago. Lovely bloke."

Sirius eyes darkened and he said, "He's no brother of mine." He shook himself out of his train of thought and pointed at Remus, "You know Remus?" Harry just smiled and shook his hand. When Sirius introduced Peter, Harry had to try very hard to keep his expression blank and from hate clouding his face. They all sat down in the compartment and started talking again, separate conversations going on.

Harry inquired as to whether Remus and Grace were twins as they were in the same year but his impression was corrected by the two Lupins telling him that Remus was born in early October while Grace was conceived in late November and thus born at the end of August. After Grace smacked Sirius over the head for him making a lewd comment about their parents acting like rabbits they turned to their separate conversation. Harry found himself again talking Quidditch with Sirius (who played Beater, something he never knew about his Godfather) and Brittany (whom he believed was almost as Quidditch crazy as him.) He was told that if he was sorted into Gryffindor then he should have a go at trying out for the Seeker position because the current one was shite. Something he intended to do.

After a while, Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. On his way back from the loo he spotted that prefects patrolling and assumed that Lily and James would be back in the compartment but instead saw them talking, actually _talking_, off in their own world. Sharing a smile to himself Harry re-entered his compartment again.

He listened to the talking preferring to stay quiet until the subject of where the two missing people he spotted earlier were.

"Oh, there talking outside in the corridor. Saw them when I was coming back from the toilet." He replied and immediately looks of shock and disbelief. He raised his eyebrows, "Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

Grace shook herself, "Talking?"

"Yes," he said slowly

"Talking?" she asked again

"Yes," he replied clearly

"You mean like…a civil conversation with Lily _not_ angry and James _not_ desperate looking?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes," he laughed, "You act like they hardly ever get along?" Although he knew that was it exactly.

"But Lily always shouts at James," Remus said in wonder

"They looked awfully cosy when I passed by," Harry said nonchalantly

"But Lily always rants and raves to us about how big-headed and conceited Potter is," Brittany said frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but didn't Lily say in Hogsmeade she'd give James a chance if he deflated his ego and changed," Grace reminded her.

"What!" Sirius cried in outrage, "That's what Lily said to make him start grinning like an idiot and dancing the conga. That's why he wouldn't agree to plan pranks anymore. And all for a girl!"

"Not just any girl. It's Lily," Remus said wisely. "But why would Lily agree to that…?"

"Maybe to get him off her back," Sirius said

"Or…" Harry started and he was startled when all eyes turned to him. "Maybe she does like him. Always has. But she's frustrated that she does feel that way for someone who acts like that so she takes her annoyance out on him." They all looked at him, amazed at his deduction and Harry smirked at them.

"I never thought of it that way before." Sirius said but then his gaze snapped back to Harry, "How did you guess that? Feelings are things which girls are good at, not guys. Unless you're gay?"

"I am not gay!" Harry retorted indignantly, "Maybe it's because I haven't spent a lot of time around them like you lot have so I can see things you can't."

Sirius seemed satisfied with that and then asked curiously, "Have you got a girlfriend then? Or have you ever had one?" Harry remained tight-lipped on that which cause Sirius to go on, "Come on, it's the law. Section B, Rule 22 'All newcomers must reveal details about one's love life.'"

Harry laughed at this, while Sirius grinned. Brittany said casually, "I s'pect he has. You're an attractive enough looking bloke."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, which was turning red, "Well, I've never had a girlfriend per se but I have been on dates with girls before. None of them really worked out thought and it's hard to meet girls when you're home schooled," he added lying. Harry thought back to his sixth year and his trips to Hogsmeade. Now that they were older, the village had lost its appeal to them and didn't excite them as much as it used to. To make up for that boys would normally go on dates with girls and Harry had been with a couple but they were only ever one date. Mostly because of the fact that they couldn't stop staring at the scar on his forehead.

"Ah, so you've never done the deed then?" he asked slyly, making Grace cry out, scandalized, Harry blush violently, while Remus and Brittany rolled their eyes in disgust. "What?" he asked innocently, "Can't a bloke live vicariously through others?"

"You don't need to live vicariously through others. You live wildly enough through yourself." Remus said wryly.

"Ok, Ok jeez Moony just havin' a little fun. What's it like being home schooled then?"

"Pretty boring. All though you do actually learn, instead of dozing off in lessons. But there are no other kids to interact with, plus my teacher was pretty tough." Harry said, making everything up.

"How come you're coming to Hogwarts now then?"

Harry smiled humourlessly, "Teacher passed away, peacefully, and my parent's are dead. He's been looking after me since I was one. My guardian"

They all seemed to swallow at the bitterness and bluntness in his tone. "H-how did your parents die?" Sirius asked hesitantly

Harry stared hard at Sirius. "Murdered. By Voldemort," he said in such a hate filled voice that the others flinched.

"B-but Voldemort started his reign of terror five years ago. Your parents died sixteen years ago." Remus stated unsurely.

Harry laughed but there was no humour in it. "Tom Riddle didn't start attacking the wizarding world until thirty odd years after he graduated from Hogwarts. What do you think he spent that time doing? Sunning himself in Hawaii. No, he gathered followers and experimented and studied with magic."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Voldemort's _real _name."

"Oh, I've heard of Riddle. He has an award for Special Services to the School, I think. Lily was saying something about that." Grace said

Harry nodded grimly, "The most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen according to a lot of people. Even Dumbledore thought so."

"How do you know so much about him?" Sirius asked inquisitively

He looked at Sirius levelly before replying, "If your parents were murdered wouldn't you want to find out everything possible about the bastard who killed them?"

A heavy silence followed that with everyone in their own thoughts. A few minutes later the door to the compartment slid open again with James and Lily walking in.

James was grinning and said jokingly, "Whoa, who died?" His grin faltered at the silent response but when they both sat down Sirius tried his best to get rid of the depressing mood, talking to James while the girls were whispering animatedly to Lily, no doubt questioning her about why she had taken so long due to the rosy colour on her cheeks.

Harry sighed and rested his head wearily on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, his mind in a whirl with all the talking he'd been doing, especially about Voldemort. He checked his watch and saw there was another three hours before they would arrive at Hogsmeade station._Another three hours,_ Harry thought. He sighed

_Another three hours until I'm home._

* * *

The train pulled up at the station in Hogsmeade and all the students clambered out, continuing conversations from the train. The first years all congregated nervously around Hagrid, who kept shouting for them to come to him. Harry walked with the Marauders and the girls, noticing that Lily was still acting civilly to James. Something had changed between them during their talk, Harry summarised and it was a good change in Harry's mind.

They climbed into a carriage, where everything was very cramped due to eight people being squashed in. Harry remained quiet, nervous about his upcoming sorting and all the eyes that were sure to be on him. Brittany must have picked up on it, because she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and smiled at him and Harry looked back at her gratefully.

"What house do you want to be in then?" she asked him.

"Well, hopefully not Gryffindor otherwise I'd be stuck with your crazy lot," he replied cheekily.

"Oh, witty," she said sarcastically, "Very witty."

He told her that he'd have to try and put up with them if it was Gryffindor which made her retort back at him but he could tell she was amused by the small smile on her face.

The carriage came to a stop and after they dismounted Harry looked up at the wondrous structure of Hogwarts, feeling warm inside at the whole and undamaged view. He saw Professor McGonagall coming towards him and she informed him he was to wait by the entrance for the first years so he could participate in the Sorting ceremony. He stood nervously, shuffling around nervously while the others wished him luck. He had to smile though. It seemed he had already made a few tentative friendships here.

Harry was left alone as all the students had entered the Great Hall, no doubt anticipating the Ceremony and the delicious feast. He could hear the low rumble of voices in the Hall, echoing off the stone walls, while he waited patiently for the First Years to arrive. Finally, when Harry had been standing for a while, he saw shapes emerging on the shore of the lake and small silhouettes of children and the large figure of Hagrid. They made their way to where he was standing; the First Years looking at the castle in awe and at the same time Professor McGonagall came out and stood on the stone steps to the Entrance.

When the younger students and Hagrid had made it to where he was, they were then told by the Professor to follow her. They walked into the Entrance Hall and Harry glimpsed in to the Hall and saw it thronging with students, who were chattering happily to each other. They then proceeded into a familiar room; Harry had entered six years ago, where McGonagall then started telling the student of Hogwarts and the four houses. It was exactly, almost word for word the same speech he had received and Harry tuned it out, trying not to let the odd looks from the smaller students irritate him.

He noticed a shock of bright red hair amongst the First Years which definitely meant Weasley. Looking closer, he wasn't as tall enough he thought to be Bill, so he guessed at his identity to be Charlie Weasley. Harry had to swallow a very painful lump in his throat because of the memories the vivid ginger hair caused.

Before he knew it, Professor McGonagall was ordering them to follow her again. He stayed towards the rear as they entered the Great Hall, and almost immediately the eleven year olds expressions changed to stunned awe from the view of the vast chamber with the four long tables and the raised platform where the Professors were seated. He recognized the diminutive Professor Flitwick along with Sprout, remembering seeing their dead and battered bodies in the ruins at Hogwarts. Where Snape usually sat, there was now a huge man, shaped like a walrus with a rotund belly. There were other teachers as well, none of whom Harry recognized.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that there were far more students now than when he was in the future. In fact, he'd never seen the Great Hall filled with so many people before, not even when students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang stayed at Hogwarts in his fourth year. He supposed not many parents were having children in the 1980's because Voldemort was still at large then and they all lived in terror, obviously not the case in the 1960's.

In the aisle in the middle of the hall, there was a very familiar stool and patched hat. The brim opened and it sang the song it had composed for nearly a year. The hat droned on stating the qualities of the four different houses but Harry concluded that the hat, despite being twenty years younger than the one he knew, was still awful at making up new songs and this one was just as terrible as the ones he'd heard before.

He noticed more curious and strange looks from the older students cast his way and Harry had to fight the urge to fidget, making sure his face was an impassive mask and not showing any nervousness or embarrassment he felt on the inside.

When the hat stopped singing, Professor McGonagall unfolded a long piece of parchment before saying, "When your name is called, please come forward to be sorted. "Alexanderson, Brian" A terrified young boy made his way shakily up to the Hat before it was placed on his head, covering his eyes After a while, the hat seemed to make it's decision and called out "RAVENCLAW!"

Huge cheers went up from the Ravenclaw table for their newcomer and the boy was slapped on the back and had his hand shaken numerous times, all the while his face a bright red. Harry tried to concentrate on the others being Sorted but found he was too anxious about his to pay attention. He did vaguely notice that out of the next sixteen, three more went to Ravenclaw, five to Hufflepuff, and four to Slytherin and Gryffindor. He looked at the Gryffindor table longingly, hoping the hat would put him there. He saw Sirius glancing at him and he gave Harry a subtle thumbs up, which heartened him a bit.

"Weasley, Charlie,"

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as he realized the line of First Years was near its end. He saw Charlie and then he thought of Bill. He looked out to the Gryffindor table again and sure enough there was another boy with fiery read hair, only this Bill's hair was shorter than he was accustomed to seeing and there was no fang earring.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

That was obvious, Harry thought. After all, Weasleys are the embodiment of a Gryffindor or in his mind at least. Except for Percy, whom he always thought acted more like a Ravenclaw.

Suddenly, the line of the forty or so First Years was non-existent and nearly every eye in the hall was on him (although there were a few more than interested ones from females.) Harry swallowed, thinking he'd never felt more nervous in his life. He was incredibly self-conscious of all the stares he was receiving and sweat started to break out on his forehead.

Dumbledore stood and smiling warmly at the students, announced, "This year, we are blessed with a student who shall start his education in his seventh year. It is only fair; we think, that he has the opportunity to be Sorted like the rest of you were and I hope you will do your best to make him feel welcome." Harry was sure his face was as red as a tomato but he tried with all him might to keep his expression blank. He didn't want to give a first impression of being a nervous, quivering fool.

"Watson, Harry."

He made his way up, making sure he was walking steadily. He caught Dumbledore's eye and saw them twinkling at him. Feeling a surge of confidence, he quickly reached the stool, lifted the hat up, sat down and placed it on his head, it fitting loosely.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? It seems this is not your first Sorting," The Sorting Hat started saying. Harry panicked; he'd hoped his Occlumency shields would hide those particular _thoughts_. Evidently not. "Ho, ho you can not hide anything from me, looking in to your mind without obstruction is what I was designed for. It seems you are not from this time."

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore," he thought, trying to sound authoritative.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to Mr. Watson or Potter. Sorting Hat-Student confidentiality. Now let's see, you were in Gryffindor before and I can see why. Bravery in abundance and this task that you have set yourself is one that requires a lot of courage. Power and strength is not something you lack in. I haven't seen this amount of magical potential in nearly thirty five years."

"Tom Riddle," Harry thought venomously

"Indeed, you two are so alike."

"I'm nothing like him!" He thought murderously

"Oh but you are, remember I can see everything inside your mind, even things you hide from yourself. Moving on, Gryffindor would be one of the obvious choices…"

"One of…?" deciding to let the argument slide

"Like my likeness you have met before said, Slytherin would suit your well. You have a cunning and sly streak in you, there is no doubt. The path of Slytherin will lead you to greatness."

Harry grimaced, "So I've been told. But I prefer Gryffindor."

"And if I may ask, why is that?"

"You say you can see everything in my mind. Surely you should know."

"Not all Slytherins are evil, Mr Watson,"

"But a great deal have turned that way and as a result, Slytherins are regarded as distrustful. It would not help me if I was seen in the same way."

"If that is your decision and I wish you luck, GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry finally took the hat off after what seemed like ages and was rewarded with cheers and shouts from the Gryffindor table. He made his way to where the Marauders, Lily, Brittany and Grace sat as they had made a space for him. He took the seat next to Brittany and got assaulted by James and Sirius who were pumping his hand exaggeratedly and slapping on his back hard for around a good few minutes.

"Ok, ok blimey. You'd think I'd just scored the winning goal for England in the World Cup Final." He said this as food appeared on the table in front of them

Almost immediately their faces turned to looks of confusion. "Winning goal?" James asked, looking bewildered, "Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught. There is no winning goal." He explained slowly. Harry sighed.

"He means Football, you dolt." Brittany explained

"Footy-ball? What in the name of Merlin is that?" Sirius asked confused.

"Muggle sport." Lily answered promptly

"Oh," He said, still confused. He turned to Harry, "I thought you played Quidditch? Not footy-ball"

Harry just looked at him, "I do…" he said slowly.

James cut in, "You play Quidditch? What position? Are you good?" He asked eagerly

Before Harry had a chance to answer Sirius answered, crowing with delight, "Seeeker! He is the answer to our prayers! The saviour sent from another world! The hero who will bring us victory against the slimy Slytherins and deliver us from evil!" Harry tried to smile at this but he could only think of how real these statements could be but not in the context of Quidditch.

"Bloody hell, they haven't seen me play and I'm the next best thing since treacle tart," he muttered to Brittany, who smirked. Sirius and James didn't hear them as they were engrossed on their own conversation about plans for the coming Quidditch season. He started to take some roast chicken potatoes and piled it up in his plate.

"I hate treacle tart, so that doesn't really give me a good impression of how good you are." She replied, her mouth twitching.

"You hate treacle tart?" he asked aghast. He'd never met anyone who hated treacle tart.

She nodded slowly

"B-but how…it's not…I-I've never…" He muttered in incomprehension, shaking his head.

"It's not a crime," She laughed.

"Should be," he sighed exaggeratedly, "It's just not right…hating treacle tart…next thing you know Voldemort will declare world peace and England _will_ actually win the World Cup."

"We have actually won the World Cup, remember 66'…only eleven years ago," she said, her eyebrows raised.

"Erm…right," he said awkwardly, forgetting it wasn't actually _thirty years ago_. He decided to take a different tack, "How'd you know about a football anyway? Most wizards don't?"

She smiled, "My dad's a muggle, terribly enthusiastic about football. Shouts and yells everytime his team plays and he tried to make _me_ into a football player before Hogwarts even though I'm a girl. We still play sometimes, last summer there was this tournament held in Surrey which he entered us and his team of old friends in. I used to really enjoy it, every day in the summer when we'd go to the park, but now I just go along to humour my dad."

He nodded at this, trying very hard not to imagine Brittany in football shirt and shorts showing off her…He shook his head to clear it just as he heard her talking, "What about you?"

"Mum was muggle-born, and I grew up in a muggle neighbourhood," he said, hoping that would do, luckily it did. "What about your mum? She football crazy?"

A sad smile pulled at the corners of Brittany's mouth, "No, she…she passed away when I was young."

Harry immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself, "Oh, sorry."

She laughed, "Its okay, you didn't know. That's why my dad is so…_whole-hearted_ when it comes to sports, especially football. It takes his mind off my mum, when he's got something else to keep him occupied he doesn't dwell as much. I suppose its good thing that he consumes himself in something harmless like football, rather than taking up drinking like some others would do to make themselves forget."

"It's important to remember people when they've passed away. They shouldn't be forgotten but you should think about the good times you've spent with them," Harry said, his mind on his best friends, the Weasleys…

They fell into a companionable silence, with the sounds of others talking washing over them. Harry didn't know why, but he instantly felt comfortable with other, not awkward like before and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. They continued eating, Harry enjoying another fine feast that the House-Elves had cooked up until the platters of meat, chicken, potatoes and salads disappeared to be replaced with dessert.

"Yes! Flavor-changing Ice Cream. Must have, must have!" Sirius chanted while the Marauders and the girls groaned. He started scooping _huge_chunks of ice-cream onto his plate until it was full and the bowl was nearly empty.

"Could have left some for us, you pig," Grace grumbled, taking the left-overs from the bowl.

"Sorry," he said cheerfully, not sounding at all as if he remotely meant it, this emphasized by him stuffing his mouth with another huge dollop of dessert and causing Grace and Lily to grimace with disgust. "But I is a growing man. Need food so I don't be skin and bones," he continued, nodding with worldly-wise wisdom.

James bounced on his chair suddenly and turned abruptly Sirius. "Choice." He started, as he raised his right hand, "tub full of Flavor-changing Ice cream, _or_," he brought up his left hand, effectively cutting of Sirius's reply, "Hot girl, totally naked."

Sirius just looked at James before leaning back, winking and smiling lasciviously, saying slowly, "Put your hand's together," making James laugh and the others roll their eyes. Harry remembered Remus telling him of Sirius's reputation with girls at school, as he helped himself to treacle tart.

"Hey, that reminds me, I had a brainstorm about Ice Cream and a prank we-," James started talking excitedly but then he faltered when he caught Lily's eye, who was looking at him disapprovingly, "Or not actually, not a good idea."

"Why not? We could-," Sirius started incredulously.

"I-I'm Head Boy, I should be setting an example," he said nervously, casting a sideways look at Lily.

This made Sirius outraged, while Lily now had a small smile on her face with the rest looking on in interest. Suddenly Sirius turned to Lily with accusing eyes, "I hope you're happy, you've got you wish," he sniffed, "taking away my best friend and changing him into a—into a-a-a…"

"You can't play pranks all your life; you should start acting your age more. You're going to graduate this year and then you're going to have to earn a living. Not to mention the war that's going on…" Lily said seriously. There was a somber silence after mention of the war again and Harry realized that despite their jovial and joking attitudes their thoughts about the darkness were always lingering heavily in their minds, but they tried to cover up their melancholy feelings as best as they could.

"Who needs to worry about the war? I'm way too young to die, only a teenager," Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.

"You're _never_ too young to die," Harry said, his eyes faraway.

The others looked at him, their faces showing that they knew this horrible truth. James started to say something but stopped when the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up at the Head table. An expectant silence reigned over the hall, as everyone waited for Dumbledore to talk although Harry noticed the Slytherins that had confronted him earlier looked bored and were whispering to each other.

"Welcome! Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts, I hope you have all had a delightful holiday and I am sure many of you engaged yourselves with your friends. Ah, youth. What it is to be young-," this caused Sirius and James to snigger, "But now it is time for you to fill your brains up with knowledge again after they have been successfully emptied out. Hopefully your next year at Hogwarts will be just as exciting as the last with lessons to be learnt, House Points to be earned and of Quidditch to be played." This caused Sirius and James to start chanting "Quidditch" in caveman voices. After they had calmed down, with Professor McGonagall looking sternly at them but Dumbledore continued with eyes twinkling, amused.

"Yes, yes I pray the competition for the Quidditch cup will be as fascinating as ever, Captains will have to discuss with Heads of Houses when trials should be held. However there will be one more event taking place as the start of this year which I hope will make this year even more special for our seventh years who will be leaving us as well as more interesting for our other students," The crowd started murmuring at this and the Slytherins started paying attention now.

"What d'ya reckon it could be?" James asked Remus, which caused him to shrug in confusion.

"But first the start of term notices," Dumbledore announced, smiling at the groans from all the students when they realized they would have to wait. "First of all I would like you all to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Gardner, who is a former Auror who has come out of retirement to teach all of you." There was half-hearted applause from the students who were more interested in Dumbledore's surprise but they listened on listlessly as he warned them about the Forbidden Forest, his eyes on the Marauders as he said this along with items which had been banned over the summer.

When he paused for breath again, all the students perked up and leaned in, waiting in anticipation for Dumbledore's announcement. Harry was also interested in what Dumbledore had devised.

The Headmaster smiled indulgently at all their eager faces, "This year Hogwarts will host a Dueling tournament for the seventh years," the students started talking to each other, James and Sirius looked like Christmas had been declared all year round while the girls had varying expression on their faces. Brittany thrilled, Grace resigned and Lily apprehensive but excited. Harry noticed that the Slytherins were also whispering and were casting evil looks at their table.

He himself however was suspicious. A Dueling Tournament! One of those hadn't been held in hundreds of years, Harry knew. It was considered too dangerous. The old litany he associated with Dumbledore that he never did something for nothing came back to him and started playing repeatedly in his head.

After he managed to calm the crowd down he started explaining the details, "This will be the first Dueling Tournament held in nearly four hundred years at Hogwarts, they were disbanded before being considered too stressful. However, this year we will attempt to try once more. It will be held only for Seventh Years," the younger students started to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand, "due to the dangerous nature, the rules being that _only _the Unforgivable Curses and directly lethal spells are not allowed however Dark Magic is frowned upon but legal." The teachers looked very grim at this, and Lily along with other students were horrified.

"You do not need to enter if you do not wish but I assure you that you will not be in serious danger and it is meant to be a fun competition, I doubt students will seek to grievously harm others," Harry didn't know about that. The Slytherins wouldn't think twice about it, especially Snape who would love to get his revenge on Sirius and James, while those two wouldn't mind the same.

"The tournament will take place during the Seventh Years DADA classes, which are all held together and I believe there is not a single student who is not participating in that class. The draw will take place Thursday evening tomorrow in here after dinner and whoever wishes to view can do so. The final will be for all to see on the 27th October at midday. The prize will be two hundred and fifty house points along with a five hundred galleons as well as a plaque which will displayed in the Trophy room."

"There is one other thing however." The excited murmuring in the hall grew silent again. "It has been many years since I myself have dueled for fun so I have decided that I would like a little…how do you young ones say it…_piece _of the action. I have asked the other teachers, but they have regretfully declined joining in. I will challenge the champion to a formal duel with the same rules applying, for extra credit on Halloween afternoon where everyone else will be able to watch." The students now were talking loudly to each other. Harry caught Dumbledore's eye again and he swore that Dumbledore _winked_ at him. He had a feeling that this tournament was for _his_ benefit, especially.

Everyone was dismissed and they all left the Hall, chattering excitedly about the tournament.

"I can't wait! This is going to kick ass. Imagine what I could get with five hundred galleons," Sirius said dreamily, "And I would love a crack at Dumbledore."

James snorted, "_If_ you win, which you're not going to with me entering."

"What do you mean _with you entering_? I could take anyone." Sirius said indignantly

"I'm not going to enter, no point plus it sounds dangerous," Grace said.

"No point! Two Hundred House Points! Five Hundred Galleons! There is _plenty_ of point. You might win; you're pretty good with a wand." Sirius said in amazement

Grace just shook her head though.

"What 'bout you Remus?" He demanded, turning on him.

"I guess, it could be fun," Remus answered

"That's the spirit! Lily? Brittany?"

The girls nodded, although Lily was still concerned about the rules.

"What 'bout you mate? You entering?" Sirius asked, turning Harry.

"Probably," he replied, still unsure though. He caught Lily's eye and he had no doubt she was recalling him fighting in Diagon Alley. She's the only one who knows what I can do, he thought, and even she doesn't know the full extent.

He thought back over the tournament and the wink Dumbledore had given him. It almost seemed like a challenge, a test. He knew Dumbledore had ulterior motives behind it that was true in anything he did.

He made a decision to himself. If Dumbledore wanted to see just how good Harry was, he would show him and the Order just that.

And then maybe they would see him as an asset that could be used in the war. After all, that was what Harry had come back for.

* * *

**Review...**


	7. The Draw

**The Draw**

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat on a high chair in a huge, magnificent living room adorned with paintings, trophies and medieval weapons. He was sat facing a fire, watching the glowing embers bounce of the metal fireplace, all the while fingering his yew wand itching to use it something or someone.

He had been very quiet lately in his attacks and he had no doubt his opposition were savouring the calm. All Voldemort thought was that they had better enjoy it while it lasted as there wasn't going to be many opportunities to do so again.

He had a lot of plans for the coming year.

He had been livid when they had failed to capture the Alley again even though he was the one who had told his servants to retreat but his mind was more firmly fixed on the mysterious teenager who had in fact humiliated him when he had failed to die at His hand.

He had thought the boy was above average even though the images he had seen of him were contrary to that and he _had not_ expected him to nearly match him move for move even thought he wasn't duelling to best of his capabilities.

He had commanded Lucius again to find out about the enigmatic figure but they were having no such luck. They didn't have a _name_ or any details which made it difficult to find out about him, only his appearance and for the past month his identity was haunting Voldemort.

There was a knock on the door interrupting His thoughts and He was immediately annoyed. He had told no one to bother unless it was of utmost importance and if it wasn't Voldemort was going to use his wand to dole out punishment.

"Come in," he hissed, his irritation evident.

A figure in Death Eater robes and a white mask entered and made his way silently to Him before bowing respectfully and kissing the hem of his robes.

"My Lord," he backed up and removed his mask to reveal the pale, aristocratic face of Lucius Malfoy.

"This had better be interesting Lucius, I have not had to use my wand to put people in place in quite a while," Voldemort said threateningly.

"It is My Lord," Lucius replied, his cold grey eyes showing he had something important to share, "I have the identity of the boy," He paused.

"Well, do not keep me waiting. Tell me what you know," Voldemort hissed impatiently.

"His name is _Harry Watson_," Lucius answered, his distaste evident at such a common name, "A mere _half-blood_ whose records were made available to the Ministry at the start of June. He was orphaned at the age of one but was taken in by a close friend who has home-schooled him until he recently died. He is currently attending Hogwarts School under the thumb of Dumbledore."

Home-schooled. That would explain the boy's talent if he was given special attention and worked a lot more on honing his abilities. Voldemort was surprised at the last part but hid it well, he was about to ask what else there was until he thought of something else, "Wait, are you not the Head of the School Governing Board, Lucius? Surely you should have known before now about who this boy was, why is it that you _do not_?"

Lucius replied swiftly, "The ancient fool has kept it a secret, not even the teachers apart from the old bat McGonagall knew of his entry. The Headmaster of Hogwarts does not need to pass on all the names of students entering the school."

Voldemort digested this; Dumbledore had somehow gotten to the boy before He could and without question was trying to manipulate him, if he knew of his power, to do his bidding. If he succeeded the boy would be a thorn in his side and an irritating one at that. But if Voldemort could manage to take him under his wing…

"Send a letter to Mr. Watson, a letter of…_invitation_. And make sure to let him know the benefits of joining, and stress the _consequences_ if he does not."

Lucius looked surprised, "You wish to recruit him? He is a _half blood_" he said, not hiding his incredulity or disgust.

"Are you questioning my decision, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously

"No, My Lord. Of course not," he replied quickly.

"Good. He is young; it would be a waste of talent if we do not attempt to coerce him to our ways, if we do not try to mould him to our beliefs. He is still half-wizard Lucius, not something beyond salvation like a Mudblood."

"Make sure your faith never wavers in my decisions and you never doubt my choices. You are a clever man Lucius, that is why you are in my Inner Circle. The boy has power, he can be very useful. Is that all?"

"No, my Lord, I have more to report. Dumbledore has again bypassed the Board and had organized a duelling tournament of sorts for the Seventh Years. The rule being only spells with intent of being lethal and the Unforgivables being excluded. As Headmaster he has total control of the school and unfortunately has full power over the on goings so he has full authorization in organizing this despite how controversial it is."

However, Voldemort was looking at a way to use this to his advantage. "Attend the tournament Lucius. And keep an eye out for any considerable _talent_ there may be as well looking at how our young friend, Harry Watson does. Also in regards to him, give him until the end of the competition to reply."

Lucius nodded at this, knowing a lot better than to disagree, "He is also challenging for…_extra credit_…the victor to a duel."

Voldemort just smiled, something that looked very out of place on his cruel face, "We will see whether or not the old man can fare against a seventeen-year old then, won't we? Now leave me. You have done well."

Lucius bowed again, kissed Voldemort's robes respectfully and left the room with the task of composing a certain letter to a certain someone.

* * *

_2nd September 1977_

The sunrays filtered through the curtains into the dormitory, signalling the start of a new day. Harry stretched and yawned lazily blindly fumbling for his watch to check the time. Seven-fifty. Ten more minutes, he thought sleepily to himself, just ten more minutes of sleep. He burrowed his head into the pillow trying to hold onto the last vestiges of sleep that were eluding him, wanting some more rest before having to wake up. He was starting to become drowsy again, blissfully appreciating the quiet, peaceful morning and its silence.

Until it was shattered by the sound of singing.

"_You're as cold as ice; you're willing to sacrifice our love!_" He heard Sirius's horribly loud, terribly out of tune voice breaking through his hazy thoughts, "_You want paradise, but someday you'll pay the price, I know!_"

Harry groaned in frustration and annoyance. He was just about to yell at Sirius to shut the bloody hell up and that some people enjoyed morning lay ins before somebody beat him to it.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James's voice sounded out from behind his four poster bed.

Sirius however paid no heed, "_I've seen it before, it happens all the time, You're closing the door, you leave the world behind!_" He continued singing and Harry stuck his head out to see what he was doing, finding that he was putting on his robes.

"_You're digging for gold, you're throwing away, A fortune in feelings, BUT SOMEDAY YOU'LL PAY!_" His voice rose at the end, cracking horribly and sounding like nails screeching horribly on a door.

"Aaaagh! Stop. For the love of all that is holy and good, stop NOW!" James shouted, his voice muffled trying to drown out the noise.

"_You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know, yes I know, You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know, oh ye—_Mmmph!" James had thrown his pillow at Sirius's face and hit him square on, effectively shutting him up.

"I am saying this to you as you're best friend and fellow Marauder! You _cannot sing_. I repeat,_ you cannot SING_!"

"Please listen to him, dear Merlin please listen to him," Remus said from his bed.

Harry, deciding there was no way he was getting back to sleep, got up from his bed and started gathering his clothes, intending to have a quick shower, "There is a reason why _only_ professionals sing and record songs. This is one of them."

"Aw come on guys, have a heart. I ain't _that _bad," Sirius said with mock-offence and a whiny tone.

"YES YOU ARE!" Three voices shouted in unison.

"Fine then," he sniffed theatrically, "Maybe I'll go somewhere where my talents are appreciated."

"Talent! What talent?" Remus asked incredulously, getting up from his bed also. "You _have_ no talent."

"It's the effort that counts," Sirius said defensively.

"And what an awful effort it was," James said, also deciding to start the day.

"Yeah…well…I…," Sirius trailed off helplessly, desperately trying to think of a come back but finding none. He sniffed again and started mumbling, "Just trying to do something nice for everyone…provide a little entertainment and what do I get for my attempts? Appreciation? You would think! No, instead I'm ridiculed and slandered…"

"Ugh. Stop the Drama Queen Act." James said.

"Yup, you'll find no sympathy from us." Remus added, "I'm guessing you still play that Muggle music at your parent's house then?"

Sirius grinned, "Uh-huh, drives them mad. What with their disgust for Muggles. They won't dare come near the music player thingy though…stereo, I think it is….I've put booby traps all around it." He said proudly, "They're dead terrified to enter my room at the moment, ever since I became of age. Afraid of what horrors they'll find in there."

"Or they're waiting for you to be sent off to Hogwarts before they attempt to exorcise it and whatever demons there are in there," James said.

"They can do whatever the hell they want with it. Not as if I'm going back there now that I don't have to," Sirius replied, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Harry remembered Sirius's hatred towards his family, of how prejudiced they were and the discrimination they had towards those less than pure, in their opinion.

There was a silence after this, each boy going about their own business. Sirius moved over to Peter's bed and pulled open the curtains, finding him hugging his pillow tightly and curled into a ball, oblivious to the noise around him. Muttering to himself, he attempted to wake him before giving it up as a bad job.

James went to a Quidditch calendar on the wall displaying the team Tornadoes for the September month. "Three more days," he said, almost to himself.

Sirius came to stand next to him and his eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, only three days until-,"

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply, casting a look at Harry.

Sirius, realizing Harry was in the room, shut his mouth abruptly and looked sheepishly at Remus. Harry was confused at what could be going on, until he realized what exactly was happening in five days.

It was a full moon.

Unable to resist, Harry opted to tease the Marauders. "In five days? What event might be occurring in five days?" He said to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Nothing," James said quickly. Too quickly

Harry nodded, "You're right. Only exciting thing happening in five days is a full moon," he said nonchalantly, bending down and extracting a towel from him trunk. He had to try very hard not to laugh at their panicked expressions.

"Exciting? Full moons aren't exciting. They're boring. Very boring, nothing good to see on a full moon," Sirius said anxiously, his voice high.

Refraining from rolling his eyes at Sirius's terrible lying, Harry continued, "Hmm…I dunno. I doubt _werewolves_ find full moons boring. They'll be anything but for them." He stressed the word for effect.

"There are no werewolves at Hogwarts though. Dumbledore wouldn't allow them," James tried to point out, glancing surreptitiously at Remus. The three of them were starting to pale from worry.

"Dumbledore's very eccentric, I wouldn't be surprised if he did allow a student who was a werewolf into the school _and_ made special arrangements for them," Harry continued, smiling serenely, enjoying the looks of huge consternation on their faces.

"I heard from some other students that they can hear howling sometimes on a full moon, so I guess it's safer to stay inside once a month. You never know what you might encounter in the dark." He said spookily.

He finally picked up his clothes and towel and walked into the bathroom, "Best get ready and all. First day of class at Hogwarts for me, don't want to be late," he said, over his shoulder, leaving behind three very troubled Marauders.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to the girls and greeted them hello before piling his plate so high that even Ron would be stretched to match his efforts.

"Hungry?" Lily asked, half amused, half shocked.

"Just a tad," he replied beaming, to which Brittany snorted. He was in a great mood, anticipating starting Hogwarts again and not to mention ravenous for food after living of his own and take-aways for nearly three months.

The Marauders, with Peter who seemed to be still yawning, entered the Great Hall and made their way over to them. James and Sirius were bickering about something and by James's gestures Harry reckoned it was to do with the singing again. They sat down as well and greeted them.

"You're up early? Normally you don't come down until ten minutes before breakfast ends," Grace remarked

"Yes well _someone_ woke us all up with his terrible singing," James said, glaring at Sirius.

"Ok, you've already told me how bad it was like a million times. So much for my dignity." Sirius muttered.

"Dignity? You lost all semblance of dignity when you _attempted _to sing," Remus retorted.

"Key word being 'attempted'," Harry added.

"What was he singing?" Lily asked.

"_Cold as Ice_," James answered for Sirius who was wearing a look of mock-hurt.

"_Cold as Ice_? I hate that song." Lily said in disgust

"You hate any song if it's not by 'The Beatles'," Brittany said, grinning

"Because they're the only ones worth listening to," Lily shot back.

"They're old though," Sirius complained

Before Lily could say anything back, they were interrupted by McGonagall handing out the class timetables.

"I expect no hooliganism this year Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry almost started, thinking she was reprimanding him but remembered himself at the last moment. "You are Head Boy and are to set an example. I do not want you bringing shame upon the House of Godric Gryffindor as being one of the few Head Boys who cause unneeded mischief around the school. Here you are Miss Evans, your time table." She handed Lily's timetable to her, and moved on while the others were sniggering at James while Lily looked satisfied.

"The day you failed me as a Marauder, Prongs. Becoming Head Boy and breaking one of the few laws we had," Sirius said, shaking his head in sorrow.

"Shut it," James grumbled.

Harry got his timetable handed from his Head of House with her telling him to follow other students to find the classes. He tuned her out while he looked over his eagerly:

**Monday:**

Period 1: Potions  
Period 2: Potions  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: Transfiguration  
Period 4: Transfiguration

**Tuesday:**

Period 1: Charms  
Period 2: Charms  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: DADA  
Period 4: DADA

**Wednesday:**

Period 1: Herbology  
Period 2: Herbology  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: Magical Engineering  
Period 4: Magical Engineering

**Thursday:**

Period 1: Transfiguration  
Period 2: Transfiguration  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: DADA  
Period 4: DADA

**Friday:  
**  
Period 1: Charms  
Period 2: Charms  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: Potions  
Period 4: Potions

Eugh! Potions first on a Monday _and_ _last_ on a Friday. Perfect, he thought sarcastically. Well, at least it wasn't with Snape, he thought trying to see the bright side.

"Transfiguration and DADA today," Grace announced.

Brittany leaned over to see Harry's timetable, "Whoa, Magical Engineering? That's interesting."

"Why? Don't many people do it?" Harry asked.

"Oh a few do. Just a lot find it difficult. Need a lot of concentration and patience. Two things boys aren't exactly renowned for," she said cheekily.

Harry laughed, "I'm not your normal, average guy," he told her.

"That's what all boys say, and yet there you go."

He looked over at hers and found she was taking the same classes as his apart from Potions. He frowned, remembering that she wanted to be a Healer. "I thought you wanted to be a Healer? Don't you need Potions for that?"

She nodded, "Yes, well I…wait," she said, looking at him strangely, "How did you know I wanted to be a Healer?"

"Oh well err…"

"I told him," Lily said for him, "When we were in Diagon Alley I had to heal his arm. I said you had taught me and Grace, when he asked how I knew them."

Brittany accepted this, "Yeah well, I'm not so good at Potions-," Grace snorted, causing Brittany to glare at her, "ok, well I'm crap then. I'll have to try and apply for the course without a NEWT in them, but I do know all the other things essential for Healers," she added.

Just then a boy, who looked familiar, from Ravenclaw came over to them. Harry guessed he was a seventh-year as he sat down next to Sirius and James and greeted them.

"Frank! How're you?" Sirius asked. Frank, Harry thought, Ravenclaw. Why does he look familiar?

"Good," he said, although he seemed rather glum.

James frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked, but then he got a look of comprehension on his face and he grinned, "Alice?"

Frank nodded, and that's when it hit Harry why he looked familiar. He was Neville's father! And Alice must be his mother. He recognized the similarities now, the blue eyes and dark hair but his facial structure was more defined and less rounded.

"I just saw her walking with another boy…you know, talking, looking happy," he said, looking of into the distance, his face downcast.

"Yeah, I remembered when I saw Rachel after we broke up, laughing with another girl." Sirius said, reminiscing.

Frank looked at him again, "Didn't you end up in a broom cupboard with her though, at the end of the day?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, grinning dreamily, "What can I say? Girls can't resist me. Not my fault I'm so charming. They're drawn to me like a…like a moth to a flame." He said nodding solemnly.

"That's the difference between me and you Frank. I can get any girl I want, whereas you…well…" Talk about being arrogant, Harry thought.

"Thanks for the ego boost," Frank said sarcastically.

"No problem. What I'm here for, my good man." He replied, munching on his toast. "You should get a pet, or something. You know…a companion. So when you're old and alone you'll have someone there for you."

"Shut up, Padfoot. Don't listen to him Frank." Remus said, not looking up from his food.

"Don't worry Remus. I never take anything Sirius says seriously. Mind the pun." Frank said smirking.

"No really, you should get a chick or something. Or a duck. I'm serious," Sirius said cheerfully. Frank rolled his eyes, "I'm not joking, I am serious. Honestly…it's my name." He grinned, everybody else groaned.

"Those 'Sirius-serious' jokes get old after six years mate. You need new material and I doubt he wants a little chick as a pet or something," James said.

Lily joined the conversation, only hearing the last few lines. She looked at Frank and raised her eyebrows, "You're getting a chick. Do you know how hard those are to look after. Do you even know anything about chicks?"

"Fowl? No. Girls?" Frank grinned wickedly before it faded replaced with a look of misery, "No."

"Anyway I'm _not_ getting a chick. I came here about that Dueling Tournament. Are you guys entering?" Everybody nodded except Grace. "Dumbledore didn't say how you actually won a round. Is it disarming or incapacitating or…well what?"

"Probably incapacitating. We'll find out though, we have DADA today after all. And the draw is tonight." James answered gamely.

"Hmm…I can't wait. I hope I get Snivellus. How I'd love to put a good curse on him." Sirius said wistfully.

"I bet he'd like to do the same to you," Brittany remarked, causing Sirius to make a face.

"You better be careful if you do get Snape. He knows more Dark Curses than the rest of us. And the Slytherins are favorites actually. With Rodolphus and Bellatrix entering as well." Frank warned.

Sirius scowled, "I'm not afraid of them. Not matter how good they are. You don't grow up in a Dark family without learning a few tricks. And what are the odds for Slytherin winning anyway?"

"Two to one for a Slytherin win. Then you Gryffindors, can't imagine why you're ahead of us, at four to one. Then us Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs last."

"Individual odds?" James asked.

"Snape's joint favorite with Bellatrix. That's all I know if…oh wait I have it in my bag, the list," he said, reaching into and searching around. "Wait…almost…got it!" He declared triumphantly. "He's only done top ten. Everyone else has a fixed odd."

He handed it over to them and Harry craned his neck to see:

**McClaw's Betting Odds:**

Slytherin: **2-1  
**Gryffindor: **4-1  
**Ravenclaw: **8-1  
**Hufflepuff: **10-1**

Severus Snape (Slytherin): **2-1  
**Bellatrix Black (Slytherin): **2-1  
**Lily Evans (Gryffindor): **4-1  
**James Potter (Gryffindor): **5-1  
**Remus Lupin (Gryffindor): **6-1  
**Sirius Black (Gryffindor): **7-1  
**Rodolphus Lestrange (Slytherin): **7-1  
**Brittany Green (Gryffindor): **9-1  
**Rabastan Lestrange (Slytherin): **11-1  
**Malcolm Beck (Hufflepuff): **15-1**

Others: **25-1**

"McLaw made these. There outrageous. Humph! Me at seven to one. I'm much better than that. And below Remus! Oh woe is me, as if putting_Snivelly_ ahead of me wasn't enough," Sirius complained.

Remus looked over them, "Lily and James and favorites for Gryffindors them."

Lily's head shot up, "What?!"

"You're third favorite Lils," James grinned, "Along with me." He puffed his chest out proudly.

"Oh, brilliant. No expectation, then," she said dryly.

"Nine to one. Not bad, didn't expect people to hold me in such high regard," Brittany said, smiling mischievously while tossing her hair over her shoulder where it caught Harry full in the face. He spluttered and coughed at the face full of hair (Did it smell like jasmine? he asked himself) while everybody else sniggered and Brittany apologized, although she was laughing as well.

"No, no it's okay. A face full of hair in the morning. Not what I normally eat for breakfast but …" he trailed off, smiling.

Brittany laughed, "Come on, we best get to Transfiguration. We have five minutes and you know how McGonagall is if we're late. I'll show you the way, Sparky." She got up and Harry agreed, he wasn't supposed to know his way around, after all.

They all eventually got up and the Seventh Years made their collective way to the first floor corridor.

"Sparky? What's that about?" He asked Brittany.

She just smiled at him and shrugged, although there was something in her eyes as they lingered on his face. Silently, they made their way to their morning class.

* * *

McGonagall was still the strict, unyielding teacher Harry knew.

She worked the class hard and mercilessly but Harry, now knowing the benefits for Transfiguration, paid a great deal more attention in class than he used to when with Ron and Hermione. All four houses attended the class in a magically expanded room but McGonagall still held authority and order over all of them easily. Tables of four were set up around the room and Harry sat with the girls while the Marauders filled up another.

McGonagall was introducing the concept of human transfiguration to all of them and the dangers of it. Harry concentrated hard when she explained the technique, wanting to make a go of it. Of course, him concentrating more didn't necessarily mean that he would become a Hermione in the subject, he hadn't memorized textbooks on Transfiguration after all but he managed the questions he got asked, not to mention McGonagall's cold, hard exterior was impervious to him as he had been on the receiving end of her ire far too many times before to be intimidated.

"Mr. Watson!" Harry jumped, "What is the main difference between this type of transfiguration and the Animagus transformation?" McGonagall asked him sternly, her lips pressed tightly together. _Great, pick on the new student _Harry thought.

"Er…a wand isn't needed in the Animagus transfiguration," Harry half-asked, half-said, "and you're not limited to just one change."

"In what way Mr. Watson?"

Harry sat up straighter, a little more confident, "Well, with the Animagus transformation you can only change into one given animal. You have more variation with the human transfiguration; you can change yourself into many types of animals, or alter your appearance."

McGonagall gave an imperceptible nod of the head, "That is correct, Mr. Watson. Five points to Gryffindor. However, it is always advisable, when changing into an animal of any sort when first starting this type of transfiguration to have someone nearby in case assistance is needed. Now pair up and attempt to only change hair color at the start. If you find you are capable of that, move on to altering other facial appearances but _do not_ attempt to change the other fully into an animal."

Harry paired off with Brittany, while Lily went with Grace. He wasn't used to being successful in Transfiguration, so Harry was pleasantly shocked when he actually managed to change Brittany's black hair to a vivid red. Harry's heart clenched painfully at the color but he managed to keep his composure. Soon he and Brittany were laughing at the different combinations they came up with and even joined colors so their hair was highlighted with streaks of black and gold or red and purple.

One thing he had been told but now was allowed to witness first hand was James Potter's considerable talent in Transfiguration. And bloody hell, Remus was not joking when he boasted about his father's ability in that particular branch of magic. Even Hermione, Harry reflected, would be hard pressed to compete with him.

The class ended with McGonagall telling them to practice for homework and they all filtered out of the classroom except for James who said he wanted a word with the professor and told the others to go on ahead. They started to head to the Great Hall for lunch, talking animatedly while Harry stayed silent before Sirius asked a question which caught his attention.

"What's the strongest…Cutting spell there is that isn't Dark," Sirius asked contemplatively.

"What?" Harry responded in confusion to the random question. They had entered the Great Hall and had taken their seats at the table, then proceeded to fill their plates with food.

"Well, I know a lot of curses but I don't know that many cutting ones," Sirius said reasonably, "So which is the strongest one that isn't Dark."

"Why do you need to know?" Remus asked warily.

Sirius grinned maliciously, "For the tournament, so when I get Snape I can rearrange his body parts." Harry inwardly grimaced at the thought of how dangerous a duel between Sirius and Snape could be.

"You do that and it's going to be all the encouragement Snape will need to start tearing in to you." Grace warned. "And he knows more about the Dark Arts than anyone here and you are _allowed to use them_."

"Yeah, but most of the more powerful Dark spells can be lethal though so they can't actually think of using them," Lily said, flinching at the thought of Dark Magic.

"Any spell can be considered lethal, just depends on how you use it," Harry pointed out, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What, so a Levitation spell could be considered deadly?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Harry nodded while eating his food, "You could make someone float until they get to a huge height and then cancel the spell. You'd be scraping their body off the tarmac then," Harry said casually, and the others winced in horror. "You could blast someone to pieces with the Reductor Curse and that isn't Dark Magic. There's a chance that you can kill someone with a _Diffindo_. But I doubt anyone's going to want to do that." He added hastily.

"Some of the Slytherins wouldn't mind," Brittany muttered darkly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen though. He would stop the spell if he thought we were in that much danger." Lily said, trying to convince herself as much as everyone else.

"This tournament sounds it's going to be more of a bloodbath every second." Grace said and most looked like they agreed.

"Oh, come on guys. Dumbledore said it was just for some fun, that's all it's for. Nothing serious. Plus, like Lily said, Dumbledore wouldn't let anything bad happen to us. He probably warned us all because he was supposed to, there's not going to be any extreme danger, it's just something else to make us more active and help us with our dueling." Sirius said, trying to rally them out of their morbid thoughts and put the tournament into a lighter perspective.

Most tried to see it from Sirius's point of view and nodded but they still had looks of apprehension and trepidation about the tournament. Some of it was accounted for Harry thought, especially with Gryffindor-Slytherin house rivalry and it would be stupid not to be a little wary about it, but Harry still thought the tournament was for entirely his benefit. _Bloody hell, I wonder what Snape would say if he knew I was thinking that. Probably mutter about being a foolish Gryffindor and inheriting his father's arrogance_.

"Back to the original question though, just says out of curiosity sake does anyone know?" Sirius asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"The Slashing Curse," Harry said automatically before putting a forkful of food into his mouth

"The Slashing Curse?" Remus and Sirius both repeated, one dubiously, the other with interest.

"You said you wanted one that wasn't Dark. It cause at most a deep painful wound but it won't chop an arm like the Lacerating Hex which is kind a grey type of magic. Any _more_ powerful than _that_ areDark, so unless you want to use them…?" Harry said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not," Sirius said, offended, "What do you take me for? A supercilious acrimonial Slytherin?"

"Acrmonial? That's not even a word," Lily said, looking at Sirius as if he was an idiot (which in all fairness he could definitely be considered one, Harry thought), "and since when do you know the meaning of supercilious?"

"Hey I can use_ sophisticated _language," Sirius said affronted, "And I made acrimonial up. It's a variation of acrimonious." He said proudly.

"You can't just _make_ words up," Lily said, scandalized. She reminded Harry very much of Hermione right now.

"Oh, but I can." He said leaning back, looking satisfied

"Yes, you can just invent any word you want and put it in the English Dictionary, no matter how ludicrous it is," Lily said sarcastically.

"Hell no, not the English, I've put it into my own personal one which has a much more extensive list of choice words which some people wouldn't find appropriate . And it would be considered unbecoming, especially of one with such pure lineage." He finished, grinning pompously at the end.

"But…but…" Lily sputtered at loss at what to say to Sirius's comment

"No comeback Evans, that's a surprise but I suppose there always a first time for everything. You proved that by not screaming at James this year." Lily went red in the face with anger and embarrassment, while everyone else was looking on warily but eagerly. "A year of changes and surprises this one is turning out to be, is it not? Because of _you_ my bestest bud won't play any pranks with me."

"What are me and Peter, chicken liver?" Remus muttered, looking disgruntled.

Just when it seemed Lily was about to unleash her famous temper (which on second thoughts, Harry contemplated, _all _female red-heads he had met appeared to possess) and Sirius realized he may have pushed the wrong buttons, James arrived announcing he had arranged Quidditch tryouts with his Head of house.

Everyone was disappointed at missing Sirius getting a tongue-lashing but Brittany and Sirius's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of Quidditch, the latter also looking relieved that he had been saved from the inevitable thunderstorm that Lily was seconds from delivering. Harry also brightened at the mention of his favorite sport but he contained his enthusiasm better than Sirius.

"It's being held Saturday morning after breakfast. We only need a new Seeker but we haven't ever had a good one in like _ages_," James said despairingly.

Brittany leaned over to Harry, "In _ages_. Do you hear that Sparky? You could bring glory to Gryffindor if you're as good as you say you are," she teased

Harry harrumphed, "I haven't been saying anything about how good I am, you two," he nodded to her and Sirius, "are the ones who keep playing me up."

"You can't exactly blame us; we would have had the Quidditch Cup in the bag if we had a half decent Seeker for the last few years," Brittany said, her pretty face demoralized at this truth

"So as far as we're concerned mate, we have to keep hoping you're god's gift from heaven," James said.

"Hey! You always said that I was God's gift from heaven," Sirius cried out.

"No, you're Satan's plague from the Underground," Brittany said which caused Harry and James to laugh.

* * *

The Seventh Years were seated for their final two periods of their first day back, chattering away awaiting their first Defense Against the Darks Arts Class with Professor Gardner. Harry was once again sitting with the girls as the Marauders occupied the four seats in front of them.

His eyes landed on Peter for a moment and he thought that it was strange that he had hardly noticed or spoken to him since he'd been here. Not that he wanted to occupy his time by talking to the traitorous rat.

Harry had instant respect for the Professor due to his past career as an Auror. Harry had met and learnt a lot from the Dark Wizard Catchers who were in the Order in his sixth year and it had become quite apparent to him why British Aurors were regarded as some of the best in the world.

Apparently, out of the group who get accepted for the training course only ten per cent graduated. The three year learning course was too tough and stressful for the majority of them and on average nearly half dropped out after the first year of training.

One of the Aurors in the Order whom he had enjoyed working with was Tonks, he'd always wondered how someone so upbeat and warmhearted like her did such a deadly job but he had found out that she had a very icy exterior behind her fun-loving attitude.

Professor Gardner eventually swept into the class exactly as the bell rang and strode to the front. Harry hadn't taken in his appearance at the Welcoming Feast but now he realized that he looked around sixty or so, but was obviously still in good shape. His hair black but with strands of silver and his face looked beaten, with a few battle scars.

Silence swept over the room in expectancy for the coming lesson, and hopefully more information about the Tournament. Professor Gardner stood at the front looking very impressive and in Harry's opinion very much like and experienced Auror.

"You all heard the Headmaster yesterday," He started in a commanding tone, not looking at all nervous about teaching on his first day, "Despite the use of _Dark Magic _being _permitted _and the only reason it is tolerated in the first place is because the old rules nearly three hundred years ago were formed for its allowance," his face clearly showed how much he disagreed with this, "this is a competition for fun and a chance to test your skills. I assure you will be perfectly safe, we won't allow anything life-threatening to occur and we do have a very capable Healer, Madam Pomfrey who will treat you to the best of her abilities."

The students who had looked a bit wary again (except some very notable Slytherins) at the mention of Dark Magic looked a bit more relaxed after being reassured that they would be somewhat protected.

"To clear a few things up, the competition will be a knockout competition which will, as you know, take place during your DADA classes. To progress to the next round you have to fully incapacitate your opponent, meaning disarming him won't be enough. As said yesterday _NO USE_of Unforgivable curses, not only will you be disqualified but I am sure you're all aware, you will be gaining a free one way ticket to Azkaban," He let that hang in the air for a while.

"Any spells with a very high chance of being lethal will also result in your disqualification along with an_ intention of manslaughter trial _before the Wizenmagot," He said all of this in a very severe tone, but in spite of that, the students were a bit more relaxed as they were sure no one would risk throwing their life away with chance of going to Azkaban. He was sure the students wouldn't be so anxious if it weren't for the Slytherins, he knew just how brutal the ones in this specific year could be. Namely Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Now moving on, we won't be starting today as the draw is tonight after dinner for everyone to see, I can tell you that you will all be facing an opponent from a different house in the first round but I need to list the names of those who want to enter," he went over to his desk at the front, and withdrew from the drawers an eagle feather quill and a blue ink bottle. He bent over as he dipped his quill and was poised to write as the tip was a couple of inches from the parchment.

"I'll call your name, just reply with a simple yes or no," he said authoritatively, he acted liked he had been teaching at Hogwarts School his entire life not for just one day Harry thought. "Rhiannon Addison." He called out and the girl replied affirmatively.

And so it went. Gardner called names out to students who responded. Quite a few said 'no' but there were still a lot of positive answers. Most notably all the Gryffindors in Harry's year apart from Grace, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Snape and others Slytherins, one who bore a similar resemblance to Rodolphus. Frank had also said yes as did Alice McKinnon from Hufflepuff along with a few others from her house. Three-quarters of the Ravenclaws had entered as well, probably counting on their more extensive spell knowledge to win

"Harry Watson."

His name was finally called and he answered with a "Yes Sir," and the finally stopped writing, looked as the parchment one last time before folding it up and waving his wand over it multiplying it into two. He placed one roll in his drawer and picked the other up, grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into his fireplace behind his desk and the flames turned an instant green.

He shouted, "Dumbledore's office!" and the Headmasters face appeared in the fireplace.

"Ah, Professor how are you, I trust you're lesson is going well?" Dumbledore said pleasantly

"Just peachy, Albus. Here's the list of names you'll need for the draw later." He threw the other sheet with names in his hand into the fireplace, "We have thirty two competing, Albus. An easy number."

"Indeed, it is. I will get to organizing tonight's event then Martin," Dumbledore said that and then bid the Professor farewell, disappearing from view.

The ex-Auror spun around, to face the classroom and looked at them all in turn, his gaze sweeping over the room. He was acting a bit like Harry's former Potions Master, he was just thankful he seemed to be a bit more pleasant.

"Creepy," Brittany muttered so only Harry would hear but the Gardner seemed to have noticed her lips move as he then stared directly at her for longer than everyone else.

However his gaze swept past her and then he finally broke the silence, "Everyone of you who has entered, which is a large majority, has the ability to win this tournament," his voice rung clear in the stillness of the room.

"The Headmaster has told me about everyone of you, I have spoken to your Heads of houses in regards of your abilities and I have looked over all your past test results and work," He made the upcoming tournament more like marching into war, not a friendly competition but Harry noticed every face (_even_ the Slytherins) was rapt with attention to what the erstwhile Auror was saying.

"Some of you have more skill than others, some of you more natural talent, others more knowledge and so on," he continued, walking through the middle of a classroom, "There will be two things apart from your opponent that could stop you from winning and it is _up to you_ to decide whether or not you will be affected by either one of these two potential obstacles."

"Nearly every young man suffers from either arrogance or confidence," He looked carefully around the room again, "I would know, contrary to popular belief, I myself was once just a teenager, someone who like many others in my age group was conceited enough to believe that Nature was created solely for my purpose, that the sun shined merely for myself rather than for anyone else. And there were others in my year that never fully believed in themselves, never thought they were good enough.

"The biggest test for all of us was whether we could see ourselves for what we really were rather than what we believed ourselves to be or whether we were able to overcome our lack of self-worth and gain self-assurance in our abilities."

He seemed to ooze respect and character, and Harry thought he could have been a spokesperson such was his skill in capturing nearly everyone's attention in the room. Not everyone could do that, sure Snape was able to but he did that through bullying and fear whilst McGonagall accomplished it due to the disciplinarian she was. Professor Gardner didn't need those two factors; his persona however seemed to radiate knowledge and experience, much like Dumbledore's Harry reflected

"Do not mistake the two expressions; there is a very fine line between being arrogant and being confident. In this tournament if you go into your match thinking you have already won, thinking it will be easy, I assure you, you will be in for a _very…rude_…awakening.

"Similarly if you step into the ring thinking that you have already lost, that your opponent is far better than you, you have already lost as you cannot even conquer your mind, so what chance would you have against someone you already expect to lose to."

He moved back to the very front again, "This year your main topic will be the art of dueling; this tournament is to test the skills and knowledge you have gained over the past six years. I believe my predecessors have taught you curses and defenses you can use, as well as doing them non-verbally.

"Non-verbal spells you started learning last year, obviously they require more concentration than saying the incantation aloud, however the benefits as you all know are that you have a split second advantage over your opponent."

He suddenly looked fiercely at everyone, his sharp scarred feature coming into focus before he spoke in a chilling whisper, "And at time such as these, in the real world, a split second could be the difference between whether you remain in the land of the living or…or whether you fall prey and join the dead."

Nearly everyone seemed to shiver at these words except for Harry who eyes remained locked on the Professor's face, he already knew of the faint boundary between the two terms.

It was a shock tactic but Harry thought it was useful; all these Seventh Years were going to have to get in to their heads that this was their last year before entering the "big bad" world and they wouldn't be able on Hogwarts as a security blanket, a place where they wouldn't have to make life-changing decisions about a career, but instead decide whether or not they would complete their essay for Potions or revise for a mid-term test.

And not only would they have to leave this safe haven, but when they entered the outside world as adults it would most likely be in the middle of a War-zone. A lot of the people in the room were going to have a pick a side in the war if they hadn't done so already, Harry just hoped most had enough faith behind Dumbledore and the Ministry to remain away from the lure of the Dark Side.

"The tournament will give me an idea of how far you stand up the ladder in being able to defend yourselves and what your technique is like. We will work with each other to refine your technique and the way you fight, each person will have different strengths and weaknesses and thus it is important to use a style that suits you.

"For example, some of you will prefer to use shields and other defensive magics to defend yourself while others will use speed to dodge out of the way. Some of you will have a more offensive attitude whereas others will be more _de_fensive."

"You'll obviously learn more spells and jinxes that could be very helpful and learn how to incorporate into your arsenal. Any questions?" There were no hands up in the air but nearly every face was eager about the coming year while those who had decided not to take part in the competition were wondering how they would fit in.

"Those who have decided to opt out, no matter, we will still be able to work with each other. We will just have to rely on what we think our strong and weak points are to settle on a style. I understand dueling is not for everyone but it can't help to learn certain skills that could save your life."

The Professor looked at his watch and read the time, "An hour left," he muttered.

He moved to his desk and picked up something that looked suspiciously like a lesson plan before saying professionally, "Ok, this is going to be the longest time we'll have for a couple of months to do our own work, so we might as well make the most of it."

"Emotions. Emotions play a very big part in magic and the powering behind spells and you'd better believe it." He grabbed a piece of white chalk from his desk and wrote the word in capital letters across the blackboard.

"You may not know it but a lot of the more complicated spells require an emotion to work while others can gain extra zeal if you are feeling strongly about something or they may lack in power if you are depressed."

"Who can give me _the_ emotion which they consider will have the _most_ effect on a spell they might use?" Professor Gardner questioned, his eyes roving the room.

Snape put his hand up and answered in a bored voice, "Anger," seemingly thinking it was obvious.

"Wrong," the Professor said immediately, which caused both James and Sirius to snort but unluckily Gardner noticed, "Perhaps you can tell us the answer then Mr. Potter?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Erm…happiness," James said hesitantly but shot a glare at Snape who had made a disgusted noise at the answer

"No," Gardner said, "Does no one know?" he asked in a disappointed tone

Harry put his hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Watson?"

"Love and Hate," He answered.

"Perfect," he smiled, "Cliché as it sounds, it is correct. Love and hate power…" The lesson went on as Professor Gardner described particular spells in which emotions played party to and the type of magic each emotion powered.

* * *

"Well, that was…interesting," Brittany said thoughtfully, as they emerged from the classroom.

"Downright cool was what it was," James said, grinning

"Especially how he put Snape down after the greasy twat said how the Dark Arts 'render all other magics insignificant'," Sirius said, doing a stuck up impression of Snape

"Ah, that was a picture perfect moment."

"It was a Kodak moment!" Sirius declared

"Are they always like that?" Harry said sideways to Brittany whilst gesturing to James and Sirius who were playing out the scene where Snape was rebuked by Professor Gardner

"'Fraid so," she sighed theatrically, "You'll get used to it thought, either that or you'll go crazy from over-exposure," she finished brightly.

"Ah, I was wondering why all you lot acted like hyperactive monkeys most of the time," Harry said cheekily, causing Brittany to slap him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, Sirius dived behind James as cover, clearly hiding from something, a look of panic on his face.

"What the…?" Harry said, his hand immediately going to his wand, fearing the worst.

"Hide me!" Sirius hissed

Harry turned instantly in the direction, fully expecting to see people in black cloaks and white masks but saw nothing of the sort but instead saw students walking and chattering on the way to lunch.

He released his grip on his wand and looked at Sirius and everyone else in bemusement, all who seemed to know what was going on, their faces either amused or in Lily and Grace's case lined with disapproval.

"She's gone, Padfoot," James said wearily.

"Are you sure?" he asked, peeking around James's shoulder cautiously, "She's gone right? The devil woman isn't waiting for me to pop up, is she? I swear she looked right at me, I've been trying to avoid her this year, which isn't easy if you're in the same classes."

"Yes Padfoot, Satan's spawn has just turned around the corner."

"Phew," he said, standing up fully, breathing a sigh of relief and wiping his forehead. He grinned slightly, "Can't be too careful, can we?"

"You're scared of a girl, Sirius," James grinned, "Have you no honor?"

"Yes, how does being scared of a _girl_ affect your masculine pride," Lily said condescendingly.

"I am not scared of a girl," Sirius protested

"Evidence points to the contrary," Brittany said cheerfully.

"It was self-preservation, you lot saw what happened last time?" Sirius defended. Harry had no idea what they were talking about so he kept his mouth shut as they moved to the Great Hall.

"No I don't, someone care to remind me?" Remus said innocently.

"Yes you do, you and James took the mickey out of me for most of the summer about that."

Remus grinned, "I know, I just wanted hear it again." Remus, making a joke?! Harry thought disbelievingly. The older Mooney, Harry knew hardly ever let his mischievous side show and was a lot more somber.

He supposed his deviousness nearly all but vanished that horrible Halloween night but he seemed a lot freer in his schooldays, Harry reflected with a pang of sadness.

"T'was a lovely summer's day, the end of the school year and," James started impishly while Sirius groaned in despair, "young Paddy had no idea of the horror that awaited him as he rose that morning from his sleep. For such-." He gestured for Remus to continue.

"Samantha Prewett planned her devious revenge after she had been wronged by our dear friend-,"

"Hey, that sort of rhymes-," James said aloud

"—and as he turned over he realized he was not in his dormitory-,"

"—But in the middle of the lake!" James finished, laughing over the past image of Sirius stranded in the middle of the Black Lake in nothing but his boxers which he slept in.

"It was not funny; I was stuck there for hours with most of the school laughing at me and you lot who call yourself my friends were there as well, not making a move to help me," Sirius cried.

Remus was still struggling with laughter as he gasped out, "The best part was when he rolled over right into the water-,"

"Oh, I'll never forget the look on his face," James crowed. Harry found himself fighting a grin of his face, and nearly everyone else apart from Lily and Grace were laughing, who both wore looks of mixed with disdain and righteousness.

"I wonder how she did that. She's in Hufflepuff for god sake not Gryffindor, she must've have had inside help," Sirius said in a wondering and slightly fearful tone

"Well, you deserved it, didn't you?" Lily said accusingly.

"How?! How on Earth did I _deserve_ total humiliation in front of the entire school not to mention the Slytherins soaked through and wearing nothing but my underwear?! Where in Merlin's name was the justification for her to do that?! And then she didn't get punished for it even though she owned up because it was the last day of school!" Sirius said, outraged and the boys, Harry and Brittany were outright laughing now.

"You cheated on her," Lily scowled.

Sirius immediately deflated, "Oh, yeah," he said, his eyes faraway in a memory where he had a dreamy smile on his face. It instantly cleared and his ire was back, "But still, why did she have to do that?"

"You're lucky that's all she did. If it was me you cheated on, waking up in the middle of the lake would be the least of your worries," Grace muttered darkly.

Sirius looked a bit wary at that before he regained his composure, "Still, none of the others girls have retaliated before," he said before realizing the implication of his words as his expression turned to one of horror.

Lily and Grace both whirled on him, shock and disgust on their features and even Brittany looked slightly put-out as her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

Remus and James were both shaking their heads at Sirius clearly conveying the message "think before you speak" whilst Sirius slammed his face into the palm of his hand ruing what he had said out loud

"You pig," Lily said, her voice lined with anger.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Brittany said in a sideways whisper to Harry.

Harry just nodded dumbly as he, Brittany and the other Marauders all watched in amusement and slight pity as Grace and Lily laid into Sirius who looked properly cowed and slightly thankful that there seemed to be no passer-bys to watch him getting shouted at.

Harry couldn't help but thinking that Sirius seemed to be the least mature one rather than his father.

But maybe that was because now Lily seemed to have a tighter leash on him.

* * *

"Can I please have your attention?" Dumbledore said, as he stood up from the Head table. He needn't have asked as the entire hall went completely silent as he began to rise as most of the students were waiting impatiently for him to finish.

It was time for the draw. Dinner had seem to drag on for an eternity for most of the school as they waited in barely contained excitement for the draw despite most of them not being able to compete.

Harry had once again sat next to Brittany and mainly talked to her, it was funny he thought as he had always expected that before he came here he would bond more with his father and the Marauders. But it was Brittany whom he seemed more comfortable with as the younger version parents still occasionally made his heart beat faster. He could talk easier with her although her penchant for Quidditch rivaled even Ron's. When he asked why she didn't try and pursue a career in Quidditch she had responded.

"Hmm, it would be a job then, wouldn't it? What I would do for a living and it would seem more serious when I just want to play for fun."

To be honest she seemed to be lively in everything she did (except Potions which she assured him plenty.) He liked that a lot about her, that a person could be so full of energy and excitement but she didn't seem to go completely over the top which he was thankful for.

Dumbledore smiled, "The proceedings for the draw are about to start so I should say that anyone who wishes to spend their time doing other things may leave the Hall however you are all welcome to watch."

Nobody moved, their was complete stillness in the hall as everyone hung around to view the following events.

"Very well," Dumbledore started pleasantly, "In this bowl-." He gestured a ceramic bowl which was decorated with the four house emblems and filled with pieces of red, yellow, blue and green parchment, "are the names of those taking part in the first dueling tournament Hogwarts will host since 1623. Students from the same houses will not face each other in the first round. Now we shall begin."

Dumbledore put one of his long-fingered hands and drew out a blue piece of parchment randomly as nearly everyone in the hall sucked in their breath. He read:

"Frank Longbottom."

Harry could see Frank's eyes go wide as he waited for his opponent to be drawn, his whole body taut with a mixture of anxiety and nervousness.

Very slowly Dumbledore withdrew without looking another piece of parchment. A _yellow _piece of parchment.

Dumbledore looked down and his eyes seemed to twinkle even more at whatever he was reading. Finally he read out much to Frank's horror:

"Alice McKinnon."

James and Sirius tried hard not to burst into hysterics, while the girls had to bite their lips from laughing at Frank's expression.

The draw continued as more of the students were paired of against each other. James was to be set against Ravenclaw prefect, whilst Remus and Peter both gained opponents from Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectively. Sirius much to _his_ horror was witted against Samantha Prewett who had a vindictive gleam in her eye.

Brittany was drawn against Malcolm Beck apparently the tenth favorite while Lily went against a Hufflepuff prefect. The Slytherin trio of Snape, Bellatrix and Rodolphus gained non-Gryffindor opponents suspiciously and then finally Harry's name was drawn.

"Harry Watson."

Harry watched calmly as his opponent's parchment was plucked from the bowl.

It was green

"Rabastan Lestrange."

James and Sirius made noises of "Ooooooh" while the girls looked at him with unease apart from Lily.

He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Rodolphus whispering to his non-identical twin Rabastan. It occurred to him they didn't spend a lot of time with each other but rather with their other friends. Actually friends wasn't exactly right, it seemed the Slytherins tolerated each other instead of being best buds. Rabastan looked over at Harry along with Rodolphus with malicious look in his eyes.

Clearly they thought the newcomer was going to be easy pickings.

Well, Harry decided, he was definitely going to show them what the new kid on the block could do.

* * *

**Review...**


	8. War Is Still On And Duels

**War Is Still On And Duels**

* * *

4th September 1977

_Shapes and images flitted behind his eyelids, as he tossed and turned in his bed. The familiar structure of a castle collapsing, as the wards were broken. The debris and stones falling down as the thousand year old building that had stood tall for so long was finally destroyed, along with it, the last beacon of light the Wizarding World held._

_Images of fallen bodies, faceless and nameless people scattered around. Their bodies beaten and broken, thrown aside like rag dolls. Their eyes open and accusing, beholding judgement._

_Where were you?_

_Why didn't you save us?_

_This was your job, your destiny and you failed. And we had to die because of it._

_I'm sorry: he could only whisper in his sleep, I'm so sorry_

_His legs seemed to have their own mind as he moved forward without his volition. He didn't want to move forward, the last thing he wanted was to move forward and see what he knew he would see, but he couldn't stop his legs._

_He wasn't in control as he moved unencumbered, step by step towards the inevitable._

_They were there. He knew it was coming, his mind conjuring up the images of when he last saw them. Their deceased bodies side by side, their wands discarded next to them._

_He knew in reality that they looked to have been hit by the Killing Curse but his mind wouldn't give him the peace to allow him to imagine their corpses being intact._

_Ron's entire left side seemed to be covered in blood which looked to be his own, a huge gash running the length of his torso wide open. His legs lay at odd angles, undeniably broken. His eyes not the sharp blue that Harry knew but wide open with blood that had been spilt from a wound to his head flowing into it._

_Hermione brown eyes weren't there either but instead gouged out, the sockets being black pits. Her dead body was naked, with blood bruises smeared across it and unmistakeably violated. Her breasts had purple hand marks on them from being squeezed painfully._

_Her arms were tattooed with huge green letters saying "Mudblood" the flesh around the skin smouldered and he swore he could still smell the stench of burning flesh._

_His legs, still with their own freewill, move past them to the figures behind. Some of them he was sure weren't present at the battle and others not being in the same place they had died in reality. He didn't know for certain, remembering he didn't have the heart to go further on after Ron and Hermione but it seemed he had no choice this time as his subconscious made up false horrors._

_Remus. Remus whom he had bonded with after Sirius's death, talking late into the night about the old dog or as Remus would say "mangy mutt." Talked about how unfair it was that he was ripped from us, that his life was ripped away from him after he had escaped only three years earlier. Remus who had started a relationship with Tonks, his eyes being alight with such joy when around the vivacious Auror were now dead and lifeless. His entire body was scarred and shrivelled, burnt not from flames but silver. A Werewolf's kryptonite._

_Tonks. The bubbly Auror who was always full of such life was lost from the world. Her stomach a bloody hole, a look of shock on her heart shaped face._

_So many others Fred and George, both split in half from top to bottom, their separate sides mismatched. Ginny, her arms torn off from her body and her legs at a sickening angle. Charlie, burnt to a crisp. Bill, completely mauled with claw like cuts over his face. Mr and Mrs Weasley side by side, their limbs distorted._

_It was too much_

_His mind was making this up. It wasn't real, the images weren't real, he repeated to himself._

_Or were they? He had no way of knowing. He had never seen there bodies after they had died._

_He heard light footsteps behind him, the person…if it was a person…not bothering to hide their approach._

_He knew he should turn around but right now, with the anguish, distress and horror of the broken bodies in front of him, it didn't occur odd to him that someone other than him was up and alive._

_He just continued to stare unseeingly at the massacre of his friends ahead of him as he heard the footsteps come to a halt._

"_Hello, Harry," said a voice._

_A voice he knew all too well, coming from the mouth of the person responsible for the pain that had been caused from the scene around him_

_Lord Voldemort._

_Harry spun around now, coming face to face with the monster. He made a move for his wand but found he couldn't he was being held back. He tried to move so he wouldn't be a sitting duck but his legs wouldn't listen to him._

_He could only look hatefully at the figure in front of him, his fists clenching around the sheets in his bed where his real body resided._

_Voldemort moved towards Harry and then past him, his merciless red eyes roving the destruction around the place._

"_Do you see this Harry? Have you looked around you?" His cold voice carried through the wind, echoing around the grounds._

_Harry didn't respond and Voldemort's eyes moved to his face looking directly at him._

"_I caused this," he waved a hand gesturing to the ruins around him; "Some people would unfairly label this destruction. They don't see the true art…my wonderful masterpiece."_

_Masterpiece?_

"_A symbol, this is Harry. That there is no place beyond my reach. No place too big for me to tear down, no place too far or well-protected that I cannot penetrate. No area where my power does not extend beyond its range."_

"_You think of this as your home? Don't you Harry? And I have torn it down, just like I have done with your life. It has crumbled before me, just like the rest of the world will."_

"_A castle which has stood proudly for a one thousand years. A castle which never before has been breached, not during the time when Godric Gryffindor fought against the then Dark Lord Karoun, not when King Arthur defended the Castle from his half-sister, Morgana and not when Grindelwald tried to destroy it during his reign."_

"_But I have done it. The last symbol of the Light. Destroyed. Along with your leader."_

_He started to walk again, looking off into the distance, his eyes looking at something only he could see. Harry tried to move again, to do something, to do anything! But he still couldn't. He still remained helpless. He didn't know whether it was a spell Voldemort had put on him or whether his subconscious mind wasn't letting him act._

_Voldemort stood still again, his black robes billowing from a non-existent wind as His back faced away from Harry. He very slowly turned to face Harry again, before he spoke._

"_So I ask you Harry, even after you have seen the enormity of my power, what makes you think you can win?"_

_The words cut through Harry, as flickers of doubt spread through him for the first time in three months._

"_Do you think you can beat I, Lord Voldemort, who knows more Magic than any man? Whose knowledge of Magic is even more extensive than Albus Dumbledore's."_

_The words caused even more panic. He didn't know nearly as much Voldemort, not even Dumbledore. He was only a child!_

"_I-I'm stronger now," he finally spoke for the first time, his voice stuttering out._

"_I won't doubt that Harry, you are stronger. But you are nowhere near my level. A year of training, along with three months of vigorous sessions does not compare to the time I spent learning."_

_He knew that. He hadn't let himself think about how much more experience and skill Voldemort possessed, but he also did know that he had a chance. He had done well against him in the summer._

"_I matched you attack for attack this summer," His voice stronger know_

"_You were lucky, I underestimated you," Voldemort replied coldly, his tone dismissive._

_He suddenly realised what this was. This was a dream. It wasn't real. This wasn't Voldemort, these were his own fears and doubts coming to the surface after he had buried them during the daytime. The thoughts he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on in case of the depression that would overcome him._

_Voldemort raised his wand slowly to Harry and pointed directly at his heart, a smile (if it could be called that) spread over his visage making Harry feel sick._

"_Why don't we fight then Harry? Right now? Right here?"_

_Alarm bells went off in Harry's head as Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry and now he tried more than anything to move, to reach his own wand or to have control over his limbs to dodge out of the way._

_But he couldn't. He _still_ couldn't move. His arms and legs stayed immobile, oblivious to Harry's growing frustration and dread as he forgot that this wasn't real._

_Instead his survival instincts were screaming at him to do something, shouting at him, reminding him of his preparation for situation like this._

"_Come on Harry, raise your own wand," Voldemort said his smile growing wider, a definite malevolent edge to it, "Oh but you can't, why is that Harry? Has your fear paralysed you?"_

"_I'm not scared of you,"_

_It seemed he could only move his mouth, but his hands weren't in the right direction for him to do wandless magic._

"_I hate you too much to be afraid,"_

_The words were coming before he could think of what he was saying; he was too busy trying to move but to no avail._

"_Hate. How much stronger it is than your stupid insipid creation of Love."_

"_Why do you fight Harry?"_

"_Do you believe you are fighting _for _something, for a purpose or for _someone_? Or do you believe you _have _to fight? Can you explain it? Can you tell me what it is?"_

"_Are you fighting for your freedom Harry? For peace? Do you _even_ know what you are fighting for? Is it Love? Dumbledore's famous solution?"_

"_You must be able to see it Harry? It is pointless to keep fighting? You cannot win, you cannot beat me. So why? Why do you persist?"_

"_Because I don't agree with your methods, with your beliefs. And I can beat you, I will. I have before."_

_Voldemort laughs, "We shall see then Harry, but before. That was luck. If you can beat me Harry then I should not be able to kill you. We shall…see if that is true."_

_Voldemort's wand becomes rigid in his hands as he took aim again and Harry tried with all his might to move, focused with every fibre of his being to jump, to roll, to get out of the way._

"Avada Kedavra!"

_The green light sped towards him, the sound of rushing death getting closer, inch by inch, second by second. Five metres away…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Harry eyes flew wide open, his throat gasping for air. He breathed heavily through his nostrils as he slowly became aware that he wasn't standing in the ruins of Hogwarts but was tangled like a Mummy by his sheets in his four poster bed.

His hands were clenched heavily in the duvet as he tried to calm his beating heart. He was covered in sweat, drenched from head to toe after his dream…no nightmare which had seemed so vividly real.

He sat up in his bed slowly and tried to take slow breaths. He brought his palms up to his forehead and pressed them there trying to wipe of the perspiration. He only succeeded in making his hands sticky with sweat though, he was going to need to take a long shower.

He fumbled blindly for his glasses and put them on before glancing at his watch. It was five-fifty. He groaned, it was the weekend and he had planned to have a lie-in before having breakfast and the Quidditch tryouts that morning.

However, his nightmare had changed that. It had changed a lot of things. He had been living without a thought about the war since he had got back to Hogwarts, not once had he trained or exercised but instead he had been caught up in the thrill of being back.

The despair of his previous friends' deaths had come to the forefront again and he felt it stronger than ever. They had fled his mind and he felt sickened with himself for forgetting them. His thought settled into a gloomy mood as contemplated their laughing faces that he would never see again

_Stupid Idiot!_ He thought, furious at himself for slacking. He sighed wearily and leant back on the bed again. He had forgotten that this Hogwarts wasn't really _his _Hogwarts but it seemed the thought that had been buried in his mind had come to the front when he was asleep. It felt very…_fake _now. _His _Hogwarts was a ruin, the battlements torn down.

And hadn't he come back to stop that, to prevent it from ever happening. But he had let his emotions get the better of him and had forgotten his true reason, _something Snape would no doubt love to antagonize me with_.

He would start again today, Harry thought determinedly as his mind already planned out the different things he could do. He had the Room of Requirement at his disposal, which would be much better now that he could use a lot more equipment. He would wake up early daily to do his training in the morning. He would start his running again, that was one thing he hoped to have over Voldemort, strength and stamina. As far as his magic went…

He would have to be original against him, he couldn't fight him directly, it would be harder for him to win. But he could use his surroundings to his advantage when the time came, he would have more stamina, Tom Riddle didn't normally have to face opponents for a long period of time.

He crawled out of bed deciding to get started. He plucked at his t-shirt he had slept in and smelt it. It stunk of sweat but there was no point showering if he was going to go for a run.

He opened his trunk before going in and withdrawing running shorts, a white t-shirt, a pair of socks and his trainers. He also got out a pair of faded blue jeans and matching blue shirt for afterwards so he needn't come back to his dormitory.

He took another look at his watch again as it turned to the hour mark before he shrunk his second set of clothes to wear, putting them in his shorts pocket and changed into his first as he made his way out of the dormitory and then the Portrait Hole. He turned left along the corridor heading for the corridor where the Room of Requirement resided but then stopped when he caught a look outside through the window.

Changing his mind, he headed the other way and made his way outside, taking shortcuts he had learned from his years at Hogwarts and the Marauders map that would take him down to the Entrance Hall quicker.

He opened the oak doors and breathed in the fresh morning air before starting his run around the lake. After a few minutes of jogging he became aware that he wasn't the only person out there. In fact there was someone up ahead of him running at the same pace Harry was and looked to be having no problem.

He sped up a bit as he recognized the familiar dark hair and curvy body before he came level with her.

"Brittany, what are you doing out here?" He said, out of breath from the burst of speed before he winced at how his question probably sounded but he had honestly not expected anyone else to be out here.

"I could ask the same of you," She replied, surprised before she smiled mischievously, "One would think you wouldn't want me here."

He laughed, his previous gloom temporarily lifted, "Nah, I just didn't expect anyone else out here so early," he said as they both continued running around their circuit around the lake.

"I normally run before breakfast everyday, my dad got the habit into me you know? Just sort of became something I did." She answered, "What about you? Did you decide to keep me company?" She said, smiling coyly nudging him.

He smiled, a year ago a question like that would have made him blush like mad but a lot had changed.

"I-er-started running awhile ago, my teacher thought it instilled 'good work ethic'," he lied, feeling bad about that for a moment before continuing on, "Slacked off since I got here but decided to start up again."

She nodded at this as they both ran in unison around the lake in a comfortable silence filled occasionally with laughter as they both intermittently talked.

Eventually after a whole circuit around the lake they came to a stop and both started walking up to the castle.

"Phew, whole hour. Not bad." Brittany said, stretching her arms over her head.

Harry's gaze was inadvertently (no, really it was) drawn to her body as she stretched out like a cat. He glanced away quickly his face heating up as he replied.

"Yeah," he said in a rough voice, his throat dry. He cleared his throat properly before saying again stupidly, "I-mean, yes."

He saw her look at him and he swore he could see the hint of a smile on her face and her eyes seemed to light up deviously, but he prayed to god he was imagining it.

He wasn't.

He saw her stretching more provocatively and a lot further and Harry the entire time tried his hardest to keep his eyes off her (_Sure you did you pervert, _one part of his mind said) but he couldn't draw them away.

She stopped stretching and he hoped that was it. He should have known, knowing his luck that it wasn't.

"Harry, do you mind helping me do my sit ups." Brittany asked merrily as she got down on the ground.

"Huh…" he said eloquently as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Can you hold my legs in place while I do my sit ups," She flashed him a brilliant smile, "Please?"

He glanced down at her again. She was wearing much the same as him, running shorts exposing her slender legs and a tight white t-shirt that showed her figure of very well. He knew he probably shouldn't but he found himself acquiescing to her as he knelt down on the floor.

He tentatively put his hands on her knees that weren't covered as she started moving her upper body forward and backwards as she did her sit-ups, counting under her breath.

He tried his hardest to think of something to keep his mind of what he was doing, to think of something that wasn't as stimulating as the image in front of him.

But he couldn't get over how her skin felt, how _soft_ it was. It took a huge force of will to keep his hands stationed where they were and not to move them up or down her legs.

He took a deep breath again. He'd kissed a girl before but nothing ever beyond that and despite the adventurous tales told by Dean and Seamus about their exploits; this however seemed much more intimate than that, much closer even if it wasn't supposed to be.

Eventually she finished and he moved his hand away with feeling great relief as well as disappointment, something he didn't even know was_possible_ to feel at the same time. He gave her a hand up, feeling a little awkward; however she seemed completely oblivious as though what he'd helped her with before had never happened.

_Girls_, he thought to himself.

They started talking again as they moved into the castles and through the corridors, up the stairs. Harry's previous awkwardness fell away as the familiar comfortable feeling when talking with Brittany overtook him.

The day before he'd partnered with her in Charms like he had in Transfiguration and he'd spent most of day apart from Potions talking with her and eventually playing chess where he'd been beaten just. She was his closest friend he had here even though it'd only been two days and he was feeling for reasons he didn't know guilty to Ron and Hermione about that.

They reached the Fifth floor corridor and Harry went on but he realised Brittany had stopped. He turned around and saw her standing next to a portrait of a mermaid.

"Well, this is me then. I'll see you down at breakfast in an hour or so Harry, I like to take my time in the shower," she said.

"But—that's the Girl's Prefects bathroom," he said dumbly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes…" she said slowly, smiling.

"You're not a Prefect though," he said stupidly.

She grinned cheekily at him, "And?" she said before disappearing into the portrait which had opened after her giving the password.

He stood there for a minute longer before shaking himself and walked back up the moving staircases to the Room of Requirement. It was Seven-twenty now, he could get in around and hour or so of training before breakfast.

Finally, he arrived at the familiar blank stretch of wall. He paced in front of it three times thinking of a place to train and then entered the subsequent door that appeared out of nowhere.

Inside there were bookshelves filled with books, different magical objects such as a target that helped with accuracy, there was also weights to lift, mats for sit-ups and press-ups, a bike, a treadmill and a punching bag.

In the corner there were also what looked like animated combat dummies; Harry went up closer to them to investigate. They had a standard on and off button switch as well as a dial to alter the skill from 1-10 (10 being the highest) they could challenge the trainer at.

Harry had intended to practise more spell work but the brooding mood that had been temporarily lifted when outside with Brittany returned full force.

He just felt the urge to hit out…lash out at something. To take all his pain out on an object, to drain all the distress and frustration away. An idea came to his head and he closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted. He opened them again and on the same dummies he saw before was a new switch. One that alternated between physical and magical attacks.

He placed his second set of clothes which he had now enlarged to their original size in the corner before he moved two of the dummies into the middle and set their skill level to seven and made them physical. He had practised hand to hand combat and martial arts but this would be the first time he'd actually practise against a thing that would hit back and defend his moves.

Taking a deep breath he commanded by thinking it for the two of them to switch on and made sure he was fifteen metres away in clear view of both. He quickly took his shirt off and discarded it to his side before taking up a typical side on stance.

Immediately the two dummies also took a stance looking very much accomplished and they both moved closer towards him, spreading out so they were on either side of him.

Then without warning one of them lunged at him and Harry was barely quick enough to dodge by sidestepping to the right and having then to block a series of punches from the other dummy, without having enough time for an attack of his own.

Instinct told Harry to duck and sure enough from behind him dummy one had swung at him from behind.

He rolled along the floor and got up but he had hardly enough time to breath before they were upon him again.

Punches and kicks he worked desperately to dodge unable to counter as the dummies worked in tandem attacking him from both sides. He got punched in the stomach, winded and just saw a roundhouse kick coming at his face before he reflexively brought his right hand up to conjure a shield that blocked physical attacks.

Annoyed with himself for using magic in a physical session he took stance again as dummy two composed itself from being knocked backwards from the shield. He brought his hands up to block a punch from dummy one and twisted around it as it brought its fists forward to swing again.

He kicked it in the head from behind and managed to land a hit as it took the blow but before he had time to celebrate, dummy two was on him again

He aimed a kick at the head of the dummy two but it ducked expertly, sweeping Harry's legs off the floor as he fell to the ground. He scarcely had enough time to roll out of the way as the other dummy that had gotten up after Harry had kicked it attempted to dive on him.

He got up quickly, his sides smarting from the fall and blows he'd taken and took his position again. He calmed himself before entering the fray again with the two dummies his last thought before his impulses took over being…

_This is going to be difficult._

The entire he was unaware of a pair of twinkling blue eyes watching him, hidden in the shadows before turning to leave with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Harry dried his hair with a towel after stepping out of the shower. It was now around twenty-past eight and Harry was planning on a big breakfast.

He had spent around half an hour fighting the dummies hand to hand and had a few bruises to show for it. Towards the end he had begun to land a lot more of his own punches but he hit the ground a lot more times than he had cared to count.

After that he had changed the dummies to fight him magically where he had gained far more satisfaction. He had fought the three dummies at a skill level of eight and he'd thoroughly enjoyed fighting against an object that would retaliate. A skill level of eight was around the magical level of one of Voldemort's Inner Circle he had surmised but they were without the Killing Curses.

He hadn't wanted to start fully at the top skill level but had instead decided to build things up and eventually make his way to the top.

He changed into his second set of clothes and rubbed at his hair with his towel again, which was sticking up in all directions. He attempted to flatten it but it was useless so he picked up his training clothes and shrunk them making a mental note to put them into his trunk the next time he was in his dormitory.

So without further ado, he made his way down to the Great Hall. When he entered he made his way over to the girls and the Marauders who were up, trying not to let some of the looks he was getting from the female population embarrass him. He sat next to Brittany as per usual.

"What took you so long? It's been nearly an hour and half," Brittany asked, surprised.

Deciding to avoid telling the truth he said, "You're not the only one who enjoys a long shower."

Right at that moment, the owls delivered the post with many of them carrying the editions of the _Daily Prophet_. One of them was delivered to Lily along with a Muggle Newspaper (The Independent) which Harry had learned she read to keep up with the Muggle news.

Not many at the table paid attention to Lily as she first opened the paper not expecting any bad news as Voldemort still hadn't attacked so it was only Harry who noticed when Lily paled.

"Started up again, has it?" Harry asked, expecting the worst.

All the others stopped what they were doing as they heard that and looked at Lily, who just nodded before passing the paper to Harry to have a look.

_**The Daily Prophet:**_

_Saturday 4th September 1977_

_**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**_

_**ATTACKS**_

_**MUGGLE WORLD**_

_Last night on Friday 3rd September ended the calm which had come over the Wizarding World as You-Know-Who and his band of Death Eaters struck for the first time since their attempt on Diagon Alley._

_Surprisingly, the target wasn't a magical place but rather the weekday residence of the Muggle Queen of England, Buckingham Palace. Yesterday, a royal party was taken place in the gardens with around 50,000 attending including the highness herself, Queen Elizabeth._

_You-Know-Who attacked with his followers displaying magic for all to see and injured many Muggles with the current death toll at an astounding 17,000. A complete massacre which almost tore down the Statue of Secrecy built to protect out World._

_The Muggle Prime Minister is currently in talks with our Minister of Magic and he has already alerted the rest of parliament, who are all aware of magic, to the true nature of the attack. It has been covered up as a terrorist attack by the Magical Community but at the moment many of the Muggles are sceptical to the explanation, especially the injured people who were present at the time._

_This coming Halloween will mark the fifth year anniversary of when the Dark Lord first started his reign to power and we still have not managed to stop him. Minster Nobby Leach is being called by the public to gracefully step aside, and the current Heads of Department are all in talks of a possible Vote of No Confidence._

_Perhaps it is time to let someone else take the reigns and to help the Wizarding World win this war, and maybe our answers can be found in a new leader._

"Seventeen thousand people," Harry breathed in horror, _so many_, _so senseless._

"Bloody hell," Sirius cursed, his face unusually sombre at the same time James uttered, "Fuck."

Harry looked around the hall and saw most of them now with their attention riveted on the newspaper, he looked to the front and saw Dumbledore looking very grim as well as Professor Gardner looking stone-faced at the article. Most faces in the hall showed horror but he noticed a few faces from the Slytherin tables smirking with triumph and glee. Like the loss of so much life was nothing but amusing.

_Bastards_, Harry though murderously. He saw Rabastan laughing inconspicuously with another seventh year Slytherin boy and Harry felt such hatred well up inside him, that someone could actually find _this _funny.

_He'll pay, _Harry vowed, _I'll make sure Voldemort pays for what he's done._

For the first time Harry wondered whether coming back to Hogwarts was the right decision, whether he should be out there _now _instead of safe in here. He thought at the time it was the best decision but if he was being honest with himself the main reason he was probably driven to go back to Hogwarts were because of two specific people around him. A selfish reason.

Maybe he could've stopped this, an irrational part of his mind said. He could be out there _helping_, he thought. But the more he thought about it the more he realized how much harder it would be by trying to stop Voldemort on his own.

He needed the Order, Harry justified, and he needed Dumbledore. But how to get them was the thing he hadn't _really _considered. Luckily, the opportunity may have presented itself with the tournament and with the chance to duel Dumbledore of all people. If he could show him…No, he _would _show him.

His thoughts were drawn back to the conversation when Lily spoke worriedly, "It's all over the Muggle Newspaper as well, there's a picture of some of the Death Eaters using curses."

Indeed there were. On the front page was a photograph of many hooded people with jets of lights flying through the air. This is what probably made the Muggles sceptical about the reason, Harry thought.

It stated that the security around the perimeter had all been found dead, but their origin of death was unknown as it looked as if they had been scared to death.

_Killing Curse_, Harry thought grimly. They had put it down to some sort of genetically modified killer virus and had also been able to link to mysterious deaths in the past, most notably the Riddles.

It also said the 'virus' must have been released inside as well but for some reason not everyone was infected. Most people were to scared to retaliate against the terrorists and could only stand in horror as they used, what they assumed was a High-Tech Laser that they must have developed, to kill people and cause immense damage.

"Why would Voldemort attack _this _place?" James asked, a question no doubt being asked all over the Hall.

"Does he need a reason," Grace muttered bitterly

"No, but—why so many Muggles, surely there's a reason, an aim."

"To start a war," Harry and Lily said in unison. It was the only thing that made sense to Harry, to attack the Royal Palace.

It seemed Voldemort had switched tactics, not focusing on rising through the Ministry and gaining power through the land, it looked as if he was trying to spark a war between the Muggle and Magical world. That would be a reason for such a high profile location for the attack and the _enormous_ loss of life. He was pretty sure Voldemort had never annihilated so many in one hit before.

Harry didn't know much about the political structures in both systems of government but he did know that either way a war between the two would weaken the Ministry of Magic significantly allowing Voldemort to step in, enforce his own laws and start from scratch with more or less only the basic infrastructure of the Ministry intact. Not to mention, the Muggle government would be in turmoil and it would be easy for Voldemort to take over there as well. The consequences would be disastrous and while it would be all going on all Voldemort would have to do was sit back and watch.

It was pure speculation but it was a theory that fitted

"We're already in a war," Sirius said confused. _Use your brain, _Harry thought in unmerited frustration.

"We mean with the Muggles," Lily corrected, still looking at the paper intently. She seemed to be thinking on the same track as Harry.

"Why would he want to do that?" James asked stupidly, not comprehending

Lily sighed in exasperation, "Think! If the Muggle Prime Minister declared war on us then we'll be in a full scale battle. Not the same kind of one we're in at the moment but a huge battle. And for all the magic we have, Muggles have guns and grenades that can match us. It's pretty hard to get a shield up in just under a second when a bullet's been fired at you."

"But surely they'll know it's not _us _attacking them but rather Voldemort, the Prime Minister will know about him," Remus said reasonably.

"They won't care," Harry said. "They'll see it as _our_ fault because we haven't been able to stop him and because we raised him and taught him."

"And if he keeps using magic in plain sight, the muggles won't take long to figure things out about us which would be terrible." Lily continued, "because of how Muggles reacted the last time they all knew about our world. Remember, the burnings and the executions."

"It'll start a war; the Prime Minster will be under pressure to do something about this from the public. They'll outnumber us by thousands and all Voldemort will have to do is step in after it's finished and take over, easy as you like. We'd be a mess afterwards. He must've decided to do this now because he has enough followers to go through with it." Harry finished a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's why our Minister is probably in talks with there's. Trying to smooth things out," Lily said.

"Smooth things out," Brittany said, "How on Earth can you smooth something as big as this out?"

There was a depressive silence after this as everyone contemplated what something like this meant. Harry didn't feel so hungry anymore; he could see in his mind's eye all those people, lying dead.

All because of a power-crazed sociopath hell-bent on taking over the country.

Breakfast passed in a subdued quiet after that but Harry only picked at his food, all the while brooding. It was a while before he came back to his present just in time to hear James talking.

"Are we set to go for tryouts then? I've got to be there early to set things up,"

Brittany and Sirius both replied, although the response lacked a bit of enthusiasm. Harry just nodded weakly when asked by James directly, not really caring too much about his favourite sport at the moment. It just seemed so _trivial_ compared to life and death matters. But he still agreed to go as flying rarely failed to make him feel better and push things out of his mind, even if it seemed wrong to want to forget for a little while…

He stared around the table at his newly found friends wondering what they would think if they knew the truth about him, that he was from the future after everything in his world had gone wrong. If only they knew that he was here with the heroic and somewhat foolish intention of saving them all, if only they knew that he was the only one who could defeat the Darkest Wizard in a century because of a Prophecy.

_If only they knew…_

* * *

The day passed in much of a blur, Quidditch tryouts came and went with no real problem for Harry. He only had one other person who was competing for the Snitch, a small third year who seemed so nervous it was a wonder that he was able to hold his broom the right way round. Harry briefly thought of Charlie Weasley and the legend that surrounded him in Harry's time but then remembered he was only a first year so wasn't allowed to tryout.

He had passed of his _Firebolt _as one of the possessions he had inherited from his dad, who'd had a specially crafted broom made for him from a 'friend' in Japan. It appeared to have worked as any Quidditch fanatic would know the Japanese Wizards generally made the best brooms, that and the fact that they spent so long drooling over it they hardly paid any attention to anything else.

The Gryffindor team apart from the Seeker looked nothing short of brilliant. The Chasers, James, Brittany and a sixth year girl called Natalie Wood, worked seamlessly together.

The two Beaters Sirius Black and a fifth year called Russell Leonardo were almost as good as the Weasley twins in, they could hit Bludgers like Babe Ruth could hit Home Runs.

The Keeper looked good but he did let in quite a few goals during the training session that followed afterwards but Harry thought that was due more to the Chasers' ability rather than the Keeper's lack of.

After that and then Lunch, Harry managed to slip out of the common room after the girls settled down to look up spells for the coming Tuesday Tournament (the Marauders were off doing whatever they normally they do). He'd made his way to the Room of Requirement again for another session and returned nearly three hours later looking refreshed.

No-one had asked him where he'd been but he had received a strange look from Brittany, before she closed her books and challenged him to a game of chess, one where he thought he had won before Brittany managed to pull out all the stops and checkmate him.

He'd gone to bed early and his thoughts had inevitably turned to article in the _Daily Prophet._

He couldn't get over the incredible amount of life lost. So _many_…for no reason.

Casualties of War, Harry thought bitterly.

_Seventeen thousand._

The number just seemed to echo around his head, it was _huge_. He knew quite a few of those weren't done by Voldemort but probably caused in the panic when people would have trampled over each other. But Voldemort must have attacked with his full array of Death Eaters and Harry didn't want to think of how many he must have had at his disposal to cause so much carnage.

Now, however it was two o'clock in the morning and Harry was outside sitting by the shore of the lake, the reason lying in his hands.

A letter that had arrived half an hour ago, thankfully with no one else awake to see, adorned with a black seal and a skull decorated with a snake for the insignia.

The words written forebodingly in blood red ink, contrasting sharply with pale colour of the parchment:

Top Secret:

_Harry Watson  
Recruitment Letter  
From  
The Dark Lord_

He looked down at the letter, still in denial of what he was seeing. Voldemort wanted to recruit him! It was ludicrous; he never thought that something like this would ever happen.

He started to laugh but it wasn't full of mirth, it was hysterical laughter at the idea of Voldemort wanting him to become a Death Eater, to serve under him and become what he despised nearly as much as Voldemort himself.

In a daze, Harry broke the seal and opened the letter and tried to read its contents but only a few phrases jumped out at him:

_Dear Mr. Watson…_

_Invited to join…Under the service of the Dark Lord…_

_A great privilege…will regret declining…either you are with the Dark Lord or against him_

_The benefits of serving…power…rewards beyond your greatest dreams…serving for a noble and worthy cause._

_Decide by November 1st…choose wisely_

Decide by November 1st, Harry thought, right after the tournament which they would probably be keeping a lookout on. He hadn't thought that there would be Death Eaters spying for Voldemort…

That made things complicated, if he showed all his skills Voldemort would no doubt know straight away _now_. But he couldn't just play dumb…

He could hold back on one thing at least; his wandless magic. The less Voldemort knew about Harry's _extent_ of it, the better for now. That would be his only secret he could keep, his private weapon.

"_Choose wisely."_

There was no choice as far as Harry was concerned, either way this was going to put him on the map but no way in hell was he going to join, despite the none-too-subtle threats in the letter.

But he wasn't brash or stupid enough to send back a letter of expletives telling Voldemort exactly what he though of his offer, it probably wouldn't be the smartest move. Instead he'd do nothing; it wasn't a typical Gryffindor approach but it was the best option. He'd wait things out.

He briefly heard light footsteps behind him and he frowned wondering why someone would follow him.

"Mr. Watson, a bit late to be out and about, isn't it?" came a very familiar voice.

"Maybe Professor, but I always heard fresh air did wonders if you needed to clear your head," Harry responded to the Headmaster, discreetly tucking the letter away.

He didn't want Dumbledore or anyone knowing about the letter, this was something he would deal with by himself.

He wasn't all to worried about losing House Points, Dumbledore only ever enforced rules if he absolutely had to or if it was to his benefit.

The manipulative old man.

"And what thoughts might be troubling you, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

_Wouldn't you like to know, _Harry thought. He decided to head down a particular line though, one that he was curious to Dumbledore's thoughts on, depending on whether he would give them or not.

Couldn't hurt to try, he thought before saying, "You know, this and that but mainly about what was in the newspaper this morning." He watched Dumbledore's face carefully but the Headmaster showed nothing on his face. He continued on, "Why do you think he did it?"

"I have many theories, some more unlikely than others," Dumbledore replied evasively. Harry smiled wryly, typical Dumbledorish answer, "What of you, Mr. Watson, any ideas yourself?"

Harry hesitated, "Maybe."

"Care to divulge, Harry? It is always interesting to hear other people's opinions on such matters," Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes interested.

Harry paused for a moment, his conjecture on Voldemort was just that; speculation. He didn't fancy being shot down but on the other hand Dumbledore had no doubt already come up with the same theory.

Shrugging, Harry told Dumbledore what he thought, about how Voldemort might try to start a war with the Muggles and how He could benefit from it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry appraisingly after that and Harry tried his hardest not to fidget, discomfited he might have said something stupid before the Headmaster broke out into a small smile.

"Indeed, Harry. The Minister is currently trying to assure his Muggle counterpart that things can be kept under control but unfortunately he is not taking it well. There have been Muggle-hunting's before but never death on this scale…" Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking very old as Harry once again contemplated the catastrophic effects a war could have.

This is what Voldemort would have been planning, Harry thought, what he spent nearly a month under the radar plotting.

Some people had probably been naïve enough to think maybe everything had stopped during the period of calm but it was just a lull before Voldemort unleashed this scheme upon the country. He wondered about how many more Muggles were going to suffer so Voldemort could finally instil the Muggle Parliament to decide on war.

Muggles who had no idea of the dangers going on around them, of the Dark War that could potentially decimate everything they had built.

Ignorance was bliss, Harry decided

He looked carefully at Dumbledore now who was staring, just like Harry was before, out at the lake. His face showed the lines that age and experience bring and his blue eyes showed he was deep in thought.

He couldn't help but think '_your move.' _Voldemort had taken his turn on the fabricated chessboardby attacking Buckingham Palace and now it was the Headmasters turn to choose which piece to move.

That's what Dumbledore did; he moved his pawns around deliberating on whether to send them here or there effectively holding all their lives in his hands. It was a battle of manipulating the pieces and opposition to play their game, trying their hardest not to let the other get an upper hand.

A Machiavellian Master; perfect words to describe Dumbledore but Harry still couldn't help but respect him for all the responsibility he overtook in the war.

The only thing about the so-called chessboard was that it was definitely _not_ a game and despite Voldemort being black He always seemed to make the first move, not the other way around.

How bitterly ironic, Harry thought humourlessly.

"How dangerous do you think a war could be with the Muggles, Professor?" Harry asked, twisting a blade a grass around his fingers.

Dumbledore remained silent for a while before replying carefully, "The results would be…unfavourable." _Understatement._

Harry looked at Dumbledore before looking up at the night sky with all the stars twinkling in the sky. He sighed before talking.

"I think…" He paused as Dumbledore refocused on him, "that we wizards foolishly underestimate Muggles. It would be a big wakeup call to all of them if some of them realized just how powerful they can be. We think that with our…magic that we would walk all over them. They don't really comprehend just how much more technically advanced they are than us."

"They can be as power-hungry as us as well, seeking influence from wherever they can. Dictators like Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin, killed thousands just for their benefit, to help them with their goals. Especially Hitler, when he gathered all the Jews in the concentration camps during the Holocaust. In my mind, that was probably even more inhumane than some of the things Voldemort does."

Dumbledore was looking very closely at Harry now, "You're knowledgeable about past events…?"

"What is it they say…'Those who don't learn from History are doomed to repeat it."

"Correct."

"I doubt you would find many wizards who even know what a nuclear bomb is, the amount of devastation that could cause. Much more horrific than a Killing Curse." Harry stated

"Hmm…you would find many wizards who have no idea of Muggle weapons or some of their past events."

"They're not all that destructive though Muggles, they've had some great leaders like Winston Churchill and to an extent Roosevelt when he dragged America out of the Depression."

"Winston Churchill was a great man," Dumbledore replied in a slightly far-off tone that Harry picked up on.

"You knew him?" Harry asked in a surprised tone

Dumbledore smiled a little before continuing on, "During the Second World War, the Ministry had to work very closely with the Muggle government. The government are of course always aware of our existence, although they do remain quite sceptical until they've seen first hand evidence that we can do magic," he said, his voice amused at the reactions of Muggles to the theory of magic.

"At the time, Grindelwald was aiding Hitler in the war and his rise to power on the Muggle front, whilst Grindelwald himself was taking over the German Ministry. They both had very similar beliefs, of creating a Greater Germany that consisted solely of the Aryan race, so both our worlds decidedly clashed." Harry listened on interested; this was something he didn't know about.

"It's kept out of the books, most of the terrible parts of war were actually, but there was more than a little bit of magic involved during World War Two and before that in Hitler's rise to power. For example, the Reichstag Fire. In most History Textbooks it is written that a Dutch Communist was responsible but many people thought Hitler had organized the entire event."

"Did he? Wasn't the Dutch dude caught red handed with some firelighters?" Harry asked confusedly.

"He was, but what most don't know was that he wasn't acting of his own volition." Dumbledore corrected.

"The Imperious Curse," Harry said in comprehension.

"Exactly, it assisted Hitler greatly as he managed convince most of the country that Communists were dangerous, thus the results being him gaining over one hundred extra seats during the next General election."

"I thought Wizards aren't supposed to meddle in Muggle affairs," Harry said thoughtfully

"Supposedly we shouldn't," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at Harry, "But when it comes to major wars it affects us just as greatly. The main reason America has decided against lending help here is because they are greatly concerned with their Cold War with Russia. That is the same reason that we are unable to gain assistance from Eastern Europe as well."

"I suppose it helps Voldemort that he doesn't need to worry about outside interference," He said and Dumbledore nodded solemnly at this.

"It is a shame that we need to be worried about Voldemort at all," Dumbledore said gravely.

"We wouldn't if he didn't have such a hatred for Muggles and believed in what he was doing," Harry stated, thinking of how much more different things could have been had Voldemort not grown up abused in an orphanage.

"Humans beings are perhaps never more frightening than when they are convinced beyond doubt that they are correct," Dumbledore said wisely.

"Do you really think he's human? Or are you saying he's misguided?"

"All bad people Harry once started on the path of good; no one is born inherently evil. They have simply made the wrong choices in life."

"And it is our choices that make us what we are," Harry said knowingly

"Precisely, but some may not have had the right guidance in making those decisions."

"You never answered my first question professor?"

"What do you think, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning the question back on to him

"I actually wanted to get your opinion," Harry said with a bit of annoyance at the twinkle of amusement in Dumbledore's eyes as he said that. "Ok, fine. No, I don't think Tom Riddle is human." Dumbledore's surprise at Voldemort's real name was shown for Harry to see, and he felt vindictive pleasure at catching the Professor off-guard.

"Tom Riddle?"

Harry smirked, "Don't tell me the name doesn't sound familiar, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"I do, but I am surprised you know the identity of Voldemort." Dumbledore said, peering intently over his half-moon spectacles at him.

"It's not well-known?" He asked innocently, "I can imagine, think of how all his pureblood followers would react if they found out. Probably stick their noses up in the air and say how it wasn't even 'Thomas' just plain _common _Tom."

Dumbledore laughed heartily at that while Harry smiled.

He continued on, saying slowly "All they would need to find out next about is how his father is a Muggle. That the greatest Dark Lord in History is a _half-blood _. Not that I have anything against half-bloods, I'm one myself," he added hastily, "But imagine the scandal. What do they call those types of bullies Professor? Self-hating ones."

The Headmaster nodded a smile on his face, "It is often the case that the biggest bullies take their own defects and place them on somebody else, and thus scorning them for it."

They lapsed into silence and Harry briefly wondered how they had ended up talking about what they had. He remembered in his sixth year, when he and his Dumbledore would sometimes discuss different topics after they had finished practicing magic.

There was another question he wanted to ask Dumbledore, one that had been on his mind for nearly a whole year. He hadn't asked before feeling uncomfortable with it and now in front of a Dumbledore that barely knew him…

He sighed and took the plunge; he'd missed his chance before to hear the older Dumbledore's opinion. "Professor?"

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"Do you…you ever think there'll be peace?" He asked before wincing at how childish it sounded.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

He sighed again, and ran his hand through his hair, "I mean…if Voldemort is beaten, how do we know another Dark Lord won't just take his place?" He said making himself clearer, "After all, there haven't exactly been a shortage of Dark Lords trying to rise the past one thousand years."

There he'd asked it and now he waited with his breath held for Dumbledore's response.

"There is a saying Harry, "_So long as there are men there will be wars."_ I have always said it is not possible for good to co-exist without evil, the only thing we can do is hope for the best…"

"…and prepare for the worst…?" Harry said wryly.

"Indeed, we can hope that fate won't provide another evil being as destructive as this one but we must always be prepared in case it decides to deal us another bad hand."

Silence surrounded them again.

"May I ask you a question, Harry?"

Harry looked warily but nodded

"How did you gain that scar upon your forehead?"

Harry started and tried his hardest to keep his face blank. He looked at Dumbledore and only saw curiosity in his eyes. He reflected on how before it was him who would always question Dumbledore about his scar but here it was the other way around.

He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to tell Dumbledore _everything_. About the time-travel, the future, his task, the Prophecy. But he couldn't…not yet anyway. Dumbledore hardly knew him, he didn't have enough trust in him yet so Harry had no idea how Dumbledore would react. Whether he would _even _believe him?

But then again maybe he would. It was Dumbledore's designs that had made the machine, and he always was willing to believe, to keep an open ear about things no matter how far-fetched they sounded.

He shook his head; this wasn't a conversation to have yet. "It's a…curse scar." He answered, weighing each word on his tongue carefully.

"I surmised as much, Harry but what I find even more interesting is its shape. A _lightning bolt_. A very unusual shape." Dumbledore said, with a knowing gleam in his eye which suggested he knew _why_ it was that shape.

_Of course he knows! He's Dumbledore._

Luckily, Dumbledore maybe sensing Harry was reluctant to continue the conversation, decided to call it a night.

"I must get back Harry, an old man needs to rest his bones properly in order to deal with the young. I have enjoyed myself thoroughly; I hope we will be able to talk again, some other time. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor."

And with that Dumbledore left, his silent footsteps leading into the darkness and leaving Harry alone.

Harry looked at his watch. Four o'clock. He decided he may as well get some sleep before having to wake up to train in two hours.

He got up and made his way back to the castle, praying that Filch wasn't prowling the corridor with his damned cat, Mrs. Norris.

_Oh, what he would do to just give her one good kick up the…_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sorting through letters from worried parents concerning the dueling tournament the very next morning before breakfast. He was sucking on a Lemon Drop, vaguely wondering to what the school matron would say to eating sweets before the morning meal whilst composing replies.

Just before there was a knock on the door, he said, "Come in."

Minerva McGonagall walking carrying a sheaf of documents in her had. She greeted Albus whilst declining a Lemon Drop, frowning at the Headmaster for eating sweets before a proper meal.

"What brings you here, Minerva?"

"Rose from the Order delivered the extra research you ordered on Mr. Watson's past. She couldn't find much within the deeper sections of the Ministry archives."

"Anything on his parentage?"

Minerva sighed, a thing she didn't let any students see "No, only what we know from his original file. That they were shortly deceased after his first birthday on Halloween."

"Understandable if he didn't live in England before June 1st, although what's most confusing is his accent is distinctly British."

"Perhaps they lived in Britain for a short time before moving abroad." Minerva suggested.

"If that was the case there should still be some sign of them within the archives." Dumbledore dismissed.

"Rose says she will search files from other Ministry's abroad but it may take an inordinate amount of time."

Dumbledore nodded, "How long?"

"Around a month and a half, Albus. There is a lot to look through."

"Ok, tell Rose to focus on that and inform me when she finds something." Dumbledore said, his tone indicating conversation was at its end. Minerva bade Albus goodbye and left but one strange thought kept Albus from focusing his attention back on his work.

If_ there is anything to find…_

* * *

The next two days passed slowly with the full moon coming and going, and Harry staying well away from the lake that night. He had no intention of being mauled by a werewolf; he had too many things to do before he died.

There had been a report of some more attacks, all in Muggle areas. Thankfully the death count was nowhere near the slaughter amassed at Buckingham (which was now conveniently being named the Buckingham massacre) but it was still terrible.

Harry's determination to succeed grew with each of the tasks lifted however each time he read he felt a profound sense of unwarranted loss. He threw himself into his training whenever he could on Sunday and Monday, running in the mornings with Brittany and practicing afterwards. He managed to gain an additional hour or two in the evenings as well before coming back to the common room to either hit the deck or play a game of chess.

He had also when browsing some of the books that were in the Room found one that had piqued his interest. _The Ancient Art of the Blade. _He hadn't decided to practice with a real sword yet; he didn't fancy his chances of not hurting himself but had started reading the book. Any advantage or extra skill he could use against Voldemort would be beneficial. He hoped Voldemort would think swords beneath him because of their Muggle credentials.

He found himself for the next two days thinking more and more about Ron, Hermione, Remus and the Weasleys. He would sometimes just sink into himself from the despair, the pain returning full force. He remembered his parents again who had died, Sirius, and found himself questioning why was he even fighting?

He could have come back here and fled to another part of the world and lived as a nobody.

But he knew deep inside of himself that he couldn't do that, it wasn't who he was. He was a Gryffindor, he wouldn't give up no matter how upsetting things might become. He remembered Remus once saying to him:

"_Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."_

Excitement with the Seventh Years grew to a climax as Tuesday afternoon loomed closer. Students' looking up helpful spells to give them an upper hand, trading either serious or playful insults with other houses and their opponents. James and Sirius teasing Frank mercilessly about his upcoming duel with the girl he had a crush on, whilst Frank would then turn it back to Sirius heckling him about _his _upcoming duel against Samantha.

People from fifth year and up were placing bets on different houses and students for fun or in some cases for extra money. It seemed most people had put their money on Slytherin house to win no matter that they were in a different house. James and Sirius had predictably bet on themselves, while the others had just put a little bit of money on Gryffindor.

Harry wasn't too worked about his match-up with Rabastan Lestrange even though most people predicted that his opponent would win, he was pretty confident that he could handle anything the Slytherin threw at him, so he was perhaps one of the few Seventh Years not acting like an infant loaded up on sugar (neither were the Slytherin but that was because it would be unbecoming should they act so indecently). A fact that Brittany had picked up on.

"Cool as a cucumber," Harry responded to her statement on him seeming so relaxed.

They were in the Great Hall for dinner on Monday, the night before and the noise in the hall was tremendous from all the talk about the tournament. His eyes of his own will went to the Slytherin table and they locked with his upcoming opponent.

Harry started slightly as he realized Rabastan was staring at him, the Slytherin curled his lip in disgust at Harry, who in turn twisted his mouth unpleasantly at him.

"I wonder how they do that, pull back their upper lip to form a sneer," came a voice from his left, Brittany.

"Must be a Slytherin trait," Harry commented.

Brittany looked at him strangely for a moment and Harry remembered that he shouldn't be making comments that sounded like he'd been at the school for a long time.

Luckily, she ignored it, "Hmm…every Slytherin is probably taught the art after their sorted. Must come with the package," she said impishly, Harry laughed slightly at that.

On Tuesday Morning, Harry headed back to his dormitory after his training to pick up his school books. He entered to find it totally empty, not really paying much attention to his surroundings.

As he gathered his books from his trunk and then firmly locked it so no one could go in, he started making his way to dinner. But he'd walked no sooner than five steps towards the exit to the dormitory before _it _happened.

A neon letter sign suddenly appeared in front of him, telling him to, in bright purple letters, 'Look Up!' And he did.

Just in time to see a bucket of water fall on his head, drenching him and his books.

As Harry started coughing and spluttering in indignation, he became aware of the laughing of two people.

"James! Sirius! What the hell?" He shouted at the two pleased Marauder.

"What?" James asked with wide eyed innocence which lasted a few seconds before he broke into laughter again.

"Why in Hades name did you do this?" Harry demanded, thoroughly peeved.

"Well, you were looking a bit down the last couple of days so we saw it as our duty to cheer you up," Sirius said, as if that explained everything.

Harry looked at them in disbelief, "So you _decided _to _drench_ me in water? The only thing this has done is make me even _more_ pissed of."

After he had cast drying charms all over him, he made his way down to the Great Hall in a mood but not before declaring revenge on the two troublemakers.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Brittany asked, whilst Harry moodily stabbed at his food.

Harry glared at her before turning it on James and Sirius.

"Ah, they played a prank on you," she said in comprehension.

"Yes we did," James said proudly

Unfortunately Lily had heard, "You did _what _James?"

"Played a prank," Harry said, his mood lifting at Lily's frown at James, "Not a good example the _Head Boy_ is setting." He finished smugly.

"Now L-Lily it was just a little prank. It wasn't even of one of our better ones. We were just trying to cheer him up; he's looked a bit down the past few days. Surely you can understand." James said, trying to reason.

"You were trying to cheer him up? So you _decided _to make _him _the victim of the prank? To _cheer _him up?" Lily said, shaking her head at them.

"What I said," Harry said, nodding vigorously

"You didn't think playing a prank on someone else might have made it more enjoyable for him?" Lily asked.

"Yes well—wait, did _you_ just say we should have played a prank on someone else?" James asked his eyes wide.

But Lily had turned back to her own previous conversation to Grace next to her, though Harry could detect a hint of a smirk on her face at James's confusion. James had just turned back to Sirius bewildered and asked him whether it was only him who had heard that, Sirius in turn just shrugged shaking his head at James.

* * *

All the Seventh Years lined up outside the DADA classroom in the afternoon all nervous and excited about the coming lesson. There was a notice on the door outside which stated all the duels and when they would be:

**7th September**

(Ravenclaw) Frank Longbottom v Alice McKinnon (Hufflepuff)  
(Ravenclaw) Susan Harleigh v Arcturus Greengrass (Slytherin)  
(Gryffindor) Lily Evans v Cecelia Willow (Hufflepuff)  
(Ravenclaw) Rachel Hammond v Sarah Leanne (Hufflepuff)

**9th September**

(Gryffindor) Sirius Black v Samantha Prewett (Hufflepuff)  
(Gryffindor) Peter Pettigrew v Michael Airheart (Hufflepuff)  
(Slytherin) Rodolphus Lestrange v Jake Williamson (Hufflepuff)  
(Slytherin) Rabastan Lestrange v Harry Watson (Gryffindor)

**14th September**

(Slytherin) Bellatrix Black v John Lawson (Ravenclaw)  
(Hufflepuff) Amy Hartson v Dennis Cauldwell (Ravenclaw)  
(Gryffindor) Remus Lupin v Orion Zabini (Slytherin)  
(Slytherin) Severus Snape v Rhiannon Anderson (Ravenclaw)

**16th September**

(Gryffindor) James Potter v Alex Higgins (Ravenclaw)  
(Slytherin) Flavius Flint v Richard Loman (Ravenclaw)  
(Gryffindor) Brittany Green v Malcolm Beck (Hufflepuff)  
(Hufflepuff) Dirk Cresswell v Kathryn Jones (Ravenclaw)

**21st September**

_Round 2: Match 1  
Round 2: Match 2_

**23rd September**

_Round 2: Match 3  
Round 2: Match 4_

**28th September**

_Round 2: Match 5  
Round 2: Match 6_

**30th September**

_Round 2: Match 7  
Round 2: Match 8_

**5th October**

_Quarter Final 1_

**7th October**

_Quarter Final 2_

**12th October**

_Quarter Final 3_

**14th October**

_Quarter Final 4_

**19th October**

_Semi-final 1_

**21st October**

_Semi-final 2_

When Harry entered the classroom, he immediately noticed the changes. The chairs and desks were stacked up against the walls and the room seemed to have expanded magically. In the middle of the room there was a large circular platform raised five feet off the ground and fenced off with a barrier. Presumably, it was the dueling arena.

Inside Professor Gardner was waiting along with two other men. One was Professor Dumbledore, in robes of magnificent blue. And the other…

Harry recognized those cold, storm grey eyes anywhere along with his aristocratic persona. Lucius Malfoy, it was all Harry could do not to erupt with hatred at the Death Eater. He was probably here on Voldemort's orders.

Lucius locked eyes with Harry for a moment and Harry succeeded in making sure his emotions didn't show. He felt a faint probe on his Occlumency shields and Harry decided to project emotions of excitement, not wanting Lucius to realize just yet that he could do Occlumency.

"Class! We have two gentlemen who will be viewing the entire tournament. You of course know your Headmaster," Professor Gardner started, signaling Dumbledore, "And the other is the Head of the School Governing Board, Lucius Malfoy." Gardner looked as well as if he seemed to be restraining himself against Lucius as well.

"The fixture you have all seen outside the door and I have another copy with me here. We expected truthfully about ten more contestants to enter so we've had to spread it out more over the next two month."

"So instead, after we have seen the fixtures for each day we will be able to continue with class work. This will be on reviewing each of the duels and what the weaknesses and strengths of each competitor are. So if we could have our first match up. Frank Longbottom and Alice McKinnon!"

The lesson continued from them on in. Harry could feel Lucius's eyes on him at times but he ignored that. The first duel went to Frank who much to the surprise of James and Sirius didn't let his feelings get in the way.

It lasted around ten minutes however and could have gone either way but Frank produced some wonderful wand work at the end putting an extremely powerful Confundus Charm which distorted Alice's sense of direction. He then Stunned her and was declared the winner.

Alice was disappointed but seemed to hold no resentment to Frank as they both left the stage. She started talking quietly to Frank after that, and they both stood quite closely to each other for the remainder of the duels, a fact that wasn't lost on James and Sirius either.

The next match displayed the first sign of Dark Magic from Arcturus Greengrass, but it was fairly minor. A spell which caused a sting of pain in Susan's wand arm distracted her and caused her to lose grip on her wand, and Greengrass wasted no time in winning. It lasted slightly less, just under eight minutes and Arcturus walked off to jeering from some people before it was quashed by Gardner

Lily easily beat Cecelia, and Harry realized that his mum had very good dueling skills. She was quick and dodged out of the way more times than not, and had a good range of spells. She incarcerated the Hufflepuff Prefect, before summoning her wand. It lasted again only ten minutes but it seemed Lily had held back.

The last duel lasted the longest at twenty-five minutes both girls giving it their all. At times when it looked like one of them was about to finish it the other would come up with something to get them back in the duel. The magic was decent but it was still breath-taking stuff. In the end Sarah Leanne had the extra energy to finally win, both girls thoroughly exhausted afterwards.

After that Lucius and Dumbledore, the latter congratulating the winners and commiserating with losers, left and the chairs and desk were brought back out with the lesson going on. Harry listened with half and ear as Professor Gardner talked, thinking about his own duel on Thursday.

* * *

Thursday morning dawned and Harry after washing up after training made his way quickly down into breakfast early. He sat down with Brittany and attentively watched the doors, forgetting any conception of breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked frowning.

"Watch." He simply said grinning roguishly.

The girls looked over to the doors just as the Marauders walked into the Great Hall, however unbeknownst to James and Sirius a white fog briefly enveloped them before disappearing.

"You didn't?" Brittany breathed; her eyes alight as she stared at Harry who merely shrugged.

"Revenge." He stated

James and Sirius were now sporting, instead of customary black robes, twin costumes of pink tutus with shoes to match. They were also covered with make-up from head to toe.

They didn't realize anything was amiss until the entire Hall became deathly silent and then suddenly erupted with laughter at the two of them, pointing and jeering.

James and Sirius were confused until they looked at themselves properly they eyes growing in comical horror before they sprinted out of the hall like road runners, the laughter following them all the way up to Gryffindor tower. The Hall was still in hysterics at the sight of the two famous pranksters having their own game turned on them.

Brittany and Grace were staring at Harry, their expression incredulous before to succumbing to laughter and Lily tried to look disapproving but soon also started giggling. Until Brittany and Grace started teasing her about the sight of James's legs at which she went beet red.

Harry meanwhile piled some bacon and eggs on to his plate, his expression one of calm and innocence.

* * *

It was DADA in the afternoon again that day after James and Sirius had found the perpetrator and declared a prank war on him after congratulating him. It seemed James was starting to play a few more pranks and Harry made a note to himself to always be on alert when it came to them.

They entered the classroom to find it exactly like last time. The platform was back with chairs and desks stacked up again, along with Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy sitting, waiting. One with an eager, joyful expression on his face, the other with a cool, disinterested expression.

The duels again started almost straight away as Harry only half paid attention. Sirius managed to get through but not after getting hit quite a few times by Samantha who took pleasure in doing so. Peter, Harry was pleased to see, did pathetic lasting around five minutes and being overpowered easily by Michael Airheart. Why Voldemort ever considered _him_ worthy of recruiting, he'd never understand.

The next duel however turned a bit nasty. Jake Williamson whom Harry remembered became an Auror later on matched Rodolphus hand for hand nearly. Spells and curses reigned for over thirty minutes, becoming more dangerous the more desperate they got.

Williamson had a few cuts on his legs and arms and his robes were torn. Blood was smeared on his upper lip but he was still standing. Rodolphus was in better shape but had purple bruise on shoulder that was caused by a curse from Williamson.

Most of the spells collided in the air, creating sparks of different colors. Some people were biting their nails in nervousness, while Hufflepuff were cheering and supporting Williamson, Slytherin doing the same for Rodolphus.

Suddenly, Rodolphus fell to the floor, clutching his ankle signaling he'd twisted it. He screamed in pain at it, and Williamson stopped and made to check if he was okay.

However, when he made a move forward Rodolphus quickly raised his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

Williamson was to close to dodge it and wasn't quick enough to conjure a shield as the red light enveloped him and he fell stunned to the ground, motionless.

Rodolphus was declared the winner however immediately there was _huge _outcry from Hufflepuff and some from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (James and Sirius shouting, "Cheating Slytherin!" and surprisingly Lily looking like she was about to start shouting profanities.)

Rodolphus was getting cheered and clapped on the back from the Slytherins but there threatened to be a fight if Dumbledore hadn't shouted, "Silence!"

Everyone shut up but tempers were clearly running high. Williamson was revived and he looked understandably angry at being duped.

Gardner took over from Dumbledore and said, "Lestrange is the winner." At the cries that threatened to rise again he raised his voice, "It is a lesson to all of you. Never give your opponent an inch or the benefit of the doubt as they will try their best to fool you. Williamson you fought extremely well however you unfortunately fell for a piece of trickery that in real life could have cost you more dearly. Don't be disheartened, it is a lesson to be learnt from."

Harry was not happy with the way the duel ended but he did realize Williamson shouldn't have forgone the prospect of danger.

It was a clever, Slytherin move in all honestly. Cunning. Rodolphus counted on Williamson's Hufflepuff behavior to act sportingly and took advantage of it

"Next duel: Rabastan Lestrange and Harry Watson." He announced.

Harry gained a few whispers of luck from his friends and a bit more violent suggestions from Sirius as to what to do to the brother before he made his way inside the platform.

He knew most of the students didn't expect him to win, they didn't know anything about him. Only a three people in the room he suspected knew some extent of his abilities.

He stood about ten paces away from his opponent who was glaring fiercely at him. Harry, against his moral judgment, reached out with a tendril of Legilimency to see what kind of spells Rabastan might be using. His answer was the one expected.

Pretty violent but not lethal ones.

Harry had a sudden flash of a memory he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve of an _older_ Rabastan Lestrange before the Wizenmagot standing with three others as Barty Crouch spoke to them with pure hatred lined in his voice.

"_You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgment on you for a crime so heinous…"_

The memory played in Harry's head reminding him of what the future Lestrange was capable of.

"…_that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court. We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror – Frank Longbottom – and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse…"_

He was one of the reasons Neville had never gotten to know his father, who was mentally insane in a ward, his mind turned to mush,

"…_You are further accused of using the Cruciatus curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information…"_

He had done the same thing to Neville's mother. Destroyed Neville's family…just like Harry's had been torn asunder. Forced him to live like Harry without knowing who his parents were.

These thoughts started to conjure a fire of anger inside Harry, that the person before him was perfectly capable of terrible things. It was probably his incense that caused him to finish the duel in a ruthless and efficient fashion.

After they had both bowed to each other, never taking eyes of one another, the duel started.

Rabastan raised his wand and aimed it quickly at Harry's upper right arm shouting the Bone-Breaking Hex, "_Bone Effrego!"_

A jet of caustic blue light fired from the wand in Harry's direction traveling quickly.

But Harry was already moving.

He quickly moved out of the path of the spell and ran forwards towards Rabastan until he had closed the distance between them. Rabastan's eyes grew wide as he trained to fire a spell at Harry from point blank range but Harry grabbed his wrist and pointed it upwards, the spell slamming into the ceiling.

Harry brought the face of his palm upwards forcefully into his opponent's nose, which cracked from the impact and spurted blood. Rabastan stumbled backwards, losing his grip on his wand and clutching his face.

Harry grabbed the Slytherin's wand and loosely pointed the wand at Rabastan, thinking _Stupefy!_

The jet of red light hit him in the chest as he slumped to the floor like a broken doll, unconscious.

Total silence met the end of the duel.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that only ten seconds had passed. It had been the quickest duel so far. Harry dropped Rabastan's wand on the floor and made his way out of the arena, fully enjoying some of the expressions on some of the students faces.

Most of them looked completely gob smacked at what had happened, the Slytherin's in particular whose faces were also mixed in with rage. James and Sirius were also floored but were grinning widely; Remus looked at him in surprise before smiling widely as well.

Brittany and Grace didn't look so surprised which made Harry perplexed until he reasoned Lily may have told them about him at Diagon Alley. Lily looked a little uneasy at the hardhearted action but was mostly smiling as well, along with Brittany and Grace.

Lucius he noted out of the corner of his eye was looking at him calculatingly, with barely concealed interest although with a little distaste.

Good, he thought, let him think I use filthy muggle techniques

Dumbledore was peering at him intently but otherwise un befuddled, and there seemed to be a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Gardner revived Rabastan who looked murderously at Harry for the humiliation he had been put through; Gardner however was looking at him in approval.

"Brilliant," he said breaking the silence and the students who weren't from Slytherin started clapping heartily, patting the new boy on the back.

"That is one thing not many wizards do. Use physical attacks, which can be just as useful as a wand…" He started going on about the advantages of Harry's way as they all gathered there seats and desks, Dumbledore and Lucius leaving the room, the former giving him a small smile.

"Ruthless," Brittany muttered to him as they were making notes later on in the class.

"Well, he wasn't exactly being kind either. I would have had to spend the night in the hospital wing with broken bones if that spell had hit me," Harry defended.

Brittany grinned, "Oh, poor you." She said in mock-sympathy. Harry just shook his head before returning back to his work.

There was still a while to go in the tournament yet and Harry's next opponent was the brother of Rabastan:

Rodolphus Lestrange. He certainly hadn't gotten a breezy start.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	9. Duels And Deaths

**Duels And Deaths**

* * *

Days at Hogwarts melded into one another as the month flew by for Harry. He continued running in the mornings with Brittany and '_helping'_her with her sit ups. He trained vigorously afterwards until popping down to the Great Hall for breakfast and spared whatever additional time he could find to spending inside the Room of Requirement.

He attended lessons which he found not to challenging and also waited patiently as he watched the other duels progress in DADA not having to participate until at least at the end of the month in that.

There was also Quidditch Practice to consider as it cut in slightly to time he could spend training but justified it with convincing himself he needed to play. And the flying, with the wind in his face was still one of the things Harry enjoyed greatly and helped him keep his cool.

James was a good captain but thankfully not overly serious like Oliver Wood was. Their first match was to be in the middle of November against their traditional starting opponents of the season, Slytherin

He persisted with fighting dummies both magically and physically, gaining progress and confidence. He also started using sword techniques but was a far cry from being proficient at it. He browsed more of the books that were on offer on the room and usually spent time reading them, looking up Dark and Light Magic.

He spent some time revising his decision to use Dark Magic or not. At first he decided against Voldemort or his Death Eaters it would be OK but he was wary of the temptation some spells could have.

They were addictive, like a drug. It usually started with people just using simple Dark spells to get a few things done before it became used on a more consistent scale. It provided shortcuts other magic didn't have and the lure of it became almost irresistible once you had a taste of the rush some of the more powerful spells caused.

He didn't know whether to or not…many good men before had succumbed to the Darkness, who was to say that he wouldn't.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions.

That was how the saying went. Could he resist it? Honestly, he just didn't know what his impulses may lead him to do once in the heat of battle, he just hoped his will was strong enough to stand tall if he had to.

With the Slytherin Seventh Years, Harry often gained looks of pure venom from them for his humiliation of one of their own. He saw Rabastan shoot him evil glares often and saw more than the occasional dark look come from his next opponent, Rodolphus.

He wasn't too concerned again like before about Rodolphus but he wasn't going to be foolishly underestimated like last time. He anticipated a better show from the brother but was confident he would win.

Confident, _not _arrogant.

He found himself getting closer and spending more time with the girls than he did the Marauders. Brittany was his best friend here and he often partnered with her in lessons when they had together. In the evening they often played chess if they didn't have any home work. She was better than him, not many people weren't admittedly, but he had beaten her twice and each time he had taken great pleasure in doing so.

He got to know Lily and Grace better as well.

Brittany was slightly more crazy (in a good way) than Grace or Lily and was the only one with any enthusiasm for Quidditch. Grace was similar in personality to his mother though slightly more loosened up as she didn't have to reprimand troublemaking students and have Head Girl duties. They were all intelligent which Harry thought was a given but not Hermione-like with their knowledge.

When it came to the Marauders he noticed fleetingly that Peter had seemed to be spending less time with them. He had been somewhat happy at that before frowning and wondering whether him being slightly left out had been a cause for Peter to become a Death Eater. He quickly rid himself of those thoughts. He had enough things to worry about without the traitorous rat adding to it.

James and Sirius had continually tried to prank him by placing charms here and there for him to walk through or offering sweets with god knows what added to it.

Harry had being wary of anything they had offered him and had Sensed it for magical traces which he always found, some of them giving off sickly colours of magic. However, one day in the Great Hall they proved why they regarded as such esteemed pranksters.

It was dinner in the Hall on a week day and Harry was enjoying his shepherd's pie and talking with the girls before James and Sirius jumped into seats directly in front of him, instantly making him alert. He had heard them the night before talking of how it was detrimental to their image by not succeeding in pranking him.

"Hey, Harry!" They both chimed innocently, which made Harry even more suspicious.

They inclined their heads respectfully to the girls, "Lovely ladies, I hope you are enjoying the fine food our wonderful elves have graced us with," Sirius said in a posh voice.

"What are you having there, Lily. Ah, yes. Meat pie my favourite, delicious if I do say so myself," James picked off where Sirius left off.

Lily looked at him for a long moment with a blank expression before replying, dead-pan, "What do you want? I'm highly stressed at the moment Potter so don't push it."

Harry snorted but turned it into a cough hastily. Highly-stressed, she seemed to be overloaded with Head Girl duties and had been snapping quite a bit at rowdy third years who often made a lot of noise in the common room at night times.

"Has anyone given any thought to what they want to do when they finish Hogwarts?" Sirius asked his eyes deep in thought.

"Have you _not _thought about it? You should have some idea at least?" Lily said scandalized.

"No, I have," Sirius protested, "I was thinking of being an Auror, you know… fighting the good fight, die with dignity,"

"There's no such thing! Our bodies break down, and there's never any dignity in it. I don't care if you can walk, see, and wipe your own ass. It's always ugly - always! We can live with dignity – we just can't die with it." James explained totally unexpectedly.

Everyone just looked at him weirdly after his outburst.

"What? Is their something on my face?"

Lily shook her head, "Nothing." And they all went back to what they were doing.

James nudged Sirius, "Honestly, what's wrong. Was it something I said?"

Sirius just shook his head and said, "Forget about it, mate."

Harry tuned them out and continued with eating his food. He was aware of their insane ramble as they chatted on so he deemed them no threat for the moment.

As he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice to refill his glass, his fork suspiciously dropped to the floor but he hadn't knocked it or anything. Shrugging, he poured himself a glass before he dove under the table to pick it up.

As he re-emerged, he saw James quickly tucking something away. He caught a glimpse of the top of a vial before it disappeared into his robes pocket.

He narrowed his eyes at James before realizing that his friends around him were silent. And they were doing a bad job of looking at him covertly.

He turned to his right to Brittany and asked what was going on.

"Why are you all acting weird?"

"We're not," James and Sirius protested in unison, something that creeped Harry out. He turned back to Brittany but she merely shot him a merry glance, her mouth curled up at the corners.

He turned back to his food and looked at it cautiously. It looked fine but appearances could be deceiving.

He reached out tentatively with his Sensing fully expecting the food to be contaminated with all sorts of vial things but instead it was completely clean which confused him greatly.

He frowned and checked again to be sure but there was no denying it, there was no magic added on to it. He shook his head, thinking he was becoming too paranoid. _Moody would be proud_.

He grabbed a new clean fork and scooped up some more food and raised it to his lips but as he did so he saw everyone else's attention grow rapt. He looked at them weirdly before looking back at the spoonful of food in front him.

He checked again for any magic just in case before shrugging and putting the food inside his mouth.

And then spit it promptly back out in disgust as a horrible mud-like taste invaded his senses.

Spluttering and spitting, he reached for his glass while only half aware of the gleeful expressions on James and Sirius's face and the slightly remorseful but more amused looks on the girls.

He lugged down his entire glass before his eyes grew wide as he realised it had been afflicted with the same thing as his food.

Not knowing what to do, he spat it out into his plateful of defiled pie and grabbed Brittany's glass, not caring it wasn't his and drank it quickly and desperately and extremely thankful for the change in taste.

He breathed slowly as he slowed his heart rate down; fairly positive he was beet red as he heard the righteous laughter from James and Sirius while the girls tried their hardest to conceal theirs.

He stood up with whatever self-respect he still possessed, shot a look at the two perpetrators who howled in joy.

James got out the vial Harry had seen earlier and started kissing it, proclaiming it fantastic. He managed to learn it was flavouring, which conveniently had _no _magical properties.

Damn, he thought.

He looked at the two of them levelly, "This isn't over, and there will be retaliation. I suggest you be afraid…be very afraid," he dropped his voice to a chilling whisper at then end and its effect wasn't lost on the two as their faces turned to ones of trepidation.

Gathering his remaining dignity he left the Hall for his dormitory with plans of brushing his teeth thoroughly until no taste of the horrible flavour remained.

He started scheming on possible things he could do to them but found a better yet simple of way at getting back at them.

Do nothing.

He'd briefly thought earlier when he'd run some ideas through the girls why Lily hadn't admonished but he surmised she thought James and Sirius deserved what they got for all the pranks they had played on people before.

As he had proved his worth before when he had pranked them, they hadn't taken his threat lightly. They fidgeted when he was around and acted nervous. But Harry remained cool and detached which seemed to trouble them more as they probably thought what his retribution could be.

They had grown even more anxious when one day he had looked them full in the eye and stated, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

They gulped but Sirius quickly recovered.

"Some people would say revenge is a dish that should never be served," he said with a hint imploration in his voice whilst James nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Too bad for you that I'm not one of those people," he said with a smirk that Malfoy would have been proud of.

When asked later by Brittany what his supposed plan was he'd simply said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she repeated confused.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning and saying, "It's so simple it's brilliant. Genius."

"Yup, that's me." He said at which she slapped him playfully on the arm.

On a darker aspect the attacks on Muggles had been continuing with reports every other day of horrific death and torture by the Death Eaters.

The Muggles had started to get restless as they knew something wasn't adding up, there was only so much Magical Reversal Squad could do to cover the damage up and there were so many incidents it was difficult to track all the Muggles involved down.

They were perfectly aware that either someone or something was attacking them at random and they were living in just as much fear as Wizards were. This also did nothing to help the straining relationship between the Muggle government and the Ministry

Harry himself was getting agitated. He didn't hold himself responsible as he used to do the year before but he still felt sick at the death that seemed to surround them. Dementors had also been released in small counties, sucking happiness from unsuspecting Muggles.

Harry had in one crazy, irrational moment considered finding a disguise he could don and go help fight with the Aurors but dismissed it as quickly as it came. He didn't know when attacks would occur for starters and his presence or lack of from the school grounds would undoubtedly raise some questions.

But one thing he was getting annoyed with was how the Ministry or the Order were not retaliating. He realised no one knew of Voldemort's exact location but it was a good bet he would be at the home of one of his Inner Circle. And the Order who had tagged these Death Eaters knew of the locality of some of the ones who were seen by the public as '_innocent_' of Dark activity. A prime example being Malfoy, whom Harry was sure had offered his manor for Voldemort to stay in.

He didn't understand how they expected to win the war on the defensive. The Order wouldn't do it though because it would be against the law to attack Malfoy Manor. Technically, it was against the law for them to exist…but there you go, Harry thought

The Minister Nobby Leach had resigned about a week after the Buckingham massacre but it was to be another week before another Minister was elected leaving the Magical Community without a leader in this period of crisis.

There was huge pressure on the Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors to keep things together during then. They had managed to plant magical sensors and cameras over the country to alert them quicker if there was an attack so towards the end they had been able to defend against the Death Eaters but none of them had been brought in or captured yet.

Still, there was now more chance of some attacks being stopped and the Order would have information on any happening attacks due to Moody being the Head of Auror Department, along with having a few other members being Aurors.

The next week Barty Crouch had been declared Minister for Magic winning the election over Millicent Bagnold. The community obviously wanted someone who promised unforgiving and hardhearted action against Death Eaters and Harry remembered Sirius telling him about Crouch's hatred for Dark Wizards.

Harry agreed. As harsh as Crouch could be it was needed to instil order into a land where chaos reigned. He was the right man for the job, Harry just hoped he didn't let the power go to his head like Cornelius Fudge and other ministers did.

Therefore it should have come as no surprise for him, when a couple of days later the newspaper arrived announcing Crouch's first major action in the war.

_**The Daily Prophet:**_

_Saturday 20th September 1977_

_**CROUCH PASSES  
LAW FOR  
UNFORGIVABLES**_

_Bartemius Crouch, newly elected Minister for Magic, used the full influence of his position to enforce his very first law within our Magical Community._

_In a controversial and what some are saying highly unethical move Crouch has consented the use of Unforgivables on Death Eaters by Aurors. He has clearly stated that the country must become ruthless against Dark Wizards if we are to win the war._

_Some are agreeing with Crouch and saying that if the Death Eaters have no qualms in using the Unforgivables why should we show the same leniency to them. However others are wary of the possibility of our Aurors becoming Dark from use of these Curses. Crouch has assured us that they will not and have good willed intentions to stay on the Light Side but how can we be sure?_

_Some are also protesting that by using Unforgivables we are stooping to the level of the Death Eaters and becoming what we are working to eradicate. There has certainly been a mixed response to Crouch's first move in office._

_We have reports stating that he pressing for extremely serious offences to be punished by execution however… (Cont. Page 5)_

The remaining duels after Harry were fairly interesting to watch but his remained the quickest by far. There were no upsets like the one Harry had caused as Bellatrix dispatched John Lawson almost brutally, using more than one or two Dark curses. The insane glint was in her eye but somewhat repressed compared to the maniacal look she possessed after Azkaban.

Severus Snape was just as callous of dismissing Rhiannon Anderson who seemed near tears at the end, he received many jeers from the others houses for the heartless way he defeated her.

Remus Lupin also got through against Zabini, calmly finishing him off by rendering him unconscious with a stunner but not before almost losing when losing concentration and slipping but Zabini wasted his chance to incapacitate him and allowed Remus time to recover.

Dennis Cauldwell beat Amy Hartson who seemed very meek and shy, and lacked confidence in her spells.

James Potter flamboyantly beat Alex Higgins with his wonderful use of Transfiguration. He conjured up objects to take curses for him and was able to animate them to a standard just below Dumbledore. He even conjured objects to throw at Higgins to distract him, much like Harry did against Voldemort in the summer. He managed to bind and stun Higgins when he was busy shooting all the other solid objects, not quick enough to move out of the way of them

Richard Loman and Flavius Flint were evenly matched before Flint used a Dark curse that caused an illusion of Loman standing in a pit of fire. Harry had read about that one and it was known to cause temporal insanity if used on a regular basis. Flint stunned Loman who was too busy trying to avoid flames that weren't real.

Brittany locked horns with the Hufflepuff, Malcolm Beck and comically beat him when he seemed reluctant to hit her. Needless to say, she was pretty pissed at Malcolm and kneed him afterwards for not trying his best. Harry had to try very hard not to laugh at the expression on her face until he too was snapped at by her.

The last duel of the first round went to Dirk Cresswell from Hufflepuff whom Harry recognized as the future Head of Goblin Liaison in his time.

The morning the next round of duels was to take place the mood was dampened slightly with news of an MP's family being murdered, with unmistakeable evidence of magic used. This caused a huge amount of tension now between the two separate communities and Harry had an extremely bad feeling of how much worse things could potentially become.

After Charms and lunch, they made their way to the DADA classroom again however the students who had been knocked out seemed a slightly more lacklustre in their excitement. The fixtures for the Last Sixteen were posted on the door outside, listing each person's date of duel and opponent.

**Last Sixteen**

**21st September**

(Ravenclaw) Frank Longbottom v Arcturus Greengrass (Slytherin)  
(Gryffindor) Lily Evans v Sarah Leanne (Hufflepuff)

**23rd September**

(Gryffindor) Sirius Black v Michael Airheart (Hufflepuff)  
(Slytherin) Rodolphus Lestrange v Harry Watson (Gryffindor)

**28th September**

(Slytherin) Bellatrix Black v Dennis Cauldwell (Ravenclaw)  
(Gryffindor) Remus Lupin v Severus Snape (Slytherin)

**30th September**

(Gryffindor) James Potter v Flavius Flint (Slytherin)  
(Gryffindor) Brittany Green v Dirk Cresswell (Hufflepuff)

"Whoa! Remus, you got Snape you lucky dog," James said.

Remus shook his head, "I fail to see how that makes me lucky."

"Because…" Sirius started, searching for the right words, "you have a chance to…make a fool of him…yeah, that's it. This is your chance…_our_chance…to show that we're better than that greasy haired git."

Remus just looked at them, "Yeah…_ok_," he said, his eyebrow raised, his tone sardonic but neither James or Sirius picked up on it as they clapped him on the back.

They all entered the classroom to find it outfitted with the platform and chairs and desks again stacked up. This was now the norm to find the classroom like this at the start of the lesson so there was nothing new.

Another thing that was normal were the two men that were again present. Lucius and Dumbledore. Harry had steered clear of Lucius usually but he knew the man was paying attention to him but Harry let no nervousness show when being surveyed by those cruel, grey eyes.

His recruitment letter that he had received lay in a safe compartment in his trunk, but Harry had not looked at it once since he had got it. He had intended to burn it but found himself unable to.

Dumbledore, Harry hadn't talked to since the night by the lake. He arrived late at meals in the evening and the morning spending time in his office with work Harry was positive was to do with the war.

Professor Gardner stood when everyone entered and started to speak, "We move on the second round of the knockout. I expect as we progress the duels will last longer due to the quality increasing. Those who have been knocked out, be sure to watch carefully. One way to learn is watch others, see what techniques they utilize, the spells they employ etc…"

"Our first duel, Frank Longbottom and Arcturus Greengrass! Good Luck!"

Frank, Ravenclaw's greatest chance of winning, stepped into the platform along with Greengrass. They both traditionally bowed before Gardner told them to start.

Frank out skilled his opponent with great class and style. His wand-weaving was brilliant and Greengrass struggled to keep up with him. Frank, despite looking slightly like his future son Neville, seemed to possess a confidence that Neville didn't seem to have. He was in Harry's time considered one of the best Aurors the academy ever had so Harry wasn't too surprised about his skill.

Lily gracefully beat her adversary, Sarah Leanne setting up an exciting match up in the next round with Frank, which was clearly going to be a tight duel.

Harry entered the platform on Thursday after Sirius beat Michael Airheart, who despite crushing Peter didn't seem to be all that good. He got big grins and thumbs up from James and Sirius, an encouraging nod from Remus and whispers of good luck from the girls. All of their eyes apprehensive of the match ahead.

He walked into the middle of the platform slowly with an air of power few could replicate; he gripped his wand in his hand, feeling the hard wood beneath his fingertips which channelled his magic through its rare core. His magic was tingling in anticipation as the familiar power that came from the new wand was just below the surface.

He looked across at Rodolphus who attempted a confident swagger which faltered slightly as Harry looked at him fiercely in the eyes.

_This was another one of the people who had ruined Neville's life, _he thought, _ruined countless other lives._

Harry inclined his head in a bow as Rodolphus did the same, his eyes showing a promise of pain that Harry dared him to deliver. The atmosphere around them was brimming with excitement as Gardner counted down.

"Three…two…one…Begin!"

They both simultaneously raised their wands but Harry (perhaps slightly foolishly so) let Rodolphus take the first move.

"_Stupetrio!_"

Three synchronized stunners spilled from Rodolphus's wand as they headed towards Harry.

Harry was slightly impressed but had no time to think on it as he brought his shield up.

_Protego! _He thought silently and the shield slid into place as all three stunners slammed into his protection. Gasps of surprise could be heard as the shield didn't waver or falter from the attack but stood strong.

Rodolphus looked thunderous that Harry could block all three stunners with one shield when most students just managed to block one. He shot a jet of fire at Harry that sped towards him but Harry simply replied with a sweeping gesture of his wand.

A large case of water surrounded the fire and extinguished it and Harry flicked his wand again sending it back in Rodolphus's direction and succeeded in drenching the Slytherin from head to toe.

Snorts and laughs could be heard from behind Harry as water dripped from Rodolphus on to the floor, a puddle forming beneath him.

"Looks like you had a little accident," Harry said innocently, highlighting out Rodolphus's crotch with a yellow light. He could hear James, Sirius and a few other roar with laughter from that comment/

Rodolphus glared angrily at Harry who in response smiled disarmingly at him, twirling his wand mockingly in his hands

Harry watched calmly as Rodolphus cast a drying charm on himself, waiting patiently. He could have ended the duel then but Harry wanted to see how much more Rodolphus had up his sleeve

The Slytherin almost immediately released a barrage of unrelenting curses and hexes, shouting the incantations, at Harry, hoping to finish him off.

Harry readied himself as he started parrying, ducking and shielding from the onslaught, never breaking sweat. The students and three adults watched transfixed as Harry's wand fluidly cut through the air, his technique honed to a fault. He deflected nearly every curse which was fired at him, not one causing him any panic.

As he continued to just block, not bothering to attack he took an unholy glee in the growing frustration and anger that seemed to be appearing on Rodolphus's face as he realized Harry was playing with him almost.

He became more desperate and used darker hexes to try and penetrate Harry's defence but Harry's defence remained unyielding and strong.

Finally, it looked like Rodolphus had hit boiling point, his face red from the exertion and anger. He raised his wand and brought it down in a jagged motion screaming the incantation.

"_Borexium!_"

A vicious curse erupted from Rodolphus's wand, a black violent light heading towards Harry.

He heard the group around them exclaim in shock and saw out of the corner of his eye Dumbledore and Garner start to move but before they could interfere, Harry spun his wand around in a circular motion and brought up a silver shield.

It was the one Harry had seen Dumbledore use in the Department of Mysteries that horrible night against Voldemort and was by far the strongest shield he knew, having been taught it by Dumbledore himself.

Harry braced himself as the black light pounded into Harry's shield with a huge force as Harry managed to keep himself upright. His feet slid backwards along the platform from the strength of the curse and Harry applied a lot of energy to keep it from knocking him fully over.

Taking a deep breath, he thrust forwards and upwards at the same time as he pushed and with a big effort the dark ball of magic flew away from him as it smashed into the ceiling. The ceiling instantly had a crater-like hole in it as the plaster and stone reigned down upon them, hitting them and causing dust to fly into their mouths and noises.

Spluttering and coughing, Harry flicked his wand to clear the dust so he could see clearly again. Rodolphus had just also recovered from the debris that had fallen on them but looked almost crazed that he hadn't incapacitated Harry yet.

A glint appeared in his eye as he raised his wand and Harry tensed awaiting another attack but instead Rodolphus raised it to himself and tapped it on his head.

Almost immediately he began to fade and blend into his surroundings until he became invisible. Disillusionment Charm, Harry realized. He heard whispering break out and Harry thought it was a clever move but unfortunately for the Slytherin Harry knew how to counter it.

He could have Sensed Rodolphus out but instead Harry decided to use a spell he had learnt from his training, which detected human presence.

"_Homenum Revelio,_" he muttered.

Instantly a wave magic swept through the room, tingling in the air. All the students and three adults were surrounded by a white glow and to his left within the platform a white aura came from a seemingly unoccupied space.

Harry instantly pointed his wand in that direction and said the counter curse, the spell connecting with something solid. Immediately, Rodolphus materialized from thin air, the Charm failing.

"Why won't you just lose?!" He yelled in frustration, his eyes wild and face red with anger.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, you might stand a better chance of landing a hit," Harry said scathingly. He didn't feel so charitable after Rodolphus had fired that vicious spell at him

He raised his wand now with every intention of ending the duel. He used yet another spell he had learnt in training, a variant of the Stunning spell.

_Revebro!_

A jet of red light shot from Harry's wand remarkably similar to a Stunner, the big difference being that it streamed continuously from the tip, never ending.

Rodolphus quickly raised a shield and the spell connected with it, the energy attempting to penetrate it. Rodolphus struggled with the effort to keep his shield up while Harry remained unruffled, the spell still spilling from his wand.

The shield started to crack and become weaker and weaker until it finally broke, the red light striking Rodolphus in the chest, knocking him backwards on to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

* * *

"Whoa! Where d'ya reckon he learnt to fight like that?" James questioned with wonder as Harry defeated Rodolphus.

"He's home schooled, isn't he?" Lily said.

"So?"

"You get more attention when you're home schooled. Supposedly better education so his teacher may have trained him in duelling for who knows how long." Lily replied, her mind back on Harry's duel against Voldemort in the summer.

"All I know is I'm screwed, I've got him next. No way I'm gonna win," Sirius said remorsefully.

"Aw…too bad," James said mockingly. "Did you see how pissed off Lestrange was when he couldn't hit him."

"Yup," Sirius nodded, "And I'll tell you now, red _isn't _his colour."

* * *

Whispers followed Harry around due to the Hogwarts gossip mill ensuring all students knew of his win over the two Slytherins whom he had apparently defeated with absurd ease.

Harry tried not to let the stares and whispers bother him, it was pretty much normal for him after being the Boy-Who-Lived so it wasn't anything knew. Some were a bit wary of him after his display of magic but his friends took it in stride not treating him differently at all.

He wasn't on any of the Slytherin's gift list as they often looked at him with anger but Harry just smiled pleasantly at them, their glares not intimidating whatsoever to him. They didn't make any moved to underhand him though, although it looked as if Snape was going to be given the job if he were to face Harry in the tournament.

"Most people are putting their money on you know to win the tournament now," James informed in one evening in the Great Hall.

Harry just made a non-committal noise. Sirius continued, "Not many expected you to beat those two. No offence, but even I was unsure."

Harry just nodded and said, his eyes glinting with deviousness, "Hope you've got over that now. I've got you next and I don't know 'bout you but _I'm_ going to make the most of it." Sirius gulped slightly.

"You're the underdog now. The black horse of the tournament." Remus went on.

"A Cinderella Story," Harry said, smiling weakly.

He was met a few confused faces at that and Harry rolled his eyes expressively.

"Muggle fairy tale," he elaborated, which explained everything.

"You read fairy tales," Brittany said impishly, once everyone else joined other conversations, "Aww…did your teacher used to tuck you up at night and read you a bed time story so you would fall asleep."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," Harry said conspiratorially, leaning in

"My favourite's the 'Beauty and the Beast'," Brittany said shamelessly as she cut her food.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, "'Beauty and the Beast'," he repeated, fighting laughter, "I was only joking about liking fairy tales…or did you _not_ get that."

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "Come on! It's a nice book, with the Beast who turns into a handsome prince at the end because he was curse by a witch. It's…"

"Magical…" he said sardonically, keeping his face straight, "Are we a romantic at heart then?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Most girls are, Watson." She said haughtily.

"Using my last name, that's troubling," Harry sniggered.

Sirius interrupted them, "Yo Harry, any advice you can give me for our match. You know…a little help?"

Harry looked at him mock-seriously, "Make sure you know how to block a Castration Charm." He said before standing up.

Sirius laughed slightly before he realized Harry looked serious, "You're jokin' right?" He said but Harry was walking away, he turned to his friends, "He's messing with me isn't he?" A note of panic in his voice.

"He looked pretty serious," Remus said unconcernedly, "Besides it would be interesting to see how you adapt to life as a eunuch."

Sirius didn't look comforted so he called after Harry from his seat, "Yo dude! You're playin' with me right. You're not seriously thinkin' of…" He trailed of realizing Harry couldn't hear over the wave of chatter from other students.

"Shit," Sirius cursed expressively, much to everyone else's entertainment.

The days continued by, nearing the end of the month and one Monday night Harry was in the common room playing chess with Brittany, whilst Grace finished off an essay for the Potions Master Horace Slughorn and Lily sorted out Prefect patrol timetables. The Marauders were in the dormitory

"Pawn to D7," he said commandingly.

"_No, don't send me there you dunderhead,_" the pawn in question squeaked indignantly, "_Don't you see her bishop_,"

"I do," Harry said simply.

"_Then why in Hades name are you sending me there, you pea-brained twit?_"

Harry scowled, "Stop questioning me and move your bloody arse to where I told you, you useless chunk of animated plastic," he said, annoyed while Brittany laughed.

The pawn in question defiantly chucked his plastic weapon at Harry which struck him on the face before moving and yelling, "_You selfish twonk!_"

"Hey!" Harry said loudly rubbing his face where the plastic struck and attracting a few weird stares, "You don't insult me. The whole purpose for _you_ is to listen to me!"

"_Not when the person commanding me is about as intelligent as a Flobberworm! If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid!_"

"Please destroy that thing with your bishop before I crush it with my own hands and have to owe Remus money for doing so," Harry said, turning away from the offending pawn after glaring at it fiercely.

She laughed, "No thank you, I don't want it getting captured by your Knight."

"_If that old saying, "What you don't know can't hurt you," rings true that must mean you're practically invulnerable!_"

"For the love of god!" Harry cried as Grace and Lily looked up slight annoyed and amused, "Who the hell do you think you're calling stupid!"

"_Whom am I calling "stupid"? I don't know. What's your name?_" the pawn retorted.

Harry tried to calm himself and closed his eyes thought but his patience snapped after the pawn shouted out again

"_Come on, I know you're not as stupid as you look. Nobody could be!_"

He brought his palm down on the pawn, picked it up and threw it roughly into the fire, ignoring its squeaks. He turned back to Brittany.

"Consider that a free piece. Your move," he said, as if nothing had happened.

Brittany nodded, her mouth twitching as they continued their game of chess, "I never knew chess pieces could insult people so completely."

Harry scowled playfully at her, "Don't know who he thought he was or who made him. Insulting me…calling me stupid…I showed him," Harry said, muttering incoherently as he studied the board intently.

"They certainly have a lot of bite," Brittany commented.

"I guess I bring out the worst in them," Harry said dryly.

"Or the best, depends on which end your looking at it," Brittany said, her dark eyes twinkling. Harry snorted.

After a while, they were fully concentrated in their game again and Harry thought he could see an opening in where he could win. He was planning carefully what he was about to do when Brittany spoke.

"Harry…?" She started hesitantly.

"Hmm…" he said, staring at the board.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harry said, studying his pieces intently.

"You won't get angry?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Depends on what you ask," he said bemusedly.

"Okay, be reasonable then," she said, putting off what she wanted to ask.

"I can be reasonable, one of my many traits. Along with being smart, funny, witty and handsome," Harry said grinning.

"Harry! Be serious," Brittany said exasperatedly.

"I can't, you just said it yourself. I'm _Harry_," he said slowly, in a tone of an adult talking to a child, "Sirius is upstairs in the dormitory though, if you want to talk to him I can bring him down…" he finished making a motion of getting up.

Brittany just glared in annoyance at him, which Harry thought made her look very pretty. Suddenly he was hit in the back of his head by a wad of paper, "Stop flirting and dancing around each other! It's sickening," came Grace's voice.

Brittany lost her annoyance and grinned wickedly at that before responding, "We're not flirting. If you want to see flirting, I can show you flirting."

"I used to be a terrible flirt," Harry started in a mock-thoughtful tone, "Much better at it now though," he finished, nodding in conviction.

"Really?" Brittany asked dubiously.

"Watch," Harry said preparing himself, as Lily and Grace looked up interest, "Ahem, 'Was your father a mechanic? Because that would be the only way to explain how you got such a finely tuned body?'" Harry finished boldly.

The girls looked at him incredulously for a moment, before Brittany broke up in uproarious laughter, falling back onto the floor, "That…was…terrible," she gasped out through her laughter.

"Honestly, Harry that was awful," Lily said shaking her head.

"I can do better," he said affronted, "Like this…wait…here we go 'you know, you three might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other girls look really bad'," he finished charmingly.

Grace snorted, "Sounds like something that would come out of Sirius's mouth,"

"I least it wasn't anything cheesy like "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together"," Brittany after overcoming her laughter

"Sirius seems more like the type to chat up a girl by looking them up and down and say," Harry adapted his voice to sound like a character, Joey Tribianni from Friends which Dean had told him about, " "How _you_ doin?"" The girls laughed slightly at the horrible Italian accent he produced.

"Are you lot talking about me? I heard my name mentioned?" Sirius asked, as Harry realized the boys had come down from the dormitory.

"Harry was just showing off his ability to flirt to the rest of us," Grace answered.

"Ah…how's that working out for you?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Not good…they don't seem too flattered by some of my comments," Harry replied sadly.

Sirius harrumphed, "Women! Never pleased with anything no matter how much we try,"

"That's because you generally don't try hard enough," Lily said, not looking up from her sheets.

"That's not true," Sirius started, "Prongs here has been trying for seven years Evans to get you. I'd say he's worked hard enough," he pulled James in front of him and patted him in the back, unaware of his friend's embarrassment.

"Are you here for your regular 'asking Lily to go to Hogsmeade with you?'?" Brittany asked idly

James ignored her but looked determinedly at Lily who looked up now, "Lily, I know you said that if I tried to stop my…bigheaded," he grimaced here, "attitude you might go on a date with me. Well…I think I've been doing pretty well… and so I was wondering-"

"Yes,"

"—if you might go to…wait, what?" James asked, not daring to believe what he'd just heard, "Did you say…yes? Agreeing to go with me? To Hogsmeade next month?"

Lily just nodded, looking back down at her papers again but Harry could see she was smiling.

"Someone pinch me," James said, standing stock-still.

"Ok," Sirius said brightly, aiming a Pinching Hex at James's bottom.

"Ow! What the…?" James yelled, clutching his behind, "Why'd you do that?"

"You wanted someone to pinch you. I _wanted _to pinch you," Sirius said simply, "Therefore…ta-da!"

Harry shook his head laughing and turned back to Brittany and gained her attention.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?"

Brittany looked confused for a moment before she remembered, "Oh, yeah. Er—never mind now, maybe another time. I think I'm going to head of to bed," she smiled, before uncrossing her legs, standing, and stretching herself by raising her arms in the air which caused her shirt to ride up a few inches exposing her slim waist and bellybutton, where Harry's eyes were drawn to the patch of skin there.

"Brittany pull your shirt down, Harry can't stop ogling," Grace called, which caused Harry to blush furiously.

Brittany merely smiled before patting Harry on the head like a child and bounding up the stairs to her dormitory whilst Harry glared at Grace who smiled innocently back at him.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend was set for the Saturday 23rd October but before the trip to the village came along there was still lessons to attend, training to do and duels to…well duel.

On the Tuesday, just under four weeks before the 23rd October the most intense duel of the tournament so far took place between Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, the match having extra sting to it because of the contestants obvious hostility towards each other.

James and Sirius were shouting themselves hoarse, cheering Remus on as he battled with Snape, the current of magic thick in the air as the two traded harmful spells uninhibited, jets of light colliding in sparks as they dodged and weaved out of the way of curses that would end their participation in the tournament.

Remus was quicker and stronger physically than Severus, the reason being only known to a select few because of his condition and he used this often to his advantage being able to duck and evade spells expertly. But Snape had a wide range of knowledge of the Dark Arts that could more or less hit the target most of the time, the spells homing in on Remus regardless of his quick movement.

In the end much to the chagrin of the Gryffindors but utter delight of the Slytherins, Snape beat Remus after using a spell that knocked him off his back, then quickly stunning him. Snape sneered characteristically at his fallen opponent and the Gryffindors before walking off.

The other duel that day didn't last long as Bellatrix, a witch clearly possessing prodigious skill in the future Harry knew, passed through, crushing Dennis Cauldwell as if he was nothing. Overall, it was a good day for Slytherin.

Two days later it was an equally good day for Gryffindor as James and Brittany won their matches against Flavius Flint and Dirk Cresswell respectively though both had to work for their victories.

The weekend came and went as more reports of attacks on Member of Parliament's family came along with other Muggles. All by Voldemort. Though there was some hope when the Aurors managed to repel an attack at Leicestershire, capturing three Death Eaters who were currently being interrogated and tried.

Harry trained even harder on the weekend as he fitted more hours into the Room of Requirement making considerable improvement in hand to hand combat and increasing his range of spells in his arsenal.

Knowledge was power, he repeated to himself, and the more magic he knew, the better.

He also managed to gain a bit more balance when handling a sword however there was still a few miles to go before he was ready in that area. He practised his wandless magic often to make sure it was still there, thankfully finding it just as strong as his magic with a wand, and more natural.

Quidditch practise was early after breakfast on the weekend as their opening match was just over a month away and James was compiling together more match plans for them to play out.

He often went to bed late having to finish off homework at night due to other things during the daytime. On Sunday night he found himself finishing a difficult Potions essay that he'd seen Grace doing the day James asked Lily out. It was on the structure and complexity of Veritaserum and when he eventually went to bed he was asleep before his head hit the pillow

He had Potions and Transfiguration on Monday. The stifling heat of the dungeons with lit flames heating the cauldrons along with the heady fumes had given Harry a rather large headache and made him pretty short. He'd never liked Potions but at least the teacher wasn't as biased and unpleasant as Snape.

If anything Harry found Slughorn a little too jovial. He apparently had a private club that only the best students attended, and according to others had a lot of contacts with past students whom he had taught. He seemed like an influential man who liked his comfort.

In Transfiguration they'd moved on to transfiguring their partners into animals. For now, they were only doing invertebrate animals as they were easier before moving on to those with a backbone.

Before he knew it Tuesday came around again bringing the quarter-finals. The fixtures were hanging outside the door to the classroom, which was outfitted in the expected way.

**Quarter Finals:**

**5th October**

(Ravenclaw) Frank Longbottom v Lily Evans (Gryffindor)

**7th October**

(Gryffindor) Sirius Black v Harry Watson (Gryffindor)

**12th October**

(Slytherin) Bellatrix Black v Severus Snape (Slytherin)

**14th October**

(Gryffindor) James Potter v Brittany Green (Gryffindor)

Mostly Gryffindors in the last eight but only two Slytherins was what stood out for most people and largely it was due to Harry who had knocked out and embarrassed two of Slytherins best duelers. The question most were asking was whether he could go all the way.

Harry would be severely disappointed if he didn't. He _wanted _that duel with Dumbledore so badly he could almost taste it.

Lily Evans against Frank Longbottom was perhaps just as exciting as the one between Remus and Snape. Although it seemed now that a lot of the duels were going to be very close. It was a heavy stalemate for most of the match before Lily, produced a wonderful piece of ingenuity by performing a Switching Spell on Frank's shoes making him wear them the wrong way round. He'd stumbled from the change, only slightly, but it'd been enough for Lily who seized her chance and stunned him.

Thursday dawned bright and clear after a plain Wednesday where nothing much exciting had occurred. Sirius had attempted to play a prank on Harry but it was rather half hearted. After he had approached Harry about the comment he'd made about Castration and wanted to make sure if he was serious.

After much convincing by Sirius about why it was important he _wasn't _castrated and going into too much details in Harry's opinion of the great sorrow he would be doing to all the girls at Hogwarts, Harry agreed not to after telling him that he didn't even _know_ if there was a Castration Charm, much less how to perform them. Although he was pretty sure every to-be-married women were taught the spell just in case to keep their husbands in line.

The duel between them promised to be friendly and Harry wasn't going to plan on humiliating or embarrassing Sirius. They had both agreed there would be no hard feelings between them no matter the outcome. Harry had been reading up on some more amusing and comical spells for the match ahead and he had some pretty good ones which he thought of trying out.

After getting through Transfiguration which was filled with playful taunts from Sirius to which Harry refused to take the bait, the last lesson of the day arrived with both of them and their friends awaiting the match with eagerness.

They were both called up to the stage and stood a good distance away from each other, Sirius making sure Harry wasn't close enough to pull the same manoeuvre he had to Rabastan. Both of them respectfully inclined their heads, Harry's face neutral and impassive, Sirius's grinning typically.

"Begin!"

Sirius raised his wand at the same time as Harry and called out his first spell, surprising everyone with its bizarreness.

"_Alcolo laden!"_

A jet of…alcohol? Harry thought, came out of Sirius wand and hit Harry full on the face as he was still stunned from the out of the blue tactic.

Harry coughed and spluttered his mouth full of the intoxicating liquid. He just barely heard the words of the stunning spell before his senses returned and he dropped to the floor. He fired of a hasty tripping jinx in what he thought was Sirius's general direction as he tried to gain control of himself.

He pushed out with his Sensing, as his glasses were blurry from the liquid and his face was uncomfortably sticky. He Sensed Sirius moving to Harry's left but he seemed to make no move to fire at Harry, as he circled him.

Harry rolled to his right and jumped back up to his feet, his wand aiming in the direction of Sirius's magical core, but it seemed that Sirius was waiting for Harry to gain his wits properly. Harry put a quick cleaning charm on his face, which got rid of the sticky feeling and also cleansed his glasses before being able to look at Sirius properly.

Sirius was stood there with his wand aimed at Harry and had sportingly let Harry get back up instead of attempting to end the duel. Harry didn't know whether to feel insulted or thankful, but it looked like Sirius wanted a proper match between the two.

Harry twirled his wand in his hands and nodded his head at Sirius again, who did the same back before the magic started up again.

Harry's reactions were quicker this time as drew his wand before Sirius could react, silently casting _Stupefy!_

"_Protego!_" Sirius said just before powerful Stunner crashed into the shield, which was dispelled with the effort of blocking Harry's magic.

"_Furnunculus!_"

_Protego! _Sirius spell which would have caused violent boils on Harry's skin was deflected back to him after being bounced back by Harry's impenetrable shield.

Sirius's eyes widened before he dived out of the way just in time, before releasing another spell which was blocked yet again by the same shield that was still standing, erect.

The duel continued in more or less the same fashion, neither party wanting to use overly harmful spells and Harry resorting to some innocent spells like the Jelly Legs Jinx and the Impediment Curse.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Expelliarmus! _Both Harry and Sirius used the same spell, the two red beams colliding in the middle, forming a ruby red ball of energy where they met. Immediately, the sphere of energy started moving towards Sirius with Harry being able to put more magic behind his connection.

Sweat started pour down Sirius's face as he tried to repel the spell back but to no avail as it moved steadily closer. Instead, he broke the connection and dived to the left, the Disarming Jinx narrowly avoiding his right shoulder.

Over the next ten minutes, spells connected forming beams of light often; with Sirius breaking the links as quickly as possible as it became apparent to him and everyone that Harry was the more powerful wizard by far.

_Klumari!_

Harry expelled a blue jet of light from his wand as Sirius brought up a shield charm. The spell slammed with the force of a sledgehammer into the shield and Sirius feet slid nearly ten metres backwards along the platform floor.

It was clear he was struggling and his shield wasn't going to hold out for much longer as cracks started appear. In a desperate bid, just as the shield was about to give way he dived again to the left, the spell missing him as it flew past him and dissipitated against the dueling arena's boundaries where a protection buffer had been placed.

Sirius got up quickly and fired a weak stunner in order to buy him a few seconds which Harry had to sidestep to dodge. Immediately he was up again and the duel continued. It had been longer than the previous two and Harry was enjoying it immensely, firing and blocking spells.

That is before he became too overconfident and Sirius, for the first time, did a non-verbal spell which caused Harry's body to suddenly become suspended in mid air, upside down, the blood rushing to his face as his wand went flying out of his grasp.

He managed to focus on Sirius face which was shocked that his spell had worked while triumphant and relieved. He cursed himself repetitively for his complacency, letting out some expletives that caused a few amused and scandalized faces.

He saw Dumbledore's expression out of the corner of his eyes and saw a hint of disappointment and regret in them. He spotted Lucius's face which was pulled back in a sneer, with a hint of glee at Harry's precarious position.

_Ok, Potter. You've got yourself into this position. You can get yourself out._

He started thinking rapidly of solutions as Sirius raised his wand with the Stunning spell forming on his lips. He spotted his wand lying ten feet in front of Sirius and hoped his summoning charm could be passed of as minor wandless magic.

"_Stupefy!_"

As Sirius let loose his Stunner from still a distance away, Harry raised his hand and concentrated his entire mind on making the next spell work.

"_Accio Wand!_"

The Yew and Holly wand flew quickly into Harry's hand, astonishing most in the room and Harry saw Sirius's eyes widen as Harry grasped his wand tightly.

He poured all his magic into his shield as the Stunner was now barely five feet away, _Protego!_

His shield popped into existence, glowing gold from the effort behind and the Stunner struck off it with a huge _clunk! _as it bounced off and headed twice as fast back in Sirius direction with added force.

Sirius reacted too late from the shock of what he had saw, thinking for sure that he had won as he fumbled to create a hasty Protego Charm which splintered into nothingness as his rebounding Stunner tore through and enveloped him, rendering him unconscious.

Harry landed on the floor in a heap as the charm Sirius had used before ended from the user being put out of action. Very slowly, he heard clapping start from around him as most witnessed such a dramatic end. He could see Dumbledore now, his eyes twinkling with delight and Lucius who normally looked cool composed looking slightly unnerved.

"_Ennervate_," He revived Sirius himself who looked slightly groggy as Harry pulled him to his feet until he remembered what happened and took it in stride, laughing in amazement.

"Brilliant," he said, not bearing any resentment to Harry as he shook his hand enthusiastically, "But I'm gonna want a rematch another time."

"No, problem," Harry said, grinning and energized from the adrenalin rushing through him. He caught Dumbledore's eye and the Headmaster gave him a respectful nod, his eyes surveying him in interest as they always did when he found something deeply intriguing.

* * *

_Friday_

_8th October 1977_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at nine o'clock in the evening pondering yet again the subject that had occupied his mind constantly since the first attack on Diagon Alley.

Harry Watson.

He had set up the tournament for Harry's sake and Dumbledore was sure Harry himself had an inkling to the real reason behind the tournament. And so far, the fights Harry had been in, had been enthralling to watch. He was clearly talented, and perhaps more so than any youngster Dumbledore had ever seen.

Dumbledore frowned to himself as he recalled that his eyes looked from time to time that he had seen things even adult shouldn't. But…that wasn't possible, was it?

He had dealt with his opponents in the end, albeit his last one had left the Headmaster reeling at one point when he thought he had lost, but he'd been surprised again by Harry, something he had been doing ever since he had met him.

Dumbledore had also seen Harry training in the mornings and was aware that he would slip off to do additional work at other times through the day. He had seen Harry's proficiency at wandless magic, that which he hadn't displayed to others and it had stunned him, the control and power one so young had over his power.

He had briefly wondered as to where he had discovered that magical room that Dumbledore before had only heard myths about but he simply added it to the cloud of mystery that surrounded him.

He had watched Harry looking up spells and curses that not many adults would even know, let alone a teenager, seem him researching Dark and Light magic, with consistent vigour. His interest reminding him painfully of another boy's at one time.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Riddle had also been captivated with the mysteries of magic, always striving to delve deeper into its depths. At first Harry's mirrored interest had disturbed him, before Dumbledore had reassured himself Harry was not another Tom Riddle.

He wasn't the bitter and twisted orphan Dumbledore had taught that hated the world and what it had done to him. He had friends as well, not simply acquaintances and his attitude held warmth whilst Tom's was icy and raw. Similar in some aspects…and yet they couldn't be more different.

Dumbledore had consulted Fawkes on his opinion of the boy and the Phoenix had replied with a knowing melody that had confused Dumbledore. Fawkes seemed to know a lot more than anyone else about Harry Watson and whatever it was, it was positive.

There was still some debate about him in the Order; from the opposition against him a few were starting to come over to maybe welcoming him, but mainly they protested as he was only fighting school children, and wouldn't change their views unless he proved himself against the Headmaster. If he reached that far.

They hadn't personally seen, like Dumbledore, him fight the others with what looked like extreme ease and casualness. But he could understand where they were coming from. He was just a boy and Dumbledore wondered if he really was going senile in his old age to consider recruiting a teenage for the Order but images and flashes of pictures would come to the front of his mind of his duel with Voldemort, the absence of fear in his eyes as he fought what many considered the Darkest Wizard in an age.

A Wizard who could reduce fully grown men to tears.

No, Dumbledore was sure he was making a good decision; they needed all the help they could get during these times. He just hoped Harry was willing to help out.

But the desk which held a sheaf of parchments raised even more anonymity around the boy.

Rose had searched all the archives thoroughly across the world for a mention of the boy's parents. A mention of Mr and Mrs. Watson. And even though the search had been completed quicker than they had anticipated, they had found nothing.

Zip. Zilch. Nada.

It looked as if they hadn't ever existed, their files nowhere to be found. The boy's history was non-existent with it seemingly being wiped out. Rose had also searched for records of the boy in other countries but again there was nothing.

It looked as if Harry Watson had come into the world out of nowhere on June 1st.

They would have looked for his mentor's files but Harry's files hadn't provided a name, just that he had been taken in at the age of one.

So where was he from?

It looked as if he had just popped in from an alternate plane of reality or something. Or maybe even come from a different time. It would be an explanation but it raised _even more_ questions. Time travel was a theory some would be highly sceptical about but Dumbledore believed it to be possible, just highly improbably. But maybe, if he was from a different time, they had worked out the mechanics behind it in that period of the future.

Dumbledore shook his head clearing these somewhat ludicrous thoughts of believing an idea that hadn't been confirmed. But it still stayed at the forefront of him mind. If he _was _from the future, why had he come back? What made it so bad in his time, to make such a dark and dangerous trek to the past? How had he known how to do it as well?

"What do you think, my old friend?" Dumbledore asked his majestic phoenix, who crooned in the same knowing and hope filled tone he always did when asked about Harry Watson.

So many questions and so little answers. Something that drove Dumbledore crazy, his mind, already overwrought with problems of other natures, mainly Voldemort, only being added to constantly.

Voldemort was another thing that was worrying him. Or had been for the past five years. There had been disappearances of curse-breakers in Egypt in the past month but it had been overlooked due to the problems occurring in Britain. It generally sent alarm bells off in his head, signalling that Voldemort planned to attack a building with many ancient wards surrounding him.

Where?

Hogwarts?

The Ministry?

He didn't think it was the Ministry; Voldemort was looking at taking over that in a much simpler way. He had a horrible feeling it may have to do with the location of the Order, thought he hoped dearly he was wrong. They always moved the location of the Order every New Year, so he prayed that it would remain a secret for a few more months.

Another thing worrying him was Voldemort's constant attack on the Muggle Community, he had yet to attack one magical settlement and Dumbledore was convinced more than ever, Voldemort was trying to start a war with catastrophic consequences with his constant hammering on the Muggle world. Both communities would be severely weakened and it would be easy for Him to take over, simply stepping in.

Of course, starting the war would take a lot of effort. As furious as Muggle Parliament was with the Ministry they didn't want a war. However, the population were becoming restless, and they knew some things weren't adding up. And the Muggle government would be looked to as the solvers of the crisis. And if they felt that Voldmort was becoming too powerful, they would take matters into their own hands and attempt to neutralize the threat anyway they could so their existence wasn't threatened.

There was a _whoosh!_ of green flames from Dumbledore's fireplace as he beheld the grave face of Alastor Moody.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said jovially, "How are y-,"

"—I haven't got time Albus," Moody barked, "We have an attack on a Muggle area called Westminster Abbey by You-Know-Who."

"I see," Dumbledore said gravely, understanding the significance of its location.

"He's there himself," Moody continued, "We've amassed an army of Aurors to match his Death Eaters and there's a huge battle going on as we speak. There are a few Order members but we've got no one there who can hold off You-Know-Who if he personally joins in the fighting, Dumbledore."

"Say no more, Alastor. I am on my way." Moody's head popped out of existence as Dumbledore stood up getting ready to head into a confrontation with Tom.

In an irrational moment, Harry Watson came to his mind and a question of whether he should bring the boy emerged. But Fawkes sang a tune which clearly said _Not yet but in time._

He looked at his familiar and nodded and Fawkes gave out a cry as he rose in the air and grasped Dumbledore's shoulder with his talons before the two flamed out of the office to their destination-

Where Voldemort was waiting.

* * *

The dark sky twinkled with millions of stars that gazed mournfully down at the Earth. No natural light was provided to light up the street; instead the lampposts were lit, illuminating the devastation.

_Why must the innocent always suffer first for the work of a madman?_

This is what Dumbledore thought as he viewed the area surrounding Westminster Abbey. Innocent muggles lay dead across the street caught in the crossfire, their limbs bent and their bodies broken, having no idea of the war that surrounded them for the past five years, it all suddenly becoming vividly real to them.

The proud building of Westminster Abbey that had been first constructed by King Edward, nearly less than 1000 years, around the same time as Hogwarts and then later rebuilt in 1215 by Henry III lay in ruins. The history shattered along with the glass stained windows that were covered with blood from those who had been inside the building as it came down. Rock and debris scattered and cluttered around the street, some of it crushing unsuspecting muggles, whilst dust rose from the wreckage, causing difficulty breathing for the survivors.

This was going to be hard to explain to the government.

The stench of death and destruction was heavy in the air as Dumbledore surveyed the scene. Aurors and Death Eaters fought relentlessly against each other, wave after wave, falling like bowling pins as they breathed their last.

Some Aurors were now using whatever means necessary to survive, resorting to the Unforgivables they had been given permission to use, their minds clearly thinking it was either them or the Death Eaters.

Curses were thick in the air as they flew around. Blue, red, yellow and deadly green all swirled together, becoming a colourful blur as they headed towards their intended targets. It was organized chaos as they fought enemies from all sides with no sense of control, having to lookout for misguided spells that rebounded in a different direction after encountering an obstruction.

Dumbledore briefly spotted Alastor Moody amongst them along with Henry Potter. He saw a flash of red hair and frowned spotting Potter's wife, Emily.

And amongst them a lone figure, stood tall, watching the scene, his cold eyes looking hatefully around. With no one daring to challenge him.

Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore sighed wearily; one hundred and thirty was not an age to be fighting Dark Lords he thought as he made his way unhindered to the satanic figure that reeked of Dark Magic, his once former pupil.

Voldemort noticed Dumbledore and looked at him in the eyes, while reaching up to remove his hood. The only thing that made Voldemort look slightly human was the flesh on his pale face, it wasn't completely skeletal and hollow. But the rest…it bore no resemblance to the handsome teenager he had once been, the gifted student many teachers had praised lavishly.

"Albus," Voldemort said softly, as the two men stood both the same height at around 6ft 4", "I was wondering whether you would come. It's been too long, old man."

The supposed kind words held none of the warmth they should have as Voldemort surveyed him with frosty red eyes, tainted with exposure to Dark Magic.

"Tom," Dumbledore replied calmly, not showing the fear most would do at the sight of the Dark Lord, "What have you done, Tom? Why do you do this?" He asked not for the first time in his life.

An amused smile came over Voldemort's face, covering up his annoyance at being called by his given name, "Power, old man. Those who still believe in your foolish crusade for the good are the misguided ones Albus. I will be doing this country a favour, we will rule rightfully among the Muggles, over them, like it was always meant to be."

"So you aim to start a war between the two Communities, Tom?" Dumbledore asked pointlessly.

"As omniscient as ever Dumbledore. Your powers of perception are beyond you," Voldemort said, with a hint of mockery. "And once my plan is played out, I shall simply step in. Like taking candy from a baby." He finished, using surprisingly a muggle saying

"What happened to the young boy that could be amazed by something as simple as setting a cupboard on fire?" Dumbledore asked, mainly to himself.

"He died, Dumbledore. He was too weak, but something new was born from his demise. Something infinitely more powerful,"

"…And evil," Dumbledore said, his expression turning stony.

"There is no such thing as good and evil. There is only power and those to weak to seek it," Voldemort hissed patronizingly. "Those words are just terms which you fools give meaning to, to justify your own actions."

"So what you are dong, this death and destruction. It is not evil?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"You're catching on old man. And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks," Voldemort smiled malevolently. "You should have joined me Albus. But you, like many others, were too weak to seek the power, the power of the world which will soon be in the palm of my hands."

"That will never happen. Not as long as I or the ones with a moral and righteous sense of mind live, you will never win." Dumbledore said with conviction.

"You are the only one that stands in my way Albus. There is no one else out there that can challenge me. So once you fall, so will the rest. Once I kill the head…the rest of the body will fall. Maybe today will be that day. After all, you cannot evade Death forever, old man." Voldemort finished, raising his wand at the same time as Dumbledore, both taking up a duelling stance.

"And neither can you, Tom. It will ultimately claim us all."

"As far as I am concerned, that remains to be seen." Voldemort said icily.

The air around the two wizards whom many considered the most powerful in the world, crackled with energy. Their cloaks billowed behind them from a non-existent wind, waiting for the two ancient powers to do battle, one of them the pillar of the Light, the other, the head of the Dark.

Albus Dumbledore v Lord Voldemort.

Teacher v Student.

Good v Evil

The fight would go a long way to raising morale on either side as to who had the greater leader, or whether one of them would fall today.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Voldemort started typically with his signature spell, as the cold tendrils of death flew towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster spun on the spot instantly, disapparating in a swish of his cloak reappearing five feet to the left.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a pure white stream spilled out heading towards Voldemort, who brought up a shield to protect him. The white beam crashed into the shield, creating sparks on impact as it collided with it.

The shield and the spell dissolved as the wizards started duelling once more. Most of the other fighters, Aurors and Death Eaters alike, had noticed that the two most prominent figures in the war were doing battle. It was impossible not to realize as waves of power emanated from the pair in titanic quantities, the scent of magic hanging heavy around them, the air around them super-charged.

Voldemort had an advantage as he was looking to kill Dumbledore; anyway he could, while the Headmaster was looking to subdue Voldemort. It was one of the reasons why the war had lasted so long, and would last so long.

Killing wasn't in Dumbledore's nature, it wasn't who he was. Even against Grindelwald, Dumbledore hadn't killed him, just restrained and then captured the Dark Wizard as he was made a prisoner behind the cell walls of his own prison in Nurmengard where he still rested today.

But Voldemort was far more powerful than Grindelwald ever was, and less human than the previous Dark Lord who didn't strike as such a menacing figure compared to Lord Voldemort. No prison would hold Voldemort, who knew more secrets about magic than perhaps even Dumbledore. Not even an army of Aurors could captivate him and imprison him, it would take one very powerful wizard to do so, and many people thought of that person as the Headmaster.

But Dumbledore needed to _kill _Voldemort and none of the spells he was using had the intent of doing that.

He was struggling as it was to fight off a wizard who was a lot younger than him.

A wizard whom he had taught personally himself.

No one was aware that another wizard with extreme talent existed across the land that looked to rid the world of this physical manifestation of evil.

"_Diabolus!_"

Voldemort unleashed the Devil's Fire curse at Dumbledore as it leaked from the wand tip, the spell a fiery red ball, streaked with lines of charcoal black as it homed in on the Headmaster.

"_Profusum!_"

A stream of water gushed out of Dumbledore's wand as he muttered the spell. It ploughed into the menacing red and black ball of fire as he attempted to extinguish it.

The contact caused a hissing sound as hot steam enveloped the point where the two spells met. Dumbledore still produced water out of his wand, as it went unseen into the billow of fog, which grew larger and larger. Eventually the area where they were duelling was covered with thick, grey steam which was caused by the smothering of the curse.

Dumbledore struggled to see through the haze of grey as he lost his vision of Voldemort. He waved his wand to produce a wind which cleared the air in front of him just in time to see the deadly green light of the Killing Curse.

Dumbledore's calm façade cracked as his expression turned to worry, before moving quickly to the right with a speed that belied his age, Death missing him by a few inches, the power of the spell rushing past him causing his silver hair to flow out around him.

He regained his footing as he once again stood regally, the fog around him dissolving and bringing into vision the outline of Tom Riddle

"_Chalyb Spiculum!"_

Six steel-tipped arrows formed around the tip of Voldemort's wand, then flew with deadly accuracy towards Dumbledore, any one of them sharp enough to cut clean through him.

Dumbledore made a sweeping motion with his wand and suddenly the small area in front of him had risen in temperature to nearly the heat of hell-fire. The arrows began to melt instantly and slow down becoming useless portions of burnt liquid metal.

Almost immediately Dumbledore had to apparate to evade the Cruciatus Curse that had been sent his way, and then was faced with another Killing Curse. Moving desperately, Dumbledore summoned a large pane of glass into the path of the green light.

The glass shattered with huge force from the impact and exploded outwards in shards of glass that were on fire. They headed towards Dumbledore, who strived to put up a shield against the burning glass, and brought one up but was too late to stop one of the pieces of glass from ripping through his robes and causing a cut on his right shoulder.

Ignoring the minor pain, he focused on Voldemort who stood calmly, a shield around him which had just dissolved, waiting for the Headmaster. Instantly, the duel started up again.

"_Crucio!_"

Dumbledore eluded the beam of crackling red light and then immediately flicked his wand, saying:

"_Procella!_"

A vast gale force wind came forth from Dumbledore's wand, directed towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord brought up a shield, which caused a huge _gong!_ from the impact and caused Voldemort to be pushed back a few metres.

The wind eventually dispersed and the spells started anew. Dumbledore was tiring as he constantly escaped lethal curses; he was over a century old so his fitness wasn't what it once used to be. Nevertheless, he was still holding his own against his former pupil and his strength wasn't being overpowered; he was just struggling from fatigue.

Escaping yet another jet of green light and having to duck from a curse that would have made his insides implode, Dumbledore then unleashed a purple stream of magic that even Tom's shield couldn't fully block. It hit his left arm, rendering it useless as it became paralysed with no counter curse except to wait a number of days before the magic wore off.

Voldemort was left-handed so the Dark Lord had to switch wand-arms however it seemed to make no difference as he had the same proficiency with it if not slightly less.

Voldemort waved his wand at some of the wreckage which then started to transfigure as they came together and melded into one, becoming longer and longer, shaping it into a serpent.

A King Cobra nearly 17ft long rose and listened to Voldemort as it hissed to it, commanding it before it turned towards Dumbledore who looked at it in consternation. Its black beady eyes glittered as it bared its hood menacingly at Dumbledore before it lunged at him, with its fangs bared.

Dumbledore sidestepped quickly out of the way its bite, the large serpent reaching him in a matter of seconds. He backed away from it and summoned some remains of rocks to hinder its progression towards him. Thinking quickly, he transfigured a pile of rocks into his own animal as it transformed into a mongoose. The mongoose, seeing its natural prey of the snake, bounded towards the snake and engaged it in battle.

Dumbledore turned back to Voldemort in time to see three spells, the Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse and the Lacerating Hex heading his way. True to his title of the greatest wizard of his age he spun and twisted out of the way of the first two and almost skirted the last but it clipped him on his injured right shoulder, which caused him to revolve around from the force and to lose his footing on the floor, twisted his ankle painfully on a loose pile of debris as he fell back towards to the ground.

He still had Tom in his vision and his wand in his right hand, but wouldn't be able to get full use out of his arm as his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Nor could he stand and move properly due to his wounded ankle He brought his left hand up, never taking his eyes off Tom as he sealed it wandlessly for now, but he would have to get it checked later by Madam Pomfrey.

If he could.

He could see vaguely out of the corner of his eye fighting still occurring between Aurors and the Death Eaters both their number dwindling. The mongoose had managed to defeat the King Cobra despite being smaller; it was much quicker and agile. It had disappeared now as the Cobra turned to its previous wrecked remains.

"You are getting too old for this, Albus. Your power is still legendary but you tire quickly. That is the cost of being mortal, Tom." Voldemort hissed, walking slowly towards him.

"It is better to live well for a short time Tom than to live the rest of your life in fear of an outcome which is inevitable."

Anger flashed through Voldemort's eyes, "Then you will not mind dying?"

"Death is naught but the next great adventure, Tom."

"You are still spewing irrational nonsense, just like you always did you senile fool," Voldemort said softly, "Tell me who there will be to stand against me after I kill you."

"Many will, my death would not be in vain. We will keep fighting against the prejudices and oppression which we will refuse to have placed upon us."

"But no one will be powerful enough to stand and duel me, say good-bye ol-,"

"ALBUS!"

Dumbledore heard someone's cry and watched with a sense of dread as Henry Potter challenged the Dark Lord and distracted him.

"_Traghaim!_"

Henry shot flames at Voldemort who casually avoided them, sidestepping out of the way.

"_Expelliarmus! Reducto! Laceratio!"_

He fired every spell he could think off but Voldemort just evaded them all in amused nonchalance

"Is this all the great Henry Potter can do?" Voldemort said smiling, a smile that was more threatening and frightening than a look of rage.

Henry was panting, he already had many cuts and huge gashes from his fight with Death Eater, and he was clearly not in any shape to fight Lord Voldemort.

"The second in command to the Auror Department, the person who has long been a major itch which has irritated me for far too long."

"Fuck you, Voldemort! Got to Hell," Henry screamed in desperation, "_Bone Effrego!_"

"Hell is for mortals, for humans," Voldemort replied calmly, sidestepping the Bone-Breaking Hex with unnatural speed.

"Human, you have that right. You look like a fucked up mummy with bloody sockets!" Henry shouted, throwing a Reductor Curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort flicked it away casually, "Thank you, I shall take that as a compliment. And I did surmise I would have to endure some Gryffindor bravado. Now shall we duel properly?" Voldemort said, bringing up his wand and waving it casually causing Henry to fly backwards.

Henry got up shakily but bravery shone through as he didn't back down against the most feared creature in existence. A demon that caused more coldness and terror than a horde of Dementors ever would.

He started throwing spells wildly, everything that was at the forefront of his knowledge, as he tried to hit, to injure, to kill the Dark Lord. But they were useless against Lord Voldemort, who sidestepped and shielded himself with ease not breaking a sweat. Every spell did nothing to hinder him, not matter how good an Auror Henry Potter was.

Voldemort started firing his own spells, playing with Potter, taunting him despite only using one arm. Albus did nothing but watch from the ground, horror clouding his face but for some reason he could not fathom he did not intervene.

Henry, already tired from his battle with the Death Eaters before, grew exhausted, struggling to continue. He was suddenly hit with a Bludgeoning Hex which tore at his left leg and caused an audible _CRACK!_ He fell to the ground unable to support himself, as he looked up at the Dark Lord who raised his wand to Henry for the final time, who had Gyffindorish defiance lining his rebellious face with refusal to show fear.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Albus tried to summon a piece of wreckage to intervene the deadly curse but as he moved his wand arm, pain shot through it from the newly healed wound impeding him in raising a defence for Potter.

He could only watch with hopelessness as the merciless green light ripped his soul from his body, his carcass crumpling fully to the ground, his eyes not holding a trace of life within the blank hazel depths.

"HENRY!"

A scream of anguish tore through the night as Emily Potter beheld her dead husband breaking away from the fight.

She fell to the ground where his deceased figure lay, clutching him to her chest begging him to wake up, to come back, to not leaver her alone. To do the impossible. Her long red hair was in tatters, matted with blood to her skull, with streaks of dirt on her face as she wept.

Voldemort looked at the scene, impassively but his cold eyes held a hint of triumph as he saw and heard the heart-wrenching sobs from Emily.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Potter," Voldemort said, sounding nothing of the sort, "But this is what happens to those who defy me, I gave your husband a chance long ago to join me but instead he stupidly refused. Therefore his punishment can only be death; you do not refuse Lord Voldemort, if you wish to live."

Emily's expression changed to hate, fuelled by her grief as she looked at the demon. It lined her face, making her look nothing like the beautiful women she was known to be, as she screamed at him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!"

She quickly got up, invigorated with her anguish as she aimed her wand and shouted the Killing Curse

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

The green light emerged from the tip but Voldemort simply; too add fuel to the fire, summoned with a wave of his wand, the dead body of Henry Potter in the path of the curse. It dropped to the floor again, with a thud as it absorbed the green light.

Emily stopped there as tears streamed down her face as she was transfixed again with the sight of her husband's carcass, the anger and hate seeping out of her as she was filled with heartache.

"I can be merciful, Mrs Potter. Join me and you do not have to meet the same fate as your husband. This stupid crusade against us is what caused the death of your husband, the so-called _fight_ against evil." Voldemort offered, looking as if he was being very generous.

"_Never_…" she whispered, crawling towards her lost husband.

"Very well. You may join your husband in death. And maybe your son might meet you there soon."

Emily looked up quickly and turned imploring eyes, "Please…d-don't hurt m-my son…"

Voldemort just smiled before saying softly, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Emily Potter fell dead next to her husband, holding his hand in death and Dumbledore could do nothing as he lay on the ground, his foot useless and expression seemingly frozen in untold sorrow as he beheld two of his close friends, the weight of guilt and sadness crushing his heart increasing even further.

Voldemort turned to Albus, "Two more to add to your list Albus, to those whom you sent to their deaths. We shall meet again though, for now I shall let you live."

Voldemort signalled to his Death Eaters and dissapparated, his few followers who were able to do so doing the same as most of the force were either dead or captured.

Aurors ceased fighting and started the body count, along with sending the injured to St. Mungo's and the felons to a holding cell in the Ministry.

Albus Dumbledore only sat there still looking sorrowfully at the Potters dead bodies. _Am I getting too old for this…? _It seemed he didn't know a time free of war; he had been fighting it for so long, the responsibility thrust upon simply because of his merit of being the greatest wizard. So many friends he had lost to the darkness, his entire family wiped out by them had led him to challenging it constantly

He had informed countless people of their losses in this war and the previous and tomorrow he would have to inform his Head Boy he had become parentless. He had thought doing it as often as he did it would become easier, but it only became harder. He supposed that was a blessing in disguise, that he still had a heart unlike that being of pure evil.

Edgar Bones came over to see to Albus, fresh from the fighting, "Albus are you alright?"

_No, _he thought. He sighed "Evil costs us all too much, Edgar," He replied, no sign of twinkle in his eye as he looked at Henry and Emily Potter.

Edgar turned around too see what he was looking at in confusion before he saw and said, almost inaudibly, "Oh…no."

Dumbledore sighed and with a painful effort got up and called for Fawkes who appeared at his side. Not even Fawkes's phoenix son could lift his spirits as it so often did.

"There is a lot of work to do, Edgar. There will be a time for mourning at the funeral. We shall assure there sacrifice will not be in vain," Dumbledore said, trying to be strong. A façade he had always carried to reassure others, but it was slowly cracking.

Edgar just nodded, "This is not going to be easy to bounce back from Albus. The Potters…I mean, they're…they're seen as the second strongest figures of the light."

"I know it will be hard, Edgar. But we can keep going, keep opposing all the evil that is befalling us all like a black cloud" Dumbledore said.

_We have to keep going._

* * *

**Reviews****Please...**


	10. Life Continues

**Life Continues**

* * *

_9th October 1977_

It was seven o'clock in the morning and the rays of the early morning sunlight shone across the Hogwarts grounds, the lake was sparkling with the Giant Squid lazing in the water. Only the Forbidden Forest remained dreary and dark in the autumn weather.

Two figures were walking slowly back to the castle, looking refreshed and energized after running and stretching.

"No, I reckon I'm the better runner," Brittany said confidently.

"You wish, I have to slow down when we're running to keep at your pace," Harry retorted.

"I could go quicker if I wanted Watson, and you always seem to be more out of breath than me so forgive me if I don't believe you," Brittany shot back.

"I forgive you. If you don't want to accept what's right in front of you, who am I to stop you?" Harry said, continuing the banter.

"I know exactly what I see when we run, Harry and it's _me_ who always has more stamina than _you_," Brittany said, scowling playfully.

"Denial is the first stage to acceptance," Harry said loftily, at which Brittany slapped his shoulder playfully, "And then comes anger, we mustn't forget that." He finished, nodding sagely.

"The same could be said of you, _denying _that I _am_ the _better_ runner," Brittany smirked.

"You like to put a lot of emphasis on words, that's three times you did it in the last sentence," Harry commented.

"Helps me get my point across to people on a less intelligent level than me," Brittany answered.

"Oh, you wound me with your cutting words," Harry said, dead-pan.

"I know. I do posses a fantastic amount of wit, don't I?" Brittany said, fanning herself with her hand.

"We all believe what we want to believe," Harry stated, "However, in some cases cough yours cough what we believe, isn't true."

"You speak a lot of nonsense sometimes, Harry," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Harry said dryly, "Or is it the other way round…the kettle calling the pot black," He said to himself, looking thoughtful.

"I don't speak rubbish," Brittany defended.

"Really, what about all that crap about you being better than me at running," Harry said triumphantly.

"We're not back on that again, are we?" Brittany said exasperatedly.

"Back again? We were never off it."

"Yes we were,"

"And when was that?"

"When we were talking about…oh forget it. Let's just stick with I'm the better runner," Brittany said in frustration.

"But you're not," Harry smirked.

"I am,"

"Fine. Prove it." Harry challenged

"How?" She questioned, her eyes gleaming at the chance of a contest.

Harry looked thoughtful, "Ok, there's about…two hundred metres between here and the castle doors. We race each other, whoever gets there first wins."

"Pffft, easy," She said, blowing it off.

"O_k _then, take your time to get ready, you still must be tired from the run." Harry said, goading her.

"And you're not?" She scowled

"Of course I'm not. I'm a waterfall of youth and energy. And don't scowl, it doesn't endear you to anyone," Harry smirked, she scowled even further at that but Harry could tell there was no real anger there.

"What happens if I win, then?"

"Umm…what do you want if you do?" Harry asked, now a bit wary

"I get to ask you a question and you have to answer me truthfully," Brittany said, determined.

Harry nodded slowly, "Ok, as long as it's not a question on whether I wear boxers or briefs, or if I got to bed wearing nothing."

"Do you go to bed wearing nothing?" Brittany asked, grinning

"I'm not telling you that!" Harry cried.

"Fine, don't. Much better ways for me to find out," She said deviously.

"Is that enough chatter? Are we gonna start?"

"Ok, I'm ready." Brittany said, taking position.

Harry took position as well, alongside her as they prepared themselves, "On the count of three?"

"Ok…I'll count down. Three…two…one…Hey what's that?" Brittany asked, pointing somewhere behind Harry.

Harry turned quickly to see what it was before seeing in confusion that nothing was out of the ordinary until he heard Brittany's shout.

"GO!"

Harry groaned as he realized he'd just fallen for the oldest trick in the book, and turned around quickly and started sprinting after Brittany who had a ten metre head start on him.

"CHEAT!" He shouted after her.

"NO, YOU'RE JUST GULLIBLE!" She shot back laughing

Nevertheless he started to catch up slowly as they neared the castle doors, their feet hitting the ground rhythmically. He was nearly level with her with around sixty metres to go when he said:

"Hah! Even when you have an advantage I still—aagh!"

Harry tripped on a loose piece of gravel and went sprawling awkwardly on the grass, rolling gawkily about, faintly hearing Brittany's laughter and shout of, "Don't count your eggs before they've hatched, Harry."

He got up clumsily but to his dismay saw she was only ten metres away to the finish and he trudged their grumpily, thoroughly pissed that he had lost, losing all of his dignity with it.

"I win!" Brittany crowed

"Only because I fell," Harry protested grumpily

"Not my fault if you're about as graceful as a cow on ice," Brittany said flippantly.

Harry just grunted as they made there way inside the castle, and up the moving staircases. The halls were virtually silent, except for the mutterings of the Portraits. No students were up, or if they were they didn't pass them in the hallways. Harry glanced over at Brittany, who was biting her bottom lip, softly.

"So, one question then?" She said, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said warily.

She was silent for a while, and then she spoke, "Do you remember when I was going to ask you something before?"

Harry grinned, "You have to be more specific. Half the time you talk to me, you're asking me questions."

She rolled her eyes, "In the common room, we were playing chess before you wowed us all with your flirting,"

"Oh, yeah. How'd the flirting work for ya?" Harry asked, trying to change the conversation.

Unfortunately, she caught on to that, "It was really cliché and don't try and change the subject, you owe me an answer to a question."

"Alright then. Seems like I'm not getting out of this one." Harry said, resigned.

"Right," She nodded before pausing, "Okay…here goes…what do you normally do after we finish running?"

"Huh?" Harry said eloquently.

"I mean, you say you enjoy really long showers as well but I doubt you have one that's an hour and a half long," She explained nervously before looking suspicious, "Or do you?"

Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Would you believe me if I said I did,"

"No, but if you really do I would be _slightly worried_," Brittany said.

Harry laughed a little at that, "Ok, well…it's just…you might think it a bit over-the-top or weird…" He said hesitantly.

"Harry, half the things you do I find weird. Like who gets into an argument with a chess piece for Merlin's sake, or who's able to fight as well as you do when it comes to duelling," Brittany said, light-heartedly.

"Obviously me," He said dryly, still a bit apprehensive. Should he tell her? Did he want to? Well, he did owe her…"All right…well's it's slightly to do with the last thing you said."

"How so?"

"Ok, well it's _exactly_ to do with the last thing you said. About how I duel so well." Harry said, trying to find the words.

"You practise?" Brittany said in confusion.

"Erm-yeah, pretty much," Harry said.

"Oh," she said, looking thoughtful for a moment, "But where? I mean where can you find a place to do that all that…training?"

"Er…I found…a place," He said cautiously.

"Can I see?" She said eagerly, before faltering, "I mean…you don't have to show me if you don't want to but it-,"

Harry laughed and cut her off, "You can, I suppose it won't do no harm, though can you…keep it to yourself the place I'm going to show you…It's not a well-known area at Hogwarts, in fact I don't think anyone knows about it in the castle apart from the House-elves,"

"Is that how you found out about it? Did the House-elves show you?" Brittany said, sounding excited.

"You sound like a little girl on Christmas Morning," Harry teased, which made her scowl, "and yeah…sure the House-elves told me," He said, after all it wasn't a total lie.

She accepted that before her brow furrowed, "But wait…how did you get them to tell you? I doubt they'd reveal something as special as this room like you said…if it is special…to just anyone. It sounds like something even Dumbledore doesn't know about,"

Harry thought quickly but struggled to come up with an answer so he just said, while grinning roguishly, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," She frowned slightly at that.

"Oh come on," Harry protested, when he saw her displeased at that, "Isn't it enough that I'm telling you something that I've told no one else?"

"Makes me feel very special," She said dead pan before saying, "It's not against the rules or anything is it?"

"I always went by the notion that rules were made to be broken," Harry said lightly.

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok it's not going to get us expelled or anything." He said, she still looked a bit dubious at that so Harry cried, "Come on, why won't you just trust me?"

"Because you're male," She said simply.

Harry sighed, "Fair enough, alright it's not that far now." They were on the sixth floor corridor and walked to the end of it in comfortable silence. They took the staircase, which thankfully was on the right track to where Harry wanted to be on the seventh floor and did not deviate towards another landing. Eventually, after five minutes Harry reached the blank stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of the trolls.

"Here we are," He said proudly.

"This? There's nothing there? Bit of an anti-climax," Brittany said, looking bewildered.

Harry just gave her a slight grin before pacing in front of the wall, thinking of what he wanted while Brittany looked at him, probably thinking he had gone insane.

"Harry, what the hell are y—oh!" Brittany said, completely surprised as a smooth, wooden oak door appeared out of nowhere looking for the entire world that it had always existed.

"Behold, the Room of Requirement," Harry announced, opening the door and hearing Brittany's intake of breath at the inventory of the magical and muggle objects and items inside.

It was like it always was for Harry when he required it. Bookshelves lined the wall with volumes on all manner of magics, there were training dummies with the expected buttons and dials on them, targets for him to hit, weapons for him to wield and machines that could be used for additional exercise.

"This is…this is incredible!" Brittany whispered in awe, looking everywhere and taking stock of everything, "How…what…?" She asked incoherently.

"Impressed?" Harry asked, grinning

She could only nod dumbly as she stared. She walked around silently before frowning slightly and coming to the wall, which was lined with weapons.

There were swords of different lengths and sizes each with there respective scabbards. Long swords, broad swords and great swords. Some were double-edged while others were single-edged, but each one of them having very sharp blades that could cut through skin like butter.

"All these weapons…," she whispered, Harry walked over to her and picked up one of the swords, gripping the hilt of it, which made her slightly apprehensive.

He tried to smile reassuringly at her, as he drew the curved blade out of its scabbard with a sound of metal sliding on metal. "You know much about swords?"

She shook her head.

Harry laughed a bit, "Neither did I much till a month ago…something my…teacher didn't instruct me in," He said, lying at the end.

"So you decided to learn?" She said, wide-eyed.

"It's a good skill to have and sword-fighting can be a sport," Harry explained, although he knew it would be very unlikely if he were to enter any competition of sorts to do with sword-fighting. He knew he'd be more probable to use it in battle…if the need for it should arise.

"Are you any…good?" She said sounding a little eager to see something.

Harry frowned thoughtfully and shook his head slowly, "I've just been reading techniques mostly, different manoeuvres before handling a blade. I've tried a little but I'm nowhere near perfect yet, but I'm a quick learner…hopefully I can pick up on this quickly."

He took a few paces backwards from Brittany before settling into a sword stance in front of him, his entire body focussed. He swung his blade through a few motions, the point cutting through the air as he performed the moves he'd read about and learnt.

He was working on building his balance with a sword before he attempted doing what he was quite excited to try out. That was sword-fighting against the dummies, he was certain he could require the room to provide him a dummy which could challenge him, it would undoubtedly help him improve.

He started to explain about the Art of swords to Brittany who was watching his movements interestedly, "You have longswords, broad swords and great swords. They're either double-edged or single-edged, the _long_ or _true_ edge is the one used for straight cuts or strikes, while the_short_ or _false_ edge is the one used for backhand strikes. It depends on the design of the sword to define which side is long and which is short."

She nodded, "Which sword is that?" She asked; her head cocked to the side questioningly.

"It's a single-edged sword, the Tiger Katana, a Japanese sword of battle. It's the one I've been practicing with," Harry said, admiring the blade and wondering when he would master it.

The Tiger Katana was a hand-forged powder steel blade from what Harry knew. It was fairly light at around 2lbs heavy and had a black steel scabbard. The sword overall was around 44 inches in length with a curved razor-sharp blade.

"Wait, I've heard of those. They were used by the Samurai's weren't they?" Harry nodded and she continued, "Weren't they given to only the most skillful warriors?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I never like to do things half-way, so I figured I might as well learn with one of the hardest swords,"

"Mental," she said, reminding him very much of Ron at the moment as she stared at him, "Completely mental,"

"You wouldn't be the first to tell me that," Harry said lightly, replacing the katana back in its scabbard.

"I doubt I'll be the last, either," she muttered, as he placed the sword back on the rack with all the others, "What else do you do? Apart from learning to be a sword wielding madman?"

Harry gave her a faint grin before moving over to the bookshelves and waving a hand in there direction.

"What? You study?!" She said incredulously, "At…what? Seven o'clock in the morning,"

Harry just shook his head, "If you knew what was in some of these books, you wouldn't mind reading through them no matter what the time was."

Brittany looked at him before moving to where he stood a picking a book randomly out of the shelves. Harry couldn't see the title of it as she looked down at it and her face turned cautious before she looked up at him, waving it in his face.

"_The Dark Arts: Advanced_. You've been learning from this. The book practically _looks_ evil, Harry!" She exclaimed, and it did. It was a cold black color, with the words to the title written in blood red ink with grotesque images of what various curses did hanging around it.

"Well, it's wise to know what the enemy might throw at you," Harry defended, taking the book out of her hands.

"What enemy?" She said stupidly.

Harry just looked at her before she flushed in embarrassment before defending herself, "Well sorry if I don't expect Death Eaters to come storming in to the castle."

Harry grimaced at that, "You never know…" He just said, opening the book and flicking through it. After a while he was aware of Brittany staring at him, so he looked up at raised his eyebrows.

"You…actually know what curses that book teaches, don't you?" She asked a little apprehensively.

"I'm not evil just because I want to know what I might have thrown at me if I'm in a bad situation, Brittany," Harry sighed.

"You mean like against Voldemort in the summer?" Brittany asked which caused Harry to look up sharply. He'd suspected she'd been told by Lily but this was confirmation of the fact.

"How…?"

"Lily told me. And Grace," she responded, staring at him intently, "At first we didn't really know what to make of it. That the awkward-looking teenager we'd met who could hardly string a proper sentence together when talking to us had dueled the Darkest Lord in a century."

"Hey!" Harry said, slightly affronted and embarrassed as he remembered what a fool he'd made out of himself, "Oh who am I kidding? Well, what do you think now?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's not exactly real to me if you know what I mean. I wasn't there. But you have been pretty awesome in the dueling tournament so far…" she trailed off.

Harry nodded absently at that, "I've got Lily next," he commented, frowning.

Brittany grinned, "I know, she's been looking up spells like mad, you know? I think she really wants to beat you,"

"Why? What have I done to her?" Harry asked

"Nothing," she shrugged, "But most people want to know whether they can beat the 'new boy' after you wiped the floor with the Slytherins and Sirius,"

"Really?"

"Why do you think all those whispers follow you about? Or why people stare at you?"

"I'm guessing you're about to tell me it's _not_ because of my good looks,"

She snorted, "Far from it,"

They fell silent for a bit and Harry thought of wanting a chair which appeared for him. He took a seat and flicked through the pages, pausing on one which detailed a curse where all the organs spilled out from the body. _Nasty_, he thought. He looked up and saw Brittany looking through the bookshelves, examining a few of the volumes.

"I doubt some of these are even in the Restricted Section," she said in wonder.

"They probably aren't," Harry commented.

"How did you get them here? How on earth does all this work?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," He said vaguely, still reading his book

"So you've said," she said, dead-pan. "But how does it function?"

"Work it out," Harry smirked.

She cast him an irritated look before turning thoughtful. Harry saw out of the corner of her eye she had closed her eyes and her brow was furrowed before a bucket of water appeared with a small _pop!_

"Ha!" She cried triumphantly, "If you require something, the Room will provide it."

"Your powers of deduction are outstanding," Harry said sardonically. He saw Brittany scowl at him before her eyes lit up in way he knew meant trouble. He looked up and said warily, "What are you—aargh!"

SPLASH!

The bucket of water that was previously on the floor had flown across the room and landed on his head covering him, the chair and his book with water. He stood up and blew the damp hair out of his eyes, and scowled at her.

"Very mature. What are you, like eight?" He asked irritably.

"All's fair in love and war," she said brightly

Harry grumbled under his breath as he cast a drying charm on himself with his wand so that he didn't catch a cold.

"Well if you're done, maybe I could get back to doing some work," Harry said, attempting to guide her out of the room.

"Ohhh! But can't I stay and _practice_ as well?" She asked innocently.

"Stay and practice or annoy me?" He asked curtly.

"Well…the last one does sound appealing…" she said cheekily

"Out you go," he said gruffly

"Ok, Ok, practice. Where's your sense of humor gone?"

"It's grown thin having to deal with you," he muttered. "Well, do what you will."

That said he moved back to what he was doing before as Brittany also pulled up a chair with a thought and started reading. _Looks like I'm going to have to share this room now in the mornings_, He thought a little sullenly. He looked at Brittany across from him and his thoughts brightened; _At least the company won't be too bad._

* * *

Harry just finished his shower and stepped out of the stall before he started changing in the makeshift bathroom in the Room of Requirement after his training session.

He'd done the same routine he had set out for himself when he had gotten here a month ago. Read, hand-to-hand combat and then magical combat, followed with practicing with the sword. It was a lot to fit in to one and a half hours but Harry managed his time well and there was always later at night when he could fill in with a few more hours.

Brittany had thought him a little mad when he started hand to hand fighting but had gotten very eager to try out with the dummies herself. They had made the room larger so they didn't get in the others way as Brittany tested herself magically against the simulations. She wasn't as good as Harry but would be tough to take in a fight and he supposed she would get better if she continued training like he did.

Of course having her training with him had shown her quite a bit of what he was _really_ capable of and it had led to her looking at him with more than a little awe. Once she had seen him perform wandless magic she had been speechless, something she wasn't very often as she nearly always had something to say.

She had begged him to teach her and Harry had told her a few of the basics of it to get her going but he knew learning wandlessly would be a struggle, only Dumbledore and Voldemort were known to be exceptional in it. Harry had obviously asked her at the end of the session to keep all of what he could do a secret. She had agreed and had in turn thanked him for letting her train as well before kissing him on the cheek and exiting the Room to go have a shower in her dormitory.

Harry had been left dazed after the kiss and when he'd regained his senses she'd been too faraway for him to tell her about the Room being able to provide a shower stall for her. Still a little confused as to what had happened he had shrugged it off and entered a door that had appeared for his own shower.

He made his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall, aware that the owls with the Daily Prophet would be arriving in around fifteen minutes. He entered the large room, hearing the chatter of students from all houses reverberate around the hall.

The first thing he was aware of was that the Headmaster wasn't in his seat, but shook it of as it was nothing new. The second was that Professor McGonagall wasn't present either but he reasoned that could have been for a number of things.

He made his way to where his friends were and shared a smile with Brittany before sitting down. James and Sirius were boisterously chatting, while Remus was his calm self along with Peter looking characteristically timid. He tried not to scowl as he looked at the rat and turned his attention to the porridge bowl in front of him.

Grace and Lily were chatting silently with Brittany about something that was related surely to the weird things girls regularly did. After Harry had served himself some porridge he was just in time to hear Sirius make his bizarre comment of the day, something which Harry had grown used to.

He was sniffing his porridge and looking at it pensively, unaware everyone else was staring at him strangely. He suddenly looked up when Lily remarked, "What _are _you doing?"

"Since there's a speed of sound and speed of light, shouldn't there be a speed of _smell_?" He asked, looking strangely serious.

All the other just stared at him before Harry said in a dry tone, "You would_ think_."

"I know!" He said, nodding his head not picking up on Harry's cynical tone. He started muttering to himself and Harry rolled his eyes with Brittany at him.

Suddenly the Hall went peculiarly silent and the main sounds were those of footsteps. Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore walking with a slight limp with the Gryffindor Head of House behind him. But what had caused the abnormal silence were their expressions.

McGonagall, who was normally emotionless and stern had faint red rimmed eyes which were unmistakable signs of crying.

_What could have happened that was so terrible that it made the strict, uncompromising Transfiguration Professor cry?_

But what was worse was Dumbledore's expression. It was deadly grave and tired, the Headmaster looking every inch of the one hundred and thirty years he was. A horrible feeling clawed in Harry's stomach as they walked over to where his group was sitting, knowing that horrible news was lying in the Headmaster's wake.

The feeling only intensified as he placed a grandfatherly hand on James's shoulder.

James looked up at Dumbledore, his face terrified and deathly pale as he dreaded what news he was about to receive.

"James, my boy…" Dumbledore said softly, his tone commiserating. Whispers had started up again, as people stared at the scene trying to hear what was being said.

"If you'll follow me…" He said quietly, as James got up shakily and everyone around him exchanged troubled glances. Dumbledore and McGonagall led James in the direction of the Head Table and past it; into the chamber which Harry remembered entering in his fourth year.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, the chatter started up again, all of the students coming up with their own theories of what had happened.

"What do you think that was about?" Remus asked worriedly, to which everyone shook their heads except Harry who was looking upwards.

"I think…I think we're about to find out," Harry said, inclining his head towards the flock of owls that were descending around the Great Hall carrying letters, packages but what Harry was most interested in was _The Daily Prophet._

One of the owls dropped one of to Lily, who quickly paid it and untied the scroll hurriedly. Her face grew pale and she covered her hand with her mouth before whispering, "Oh my god…"

The front page of _The Daily Prophet _bore the headline:

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
KILLS  
THE POTTERS**

A cold feeling covered Harry as he realized what James was being told right now. _He was an orphan! _Harry could relate a bit to that but it would be infinitely worse for James who had lived with his parents for seventeen years and then for him to have them violently ripped away from him…

Sirius had gone pale as well and Harry remembered that the Potters often had Sirius over for the holidays. They would have been to him what the Weasleys were to Harry. _That _he could relate to!

"Fuck…" Sirius cursed, his face forlorn as they all read the article silently:

_Late last night, You-Know-Who and his followers engaged battle with the Ministry's Aurors in the city of Westminster, more precisely Westminster Abbey._

_The battle saw many dead and wounded severely, the death count being around two hundred and fifty. Nearly a third of those were Aurors, while many innocent's lives were claimed from the collateral damage that occurred. The building of Westminster Abbey was reduced to ruins as well, a structure that had been built nearly one thousand years ago._

_Thirty Death Eaters were killed in the battle and the Ministry managed to capture twenty who are currently being kept in a Ministry Holding Cell and awaiting trial for a sentence in Azkaban._

_However throughout this, the most notable casualty of the night was that eyewitness reports say You-Know-Who personally killed Henry Potter, formerly second-in-command of the Auror Department, and his wife Emily Potter. Both died from the effects of the Killing Curse by the Dark Lord, and with them a strong resistance against the Dark Side also died._

The article continued from there going into detail about the Potters and their lives and how prominent alongside Dumbledore they had been in the war and society. The group sat in a subdued silence, their appetites gone as they wondered how James was taking it.

There would be a funeral, Harry knew. That would be difficult for James to get through, not to mention adjusting to the fact that he couldn't rely on his parents ever again. A lot more seriousness was going to be needed by him as well; he was now going to have to take full control of his own life.

Harry looked at his watch, nine o'clock. Quidditch would be cancelled, he thought fleetingly before wondering about the day ahead. After another half-an-hour without James showing up from the room he had entered with Dumbledore, Lily surprisingly volunteered to stay behind and wait while the others went.

The Marauders were a bit reluctant to go but did, deciding Lily was better at comforting James than they ever would be. It would be a hard few days for him and it was the first time in a while the war had really hit close to home.

Harry spent the rest of the morning lounging silently in the common room, it was around Eleven-thirty when James entered with Lily in tow and he was barely keeping up a brave face. He sat around with them in an uncomfortable silence for a while, nothing being said before he spoke:

"I have…I have to sort some things out…paperwork and stuff to do with o-ownership," he started haltingly, "So I have until Tuesday off." He said his voice slightly stronger.

"We here for you, mate," Sirius said strongly, "We're best friends. We help each other,"

"Thanks," James said gratefully, "There's also the funeral…" his voice choking on the last word.

The rest of the day had been spent somberly, Harry spent a short time practicing but felt depressed himself from the relative lack of cheer around his friends. He was asked later on, by James whether he could to attend the funeral as a pallbearer. Harry was going to respectfully decline before somewhere in his mind it registered that it was his grand-parents that had died and found himself nodding his acceptance.

* * *

_12th October 1977_

The skies were shining faint orange as the sun began to set along the horizon at around six o'clock on Tuesday evening. The weather was ironically wonderful for such a day of sadness that it almost seemed to be mocking them.

A congregation of people were huddled around, in a cemetery which was located in Wales. It had rows and rows of graves built into the ground, each having names and dates carved into the stone.

The burial for Henry and Emily Potter was taking place after a long restless day of classes, the priest was reciting the Lord's Prayer before the coffins were to be placed in their graves after Harry and eleven others had carried them.

It was a fairly private funeral, only few present. Probably not to draw attention to Voldemort, Harry thought. He was certain that the others that were present were members of the Order; he had gotten quite a few curious and interested glances as well as a hostile glare from one such party. There was no other family present; Henry and Emily were both only children just like James and their parents were also not around any more.

Harry, along with the rest of the Marauders had come, them being pallbearers as well. Surprisingly, Lily had come, abandoning school after James had asked her, but Grace and Brittany were unable to. Lily had probably been the one that had helped James the most for the first few days, his male friends not really knowing what to do for him.

Nothing eventful had been reported in the papers after the Potter's deaths and the days at school following it were relatively dull. There was no spark from the Marauders after James had left to sort out his parent's estate. But the first real sign of life from James since Saturday was when he was taunted by Snape this morning about his dead parents. James snapped and started hurling nearly everything short of the Unforgivables at Snape and the fight would have turned brutal had Professor Gardner not intervened.

The other Quarter Final had taken place today between Bellatrix and Snape. The two, despite being in the same house, did not have any qualms about trying to hurt each other as they threw Dark curse after Dark Curse at each other. It was supposedly a duel between the best two fighters and it would have been exciting to watch had Harry's thoughts not have been about attending a funeral later on in the day. In the end Snape won, just, though Harry couldn't remember how now.

Harry had spoken to James briefly before coming here as well, saying sorry even though he knew it wouldn't mean much but James accepted it.

"I can't say I know how it feels. I mean I lost my parents but I never knew them so it wasn't as hard and it was easier to accept…" Harry had trailed off.

James had nodded jerkily before saying, "How did you do it though? Live without them?"

"I…had _someone _to take care of me…but I always wanted to know what my parents were like and I guess it got harder thinking about them as I got older instead of easier,"

"I guess I'm kind of lucky," James whispered to himself, almost, "I at least knew them and had seventeen years with them," He had said it with such desperation that he was almost willing himself to believe it.

"Yeah…that's one 'positive' way of looking at it although I'm not really sure there are any in circumstances like this." There was a bit of awkward silence before Harry continued; "Besides it's not as if you'll never see them again.

"You think there's life after death?"

"I hope so." Harry replied, thinking about Ron, Hermione, his _real_ parents and Sirius along with Remus.

Religion was not big in the Wizarding World, Harry knew as with magic, thoughts of Creation and God were often pushed to the back of the mind.

As the priest went on, reading from the Muggle Holy Scriptures, Harry suddenly wondered if there was God or whether the world had been created by chance or some other unknown force. He thought there was some sort of higher deity up above, something that had to control Fate and Destiny. Two things that had shaped Harry's entire life.

He supposed that he would like to think there was a God. It was comforting thought that there was a divine being that controlled the world and the universe. The Balance of Life and Death.

Or was it?

If there was a God why would He let an evil being like Voldemort kill his own people unhindered? Why would He allow so much suffering to occur like it had done?

Unless God didn't care.

Unless we were all puppets on a string manipulated by Him, taking part in a sick game and playing out our own lives for His amusement.

"_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil_."

Evil.

Evil is what had brought everyone here, the evil that was festering inside Voldemort that led him to rip apart another family with no hesitation. Voldemort who had been _tempted_ by the seductive darkness and had succumbed freely to it…because he was too weak to fight it, Harry thought viciously.

"Amen."

It was over. The coffins were lowered into the grave by magic and then covered up with dirt just as quickly. The attendants made their way mournfully back, having to return to their daily lives.

Harry walked with the Marauders and Lily who, like James had tear tracks on her face. It was time for them to return to school and get over this, to keep on living…

To keep on fighting.

* * *

At midnight, the very next day, two students exited their cold, dank common room, silently and stealthily making there way to the Entrance Hall from the dungeons.

They had both received identical letters which had ordered them to come to their Lord, and both were pale with fright. They had yet to complete the task they had been set and feared punishment for not having done so, but they still went.

To not would mean death.

They reached the Entrance Hall unhindered and thankfully the huge oak doors were open. They stepped out into the pitch dark night, the skies fully clouded so no stars could be sighted. Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape both made their way down the path to the gates, dreading what was to come but similarly hoping no-one noticed two figures that were shrouded in the blanket of the night.

After they had exited the gates and were past the ancient wards erected around Hogwarts, they both simultaneously apparated to the co-ordinates they had been given and immediately appeared in a sparsely furnished hallway, where in front of them a large door loomed forebodingly, it's frame glittering with jewels.

They had no idea where they were, last time they had similarly been given co-ordinates to an unknown place and the wards had been modified to recognize them. It was the same location but where in the world they were, they had no idea. It was better this way supposedly; they couldn't accidentally or purposefully give away the location of the Dark Lord then. They were still school children after all; they weren't to be trusted with important information of that kind.

"Should w-we knock?" Rodolphus's slightly wavering voice came, displaying his fear.

"Scared?" Snape sneered, hiding his own terror.

"You would be a fool not to be," the Slytherin replied, his voice slightly stronger.

Snape and Rodolphus made their way shakily to the door and Snape reached out with his hand to knock but before he could rap his knuckles on the door a voice that sounded as if it belonged to the devil itself sounded from within:

"Enter."

They both swallowed and with a deep breath Snape opened the door to a room, which was lavishly decorated with trophies, portraits and ornaments. In the middle of the room there was an elongated table with chairs down either side of it and a throne built for a king at the head.

Seated in the throne was the source of evil that had riddled the country of Britain, a vision that would put most men's imagination of what Satan would look like to shame.

Lord Voldemort

His pale face was looking at his arrivals impassively and the air around the Dark Lord emanated with evil and power. He looked scarcely human but only just, more like a demon that resided in the fiery depths of hell. But the most frightening thing about the Dark Lord was his eyes.

_By god…his eyes_

Glowing red, tainted with His exposure and fascination of Dark Magic. They swept across everyone with no feelings but cruelty and hatred that were forever etched into them. There were no hints of kindness or warmth in those cold red orbs.

Five other men were seated at the table; these people were known as Voldemort's Inner Circle. Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Nicolai Black, Devon Jugson and Renold Lestrange occupied the chairs that many Death Eaters would do anything to be in.

As they walked in, Renold Lestrange gave no acknowledgment to his son as the rest looked at them with barely unconcealed disdain. They saw two stiff, wooden chairs that had been pulled out and tentatively sat down in them.

"You are on time…good. We can begin," Voldemort said softly, "Firstly, Lucius anything to report on Harry Watson and the tournament."

The two teenagers started at the name and their expression were stunned, "Harry Watson, why do you want to know about him?" Rodolphus blurted out foolishly.

The air turned frosty as Voldemort surveyed him with annoyance while the others looked at him with contempt and Rodolphus went sheet white.

"Do not speak out of line!" Renold hissed threateningly at his son.

Fortunately for Rodolphus, Voldemort turned away and focused his attention on Lucius again, "Well?"

"He looks set to reach the final and challenge Dumbledore…most likely. He has seen through most of the competition with ease, not many really challenging him. He performed minor wandless magic against Black to summon his wand however it was nothing extraordinary."

Voldemort looked as if he was recalling something before responding, "His opponents apart from Black have been two Slytherins, have they not?"

"Y-yes, my lord," Lucius said, hesitating slightly.

"The two Lestranges," Voldemort whispered, turning his gaze to Rodolphus, who gulped, "You fought against Harry Watson, didn't you?"

Rodolphus nodded, "Y-yes, my Lord," he said, his voice quivering with fear

"He embarrassed you, as well as your brother," Voldemort stated which caused Rodolphus to flush and then scowl darkly and forget his fear.

"I was unlucky, my Lord," He said, before he could stop himself.

Amusement flashed in those red eyes, "How so? From what I know his progression has been made with absurd ease," Rodolphus kept his mouth shut after that.

"Has he approached or made any indication about the Letter we sent him?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"No, my Lord. He has not made any move on that front. From what I know he spends most of his time with _Gryffindors,_" Lucius reported his distaste in the last word evident.

"If he does not accept…then he will have to suffer. He could be a potential thorn in my side if he allies with Dumbledore against me. We all know he has prodigious talent. However, hopefully he will not be foolish enough to decline the power I am willingly offering him," Voldemort said, speaking to himself almost.

"Now onto others matters, pertaining closely to why our _guests _are here," The Dark Lord announced, smiling unpleasantly

"If you will remember I set you a task…a mission to be completed at the end of your school year,"

"Y-you did, my Lord," Snape replied for the both of them

"Well?" Voldemort said dangerously.

"I-It has not been easy. We are working on it, however my Lord and we want to ensure the murder cannot be traced back to us," Snape answered, his voice wavering slightly.

"Very well…I did say I wanted you two to be able to claim ignorance," He said, his crimson eyes boring into them, "However, I have decided you two are to…discontinue this…perhaps for a while."

"My L—"

"Silence!"

The two students were stark white with terror wondering if they were to be killed or punished as they were now useless.

"With Potters parents out of they way, the son is open to influence. Along with Black. They are young like Mr. Watson. Both pureblood. If they can see that fighting against us is useless…fighting for Dumbledore is foolish, is what had caused the death of Henry and Emily Potter then maybe they can be swayed."

"You wish to recruit them, My Lord?" Nicolai Black asked.

"Your nephew has a chance of redemption if he accepts, and Potter…They are both gifted, if they can be manipulated to become allies then it will be a victory. If not…then you two will be given the mission once again of disposing of them."

If possible, Snape's hate for Potter and Black grew even more as he realized he may not have a chance of pleasing the Dark Lord. The two students were dismissed, both making their way back to Hogwarts, Snape being torn with hatred for the two Marauders who had seen, however inadvertently, that he may be denied a life changing opportunity and relief that he needn't not worry for now about compiling a stealthy assassination.

* * *

After the students had left Voldemort turned his attention to Dolohov.

"What I asked you to do, Dolohov. It is to be done soon."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You must _not _fail," His Master hissed, "If all is successful, this attack should rock the Muggle world to it's very core and set things faster into motion."

"I will not disappoint you, my Lord."

"See that you don't. You have command over one hundred of my followers, Dolohov. Use them wisely. Avery and Mulciber are also to aid you as your second and third-in-command."

Dolohov nodded begrudgingly at that.

"Good…all of you leave me. Until next time."

* * *

Time waited for no man as life went on at Hogwarts. Harry often had Brittany join him in the mornings, after the first session she was hesitant to intrude but Harry had assured it was fine for her to train with him. She was often amazed at some of the things he could do and Harry had in turn taught her a few things which would help her.

James became more withdrawn after his parents death and a change in character had come about. For the first few days however he was quite shaky and it had resulted in him being defeated by Brittany in the Quarter Final.

No one made any comment about the match apart from a few words of congratulation and sympathy but James did not look overly bothered about losing. It seemed that he thought there were more important things than a game or couldn't really bring himself to care at that moment.

There had been a few days without an attack but that made Harry apprehensive, wondering whether Voldemort was planning something big and catastrophic.

In the mean time, Harry's duel with Lily was coming up and he had found Lily often looking up spells and hexes. She had been teased by Sirius about taking it seriously but Lily had shot back in his face that _she_ didn't want to make the mistake of losing when the win was more or less in the bag.

She had also shook hands (metaphorically) with Harry that there would be no hard feelings. Harry had agreed but he was a bit more wary of this duel as Lily had seen him fight against Voldemort but he wasn't going to give it everything he had. It was a friendly duel, not one that consisted of life and death.

Quidditch practice had started up slowly again on the weekend before the semi-final as James had come to decision that he couldn't stop living his life. Instead he seemed to have developed a whole new hate and anger at Voldemort and his Death Eaters which made in turn everyone else cautious and worrying that he might do something that was stupid, reckless and unmistakably Gryffindor.

Teachers were now setting more homework so that often meant late nights, in Transfiguration they were still working on Human Transfiguration though they were moving on to harder animals.

Eventually, the 19th October came by and with it, the match between Harry and Lily.

They were both called up on the platform and were both cheered on equally by the Gryffindors though Harry suspected James was cheering more for Lily.

The atmosphere was animated as all the viewers beheld the semi-final which was just one step away to the final that was taking place in a week's time

There was a good distance between them as they both bowed to each other and Professor Gardner told them to start.

"Begin!"

Lily immediately raised her own wand to herself and tapped it on her head, as she disappeared slowly under the effects of the Disillusionment Charm.

Harry was confused as he remembered he had easily countered that against Rodolphus. _She must've forgotten…_he thought_…Oh well…_

"_Homenum Revelio,_" He muttered.

Like last time a wave of magic swept though the room, casting over everyone and creating a white glow around them. Harry waited for a white glow to appear in the platform but to his shock it _didn't_.

Shaking himself quickly, as he heard whispers erupt around him, he reached with his Sensing to try and detect Lily's magical signature…but he couldn't find that either!

Before Harry had time to think on that he became aware of a jet of energy heading towards him from behind so he dived to the floor blindly, feeling the spell rush against him and miss him by inches.

He rolled around the floor so he wasn't a sitting target before jumping up to his feet, his entire body now alert with concentration as he tried to figure what was happening.

He could only assume she had added another spell to herself after the Disillusionment Charm to mask her presence. He knew the Homenum Revelio incantation worked the same way as Sensing as it detected magical signatures so she must've found some spell that hid hers.

_Clever_, he thought grimly.

He tried not to panic and still kept his Sensing 'on' and this helped him detect a non-verbal Stunning Spell heading towards him from his left hand side.

Fortunately, it was from a good distance away so he was able to turn quickly and bring up his shield.

_Protego!_

The Stunning Spell deflected back in the opposite direction after _clanging! _with Harry's shield but it encountered nothing as it passed through the area it originated from, unobstructed.

_She must've moved…_Thinking quickly and knowing he wouldn't have much more time left in this if the duel carried on as it were, Harry raised his wand to the ceiling as he moved around, making sure he wasn't a stationary target.

He moved his wand in a circular motion, thinking _Pluvia Supremus!_

In the platform, all around it rain was now falling from an invisible source. Some students backed away as they became slightly wet from the drops of waters splattering on the ground near them.

Harry cast an Impervius Charm on himself to become waterproof and made sure he now looked around the area intently, until smiling satisfactorily when he saw what he wanted.

There was a patch of air in the platform which flickered slightly as raindrops impacted on seemingly empty space. Wasting no time, Harry lifted his wand and fired the counter-curse at Lily. The beam of light struck as she tried to fight it off to no avail and she reappeared, with her clothes and hair wet, looking slightly frustrated at being found but resigned.

Harry flicked his wand in the air again canceling the rainstorm and immediately sent a Stunner at Lily. She brought up a shield, non-verbally, which deflected the red light but shattered from the impact.

Harry's mouth quirked upwards at her as she looked desperately for a way to win, knowing that Harry was by far the better dueler. She shrugged slightly at his half-smile before coming to a mental decision of giving it everything she had.

"_Confundo! Stupefy! Mucos!_"

Harry dodged the first and deflected the Stunner effortlessly with his shield before recoiling and ducking a green slimy substance. _Mucus_ he thought grimacing.

"_Intoxico!_"

Harry knew what that one was; he had intended to use it on Sirius but didn't get the chance. He moved out of the way again, avoiding the charm that would have caused drunkenness to befall him. That was the last thing that he needed. To become totally smashed from the effects of a spell he didn't know how to counter.

Harry decided to end it now before he made a mistake like last time against Sirius. He raised his and made a lasso gesture as fiery ropes descended around Lily. Unfortunately, she parried them and fired a non-verbal triple Stunner at Harry.

_Protego!_

He poured all his strength into the shield as the three Stunners slammed into as he pushed back, aiming to direct it back at Lily. With a grunt, they did go back in her direction but were slightly off target and as he was focusing on that, Lily fired off another spell which caught him unawares.

"_Oxoculus!_"

He's never heard of it before as it bypassed his shield and struck him in the eyes, causing him to close them. He tried to open them but found his eyelids were sealed shut so he couldn't see. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he brought his hands up to his eye line but it seemed they were waxed closed with super-glue. He didn't know a counter-curse to this and he mentally slapped himself, also recalling that his mother was fantastic at Charms and knew many of them.

Harry was angry…angry at himself. This was the second time in two matches that he'd been caught off-guard because he had played easy and it could've cost him last time and it might just do now.

_Enough was enough, _he thought.

He abandoned trying to open them and backed away. Everyone was aware that he couldn't see and were counting, like last time for Lily to finish him. They were writing him off, but Harry still had one trick up his sleeve.

Harry pushed out fully with his Sensing and found Lily's magical core, thanking God that it wasn't masked anymore and must've come undone when her Disillusionment Charm failed. He saw her blurry outline, with the different colors of magic shooting across it.

Her wand was raised and she looked apprehensive and cautious wanting to make sure she didn't blow her chance. Harry turned slightly away from her so it looked like he didn't know where she was.

He saw sparks of magic emitting from her wand as a non-verbal Stunning Spell closed in on him. He kept himself still, aware that the crowd was holding their breath. At the final moment, Harry spun out of the way evading the Stunner and set his sights on ending the duel, feeling more than hearing nearly everyone's exclamation of shock.

He fired the same red light as the Stunner however it was twice as big in size. It sizzled through the air towards Lily at an awesome speed, who getting over her surprise, conjured a hasty shield.

However Harry, remembering something he had learnt out of one of Dumbledore's private books, jabbed his wand forward and intently focused on the red ball of energy splitting into two. It did and Harry, controlling them, made both of them veer in different directions as they arced away and then towards Lily, converging on her from separate sides and avoiding her shield.

The two red lights struck her as she fell motionless and Stunned to the floor. He made his way over to her, not hearing any noise as the students beheld yet again another dramatic finish from Harry.

"_Ennervate_," he muttered, waving his wand over her limp body and looking very much like he had no problems seeing.

She groaned and mumbled as she got up groggily and the rest of the class started to hesitantly and then properly clap before cheering at the fantastic end to the duel. Harry wasn't sure but he doubted the Slytherins were joining in on the applause.

"Well done," she said. Harry thought she was smiling from her tone but he couldn't really tell

"Thanks," he muttered, "Erm…can you…do you…?" He asked awkwardly gesturing to his eyes.

"Oh…right!" She said, as she started moving her wand for the counter-curse before looking back in confusion (or he thought it was at least), "Wait, how come you're looking at me right now as if you can see me…and before when you fired that spell at me you knew exactly where I was. Has the spell not worked?"

"Oh it worked," Harry said grinning, "I can't see crap all out of my _eyes_,"

"Then how…?"

Harry just tapped his nose in secret and he felt her shake her head in bewilderment before she waved her wand across his eyes and then he felt full control over them.

"Perfect," He said blinking repeatedly before walking off the platform to his friends, with Lily, who immediately pounced on them with 'WOWs' and 'Ahs.'

"Did you use that Sensing thing to know where she was?" Brittany asked him in a sideways whisper, to which Harry nodded his head.

"See, it is useful," he teased, "Not a load of bollocks like you said,"

"I didn't say it was bollocks Harry," Brittany defended, "I just said it sounded way too complicated."

"Complicated _for you_?" He asked innocently, to which she glared.

"Funny. What was that last spell you used?"

"Just a little something," Harry said vaguely.

"It looked cool. Can you teach me it?" She asked hopefully.

"Well…" he said hesitantly.

"Pleeeease…." She persisted, with a puppy dog look.

"Oh…Ok," Harry grumbled to which she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush hotly and James and Sirius to snigger and make noises.

"Sod off," he said half-heartedly, "Unless you want me to kick your ass as well," They immediately abated after that.

* * *

_21st October 1977_

Harry stumbled up to bed at midnight refreshed from the training session he had just had with Brittany although he had put off a Charms essay in favor of it.

He had become a bit of a hero around Gryffindor tower after reaching the final and people he had never said a word to before were coming up to him and wishing him luck. He was a bit uncomfortable with it at the start but after a day or so he had learnt to just say 'thank-you' instead of mumbling awkwardly.

Harry's opponent for the final that day had been decided when Brittany had lost to Severus Snape. Harry winced when he remembered some of the injuries the two, but mainly Brittany, received from the vicious duel. She had given it her all, making Harry feel a strange pride, and used quite a few of his tricks but it hadn't been enough unfortunately against Snape who knew more Dark Magic than anyone save Harry.

He noticed that James, Sirius and Remus were up talking and frowned slightly when he realized Peter was asleep and ignored. Harry couldn't remember ever talking to him and hadn't heard him speak in ages. He just seemed to follow everyone around, like a dog following its master.

He stepped into the shower; he had neglected to take one in the Room. He had suggested to Brittany a few hours earlier whether she wanted to go train and Harry had spent a fair bit of time teaching different spells and techniques which she tested against the magical dummies. She had taken out all her frustration on them as they had been mercilessly torn to shreds with Harry wincing involuntarily.

While she was doing that, Harry had finally had his first 'sword-fight' with a dummy which had been produced solely for that purpose. Thankfully, the Room wouldn't require him to get severely hurt and the blades had been enchanted to not be as deadly.

He had started at a low skill level at four which he had after some time been able to keep up with but Brittany did still have to heal a few minor cuts and bruises he had sustained.

He got out of the shower a while later and dressed for bed, picking up his watch that he had put by the sink. It was twelve-thirty now. He had around five and a half hours before he woke up again, not really enough but he didn't really care. He could catch up on sleep tomorrow or on the weekend.

He exited the showers and entered the dormitory again and saw that Remus, James and Sirius were just heading to bed. He called out goodnight to them as he walked over to his bed before he could plop down on it, there was a _Tap Tap _noise coming from the window nearest to him.

"What's that?" Sirius called groggily from his covers within his bed.

Harry went over to the window and unlocked the latch, whilst James, Remus and Sirius looked up interestedly from their bed sheets. A midnight black owl appeared in Harry's sight whereas previously it was camouflaged by the dark sky. It was carrying two letters which it unceremoniously dropped off as soon as it could before flying off hurriedly.

_Weird, _Harry thought, _Owls normally delver their letters properly instead of flying away as quickly as they can._

"What's that, mate?" James called out, turning on the lights with his wand.

Harry looked down at the two separate envelopes and his blood ran cold as he instantly recognized what they were.

_Recruitment Letters_

Exactly the same in design compared to Harry's, with the blood red ink and Dark Mark insignia. The only major differences were the names on the front.

These two were delivered to James Potter and Sirius Black.

He picked the two envelopes up carefully and looked at both James and Sirius before saying quietly, "There for you two."

The two Marauders exchanged a quick glance before getting up properly and taking them out of Harry's outstretched hand. They both looked at him questioningly before looking at their respective envelopes and almost immediately all the color drained out of their faces.

"This…isn't w-what I-I think it is, is it?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Looks like it," Harry said flatly.

They both silently and shakily opened their as Remus came and looked over their shoulders with wide disbelieving eyes. They unfolded the parchment and with one last fearful glance, started reading.

As they progressed, Harry noticed James's face growing redder and redder with rage. After he finished he tore it up viciously and shouted, nearly loud enough for the whole tower to hear:

"BULLSHIT!"

He stood there with a crazed look, panting heavily in anger after he punched the wall with his fist, repeatedly, ignoring any pain he might have felt from the impact, his anger making him numb to it. Luckily, no one else in the tower came to investigate the source of commotion.

"They don't honestly expect you two to believe that, do they?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"What does it say?" Harry asked in an unreadable tone.

"It says that his parents didn't need to die and so on…and then convincing him to join."

"It's Crap! It's full of shit!" James raved on, "My parents did not die foolishly! They died fighting against that bastard and I sure as hell am not going to JOIN HIM!" He finished in a deafening shout and another punch in the wall which caused it to crumble from the accidental magic that was manifesting from James's anger.

"Calm down, James. Relax…" Remus said quietly, going over to his friend and trying to mollify him, "We don't want someone to come up and see what the noise is about."

"What—what are we going to do?" Sirius asked, looking uncharacteristically shaken.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?!" James said harshly, "We're gonna do jack-all!"

"I know that!" Sirius snapped back, "But we have to tell Dumbledore or someone, they're going to kill us if we refuse,"

"Let them come then!" James said hysterically.

"Whoa! James calm down, you have to calm down," Remus said raising his voice slightly, "Your parents didn't die just so you could focus your entire life on revenge," Remus reasoned, to which James flinched but did deflate slightly.

Harry stayed silent while his thoughts drifted to his own letter which was in his trunk, he was broken out of them by James saying again, "We'll just…keep it to ourselves okay? No one needs to know, we can handle it. And if they come for us…well, like I said, let them," He finished in a slight growl.

"Easy for you to say, I'm too pretty to die," Sirius muttered but consented as he headed back to bed.

They all eventually went back to their own beds although now more than slightly troubled than before and with a night ahead of restless tossing and turning.

* * *

**Thank you And**

**Reviews...**


	11. Finals and Parseltongue

** Finals and Parseltongue**

* * *

"That's the sweet shop, Honeydukes. All kinds of sweets that you could ever want are in there," Brittany introduced as she, Harry, Grace and Remus walked down the High Street of Hogsmeade.

He had wondered fleetingly where Peter was but had dispelled thoughts of him from his mind. Although on the last few occasions he had caught him staring into space with an odd expression…

"All though there are some which are better to stay clear off," Grace interjected.

It was the First Hogsmeade weekend of the school year and, seen as Harry had 'never' been to Hogsmeade before, some of his friends were taking the time to show him all the best places to go.

The morning after the Recruitment Letters were delivered, the mood between the boys had been very tense. When asked what was wrong James and Sirius would often jump in surprise and fear.

Something that wasn't lost on the girls.

Brittany has asked Harry privately in a whisper but he had just shaken his head saying it wasn't his place to tell and his thoughts had inevitably been drawn back to his _own_ Letter of initiation.

At breakfast _this _morning, Lily had been hesitant to ask James whether the date was still on after everything that had happened but James had been strangely adamant and begging to still go.

He had waited more than six years after all, to get a date with Lily Evans.

He was coping better than anyone expected with his parent's death, apart from the first couple of days when he was fairly shaky. But he hadn't come out of it unscathed. He had surprisingly little attention now for jokes or pranks. Occasionally he did but his enthusiasm for them was often short-lived.

He wasn't a total bore however, just more serious about life and school. He did still have fun and tried to keep on living, by playing Quidditch or late night snacks in the kitchen.

A few times James had 'borrowed' bottles of alcohol from the Elves and often stayed up late with Sirius consuming it and talking about old times.

Harry was offered to drink as well but he didn't fancy having to deal with a hangover in the morning and he didn't want to know what secrets he might let out in an intoxicated state so he had steered clear of it and put Silencing Charms around his bed to block out the noise that often came from the rambunctious teenagers.

He had thought to do that after learning the hard way when the first night Sirius went into great detail about one of his latest Astronomy Tower conquests where he had apparently been fooling around with a Hufflepuff sixth-year.

Harry was glad that he didn't know half the stuff that Sirius supposedly got up to with the female population.

When James had asked what her name was he had said he couldn't remember but Harry assumed it was the same girl he was taking to Hogsmeade today as she had fit his vivid description perfectly.

However it had gotten too much for Harry when James had started listing everything that was perfect about Lily. He did _not _want to hear about that…after all, it was his _mother_, albeit a younger teenage version.

So here Harry was now, entering Honeydukes, supposedly for the first time and pretending to look around as if it was his first time visiting.

He didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; it had been a while since anything Voldemort-related had been in the papers and that made Harry wary.

Whether Voldemort would attack Hogsmeade or he had set his sights somewhere else, Harry didn't know.

Muggle newspapers that were supplied to Lily often had front page news of the new threat to the country. Even though there hadn't been an attack on the Muggles in a while conspiracy theories were wildly speculated, these stories pushing news of the Yorkshire Rippers latest murder, Jean Jordan, off the front pages.

"BRAND NEW: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," he said to himself bemusedly, he shook his head and then addressed the others, "So is this the plan for today, we're going to get high on sugar?"

"We can have lunch later," Brittany smiled, putting some Peppermint Imps in a bag, "At the Three Broomsticks, that pub up the road,"

"Ah, good. Been a while since I've had a Butterbeer," Harry commented absentmindedly, whilst picking up a huge slab of Honeydukes finest chocolate.

Brittany looked at him weirdly, "How d'ya know they serve Butterbeer?"

Harry started slightly before quickly covering up, "Well it's a pub. What kind of pub doesn't have Butterbeer?" He said, laughing nervously and running a hand through his hair making it stick up more than usual.

She nodded slowly at that and accepted it before tying up her bag which was full of the Peppermint Imps. "Well, they do quite a bit,"

Harry just kept his mouth shut whilst going up to the counter to pay. He pointed at Brittany's bag full of the same sweet after they had exited the shop and raised his eyebrows, "Like them much?"

"Minty fresh," she replied grinning after she had popped one in her mouth. She offered him one but he declined; he'd never liked them much.

"Fine. Don't have one if you want bad breath." She shrugged.

"I don't have bad breath!" Harry protested.

"You better tell me what it is then 'cause it isn't fresh,"

"How do you even know what my breath smells like?" Harry asked.

"It'll smell of whatever you had for breakfast," She answered dismissively.

Harry just shook his head as they entered another shop, Dervish & Bangs, which Remus told him sold magical instruments and items. He already knew of course but still nodded in fake-interest.

He veered of into one of the aisles on his own which had alarm clocks that did various things to wake the owner up. Eventually he was aware of someone else coming up next to him. It was Grace.

"You know it's almost November?" She asked.

Harry just nodded absently not really hearing, still looking around, "Mmm."

"So?"

His brow furrowed, "So…what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Its Brittany's birthday soon, November 22nd."

"Oh yeah…It's almost November, isn't it?" Harry asked inattentively.

"Like I said," she said dryly, "So what are you going to get her?"

"Huh?" he said eloquently, almost dropping a silver object he had picked up.

"You're her boyfriend. You have to get her something," She hissed.

Harry now _did_ drop the silver instrument, "I'm not her boyfriend!" He argued, blushing hotly.

"You might as well be with the amount of time you two spend with each other," She muttered to herself, "Well, whatever you say but are you getting her anything?"

"What do I get her?" Harry asked, panicked, totally overlooking her muttered comment.

"Haven't you ever bought a girl a present before?"

"Yeah but…it's different…" Harry said lamely.

"How?" Grace

"Well, she was easy," Harry explained poorly, "I mean I could just buy her books. She-she liked books," He finished, remembering fondly Hermione's aptitude for knowledge.

"Well get Brittany something that she likes," Grace said, as if that sorted everything out.

Harry looked around helplessly and picked up a random object from the shelf and held it to Grace's gaze, "What 'bout this?"

She just looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "This?" She asked, in that condescending tone all woman used on hopeless men. Harry turned his head to see the label:

_Instant Hair Dye:  
Any Colour You Want!_

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked confused.

"Just because _you_ dyed your hair blue doesn't mean everyone else is keen on the idea," Grace explained.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and the blue streak he knew to be down the middle, he frowned remembering it had come as a result of the time-travelling.

He supposed it was the only thing that might have kept people from noticing his severe likeness to James, well that and his slightly shortened hair; it was distracting that way.

It was a good thing it was there as well, Harry realized, as he had done nothing else to disguise himself and had been careless in that regard, but then again as he wasn't a metamorphmagus, there were no permanent disguises he could add to alter his appearance.

Oh well, too late to do anything now, Harry thought…

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my hair?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

Grace dismissed that impatiently with a wave of her hand, "We're not talking, nor do we _care_, about your hair-,"

"—I care about my hair," Harry muttered petulantly.

"—we were talking about Brittany's birthday and what you're going to get her," Grace continued, ignoring his childish comment.

"A diary?" He suggested weakly.

"She might be smart but she doesn't like to write all that much, think of something better,"

"I hope you're doing this to the other lads on what to buy," Harry grumbled, annoyed.

"No, of course not. They'll probably get something stupid and idiotic like they always do," Grace said casually.

"Then why are you so dead-set on me having a present?" Harry asked incredulously

"Because _you_ aredifferent!" Grace explained.

"H-how?" Harry spluttered.

She just sighed a touch despairingly and shook her head in hopelessness, "You're her friend," she said slowly.

"So. Are. They." He said, just as slowly.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Boys_," before looking at him and asking, "So?"

"Agh, I'll think of something, don't worry," He groused.

"Really?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes, I'm not all useless," He explained, annoyed.

"If you say so," she called back, walking away.

_Great_, He thought, _I have to think long and hard now about what to buy for Brittany as a birthday present_.

He realized that before the only girl he'd ever bought a present was Hermione, he hadn't gone out with a girl long enough last year to buy her a birthday gift or alternatively a Christmas gift. And now…

He'd worry about it later, he decided as he made his way out of the shop and meeting the others at the exit. He glanced over at Brittany and she smiled brightly at him causing a strange sensation to come over him.

He snapped himself out it and thought, _it can't be that hard, can it?_

He didn't really think much more about it as he and the others walked aimlessly along the High Street. There was a slight breeze in the air and the weather was getting colder now as they neared the end of autumn.

Harry was glad he was wearing a jumper as he could still feel a slight chill but before he could do anything to remedy that, a figure they all recognized was making its way towards them, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Sirius!" Remus said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you on a date?" Grace asked, frowning

"Yes, but she buggered off half-way through," Sirius said, rather brightly for a guy who had just been abandoned by his date.

"Why?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

Sirius shrugged, "She left because she _thought_ I wasn't paying attention. Of course I was paying attention!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Really?" Grace asked sceptically.

"Yeah, you weren't just staring at her chest, were you?" Brittany asked wearily.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth which basically answered Brittany's question as both girls rolled their eyes before continuing walking along the street.

Sirius sidled up to Brittany immediately and said to her, "Even if I was _occasionally _looking downwards, why did she get insulted? Surely she should be flattered? And I mean she had a great rack, it was-,"

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Brittany asked rhetorically, cutting him off.

Sirius just shrugged before turning his attention to Harry, "You know what I'm getting at Harry, mate? Don't you? They should be _thrilled_ that we can't stop ogling them?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply before closing it abruptly as he noticed that the two girls were looking at him expectantly and warningly.

He went for a safe answer, "They're not objects, Sirius,"

The two girls looked appeased as they turned their attention away for him and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It could have gotten nasty if he'd given a wrong answer.

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius asked in a sideways whisper.

"Of course," Harry said as if it were obvious, grinning impishly.

"What?" Brittany asked sharply, causing Harry to panic.

He gulped before recovering and saying loudly, "No I do not want to help you spy on the girls in the Prefect's bathroom, Sirius!"

He quickly walked away in front of Sirius a good distance vaguely noting his gob-smacked expression and muttered comment to Remus, who was shaking his head and laughing.

"Oh he's good, he's very good. But not as good as me, nope, _no one_ is as good as me…" he trailed off, looking intently at Harry.

After a few more stops at some of the shops which included the Post Office and Zonko's, they unfortunately ran into interference with some Slytherins who looked to be itching for a confrontation.

"Oh, piss off!" Sirius groaned, as soon as it became apparent the Slytherins were keen on a verbal skirmish.

"Why would we do that, cousin? Antagonizing antsy Gryffindors is a hobby of ours," Bellatrix replied, her mouth twisting.

"Although the stench around here is almost unbearable. Must be because of you half-bloods polluting the air, and not to mention my blood-traitor brother," Regulus continued on.

_How original_, Harry thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Actually the smell around this area was fine until you greasy snakes wandered here making it smell like a piss-soaked litter box," Sirius retorted, which caused his brother to flush angrily.

"Actually we came here for a reason, concerning your new friend," Bellatrix said, withdrawing her wand and twirling it, which made the Gryffindors tense.

"Well hurry on up with it and then bugger off," Remus said, deceivingly calm.

Harry surveyed the Slytherins in front of him. There were eight in front of them, outnumbering them but Harry doubted they were going to start a fight. Bellatrix and Regulus were the only two to say anything but Snape, Rodolphus, Rabastan and three other unpleasant-faced Slytherins were present.

"We just wanted to deliver a warning, for the final. That we hope he doesn't become too upset after he's humiliated in front of the entire school," Bellatrix said, smiling coldly, her eyes glittering at Harry.

"He'll be sure to keep that in mind and thank you but honestly I don't think he could really care less about any _warnings _you put out," Brittany replied in overly sugar-coated voice.

"Your championseems a bit tongue-tied. Why so quiet?" Bellatrix asked mockingly, ignoring Brittany and pointing her wand straight at Harry's head.

A beam of light appeared out of it heading straight for Harry's forehead. The others jumped in surprise and panic as Harry stood there not at all acknowledging the impending danger, his wand not drawn and the spell rushing closer towards him.

Just when it seemed it would hit Harry, he casually tilted his head to the side and let the spell pass over his left shoulder, the trail of it smashing into a stationary empty dustbin causing it to implode.

He cast Bellatrix a bored, deriding look, "I'll do my talking on the duelling arena," He said, before inclining his head at future opponent, "Funny. You're _champion _isn't as talkative either,"

In truth Harry actually thought he could see the barest hint of uneasiness in Snape's black eyes.

Bellatrix looked slightly angry at her attack being brushed aside so dismissively, "It's not going to be as easy as it has been so far, Watson. You've hardly met a proper challenge yet. You're going to be in for a rude awakening, come Wednesday,"

"I assure you, I'll be _shivering_ in fear," Harry said, quirking an eyebrow. "But lets not forget that two of duels so far have been with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here," He finished, indicating his head at the Lestranges who scowled murderously at the nicknames.

"If you think Snape here is going to fall for your filthy Muggle tricks, you have another thing coming," Rabastan replied gruffly.

"You mean like you did," Harry said, half smiling in jest.

"I'd watch yourself Watson," Snape sneered, speaking for the first time, "Pathetic shields and fancy tricks won't win you the duel."

"Then I'll have to bring out a few more aces that I have up my sleeve. And trust me; I'm going to enjoy wiping that sneer of your face…" Harry trailed off in an icy voice.

* * *

The days between the Hogsmeade trip and the final seemed to pass in antagonizing slowness for Harry and most other students.

The build-up between the students increased daily with all of them waiting for the Gryffindor/Slytherin showdown. Two houses with a deadly rivalry, both of them fighting for pride to see which house had the better fighter.

Insults and taunts were shared daily between houses with minor scuffles erupting over disagreements

And not to mention, who could earn the additional two-hundred house points which would undoubtedly create a large gap in the race for the House Cup that would be hard to close.

Bets were placed by the minute, behind teachers backs of course, over who would emerge victorious.

Would it be the Dark Prince of Slytherin who was rumoured to be more skilled in Dark Magic than anyone else?

Or the new, enigmatic character of Harry Watson who had burst onto the scene while taking out four duellers who were all in the top ten favourites for winning?

Nearly the whole school would be attending at 12:00 PM on Wednesday to watch, with lessons being cancelled in advance. Everyone was looking to make a day of it, and a party of sorts was to be held in the victorious common room with Dumbledore personally providing snacks and drinks.

Harry was just concentrating on getting the job done, anyway he could. He knew in the last two matches he had slipped in concentration at vital times meaning he had to pull out the stops to ensure his victory. He vowed he wouldn't become complacent this time.

However, at the same time nearly every student in the castle was looking for a show, not a three minute dust-off. The rules were slightly changed for the final. Instead of one round where it was all-or-nothing it was decided that there would be a best of three battles with ten minute intervals in between to heal injuries and regain composure.

During the Hogsmeade visit, Harry and the others had met up with Lily and James for lunch. Much to the surprise of Sirius and the girls, James hadn't screwed up and had been a 'perfect gentlemen.'

Harry was just happy that his parents were getting along, and found himself hard-pressed to control a grin. Something Brittany had picked up on.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh…err-well it's a nice day…" He said lamely, causing Brittany to look at him oddly as it was fairly cold and overcast.

James hadn't kissed Lily yet however so it wasn't too clear how things stood between them even though in James's case progress was _finally_being made after six years. It did lead to a few awkward, blushing moments which Sirius loved to exploit to humiliate his best friend.

In the case of another couple, the group had seen Frank and Alice looking very cosy together in Hogsmeade. Sirius was a bit peeved that he didn't even know Frank had worked up the courage to ask the Hufflepuff out as the sight of the two teenagers came as a bit of shock to everyone. Frank had caught Sirius's eye and flashed him a smug smile along with a double thumbs up, his face practically glowing with glee.

Harry _had _found a birthday present for Brittany although the actual purchasing and thinking of it was more uncomfortable that he had wanted.

His first idea had been make-up before he had dismissed it. Brittany hardly ever wore make up anyway, in fact Harry hadn't seen her with make-up on at all. He had eventually decided on perfume.

After all, you couldn't go wrong with that, could you?

He had bought the most expensive one as he had no clue when it came to women fragrances, and he had received several weird glances from local villagers and students who had seen him in the perfume department of a store.

When he had been doing that his mind had jumped back to a comment made by Grace as Harry being Brittany's boyfriend. But Harry didn't_want _to be Brittany's boyfriend, did he?

He couldn't deny that he thought her attractive…well _very _attractive. And she was funny, lively and smart. Not to mention at times he had felt irrationally annoyed when he saw guys flirting or looking appreciatively at her.

He had shaken himself from those thoughts quickly to avoid dangerous territory. Despite having dated, Harry was still pretty hopeless when it came to feelings and girls. His record with the opposite sex was nothing special, after all.

She often trained with him but Harry realized that she generally used the room to provide her with manuals for Healing. Occasionally she would learn to fight more, but as much as she might enjoy duelling, Healing was what she took the most amount of pleasure out of.

She would also show Harry some of the more basic ones when he finished sword sessions with dummies. For all the offensive magic Harry knew he wasn't too sharp when it came to Healing but it seemed that now someone was able to teach him.

She had also been delighted to look up past Healers who hadn't needed a NEWT in Potions but still had fairly successful careers. It mattered more on whether you knew which Potions needed to be applied for the different illnesses rather than if you could brew them.

Potion Masters and Advanced Potioneers were hired for the fermenting of complex concoctions.

She had persisted with the brief wandless magic Harry had tried to teach her but she could barely do much. Levitating and Summoning Charms she could manage but others it seemed her magical power wasn't strong enough for. Harry wondered whether wandless magic was only ever fully capable for use for people who had undergone a magical surge.

She would also at times just watch what Harry could do. He was quite grateful that she didn't comment on why he felt the need to practise _so much_, even though he had given the Death Eaters and Voldemort as a reason before.

He was sure it had crossed her mind on _how _and _why _he could do different things but so far she hadn't voiced it. He knew she thought he'd been home-schooled, he had reinforced that idea many times but then with that came a question of why his _teacher_ saw the need to train him into becoming a fighting machine.

However she had come close to the subject the day before the final.

"Harry?"

"Hmm," he acknowledged, whilst dodging a blow from a training dummy.

"Where do you come from?" She asked randomly.

"Huh?" He asked, surprised as he lost concentration and had to drop to the floor to avoid a punch to his temple.

"What's your story?" She asked, looking at him with unveiled curiosity.

"My story?" He asked, stopping the exercise in case he injured himself from loss of awareness.

"Yeah…you know? I mean…the finals tomorrow and everyone else may have doubts about who wins but from what I've seen you could wipe the floor with Snape and then toss him into the English Channel all with you eyes closed and one hand behind your back," Brittany said exaggeratedly causing Harry to laugh slightly.

"I dunno 'bout that…I'm no superman," He said

"Oh you know what I mean," She said, sighing looking at him curiously again.

"I'm a time-traveller from the future," He said, grinning jokily to cover up his nervousness.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled slightly, "Talk about feeding crap from a horse's ass,"

Harry laughed before settling down and realizing she was still looking at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and made his face unreadable, not giving or showing any emotion.

"I'd like to know obviously, but don't feel you have to tell me. I'm just curious Harry," She shrugged, blowing a dark strand of hair out of her eyes.

"We all know what curiosity did…" Harry thought, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"What did it do?"

Harry looked up startled before understanding he'd voiced his thoughts, "It killed the cat," he answered.

"Cats have nine lives, Harry," She replied, giving a small grin.

He returned the grin before falling silent and contemplating on what to say or if to say _anything_ at all. She hadn't taken him seriously with the time-travelling comment before but he had disguised that as a joke. He breathed slowly and felt a headache coming on, from the conflicting thoughts of whether he should or shouldn't explain.

"I'm a Parselmouth," He said bluntly, watching her reaction.

Shock covered her face mingled with doubt and uncertainty before she choked out, "What?"

"You heard me," Harry replied, his voice hard.

He desperately hoped she wasn't repulsed by the news and he didn't really know why he'd come out with that in the first place but suddenly it was very important to him that she accepted this about him instead of fleeing from it.

"Oh! Well…I can…see _why _you wouldn't want people knowing that," She said weakly.

"What about you?" Harry asked, his face intense.

"I-I…well I'm shocked, it's more than a small surprise," She said carefully.

"More than you were expecting to hear?"

"One could say that," she replied, humour back in her voice. Harry snorted inwardly thinking, _wait till you hear the whole story_.

"Yeah…well…" Harry trailed off.

"Look it's not bad—I mean it's something I always thought was a Slytherin trait—oh crap! This is not coming out how I want it to. I'm not saying you should be in Slytherin, just to clear that up but it's," She said quickly, trying to cover up making Harry smile.

"You're rambling," he commented.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You're a great guy, Harry and well if I didn't know you then _maybe _I would be a bit wary but we've been friends for two months. And it's something you're born with isn't it?" She asked then continued seeing Harry's nod, "So it's not something you can really control,"

She smiled reassuringly causing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief, "Well that's good as for the rest of the tale…"

"There's more?"

_A whole lot more_, Harry thought ruefully, "Yup, as for that…maybe another day when…when the time's right," He finished vaguely wondering if there would ever be a right time.

Between Saturday and Wednesday one other thing that had came up was the rumour of something else Dumbledore had organized aside from the tournament. No-one knew what it was apart from the Head Boy and Girl along with the staff, all of whom were keeping stubbornly tight-lipped on the entire thing until the details were confirmed.

Much to the frustration of their friends.

* * *

_27th October 1977_

The day of the final dawned bright and clear, with all of the castle's inhabitants up early despite the absence of lessons. The general attitude was one of anticipation as most students eagerly awaited the day's main event which was due to start at midday.

Harry made his way back to the dormitory after his training session in the morning. He'd decided to skip breakfast and the looks he would undoubtedly get from other pupils. He found it empty with the bed sheets of his roommates all ruffled and tangled. He looked at his own bed, and collapsed into the sinfully soft comfort of it.

He was exhausted from his training and he had hardly got much sleep the past night either, only five hours. All he wanted to do was sleep away the remainder of the morning. He didn't care too much about any late minute preparation for the duel; he just wanted to slip off into a blissful nothingness where he could gain some energizing rest…

But that wasn't going to happen.

Sirius, James and Remus bounded into the room with Padfoot at the front. "Right," He announced, "Where is he?"

"He wasn't at breakfast," Remus commented.

"Check the map?" James suggested.

"No, need. He's in his bed," Sirius noted gleefully, "Yo, dude! Wake up,"

Harry grumbled, "Go away,"

Sirius charged over to him, "Come on, you have to get up,"

"The only way in hell I am getting up is if there is an insanely gorgeous woman waiting for me," Harry said, his voice muffled, "and I know for a fact, _you are not an insanely gorgeous woman! _You're not an even a girl,"

"If he was he'd be a very ugly one," Remus muttered to James which caused him to grin.

"Oi! Up, up! Help me guys," James and Remus just shrugged in a 'dontlookatme' way, Sirius looked exasperated, "What 'bout Peter, where is that midget nowadays anyway?"

"I don't know actually. He's been acting weird lately," James said, perplexed

"Yeah…" Sirius said, sharing a glance with his two friends, which spoke of concern over their timid best friend growing distant from them, he shook his head, "Anyway, we need to get you some clothes,"

"What? Why?"

"Never you mind," Sirius said dismissively as he pulled out Harry's trunk, and then pulled out a bag of sorts from behind is trunk which was filled with clothes, "Now let's see…" He started rummaging through them.

"Why are you lot here anyway? I'm sure breakfast is still being served," Harry said, still lying in his bed.

"It isn't, Dumbledore kicked everyone out of the Hall so he can get it ready. You have to be there at Eleven-thirty by the way. There's a separate arena for the two finalists before the duel starts," Remus informed.

"Hmm…," Harry grunted in interest.

"There was also an article about you in the _Daily Prophet_," James started, which caused Harry to stifle a groan, "Well about both you and Snape but mostly it talked about the fact that Dumbledore is challenging the winner to duel. You going to accept when you win?" James asked, confident that Harry wouldn't be beaten.

Harry answered positively before he turned his attention back to Sirius who was looking at his clothing with excitement.

"Where do you get half this stuff, Harry? I've never seen these types of company labels before…" Sirius commented, which caused Harry to panic and curse silently in stupidity for not thinking before he came to the past that his clothes wouldn't be in style.

"Oh, you know…abroad and stuff," He said faintly, hoping it would suffice which thankfully it did but he caught Remus looking a bit suspicious.

"You have got to where _this _shirt," Sirius announced, his voice showing there was no argument even though Harry was the one wearing it.

He held up a long-sleeve shirt with a faded green background, which had two hands, both with two-fingered salutes. And written in red letters were the words "UP YOURS!"

Harry smiled slightly remembering Tonks had insisted greatly on Harry buying that and he did find it to be one of his favourite shirts. It gave him a bad boy look along with his previous untamed hair and lean upper body.

Eventually Harry did get up and decided to put on a pair of black combat trousers, a black undershirt and on top of that the shirt Sirius had literally demanded he wear. He fingered his new wand reassuringly feeling again the spark of intensity that regularly came with it.

He recalled his previous phoenix wand that was stored in his trunk somewhere, he hadn't really given his old wand a second glance after he had acquired the double wood and hellhound core stick.

He had been pulled aside privately by James after and his unknowing Dad had looked at him with a deadly serious expression.

"Make sure you beat him, Harry,"

His eyes showed the regular contempt they did when it came to his bitter enemy but underneath was something else which had been caused by the death of his parents. A new hatred for the ideals that the Dark Side stood for, the side Snape supposedly associated with until in Harry's time he became a spy.

Harry had just nodded warily at James, a bit cautious at his attitude towards Death Eaters ever since his parent's death.

He received choruses of "good lucks" from the Gryffindors as he made his way out of the common room. Along the way various Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs voiced their support, a few girls giggling flirtatiously at him and giving him the come-hither look while others laughed at his shirt selection.

Sirius had nudged him each time a girl had looked at him appreciatively but turned decidedly sulky when he realized that none of them were paying much attention to his charms. James and Remus got a kick out of seeing for the first time their best friend failing to garner attention.

He just smiled back and said thanks all the while his mind repeating a mantra of _one more bridge to cross_…

Until he would finally face Dumbledore.

He gained whispers of support from the girls, Brittany looking at him with a knowing look. She said under her breath, "Are you going to finish this in a few minutes or let it play out?"

He appreciated her confidence, "We'll see. All in good time,"

Outside the doors to the Great Hall, students from all houses had gathered anxiously waiting to claim good seats for the upcoming final. Speculation and chatter was heavy as people talked excitedly between themselves. He also noticed a few grown ups who frequently disappeared behind the huge wooden doors to the Hall.

It wasn't until he saw a familiar grizzled man that he realized they could be Order members. Moody caught his eye and winked at him before going into the hall. The thought of the Order watching him caused his heart to quicken as hoped his suspicions about the tournament were correct.

On the opposite hand however, he spotted Lucius Malfoy with a few other people who looked just as unpleasant to him if that was possible. He felt their stares on him but was determined to not let it bother him.

Finally at Eleven-Twenty the doors opened and revealed the majestic arena Dumbledore and his staff had put together for everyone.

A huge gasp of surprise went up around everyone as they took in the new surroundings. The chairs and House tables had completely disappeared from view. Instead, in the very middle a large cathedral-like arena stood, with rising stands running circular to a pit of area in the middle where a platform was laid out.

There were enough seats for the students and visitors to Hogwarts as they slowly filled up. It was magnificent, the grandstand structure of dome surrounding the duelling platform. It was built like a battle-arena for a gladiator.

Plates with food and refreshments were placed along the Hall as snacks and a mix of muggle and wizard music was playing in the background, completing the environment.

Unfortunately Sirius had taken it upon himself to sing along.

"_She keeps Moet et Chandon,  
In a pretty cabinet,  
'Let them eat cake' she says,  
Just like Marie Antoinette_,"

"Shut up!" They all chorused at him, which caused him to simply grin and continue with his horrible off beat tune.

"_A built-in remedy,  
For Khrushchev and Kennedy,  
At anytime an invitation,  
You can't decline_"

They all groaned at him as they made their way to the colosseum stadium which had been magically built into a majestic structure. The only delay in their journey was with them having to stop as Sirius attempted to chat up a group of girls.

"Hey, _good lookin'_!" He started but luckily before he could get any further he was grabbed by the collar by James and dragged away despite his vehement protests.

After he was released he dusted himself down and then looked with a frown at James.

"Not cool, dude. You do not man-handle a guy when he's talking to a member of the opposite sex,"

James just rolled his eyes but grinned a little as they got back on track, joining the others on the way to the small cut-off area where the two finalists had to meet before they went in to their separate rooms to prepare and wait for the match to begin.

At long last Harry came to the cut-off area where he realized Snape already was, alone. His 'friends' must have gone to get seats, Harry surmised. Dumbledore was there standing and waiting expectantly for them, the customary twinkle present in his eye.

"Ah, you have made it on good time," Dumbledore sounded like a little child on Christmas as he bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly excited about the upcoming duel.

"There is but another thirty minutes before the start, however you both have separate chambers where you may reside until the beginning. They are just through that archway, there." He pointed towards a small curved open door entrance which led off in two directions.

"The rules will be explained in more detail by your defense Professor just before the final starts. I wish you both the best luck, and remember—_enjoy _yourselves!" And with that he left them as he too started to climb for a seat to watch the proceedings.

Severus entered the detour immediately but Harry had to wait as his newly found friends wished him luck and encouragement. Brittany winked at him and whispered, "Make it enjoyable,"

"I live to serve," Harry replied, grinning.

At last, Harry too disappeared into the compartment as he took the sign which led him to his own waiting area with twenty-five minutes or so to spare.

It was sparsely furnished but then again there would be no point for the waiting area to be lavishly decorated. The noise from the students had been dimmed so that it was non-existent. Harry didn't know whether he would prefer to hear the sound of the crowd or not, to be honest he didn't think he cared.

Was he scared? No. Nervous? No.

Determined? Most definitely.

He knew that the only way he was going to lose today was if he royally fucked up. This was _his _to win and Harry was going to be damned if he let the opportunity to face Dumbledore slip away from him.

He fingered his wand absently and again felt the familiar and stronger connection with his magic that he often did ever since he acquired this wand.

12 and half inches, combination of holly and yew and the hair of a hellhound.

He was pretty certain Dumbledore knew he had this wand and maybe some of the Order. Did Voldemort know? Did Tom Riddle even know a wand like this existed? If he had, Harry was sure Voldemort would have gone to all his strengths to get his hands on it.

There was a gong that sounded overhead from outside the walls from which he was within. Checking his watch, he observed it was Twelve o'clock and as he looked back up he saw a panel of wood to his right revealing the entrance to the center of the fight stage.

Getting up quickly and taking a deep breath, Harry walked out into the lion's den, into the circular pit where faces of students were all screaming encouragement. The crowd was thunderous and the noise was nearly deafening. The atmosphere was perfect for such an occasion, the cheering louder than that of a crowd at a Quidditch match.

Spinning his wand in his fingertips, with his body upright, he made his way to where his DADA teacher was standing in the center, to where his Slytherin opponent was heading, all the while being very eager to get the show on the road.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as Harry Watson made his way out to the centre of the battle arena he had personally designed. He was sitting with a few Order members, most notably Mad-Eye Moody and Edgar Bones. The students were wonderful as they roared approval and support for the upcoming show, very excited at the prospect of viewing a talented and exhilarating duel.

Dumbledore observed the way Harry walked towards Professor Gardner and the way he held himself. He showed no natural nervousness which was strange, but not unexpected. His stance was one of relaxed confidence but with a sense of being dangerous. Dangerous to anyone who might anger him, Dumbledore surmised.

His mind cast back to when he first laid eyes on the boy, now nearly five months ago. The magical sparks that electrified from him, the faint aura with no indefinable colour that had partially surrounded him.

All that was the evidence of a magical surge.

Magical surges were very rare, extremely so. The Founders were known to have been prey to them, along with others like Merlin and King Arthur. Dumbledore himself had undergone one…as had Voldemort.

But Voldemort was slightly different as the Dark Wizard wasn't above undergoing Dark rituals to make him stronger. All the evidence of this was from the mutated and distorted figure he had become as opposed to the handsome young boy he once was.

No one knew what triggered them inside a wizard. No one knew why such power manifested itself inside a human being.

Was it fate?

Did God, if there was one, decide?

But then, if that were so, why would evil sorcerers like Morgana, Grindelwald and Voldemort gain the gift of a surge.

Or was it whoever worked hard enough for the exponential power, wanted it more than anything beyond belief.

Dumbledore didn't know. Maybe in the end it was a combination of both determination and fate.

With the magical surge, the wizard would have great power perhaps only matched by those who have undergone the same process. Each witch and wizard, who had been subjected to the surge, would always be surrounded by an aura of power. The colour was subsequent to person's personality but when the aura was present it was then when that witch or wizard had fully tapped into their true power.

Harry Watson had almost tapped into his at Diagon Alley but not fully, the aura wasn't an indistinguishable colour but Dumbledore reckoned it was only a matter of time until the boy discovered it.

He just hoped that when it finally was unlocked, Harry would be able to control it and _not_ let it control him.

"This should be good to watch, aye Albus?" Moody barked, his eyes gleaming at the expectation of watching the young prodigy in action.

"Let us hope so," Dumbledore replied, with a small smile.

He settled his attention on the proceedings as he saw Professor Gardner put his wand to his throat and mutter a spell.

"ATTENTION!"

The ex-Auror's voice boomed across the Hall, drowning out all the chatter.

"May I have your attention, please?!" The effects of the Sonorus Charm were taking effect as nearly every viewer quietened down as their focus became riveted on the three figures that were in the middle.

"We are about to begin the final of the duelling tournament that started nearly two months ago!" Cheers started up again at that and Gardner waited patiently for the noise to recede before starting up again, "Before we being however, the rules for the following final will be reiterated for everyone present so we hope there will be no confusion and you can enjoy the duel,"

"There will be a best of three rounds, each lasting for an unlimited amount of time and only ending when one of the contestants becomes incapacitated. There will be a ten minute break between rounds which will allow the contestants to catch their breath and heal any injuries if there are any. It will also allow you to leave your seats for refreshments which are available around the hall,"

"The rules for the duel stay the same with all spells bar Unforgivables and potentially lethal curses being permitted. This includes Dark Magic. I repeat: Dark Magic is allowed," A few theatrical gasps of horror were heard at this.

"Now I present to you both Harry Watson from Gryffindor!" A thunderous cheer went up again drowning out boo's from the Slytherins as all the other houses cheered for the new boy, who remained impassive.

"And Severus Snape from Slytherin!"

There were cheers again though less in volume and they died down quicker as most were just wanting for the fight to begin. Severus Snape stood there with a sneer on his lips but Dumbledore could tell that he was slightly uneasy.

"From a count down of three. THREE!"

The students started chanting with the professor in unison as they counted down to the start.

"TWO…ONE!"

"BEGIN!"

As one, both students raised their wands and they cut through the air and locked in battle, with crowd roaring along with them.

* * *

"TWO…ONE!"

"BEGIN!"

_Stupefy!_

Harry fired a mild Stunning spell to begin with and as he had expected, Snape's first incantation had been one for a Shield Charm. Nevertheless, it was only just enough to keep out Harry's Stunner which dissolved as the shield broke on impact.

Harry could feel the raised eyebrows of the crowd from the power that the simple Stunner generated but ignored it, vaguely realizing that roars from the Gryffindor became louder.

Snape immediately recovered, showing that he wasn't considered the best dueller for no reason as bellowed a completely unfamiliar and vicious looking spell.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

An acerbic, scything black light emerged from Snape's wand tip and barrelled towards Harry, who had no clue as to what the spell did nor had he ever heard of it.

Thinking quickly, he conjured a thick block of wood to take the undoubtedly Dark spell and it did absorb the brunt of it but to his surprise and more than a little worry it slammed through it and reduced the wood to sharp splinters, the black energy still moving on its projected path towards his face at a slower rate.

Unfortunately Harry reacted slower than expected to avoid the spell as he tilted his head to the left. Instead of passing him by unhindered it caused a mild cut on his right cheek, drawing blood which dripped down the side of his face and on to his shirt, which stained crimson red.

There was a tumultuous roar from everyone, cheers mixed with groans as it became apparent Harry had been hit.

Severus Snape had struck the first blow.

Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, never taking his eyes off Snape as he swiped at the wound which was still bleeding. Resisting the urge to heal it wandlessly he brought up his wand but then quickly had to cast a Shield Charm to deflect a blue light that had been sent his way in true Slytherin fashion.

Ignoring the dripping wound, he flicked his wand and unleashed a gust of wind which made Snape stumble and lose his balance. He then animated the remains of his conjured wood to fly at Snape to distract him as he dealt with his injury which was still bleeding steadily with no intention of stopping.

Unfortunately, a mild Healing Charm did nothing to seal the cut. Dark Magic wasn't so easily reversed. Cursing, he conjured a wad of tissue and held it over the sliced area with a sticking charm. He knew he probably looked really idiotic but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Already a bit peeved what Harry didn't need was for Snape to have sent a Slashing Curse his way while he was busy, which subsequently tore through his shirt sleeve but on the upside didn't cause any more damage to his person.

The crowd noise rose again as he was struck for a second time. He could practically hear the jeers from the Slytherins who thought this was payback for the past humiliation he caused.

He looked back at Snape who was looking at that moment very confident and sneering characteristically at him, which all in all caused to further piss Harry off as he contemplated his less than ideal start.

"You know, that was one of my favourite shirts…" Harry said casually, but his eyes and face were anything but.

He examined the rip briefly before moving his wand arm quicker than most people in the stadium could comprehend as it slashed through the air in a fluid motion.

_Quadric Luxuro!_

Four purple lights cannoned out of Harry's wand as Snape snapped a shield in to place. But instead of heading towards the Slytherin they formed a box around him, which caused him to falter slightly at the different type of magic.

He reinforced his shield before the blows rained down upon him. The first purple ball destroyed the shield as if it was barely there but missed Snape who also managed to also evade the next but was helpless as he was struck on both sides from the remaining two which careened into him.

He fell to the ground gasping and clutching the area where he was struck spasmodically in pain. The yells from the crowd increased as Harry scored himself his first point and the stadium shook from the reverberations.

_Just get this finished and then you'll be facing Dumbledore, you'll be one step closer_, Harry thought. However his slightly more childish Gryffindor side couldn't resist the urge to humiliate a Severus Snape who had caused him unnecessary pain in the future.

"Get up," Harry said idly, twirling his wand clearly showing who had the upper hand now. "You're not going to win if you stay sniffing for dust mites on the floor,"

"_Sectumsempra!_"

The same pungent Dark curse was unleashed from Snape's wand, the owner still lying on the floor, and it barrelled towards Harry, who made sure he didn't make the same mistake as last time as he sidestepped quickly out of the way.

"Oh come on, that's not nice," Harry lackadaisically mocked, "That spell could do me some serious damage,"

Snape finally got up which Harry let him do, his stupid ideals not letting him attack while a man was down.

_I'll have to stop doing that_, he briefly thought before deflecting a dual yellow light which caused a _clang! _as it collided with his shield.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

_He really likes that spell_, Harry decided being slightly worried as it could be determined as potentially lethal.

Harry tried a different tack this time as he brought his wand down in a straight line, thinking clearly _Laceratio!_

The red sharp sliver of light went through the Dark Curse and spit it in two as it veered off in opposite directions safely away from Harry. The Lacerating Hex carried on towards Snape whose face contorted with fear as he noticed the spell to late.

A hasty shield snapped into place but it was weak and it crumbled easily. Snape luckily had enough sense to move but it still struck his left thigh and his scream was heard clearly as he stumbled and fell helplessly, grabbing at his sliced leg which was bleeding heavily.

Harry silently thanked that his leg hadn't fully come off and took compassion on Snape who was in agony as he stunned him in an attempt to end the duel.

Snape could do nothing to avoid the Spell as he succumbed to unconsciousness where he could feel no pain and his upper body collapsed bonelessly to the floor, a pool of blood slowly increasing beneath him.

Cheers were heard, mixed with cries of concern as Harry won the first round. Madam Pomfrey came rushing comically onto the pitch and carried the Slytherin away and tended to him while Harry made his way back to his won separate chamber.

He briefly saw his friends who were all cheering, but looking slightly worried (except James and Sirius) at Snape's injury. He caught Brittany's eyes and daringly winked at her as she grinned back at him.

Feeling lighter hearted, he turned his gaze to where he knew Dumbledore was sitting who was consequently looking at Harry impassively but still with the same characteristic interest he often did when viewing him.

_Just wait 'till me and you hit it off, Professor, _Harry thought, _then I'll show you a bit more of what I actually know_.

Shaking his head, he entered the sectioned area for himself vaguely hearing the cries of "Go Go Gryffindor," The noise dimmed down as he went on ahead and poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher.

Gulping it down greedily he moved to a small mirror and saw that the wad of tissue used to stem the flow of blood from his face was saturated fully with the red liquid.

Peeling it off after muttering the counter-curse for the Sticking Charm, he threw it away and still saw it was dripping red, the bleeding not having abated as the Dark Magic still worked inside his skin. He was glad it hadn't stuck him full on, that wouldn't have been preferable at all.

Thinking that when Madam Pomfrey was done checking with Snape he would get it seen too but for now he placed another wad of tissue paper over it. Sitting down, he prepared himself mentally for ideally one more fight to seal his win as he thought about walking out into the lion's den hopefully only one more time to face the music.

* * *

"BEGIN!"

The screaming returned full force from the horde of people watching on as the second round kicked off after both contestants had returned after their ten minute break fully recovered although Severus Snape did have a slight limp and winced occasionally.

Harry wasted no time in firing off five balls of rapid energy. Snape predictably snapped a shield into place which started crumble like dust after the first three hits and could do nothing as the last two hit him middle on in the abdomen.

He went flying backwards from the duel hit and slammed into the side walls that surrounded them. Not missing a beat as Snape painfully stood up, Harry conjured a fiery rope which wrapped around Snape's legs and he tugged hard as the Slytherin fell into an undignified heap onto the floor again, letting out a gasp of pain as he landed on his previously injured leg.

The crowd noise rose to booming roar, as Snape got up shakily but this time retaliated with his own curse.

"_Venter Igneous!_"

The burning red light of the stomach burning curse headed towards Harry who deftly dodged it, while insultingly twirling his wand in boredom. He looked at Snape in the eyes and jerked his head at him in a "Is that the best you can do?" fashion.

Snape got up fully now and started unleashing a barrage of Cutting, Burning and Pain curses at Harry, anger and humiliation coating his features. With each new spell the noise level reached higher and higher creating a crescendo as Harry surveyed the oncoming threat.

Harry's wand rotated in a circular motion as he brought up his silver shield and a wave of energy emanated from him that everybody felt in the stadium as he focused all his power on his protection, which sustained wave after wave of curses which lit up brightly and disintegrated with sparks as they collided.

The shield never wavered but Harry did feel the strain slightly from holding it up. "Oohs" and "Ahs" were heard as each spell buffed into the safeguard. Making a decision, he jerked his wand dispelling the shield as he dropped to the floor to avoid the curses.

He rolled sideways quickly, hearing the ground beside him shudder as it absorbed the blows. Getting to his feet but still moving to avoid spells he made a long sweeping gesture causing a wave of energy to crash into the oncoming hexes, causing a sparkling shower of embers which burned brightly to come forth at the collision point.

Snape only stopped for a moment though as he and everyone in the stadium were temporarily dazzled by the flashes. He sprung back quickly by firing three wooden-shaped arrows at Harry which cannoned towards him.

Harry indifferently burnt them all by shooting three simultaneous jets of blue flame at them, causing them to be reduced to a burnt charred mess which he banished towards his opponent who recoiled from the hot remains.

Frustrated, Snape impressively conjured a large slab of wood and hurled it at Harry and followed it moments after with another.

Slightly perplexed by the lack of curses, Harry brought up a flame ball which surrounded the two objects causing them to disintegrate pathetically. Still controlling the ball of fire he moved it ominously closer to Snape who looked suddenly apprehensive.

The Slytherin backed away as Harry egged on the fire before firing a jet of water which just sizzled and gave off steam but did not abate the burning. Harry gave it a sudden jerk to zip forward and the whole crowd gasped as Snape dived sideways desperately trying to avoid it while Harry made sure it didn't strike him properly.

The entire crows seemed to hold its breath as the ball of fire hung in front of Snape who was on the floor, helpless and vulnerable to the attack. It moved slightly towards him and Snape tried to scramble back but was so panicked that moving was made difficult.

With a thought, Harry made the flame ball disappear and Snape visibly sagged in relief and crowd let out a collective sigh.

Snape got up from the floor unsteadily as Harry grinned at him impudently from where he was standing. He inclined his head mockingly before moving his wand in a precise motion.

_Lux! Lux! Lux! Lux!_

Four unrecognizable lights withdrew from Harry's wand as they headed towards Snape who again dived blindly to the floor. Harry controlled them with his magic as Snape quickly got up and started taunting him like before.

The noise level rose each time a light came close to Snape who didn't trust a shield to protect him but Harry had such a control over the magic that the Slytherin was continuously on the move and was tiring quickly until he stumbled slightly but kept himself upright.

But that was enough for the light to hit Snape but to the surprise of nearly everybody in the stadium nothing happened. They were just ordinary magical lights!

Laughs were heard as it became evident that Snape had been evading constantly harmless, playful orbs. However there was a definitive message in the manoeuvre Harry had just executed.

Harry Watson was toying with Severus Snape.

If he wanted the duel to be over, it wouldn't take much and Snape was going to be fighting an uphill battle to somehow down Harry.

But Harry, being the son of a Marauder, still wanted to spite Snape, his future (or past?) Potions Master.

* * *

"A born showman," Moody remarked to Albus.

"Indeed. It seems that this could be finished at any time Harry Watson deems it to so," Dumbledore replied.

"We could use him…" Moody told Albus, not for the first time. "They might be just schoolchildren but he's ploughed through them so far. And plus we _saw _him against You-Know-Who,"

"I know, hopefully the others in the Order can be convinced," Dumbledore said calmly.

"After this, if he wins which he probably will, he has the option of facing you Albus. I hope he accepts, I'd like to see you pitting against this kid," Dumbledore could only agree, thinking of how much more Harry Watson probably had up his sleeve.

"You're really going to use him Albus? Make him a tool?" Edgar asked, from Moody's right, having overheard the conversation.

"If he is willing, Edgar. And I would never consider him a tool. I do not consider everyone else in the Order as pawns like Voldemort does his Death Eaters." Dumbledore replied firmly, although he knew that as much as he hated it, he did play chess with them when it came to the war.

"I know that, but you want to use him simply because he can fight. What makes you think he would even want to?"

Dumbledore remembered the look of hatred that had covered Harry's face when he had seen Voldemort in Diagon Alley. He remembered listening in on that Voldemort had killed his parents. That he knew more than a normal amount when it came to the Dark Lord.

"I think…he may have his own personal reasons…"

"Don't you think he's too young?" Edgar asked incredulously

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, but we are at short straws my friend and we need all the help we can get. I hope Harry Watson will be able to provide it; there is no doubting his talent. You can see it…every time he waves his wand or…casts a spell…"

He trailed off as he and the others contemplated just that watching Harry moving his wand in such precise and elegant motions.

* * *

Snape looked at Harry in anger and venom from the mortification before beginning his favourite curse.

"_Sectumse-!"_

Before Snape could finish Harry unleashed a current of magic which collided with him and sent him sprawling backwards. Nevertheless, the Slytherin did his best to get up quickly again and Harry did his best not to admire Snape's resilience.

Snape sent a feeble Stunner Harry's way trying to buy some time but Harry ignored it as it was way off target due to Snape's lack of balance.

The crowd was on edge now sensing an end as Harry gathered magic at his wand tip. Snape just got to his feet before Harry made a sharp double motion with his wand sending two ripples of magic streaming out towards his opponent, one at ground level and another at shoulder height.

Snape had never been the most graceful person as he tried to awkwardly twist and exercise away from the attack. He ducked down to avoid the shoulder height assault but couldn't manage to curl over the one at his feet.

The hit left Snape on the floor, face down after landing painfully. He was entirely at Harry's mercy, seemingly having no will left in him after being pitifully disgraced.

So with the shouts in his ears and the cheers thrumming throughout the stadium, Harry raised his wand for what he thought was the last time.

_Stupe-!_

"_Serpentsortia!_"

With one last effort, Snape had gathered energy from nowhere and shouted one final spell.

Harry stopped midway through his as he saw a seven foot long python materialize from thin air, forming on the ground. A gasp went up from everyone as it reared on his tail before stretching to its full length.

It slithered on the floor looking disorientated before regaining control and locking eyes on Harry before moving towards him slowly.

Harry was unexplainably mesmerized as he saw the snake move towards him, its black pit less eyes glittering. He felt a pull of sorts, a link with the reptile. He figured briefly it must be from being a Parseltongue but didn't think much on it as he stared at it.

He didn't notice Snape trying fruitlessly to get up and before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and spoke to it.

"_Stop,_" he said, faintly realizing his voice sounded different.

If it was possible for snakes to show shock, Harry was positive this one would as it jerked suddenly and seemed to look up at him in wonder.

"_You speak my tongue?_"

Harry nodded without realizing and then spoke back, commanding it, "_Bind the other, but do not hurt him,_"

"_Don't hurt him? There is no amusement in that?_" It, the python, retorted back a bit disgruntled.

"_Do it_,"

Knowing that it was bound to obey a Parselmouth, it turned on its front and snaked its way around Snape who was in a kneeling position. His expression showed sheer terror as it seemed his distraction had failed and the snake coiled around him, rendering him immobile.

This time Harry wasted no time in Stunning the Slytherin as he fell unconscious. He quickly banished the snake before turning his attention to the crowd.

But he was not greeted with a standing round of applause or huge roar from his housemates as he expected.

Instead, nearly every person on the hall was looking at him in trepidation, as the match ended to a resounding silence of fear and confusion.

_Brilliant, this is really going to get the Order to trust me. Displaying an art most consider a trait of Dark Wizards._

He looked up to where he knew some Order members were who were alternatively glaring at him or looking worried. Dumbledore did seem a tad perturbed but mostly seemed to be concerned over the looks he was getting from others.

Reluctantly and against his will, he sought out Lucius Malfoy, avoiding his friends' faces, not daring to look at them. His stomach dropped as he saw the aristocrat and his associates looking at him in avid interest, their faces inexplicably fascinated.

He sighed.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	12. Trusting And Build Up

**Trusting And Build Up**

* * *

Deep in one of the darkest dungeons in Malfoy Manor, sat Lord Voldemort, atop a throne built for a king. The room's atmosphere was dark, cold and foreboding—

Exactly the way he liked it.

He twirled his wand impatiently as he waited for Lucius to arrive and deliver his report. He'd assumed the Watson boy would have been done quite quickly with Severus, no matter if Snape was an excellent duellist for his age. Or the fact that he may be reassigned with his previous task.

There was just _something_ about Harry Watson.

And Tom Riddle was sure he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

There were three swift knocks on the door before it creaked open and a tall, elegant figure with sleek silvery blonde hair walked into the room before bowing respectfully.

"My Lord," Lucius said reverently.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord replied, "Well?" getting straight to business.

"The Watson boy gained victory quite admirably. A seemingly effortless win, two-zero-"

"I assumed as much," Voldemort said, cutting off Lucius. He noticed Lucius still looked as if he had something to say, "Is there anything else, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord. It seems that Harry Watson is a…" He seemed to dragging out the sentence, "…_Parselmouth_,"

Voldemort's facial expression didn't change but his red eyes definitely showed surprise. "A Parselmouth?" He whispered, almost to himself.

"Yes, my Lord. He displayed the ability for all to see at the final although I do not think it was on an intentional basis,"

"Indeed," Voldemort said, still somewhat shocked. He had thought he was the only Parselmouth alive. "This is…intriguing."

"If I may be so bold my Lord but how does this affect your views on Harry Watson?" Lucius asked daringly.

Voldemort looked directly at Lucius causing him to hesitate slightly. The Dark Lord looked away and seemed to be lost in thought. "For him to be a Parselmouth, must mean that…he is _somehow_ distantly related to me and Slytherin. You cannot gain the ability; you must be born with it. It is hereditary."

"He may not be my Lord. Perhaps there is another separate line where the talent resides."

"No, there is not. Slytherin was the first known Parselmouth. A separate line with the Parselmouth skill has never been discovered. All previous Parselmouth were directly or indirectly linked with Salazar,"

"So what then, my Lord?"

"You are being very inquisitive, Lucius." Voldemort said dangerously.

"Forgive me, my Lord but I only wish to know," Lucius replied.

"It can only be beneficial. Surely the boy must know what Slytherins goals were before and surely he must know that sharing the gift with the greatest founder must mean he is related to him, so therefore must work to complete his aims. And to do _that_…surely he must see that there is no better way than joining me,"

"He is in Gryffindor, my Lord,"

"Maybe…either way we will soon have an answer to his loyalties. We have not received a response yet from him, have we?"

"No, but we will get an answer one way or another, my Lord. We have ways and people inside Hogwarts after all,"

"Yes…yes we do," Voldemort said, his eyes suddenly lighting up with an idea or plan, "There is something else I now require of you, Lucius."

"I am in your service, my Lord," came the sycophant answer.

"That object…that item which I gave to you for safe-keeping. You know of the one I am referring to?"

"Yes, my Lord. I know,"

"I think we can take the risk. Plant it at Hogwarts…to a student you think will be worthy to have it and will want to do something valuable to our cause…on Sunday, _this_ Sunday when you can be most inconspicuous about it during the build up between the duel Dumbledore will be hosting. He is still challenging Harry Watson, is he not?"

"Yes, my Lord although the reception the boy got after the duel ended was less than warm,"

"I expect it would have been. Those fools who can't recognize the value of such a gift,"

"If I may ask, what does the artifact _do_, my Lord?"

"You are becoming too inquisitive now Lucius. Wait and you will see." Was the annoyed answer.

There was another swift three knocks on the door before another figure entered the room. He looked visibly unsure at seeing Lucius there before Voldemort addressed them both.

"Leave us now Lucius. Dolohov come forward,"

Lucius left the room a bit disgruntled while Dolohov came forward and kneeled respectfully murmuring, "My Lord,"

"Friday Dolohov, Friday night. The modified spell should do it. The power of a hundred wizards will be enough to fuel it. It should not be difficult, there shouldn't be much resistance but this will go along way with our aim."

"It will be done, my Lord,"

"Make sure it _is_, Dolohov, make sure it is…"

* * *

Whispers, rumours and fearful glances.

These three things were no strangers in Harry Potter/Watson's life.

After his win, the presentation where he received five hundred galleons and two hundred and fifty house points was a bit lacklustre when it came to congratulating him.

Actually, the word lacklustre was an understatement.

There were scatterings of applause and the Gryffindors did look slightly happy at the house points but mostly it was full of distrustful glares and mutterings of "Parselmouth" and "Dark Wizard."

There had been a party in the common room but Harry definitely, despite winning, wasn't central to it. He had of course been asked whether he was going to take up the challenge of facing Dumbledore, to which he had defiantly replied "Yes."

He was slightly relieved that Dumbledore hadn't been looking at him suspiciously like the others despite being slightly apprehensive but Harry expected that. After all, the last Parselmouth Dumbledore had known had become a renowned Dark Lord.

He did seem to look at Harry with something akin to pity at having glares directed his way and for once Harry was grateful of Dumbledore's ability to believe the best of people and not cast them away to a side where he condemned them.

When it came to Harry's friends, he was most worried to their reactions and had been dreading them but thankfully they weren't as bad as he thought.

Brittany already knew so she didn't see Harry as a monster like other students but instead sympathized silently with him. The subject wasn't approached by either of them but Harry supposed their friendship was stronger because Brittany knew beforehand of Harry's secret and wasn't surprised.

Lily and Grace were apprehensive but Lily did seem to understand it was something you were born with, rather than something that could be controlled. Like being Muggle born. Grace knew Harry the least well out of the three so she was more on edge but at least she didn't fully scorn him.

It seemed two months of friendship did count for something. And with Lily, he supposed saving her life before had helped.

Remus had been supportive of Harry from the start and had made it clear it didn't make a difference to him. Harry already knew why, Remus knew what it was like to be looked down upon for something which was beyond your control.

He'd said, "There are some things you can't control, this is one of them. And it's not fair if people stereotype you before they even get to know you."

"Whoa! Deep stuff Remus," Sirius had interjected.

He thought James and Sirius would see him as a Slytherin or something worse and at the start they were slightly wary of him, but it seemed that with Remus's support and already having befriended a Dark Creature they could see past the snake ability, having been his friend since the train ride to Hogwarts.

Their attitude with him had returned completely to the relaxed feeling after Harry had revealed he knew of Remus's affliction.

They had been in the dormitory and it was the night after the full moon meaning Remus was exhausted. They were lounging in their beds with the lights on before Harry had piped up from his sheets.

"Here….guys?"

He received grunts in reply from the three Marauders, Peter was snoring loudly away. Harry wondered how such a small insignificant person could produce such loud "Zzzzs"

"Err…just want to say thanks for not…you know…hating me for being a Parseltongue," Harry said uncomfortably.

"It's not a problem, Harry," Remus had said.

"Yeah, no problem," James echoed.

"Yeah…well…I just want to say I appreciate it," he continued awkwardly

"It's cool…now stop talking about your feelings before you turn into a woman," Sirius cut in, which caused Harry to stop being uncomfortable as they laughed.

"Cheers, although I shouldn't have expected any different. You help Remus with his problem after all," Harry said casually, while fluffing out his pillow.

"What?!" All three teenagers asked in shock and consternation.

Harry smirked, "Oh you know…"

"I-I-I d-don't have a pr-problem," Remus stuttered, his face white.

"Oh come on, don't take me for a fool," Harry scolded, "You were missing from your bed last night, just like at the start of the month before and at the start of September."

"So?" James asked his voice high.

"Well that…combined with you referring to a 'furry little problem' pretty much painted the picture for me,"

"What picture?" Sirius asked, exchanging glances with the other two.

"Remus is a werewolf," Harry said bluntly as Remus flinched.

There was a long silence after that which hung over them and Harry wondered how they would respond or whether it was a clever idea to reveal to them he knew about their secret. Actually…

"What I would like to know is how _you_ lot can stay around Remus in his wolf form without being harmed?" Harry asked, deciding to give them piece of mind over having one important aspect hidden.

He didn't receive an answer to this, just silence.

"But you don't need to let me know if you don't want to. Goodnight!" Harry said a little too cheerfully. He settled into bed and honestly thought that there were going to be no replies before James spoke.

"You can't tell _anyone _about Remus," He said dangerously, turning all the lights on and sitting up fully. Peter stirred a bit but remained asleep.

"Please…" Remus said a tad desperately.

Harry felt sorry for Remus at that point, having to live with a horrible affliction which he tries to hide so badly because of the inevitable disdain that would be directed at him should the truth come out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said lightly, "And just so you know, it doesn't make a difference whether you're a werewolf or not to me."

"It doesn't?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"No, after all," he started before smiling crookedly, "There are some things you can't control, this is one of them. And it's not fair if people stereotype you before they even get to know you." He finished, echoing Remus's words that had earlier been said to him.

"How'd you find out? And what are the chances of others finding out?" Sirius asked, panicking slightly.

"Well it wasn't hard for me, I do share a dormitory so I know when you lot were missing for full nights,"

"How do you know Remus is the werewolf and not one of us?" James asked in interest.

"Because he comes back shattered and looking like hell. Can't imagine the transformations too kind on the body," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Sirius asked.

"My sister knows obviously," Remus informed, causing the others to nod, "But I don't think she's told Lily or Brittany,"

"She hasn't," James cut in, "Lily's asked me recently where we go once a month but well…I've been avoiding the question. Not my place to tell,"

Remus looked thankfully at James, "Then there's Snape…"

He spoke almost inaudibly but they all heard and it caused Sirius to look slightly guilty. Harry couldn't be bothered to ask as he already knew what had happened and didn't feel keen on hearing about something that hadn't done much for his opinion on his godfather.

It hadn't been one of his better moments.

The conversation had ended after that but it did bring Harry slightly closer to the three teenagers. Though they were shaken that one of their darkest secrets had been found out. They were more comfortable around Harry now that he knew _one _of their big secrets, if they chose whether to tell Harry about them being Animaguses was their choice and Harry didn't push.

Harry had of course been grateful for his friends support as he remembered the last time everyone looked at him as if he was going to fly off the handle.

This time however it seemed almost worse with all the looks he got. He attributed that to the fact that their was a very real war raging outside the castle walls at the moment and the fact that he'd revealed himself as a Parseltongue probably meant to most that he was a cert to join the Death Eater army.

In his time that hadn't been a problem. The idea of Harry Potter joining the Dark Lord was almost ludicrous to most people.

However there were no such conceptions about Harry Watson. An unknown entity that had appeared from nowhere and ploughed through the school's supposed best duellers in nothing short of spectacular fashion.

He tried not to let it bother him; he did his best to ignore it, kept constantly telling himself that other people's opinion didn't matter…

But the truth was, with all the worrying about what Dumbledore and the Order _and _Voldemort would think, the relentless whispering grated on his nerves even more than usual until finally…he snapped.

One late night, he was working on a Potions essay for Slughorn on the uses and locations of Ashwinder Eggs. He was sitting next to Brittany, James, Sirius and Lily with Remus and Grace both having gone to the Owlery to send letters home. Peter was absent…again.

Every so occasionally, Harry would lift his head and spot people looking at him warily, whispering under their breath about him and pointing at him. There were a group of second years not ten metres to the left away from him that seriously needed a lesson in being discreet.

Gryffindors who entered the common room would almost automatically notice him before looking at him in a way that indicated they were wondering what he was doing in _their _house instead of being in Slytherin.

So much for House unity.

The conversation from other students was quite low in the area of the common room he was in as if they were afraid too much noise would cause him to lash out.

Or because they wanted to talk about him without being overheard.

He scribbled something about the quantity used in Love Potions before dipping his quill in his inkpot before starting to write again. Unfortunately, his inkpot was empty so his quill just scratched harshly against the parchment not making any lines.

_Brilliant_, he thought grouchily. His other wells of ink were in his trunk all the way upstairs in his dormitory. His mood worsened when he saw yet again the second years to his left whispers and point at him as well as hearing distinctly the words "Dark Art" and "future Death Eater."

_How bloody stereotypical can you get_, he thought exasperatedly.

He looked up at them and looked at them all directly in the eyes. Their eyes went wide as they realized Harry had noticed, but what did they expect when talking about a guy who was just sitting a little distance away from them…

"Boo!" They all jumped slightly and looked back down quickly at their work trying hard not bring more attention from Harry on to them.

James, Sirius and Brittany snorted but Harry didn't find it funny. Lily frowned slightly but didn't say anything as the younger ones had been saying unpleasant things about Harry.

Grumbling, Harry got up to go to his dormitory in order to fetch himself an ink well. He'd walked a few steps before James called out, "Where you off to?"

Stopping he turned around to answer before noticing most of the people in the room seemed to be listening in on his answer.

Feeling more than a little pissed off he replied, "I'm just going to go and check whether my nine inch dagger is nice and sharp for tonight." He could hear intakes of breaths after that statement and being further peeved, he continued.

"After all, with me being a _Dark Wizard_," he emphasized, "and all I figure there's no better way for me to get into Voldemort's favour other than slitting nearly every Gryffindors throats while they're asleep in their beds,"

He spoke in such a sardonic tone but yet there were still so many wide eyes and fearful expressions that people actually thought he was going to do what he said. James and Sirius cracked up into laughter but that did nothing ease the tension in the room as Harry glared harshly at the people who were condemning him behind his back.

If anyone was brave enough to tell Harry at that point, they would have said he looked extremely frightening.

"What?" He said in a hard voice, while addressing the room, "Isn't that what you expect of me, a _Parselmouth_?" He spat out astringently.

Silence.

"You know just because somebody can talk to snakes, doesn't mean they're automatically Dark," He said in a lower tone that still reverberated across the room.

"It's a preconception. If all preconceptions were correct, then surely the Head Girl can't _possibly_ make a good witch because she's Muggle born, but we all no that's not true!" Harry ridiculed.

"She's proven to us she's a good witch!" one brave voice called out while others shouted their agreement.

Harry refrained from screaming in frustration, "What the fuck have I done to prove I'm a _Dark Wizard_?" He asked, not caring there were eleven year olds in the room.

"You can talk to snakes!"

"Slytherin was a Parselmouth and so is You-Know-Who!"

People started cursing against him and Harry clenched his fists, vaguely noticing that James and Sirius were trying to calm everyone down along with Lily and Brittany.

Harry breathed deeply and tried to calm himself but he was too frustrated that he threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the common room, whilst leaving a parting comment.

"Prejudice and Discrimination! All of you two-faced clowns can't accept something that might go against what you believe. So much for frickin' House loyalty!"

Once away from the common room he found himself walking towards the Room of Requirement. He needed to blow of some steam and training seemed like the perfect thing to do after that.

Wincing, he realized that he blown up and acted totally out of character. That hadn't gone down well at all.

_Shame, _he thought, trying not to let it bother him more. He then remembered he'd left his work behind on the desk. He groaned and hoped that the others wouldn't let it go missing

Sighing and banishing the thoughts from his head, he paced in front of a seemingly blank stretch of wall, before entering inside an appearing door and starting his sword session.

* * *

_Friday 29th October 1977_

_**England 0-0 France**_

_**00:00**_

_**Wembley Stadium**_

That was what the board read, as people from all over country came to watch England play France in a friendly before they travelled to Italy for their next World Cup Qualifier.

One of these people who had come to watch what hopefully would be an England victory was a young woman by the name of Hailey Anderson. She had dark brown hair that came down to shoulder length and startling blue eyes which stood out against her lightly tanned skin. She was at a medium height of 5ft 5" as she trudged up the stairs to a seat halfway up in the stands.

If one were to look carefully enough, they would notice faint lines of tear tracks that stemmed from her eyes which were also slightly red which suggested the woman had been crying.

Hailey was twenty-five years old and ever since a young age she had been obsessed with football and England. Her mother had died giving birth to her which meant that her father had raised her all by himself. She'd always been very close to her father and put him on a pedestal as her idol. They hardly ever fought or had arguments.

Until recently.

Ever since she had started going out with a man a couple of years older than her, her father had become short, distant and cold with her. They had gotten into fights about her not being mature enough to date while she countered that she was an adult and could make her own decisions.

She knew why her father was being protective. She was the only person left in his life with him being an only child and never getting on with his wife's side of the family. He was afraid of losing her.

However, just earlier today they had gotten into another row where they had both blown up at each other. It had eventually ended when Hailey had screamed that she didn't need her father making her own decisions and didn't need him anymore. She wasn't a little girl and didn't care for his 'protection.'

The look on her father's face after her outburst had been terrible to see. He was stricken and she had immediately wished she could take the words back. They weren't entirely true; she knew that she would always need her father.

She had left his house after not being able to take the unbearable silence which kept pressing down on her from all sides. She had gone to her local bar before deciding to come here. She hoped that football could cheer her up as it often did before she went to reconcile with her father.

She supposed that her father may have other reasons of wanting to keep her safe. After all, loads of random killings had been occurring lately. They had been for the past five or so years but recently they had increased heavily. Thankfully, there hadn't been a reported attack in two weeks or so but still…

There was something decidedly odd going on…

As she walked down the aisle she was rudely pushed off balance by a figure all in black.

"Hey!" She said indignantly, but the man (she thought) paid her no heed and kept walking with purpose.

Shaking her head and wondering why he was dressed so bizarrely she sat down. As she did she noticed a few more figures around the stadium all clad in black gowns. She couldn't make them out as they were no more than specks but she was pretty sure all dark clothes weren't in fashion.

Before she could think more on it, the commentator's voice rang out.

"Welcome to this friendly here today at Wembley! We have nearly forty thousand people who have bought tickets; all coming to what we hope will be an exciting match,"

"That's what we hope, Kevin but with the way England have been playing recently I don't think we can bank on too much," The analysist countered.

"That is unfortunately true. England haven't been having much success so far in their Qualifying group and they'll want to start getting their game together fast otherwise we could be looking at another World Cup with no England."

"It's true, Kevin. The standard of football from England so far has been poor this past year and they really need to up their game if they expect to go to Rome next week and take anything from that match."

"But that is what this match is for, to get the rhythm going and to find a winning solution, all against France no less, who subsequently look to be all set for the World championships, currently being top of their group by six points. And the players are coming out now!"

The forty or so thousand crowd roared as the players from the respective countries came out to the pitch. The players all lined up and sang their individual national anthems, the supporters singing along with them.

Eventually, the players all assumed their positions with England to kick off after adopting a classic 4-4-2 formation. Hailey's attention was on the proceedings but she did notice a few more black cloaked figures, all of them at different ends of the ground.

"And we're off! The ball is passed back to Trevor Brooking who is playing midfield today. He lays it off wide to the right to Coppell who has come into the side for the match today. He'll be hoping to impress,"

"It's only his fifth match, Kevin and he'll be trying to send out a message to the England selectors,"

"Well, he has his chance today. He…oh, look at this…Coppell has bamboozled the left-sided midfielder and now tries to lay it off to Channon who flicks it back over the top of the French left back who is trying to intercept it…but fails!" The crowd level noise increased dramatically as the French player tried to track back, "Coppell could be in behind here and he is! On the far right hand side, Coppell plays a first time ball into middle…!"

The entire stadium held its breath as the ball curved into the box and the England strikers tried to get to it. It missed the heads of the front two and the defenders got it away however it wasn't cleared out well and from twenty-five yards out it fell right into the path of…

"Boooking! He scores! Can you believe it?! Trevor Booking from twenty-five yards out has scored a belter! In just the first few minutes of the match and listen to the crowd go wild," Everyone in the stadium was screaming in delight.

"Well this is brilliant, absolutely brilliant. The technique—superb! To hit the ball as cleanly as he did—well I'll tell you now he won't score many better goals for England,"

"Consequently, ladies and gentlemen, it's only his second goal for his nation. This is exactly the start England needed, and now they have confidence!"

The match continued and at half time England was still leading by a goal after having dominated the match so far but failing to capitalize further. The second half started but England seemed to have lost their rhythm and thus the game became scrappy in some places as France tried desperately for an equalizer.

The match entered the last five minutes and Hailey was biting her nails, all worries from before forgotten as she prayed her team could hold on. A corner came into the England box and there was huge mix-up as the ball bounced dangerously in the box while the England players tried to clear it.

The whole stadium gasped as it fell to the feet of the French striker who instinctively swung with his foot at the ball. In slow motion, it seemed, the crowd watched as the ball travelled towards the goal with the keeper rooted to the spot not being quick enough to move.

It got closer…and closer…and closer…until…

"It's hit the post! Ohhh…England are playing a dangerous game here and France cannot believe there luck,"

"They need to hang in there Kevin. England _needs _this win. It may only be a friendly but the confidence and self-assurance that comes with it is important,"

"It certainly is but they have a bit of breathing space now with a goal kick. Only three minutes and injury time left."

The time ticked down slowly but surely as England managed to keep possession, the seconds lost as they passed the ball. The timer got progressively closer to the end…

_**89:57…**_

_**89:58…**_

_**89:59…**_

_**90:00…**_

And then it happened.

The black figures Hailey had noticed earlier seemed to raise something into the air which glowed green. Slowly, about a hundred or so green lights connected in the centre of the stadium at about two hundred feet high, all of them stemming and criss-crossing from different points in the stands.

People started looking around in confusion as they beheld the strange view but most seemed to dismiss it as fireworks. A shape seemed to emerge as the lights formed a skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth. Hailey got a deep sense of foreboding but couldn't understand why as she looked at the mysterious symbol.

The match seemed to continue regardless as the third referee held up two minutes for injury time on the electronic board. The players continued playing while the sign held itself up in the air. There was one minute left then half a minute before the referee raised the whistle to his lips as the England supporters got up to cheer.

The whistle pierced through the air and then…

The world exploded.

The green skull hurtled towards the ground at the very centre and everyone screamed in terror as they saw this. As soon as it contacted a cataclysmic _**BOOM! **_echoed as the stadium shook and slowly a sphere of green light started expanding outwards from the centre.

It obliterated everything in its path as humans were cut down and killed once it passed through them. The ground and posts ceased to exist as they crumbled to ash and the chairs and stands were ripped from the structure and disintegrated to waste as the green light grew progressively bigger in diameter.

Hailey stood in shock before trying to somehow futilely escape. She ran backwards away from it but was jostled from the side by other panic-stricken people trying to protect themselves. She tripped on a step and twisted her ankle but quickly had to move into one of the aisles to avoid being trampled to death.

She clutched her foot in pain and tried to stand back up before collapsing to the floor. No-one tried to help or stopped to look at her as they were too concerned with their own well-being or those of their family.

Slowly she looked at the green circle that carried imminent death which was approaching closer towards her.

The area that had already been subjected to the ball of deadly energy was a ruin, a battlefield with broken debris and bodies lying piteously on the ground. It was like the apocalypse at the end of time where all life just failed to exist and the whole ground looked dead.

And things looked as if they were about to get worse.

It seemed to go slower as it grew bigger but she knew no-one would be able to outrun it, especially as there was a huge climb down from the fire-escapes that were at the top of the Wembley stadium, which was crumbling.

She didn't know what was going on…it was like a nuclear bomb or something and if she didn't know any better she would almost think it was magic.

But whatever it was…it was going to kill her and anguish welled up within her.

She was never going to see her boyfriend again but what hurt more was the chance that she would never be able to apologize to her father.

Her last thought before the green light washed over her and ended her life was that her father would be okay and wouldn't become completely grief-stricken over her death or feel guilty.

The green light enveloped the whole of the stadium which crumbled down to debris and fallen metal. Bodies lay on the ground, devoid of life with an eerie symbol being cast in the air that was frightfully similar to the one that had caused the carnage.

On Friday 27th September nearly forty thousand people died all because of one man's ambition.

It was final now.

The muggle world would be in uproar and hysteria as a result of this.

* * *

Shock.

Terror.

Fear.

The three things terrorism consists of. The inevitable outcome after they execute their plans.

That was the general atmosphere as Harry Watson entered the Great Hall on Saturday morning. At first, he thought the silence was because of the entry of a _Parselmouth_ but he realized nearly everyone's focus was on the Daily Prophet.

The general attitude towards him since his outburst hadn't improved much in other houses but thankfully it wasn't as bad in Gryffindor tower. Lily had apparently told everyone something that had caused their views on him being a Dark Wizard to diminish but there was the still the occasional glance of distrust that was to be expected.

Instead, they seemed to look at him with a bit of wonder and it didn't take Harry long to figure out that Lily must have told them that he had saved her life. He just hoped that she didn't say much about him duelling Voldemort

But now…as he walked to where his friends sat a huge coil of dread unravelled in his stomach as he thought of what could have caused a general reaction among the students.

No one greeted him as he sat down as their attention was firmly fixed on the newspaper which was showed to him as he tried to see what had captured everybody's attention.

"_Bloody hell!_" he cursed in shock as he beheld a crushed and shattered stadium that had crumbled pathetically with a caption stating the amount of people dead.

If the events at Buckingham palace could be called a massacre then surely this...Harry could think of nothing strong enough to describe the mass-execution of nearly forty odd thousand muggles.

There was a side-note of how the Minister was going to be in talks with his Muggle counterpart but it mostly focussed on the carnage and the panic that seemed to have gripped the nation, both magical and non-magical.

Further inside the paper there was actually an article about the duel Harry knew to be tomorrow between him and Dumbledore. It just seemed to question his credibility and where he had come from as well as discreetly insulting him but Harry found he couldn't care less.

The war had just risen another level in its intensity and it spurred Harry to get a move on and show Dumbledore tomorrow that he was good enough.

The day passed by in a daze as Harry spent most of his time in the Room of Requirement. James had foregone a Quidditch session so Harry spent the extra time training. In the evening he just lazed in the dormitory and put off any homework he might have had by looking up other curses and hexes or other things of that nature.

Sunday dawned bright and early and with it, it brought Halloween. After the duel at midday, there was to be an early feast that was scheduled to finish for around six in the evening before the students were allowed to depart for the rest of the night.

All in all, another exciting day.

But Harry didn't feel that way. It was Halloween and despite having the duel to look forward to, Harry hated Halloweens.

Something unusual or unexpected and dangerous _always_ happened on October 31st.

In his first year it was the famous incident of the troll in the girls' bathroom. When he was twelve it was the writing on the wall which announced the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. In third year, the castle had been infiltrated by someone whom everyone misconceived to be a mass-murderer. Fourth year; his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

And last year, Halloween had fallen on a Hogsmeade weekend where rogue Dementors had attacked the village. Harry still remembered that day when two first year students had lost their souls to the foul creatures.

Something always happened on Halloween so Harry felt he had enough reason to expect something to happen today. Although he supposed the duel with Dumbledore could be considered as the unique event but Harry doubted it. He _never_ got it that easy.

At about nine o'clock Harry entered his dormitory again, but this time with a letter delivered by a school owl in the curvy script which was very familiar to him.

Not wasting anytime after checking no-one was in the room he ripped it open and read the writing of his esteemed Headmaster.

_Harry_

_I would be delighted if you would join me tomorrow at two o'clock for a spot of lunch in my office. The last time we talked I had such a splendid time and I hope you will agree. The directions to my office are below if you choose to come. Please tell me by the end of today your decision._

_Hoping to see you there,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Excitement pounded in Harry's veins as he read and re-read the letter. Could it be…? He could only hope but Harry knew the Headmaster didn't just randomly have lunches with any of his students. It must be for a reason.

He was slightly confused at the time as he had lessons at two o'clock. Double Transfiguration to be exact and he didn't think McGonagall would take kindly to him being absent not to mention his friends would wonder why he wasn't in class.

He didn't have time to dwell because at that point the three renowned Marauders came into the room and Harry hastily stowed away the letter.

"Hey!" Sirius chirped in greeting, "There you are, we thought you might be looking up more hexes and stuff,"

Harry just gave a faint smile, "I'll probably get round to it, still got another two hours or so before it's time,"

"Nervous?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Butterflies in my stomach," Harry replied, smiling lopsidedly.

"I'll bet, you're about to duel _Dumbledore_!" Sirius said in wonder, "Dumbledore for Merlin's sake, the greatest wizard of our age. One of the best Headmasters' Hogwarts has ever seen Wow." He finished softly.

"You don't say…" Harry replied wryly.

"Well, we have something in store for you tonight," James announced proudly, putting his arms around both Sirius and Remus's shoulders.

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Remus said mischievously, "Just be ready for seven o'clock sharp,"

"We've had this planned for a while," James interjected.

"We're not going to breaking any rules, are we?" Harry asked warily.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" Sirius repeated, "Anything worth doing is always against the rules,"

"That's not entirely true," Harry disagreed.

"Fine," Sirius rolled his eyes, "_The best things_ worth doing are always against the rules,"

"Look mate, you don't need to worry. We have it all planned, late into the night," James tried to re-assure him. Harry decided it couldn't be that bad before remembering who these notorious people were referred to. He then picked up on something else.

"Late into the night? It can't be too late, we have lessons tomorrow remember?" Harry told them as he walked over to his bed missing the looks exchanged by the Marauders.

"Err—what?" Sirius asked.

"Lessons? Tomorrow? Ring a bell, maybe? Those things that are the reason you attend school." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We know what they are, we're just wondering why you think we have them tomorrow,"

"We don't?" Harry asked bemusedly, _that explains the strange time given by Dumbledore,_ he thought, "Why not?"

"It's November 1st. Tomorrow. Ring a bell, maybe?" James echoed Harry's words. At Harry's still confused look, he elaborated. "It's the day when the war between Grindelwald and England ended."

"It's been a national holiday for the past five years, to remember the fallen although there are no ceremonies. We've had the day off from work and lessons." Remus explained

"Oh," Harry said stupidly, "Funny how it's after the day Voldemort started his reign,"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "We reckon so it's something people have to celebrate and keep hope because we managed to win the last war against a Dark Lord,"

"Makes sense," Harry concluded, while wondering why it had never continued on to his time at Hogwarts in the future. Maybe it had been replaced as a celebration on Halloween instead which was when Voldemort had fallen for the first time and when they regularly had feasts.

"Anyway it'll be the four of us," Sirius told him

"What about Peter?" Harry frowned which caused the other three to do the same.

"We asked him whether he wanted to…well do what we planned," James started, avoiding what the surprise was, "But…I dunno…he just went all weird and then said he needed to do something before scampering off,"

"He's been acting strange and he's been distant since the term started, I think," Remus added.

"You don't think something happened over the summer to him, do you?" Sirius put in, "After all, there were times when we couldn't get hold of him and ask him if he wanted to come out with us?"

There was a short silence before James shrugged it off before saying in a false cheerful voice, "Oh, well. His loss if he doesn't want to come tonight. Anyways we have to get you ready. Know if the rules have changed?"

"Well…general rules with Dark Magic and Unforgivables haven't but the structure has. I have an hour to survive in the lion's den and make sure I don't get a) incapacitated and b) severely injured," Harry said brightly.

"So you need to survive for an hour?" Sirius asked for clarification. "And the feast is at half-one."

Harry nodded.

"You have your work cut out," Sirius whistled. "And I am going to be _starving_ come half-one…Meh…Hogwarts feasts are always worth the wait," He finished, his face taking on a dreamy quality.

"Quite a lot of people from around the village are coming to watch, even a few from the Ministry," James informed.

"Yeah that's right; I even heard a rumour about the Minister coming along with the entire board of Governors." Sirius said in excitement.

"_The Minister?_" Harry asked in an undignified squawk.

"Yup," Remus said, "They all want to see Dumbledore duel,"

"I 'spect they do," Harry muttered.

"Come on, no dawdling. You're facing an uphill battle here so you need to be prepared. Dumbledore hasn't challenged someone to a duel in nearly ten years, I hear," James said, dragging Harry out of the room. "Let's prepare, Lily's downstairs, she has loads of books on stuff and there's the library. You're with the Head Boy so you're allowed in the restricted area,"

_Whoopee, _Harry thought, knowing he had books in his trunk which wouldn't even be in the restricted section. _Oh well… _

* * *

The Great Hall was laid out exactly like before when Harry had duelled Snape. The only major difference being that the size of the stands had expanded to accommodate more seats as there were undoubtedly a few more people present.

In fact, there were _a lot more _people present. Adults and families it seemed had come to watch Dumbledore, Ministry officials recognized by their robes were also attending as well as many others. It became obvious that not many wanted to miss the opportunity to see Dumbledore duel, no matter who his opponent was.

In truth, it appeared most people had already decided Dumbledore had won. That there was _no way_ Harry could pose any sort of problem to the great man. Or at least that was what the general attitude suggested.

This just caused Harry to be slightly more nervous than he was. A lot of people were going to see his duel with Dumbledore and with Harry wanting to give as good as he got (minus the wandless magic) it would be pretty apparent he was a lot stronger than the average Seventh Year.

And, with a jolt, Harry recognized that in the stands, already seated was the Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch. He looked harried from the obvious stress of his job, probably from having to calm and reassure the Prime Minister yesterday.

Harry doubted that meeting had gone well.

But his presence gave off a hard-unforgiving feeling, like a rock which could be expected not to crumble despite the difficult times he was leading in.

He also supposed that this would be a good opportunity if the Minister wanted to talk with Dumbledore. Despite sometimes being infuriating with talking absolute crap sometimes, the Headmaster always had good advice and it was at times like these when people needed to stick together and exploit any resource they could.

He also noticed five other wizards with the Minister. Four of whom wore very distinguished robes with the MoM insignia as well as another who bore a distinct resemblance to the Minister. It took a while for Harry to recognize him but when he did, his gut twisted unpleasantly as he identified Barty Crouch Junior.

He looked to be around nineteen or twenty and he didn't posses that maniacal look he had the last time Harry had encountered him. But there was no mistaking that there was a general unpleasantness about him.

He wondered if he was a Death Eater yet, Harry was pretty confident he was. His general dislike for his father had driven him to become one as Crouch Senior never had much time for his family. And being made Minister surely wouldn't have helped remedy that situation.

Turning away, he noticed the Marauders were by a table getting a cold Butterbeer. He had about ten minutes until he had to meet with the Headmaster by the separate chamber so he decided to walk around more.

He became aware that a lot of the adults couldn't help but stare curiously at him and others _dis_dainfully. He supposed that they perceived the contest as David v Goliath affair. Dumbledore was the high and mighty king, while he was the poor peasant boy.

Plus, he was a Parselmouth.

He considered conjuring a snake to wear around his shoulders but he didn't think that would help win over any respect or faith with the Headmaster but seriously, these glances were starting to annoy him now.

It seemed whether in the past or the future, Harry Potter would always find a way to stand out.

People were milling about around him giving him a wide berth. Harry rolled his eyes before turning on his heel to go back to his friends but before he took a step he noticed a flash of silver or blonde.

He turned his head sideways and saw that Lucius Malfoy standing inconspicuously and suspiciously to the side with a boy with black hair whose back was turned towards Harry.

They were talking quietly with Lucius's eyes seeming to bore into the boys with a hint of a threat but at the same time pleasure. He also noticed no one else seemed to be paying attention to them.

He very slowly tried to get closer to hear what they were saying or to try and find out who the boy was. He looked slightly familiar but Harry couldn't tell his identity from behind but if he would have to guess, the boy looked slightly younger than him but not by much. He was also in Slytherin because of green band worn around his torso that signalled his house.

He saw that something had been passed between them, an object of sorts and he hurried forward more to get a glimpse but it was quickly tucked out of sight. Just when he was close enough to hear any words that might have been exchanged, the two parted ways and the black haired boy started walking in the opposite direction, away from Harry and getting lost in the crowd.

Harry sighed in frustration as he failed to find out anything and he definitely didn't have a good feeling about it all. It looked like a dodgy dealing and by throwing in Lucius Malfoy and an unknown Slytherin it just screamed suspicious.

"Mr. Watson," A silky voice addressed him.

Harry jerked in response and mentally screamed at himself for being caught of guard. He turned fully to face a man he despised entirely, while unobtrusively placing his hand in his pocket where his wand was located.

He knew he wouldn't have need for it but he still felt better feeling the handle shaft when facing a known Inner Circle Death Eater that served Voldemort.

Deciding to antagonize the man, Harry made no move to try and address the man by name.

"Erm…hello, Mr…?" Harry asked, mock-interestedly.

"Malfoy," Lucius said, his lip curling slightly, "Surely you must know me, I have been attending nearly every Defence class you have had,"

"Oh yes sorry, _sir_," Harry said, fake apologetically and putting emphasis on the last word, "I forgot, so silly of me but if you don't mind me saying it wasn't hard to as you didn't really talk or contribute much,"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry, who subsequently kept his face apologetic. He suddenly remembered the Recruitment Letter he had in his trunk which asked for his answer by the end of today. He wondered if Lucius was expecting an answer but Harry also knew that the man would be perturbed if a boy he hardly knew recognized him as a Death Eater.

"I don't mind," Lucius said, deceptively kind, "But sometimes subtlety is a trait that is not appreciated much by others, a lot of people can't grasp the meaning of it,"

"…but sometimes it can payto be obvious, _especially _if you have a reputation for subtlety," Harry countered, now dropping the act of a naïve schoolboy and smiling at Lucius but staring coldly at him with his eyes.

Lucius noticed and Harry felt the faint prodding of Legilimency. Harry still didn't want Lucius to know of his skill for Occlumency so Harry let him in but only showed him a few select memories.

He was glad he had improved at the art of protecting his mind, as he discreetly guided Lucius to a memory of him reading his Recruitment letter for the first time but stopping him before he got to his conversation with Dumbledore.

He then showed Lucius times when he would read from Dark Art books. The reaction he got from other students apart from his friends after showing he was a Parselmouth but avoiding a memory of his outburst.

Thankfully Lucius retreated from his mind as Harry didn't have much else that he wanted to show the man. He rubbed his head for show and frowned in confusion.

"Good luck, Mr. Watson. I daresay you will need it," Lucius told him, looking lightly pleased.

Electing to give the man something more to chew on, Harry said, "Luck is for the weak, _sir_. It is something which I do not need,"

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully before billowing his robes and walking away. Harry looked at him as the man walked into the stands and ascended royally to where his other colleagues who had joined him last time were.

"What were you doing talking to _him_?" A voice said in disgust from behind. It was Sirius.

Harry turned towards him and the other two Marauders. He noticed Peter for the first time today and saw him looking nervously at where Lucius was previously standing.

"Where are the girls?" He avoided the question.

Didn't work. "They're coming but why are you talking to _Lucius Malfoy?_" James, this time, hissed.

"Yeah, I swear he's a-," Sirius started.

"—Death Eater," Harry said, looking at Sirius.

Sirius started before nodding vigorously, "Exactly,"

"He started talking to me first," Harry answered vaguely.

"What were you talking about?" James pressed. Harry wondered if he got his curiosity from his dad.

"Nothing," Harry told them, which was true. Kind of. They hadn't really _talked_ of anything of importance. Seeming their wary looks and remembering their seeming acceptance of him being a Parselmouth (except Peter) he elaborated, "He just said good luck while I attempted to annoy him by saying I didn't know who he was. I hear he's very egotistical,"

"That's all?" Remus, this time asked.

"That's all. Promise." He added. They seemed to believe him and dropped the matter.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be by that alcove to the separate room before you go out to duel?" A new voice asked them.

The Marauders turned and saw that the girls had arrived, albeit slightly late.

Seeing that it was Lily who had talked, Harry said to her, "Hello to you to. I'm fine, thank you very much, thanks for asking. How're you?"

She flushed while the others snickered, "I'm just saying…"

"She has a point, it's half-past eleven," Brittany informed.

"Fine, fine. " Harry grumbled. "I'm off."

The others all wished him luck as he went to meet Dumbledore. As he walked to towards the entrance to his own chamber, anticipation flooded his veins as he realized it was only another thirty minutes until his duel with the Headmaster began.

* * *

Cheers, screams, shouts all echoed as Harry walked out into the middle. The noise was even louder than last time with the added influx of attendees from across the country, all of whom had come to see the man walking towards Harry duel.

Albus Dumbledore was dressed in resplendent robes of shimmering blue which looked like royalty as he strode majestically to the centre. Harry felt slightly inadequate as he wore only a blue tee shirt and black combat trousers.

A monolith of wisdom and power, Dumbledore was considered and Harry was up against one of the most revered wizards of all time.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with excitement at Harry who half-smiled back. He was admittedly nervous. This was his chance and he definitely didn't want to blow it.

While Harry and Dumbledore could be considered equal by both having undergone magical surges, the Headmaster had a lifetime of experience and knowledge behind him while Harry had a few short months.

And that was a big factor to take into account.

Harry could perhaps never hope to match Dumbledore when it came to those two things, he was heavily disadvantaged already. But that didn't mean that he was out of the picture…

Another Dumbledore had taught Harry before, and thus Harry knew how Dumbledore liked to fight, knew his style. While Dumbledore may have seen Harry fighting, he hadn't witnessed Harry battling close to full throttle.

Harry hadn't once ever tapped into his full power. But if he needed to, maybe today he would. Just to prove a point. He may be revealing a lot but he compromised with himself by saying he still had his wandless magic up his sleeve.

Harry was also significantly younger than the esteemed Headmaster. He was quicker, more nimble and athletic. That would have to be used to his advantage.

He was vaguely aware of Professor Gardner informing the audience of the rules but he didn't listen. He just stared stonily into Dumbledore's eyes, silently telling him that the Headmaster wasn't going to get anything easy from him.

He already knew the regulations. He had to survive for one hour. If he could incapacitate Dumbledore, that would be fantastic but he knew that it was a very faint outcome.

Harry had to be ready for everything.

"THREE!"

Gardner started counting down and Harry immediately started calling for his magic that was so often close to the surface. He energized himself with it as it started to flood through him and heightened his senses.

Because of that he realized Dumbledore was doing the same.

"TWO!"

He kept on pooling it and the magic screamed for it to be used. Harry tried to keep it back for a couple of seconds longer until the duel began. Sparks and jolts of magic travelled up his arms, around his body, surrounding him as he focused on Dumbledore and he noticed the same happening there.

It seemed the Headmaster was also going to put a lot of effort into this duel.

Harry was shaking now from the overload of keeping a lid on his power. The crowd seemed to hush from the sight of the two wizards displaying the immense energy and even Gardner seemed to hesitate before resuming.

They hadn't expected _this_.

"ONE!"

The air seemed to hum with power as crackles and whips tore through the air and Harry's own shards of magic seemed to link and collide with Dumbledore's creating burst of sparks to drip to the ground.

Hairs on the back of neck stood up from the energy emanating from the centre and the momentous waves created from the two wizards.

Both wizards seemed to glow faintly and Harry gripped his wand hard. Dumbledore stared back seriously at Harry but smiled and inclined his head. Harry did the same as air pulsated from the energy that was encasing them both.

"BEGIN!"

Simultaneously, both men raised their wands in fluid motions and unleashed jets of magic which reached each other at the epicentre.

As the two streams of energy collided, the stadium shook slightly from the power and together, the two wizards concentrated as electricity and currents of magic travelled and surrounded them as they duelled.

The battle had begun.

* * *

**Thank You And**

**Reviews...**


	13. The Big Duel And Halloween

**The Big Duel And Halloween**

* * *

_Simultaneously, both men raised their wands in fluid motions and unleashed jets of magic which reached each other at the epicentre._

_As the two streams of energy collided, the stadium shook slightly from the power and together, the two wizards concentrated as electricity and currents of magic travelled and surrounded them as they duelled._

_The battle had begun._

* * *

Harry gasped and stumbled slightly from the collision of his and Dumbledore's spells. The two streams of magic linked in the air and the centre where the two joined was slowly moving towards Harry, whose feet were sliding backwards along the stadium floor.

He heard vaguely the sound of the crowd return full force and it thrummed in his ears but Harry blocked the noise from his mind as he focussed on the awesome power being generated towards him.

This was nothing like duelling students. It paled in comparison to the amount of effort Harry was using. That…that was _literally _child's play. But this…

The area where the spells connected was a dome of fizzing energy, the power of it so high that it scorched the ground black beneath it. Jolts and shocks often looped around it and crackled from within.

A small noise escaped Harry's lips as he forced more power of his own into the connection. With all his might, Harry took one slow step forward, feeling as if he was walking up a vertical mountain with a heavy load on his back. He was relieved to see the progress of the dome had stopped in his direction and was now still.

Slowly again, he took another step and felt sweat trickle down his face from the effort. The line of energy shortened by a bit but the dome grew bigger as more of it was fed into it. For a brief moment, he looked up at Dumbledore and saw the Headmaster looking calm and collected albeit his brow was furrowed and faint sheen of perspiration was present.

His experience was showing.

Unfortunately for Harry, the split second in which he had taken his eyes and concentration of the link caused him to lose momentum and the dome to come hurtling in his direction.

"Aghh!" A grunt came from his lips as he had to walk backwards from the force bring exerted against him. He tried to level the power but he had been stupid and paid the price as his back met a hard wall.

Harry was now _exactly _stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Cheers and shouts were heard as Harry became stuck up against the wall, his back being crushed into it as the dome got closer towards him. The sounds increased as the fizzing ball was yards from his wand.

How easy it would be now to conjure a shield with his wandless hand to protect him from most of the damage. The temptation was almost too much…

_No_, he thought stubbornly and using every ounce of concentration and power he had, he willed the globe of magic to stop, to halt its movement towards him, to move _forward_. He was unaware of himself shouting as he focused with all his might to gain a footing in the fight.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the orb started to brake and decelerate it. Heat emanated from the centre which was so close to Harry now that his skin almost burned and his wand was shaking from effort. He closed his eyes and pushed forward gradually, and the connection started to flow in the other direction towards Dumbledore.

Whenever Harry Potter looked to be out for the count, he _somehow _always manages to stay in the game.

That had always been true.

Whenever his back was against the wall (and in this case it wasn't entirely metaphorically speaking) Harry would fight harder than ever.

A gasp went up from the crowd as they realized that the tables seemed to have turned as Harry walked forwards. His knees were shaking badly and he would have collapsed from the exertion were it not for the magic and adrenaline flowing through him. Sparks and whips of electricity flowed from him as he forced the ball of energy in Dumbledore's direction.

However, the Headmaster, despite a brief flicker of worry which had clouded his face, countered Harry just as strongly and stared moving forwards as well, causing the orb to become stationary and grow bigger and more powerful and more _erratic_ as the line once again decreased.

Harry had sweat all over his face as he kept pushing forwards. His wand was shaking more now and the line, that was fairly fluid before, now started to grow more and more unstable as the connection grew shorter.

It wavered and trembled, shards of energy occasionally erupting sideways from the awesome power being generated into it. As the length of the link decreased to just ten metres and Harry thinking he could push no further, the ball seemed to suffer from an overload and imploded.

It shrunk down on itself and the noise was suddenly dimmed before it returned full force and a shockwave emerged forcing Harry to go flying backwards off his feet. With an "oomph" he landed on his back, dazed. Quickly, he got up ignoring the short spasm of pain that travelled up his back.

Dumbledore was still standing, his robes slightly ruffled and a pale sphere protecting him from the magical backlash. It had been cast wandlessly with his left hand, while his wand was in his right.

_Cheat_, he thought good-naturedly.

_He _obviously had no qualms about using wandless magic, everyone already knew he could.

Harry himself should have been knackered and exhausted from the effort of maintaining the link before. But he was too flooded with adrenaline, with magic…

…_with excitement_. It was impossible almost for him to feel tired.

Dumbledore dispersed the shield and inclined his head to Harry who grinned back. He turned his head to look in the stands where a magical timer sat.

_5:00_

Five minutes had passed. Fifty-five to go.

Almost immediately, as soon as Harry concentrated on Dumbledore again, he had two powerful Bludgeoning spells sent his way, both with enough force to break his ribs. They were both at different heights. One at head height and one at ground level, eerily similar to what Harry had done to Snape.

But Harry was more agile than Snape. Harry went down on one knee to evade the head height spell which came first. It rushed past, causing his hair to fly up but he ignored it as the next approached with speed. He flipped over the next, feeling it whiz past him. He landed on all fours and looked to see another hex heading his way.

"_Confringo!_"

Harry flung his wand and a red block of energy emerged. It was a Blasting Spell designed for destroying solid objects but spell colliding with spell often had only one effect.

The two collided and another tremor went through the air as it caused sparks to materialize and flicker. Harry held his ground to remain firm and squinted his eyes to still see the form of his Headmaster.

The noise was louder than ever now and it seemed the crowd had realized that this wasn't going to be a quick match-up. The shock levels in the crowd were high as most beheld the teenager who wielded a fair bit of power.

And it seemed the Headmaster wasn't going easy either judging by the last three spells.

Harry particularly savoured the floored looks from the Slytherin and some of the school. It just seemed to them that he was _full_ of surprises. His friends were cheering hard and looking stunned barring Brittany and Lily to a certain extent.

Dumbledore was looking satisfied.

Harry inclined his head before starting his attack. He fired five super-charged purple balls which sizzled through the air at amazing speed. Dumbledore raised a nearly impenetrable shield but was too late to block the first spell, which burnt through the side of his blue robes.

A cheer reverberated around the stadium.

After dispelling the other spells, he examined the damage and frowned slightly before looking up.

Dumbledore wasn't happy.

Instantly, Harry raised a shield to block a flaming whip. His shield crumbled as it came back again and this time Harry moved as the whip cut through the air where he was seconds earlier.

He ducked and dodged a few more attempted strikes before bracing himself. As the whip descended on him in a sharp arc, Harry raised his left hand and grabbed it.

Harry hissed as the heat burnt his skin slightly, and smoke rose into his nostrils. Trying vainly to ignore it, he tugged it towards him with strength and Dumbledore slightly stumbled forward, loosing his footing. Gasp, from the crowd.

His hand was badly singed now and stung with pain but Harry had endured worse. He aimed his wand at Dumbledore, thinking fiercely.

_Stordimento!_

A swirling yellow light cannoned towards Dumbledore, who had no use of his wand which was connected to the fire whip that was currently burning Harry's hand.

The Headmaster raised his left hand muttered something causing a shield similar to the one he had raised before to snap into place. The whip in Harry's hand disappeared from view as Dumbledore focussed his concentration on something else.

The yellow light spread out and covered the entire shield, flooding it with colour as it tried to pass through. It looked like liquid trying to find a hole in wall or floor so it could drip and string through.

Dumbledore's face was a mask of concentration as he prevented the flowing spell from penetrating and instead with a surge of power he sent it towards Harry, twice as fast almost.

Harry's reflexes were exceptional but even he could not move quick enough and as a result was clipped on the left shoulder and he went spinning backwards through the air and landed on the floor for a second time with a _thud!_

His shoulder flamed from the pain and almost immediately Harry started to feel some of the effects as it spread through his entire arm. The pain in his hand flared even more and Harry quickly muttered the counter curse to stop the progression. His entire left arm was aflame with throbbing and was useless to move.

Damn, that tactic had definitely backfired.

He cast a numbing charm on his arm to block the pain out so he could move it without obstruction. Unfortunately, it was only going to make his left arm's condition worse as pain was the body's way of warning Harry.

He moved it experimentally and only felt slight spasms before turning his attention back to Dumbledore who was calmly watching him, with a slight smile.

_Is he…laughing at me?_

Harry's anger flared slightly as he whipped his wand and a huge force of energy tore through the air towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster used a Deflecting Spell to change the course of the curse and it went crashing into one of the wall, causing to crash and crumble into debris, rock and dust.

As Harry studied the damage he realized what was going to happen as suddenly the debris reigned towards him at breakneck speed.

_Rock...rock…what counters against rock?_ He thought frantically before throwing rational thought aside and raising his wand, shouting, "_Confringo!_"

The debris exploded in a shower of small rocks and objects and Harry coughed and spluttered from the dust and dirt that fell atop of him. He waved his wand to clear the air before dropping to the floor to avoid a dark green spell which rushed past him.

He rolled on the floor sideways before jumping up and waving his wand to conjure a shield which had to withstand a barrage of spells. It started to splinter and crack after seven hits before breaking. Harry quickly moved his head to avoid a curse to the face before making a gesture with his wand.

"_Congelo!_"

The Freezing Curse sped towards the oncoming hexes and exploded in a fountain of ice, snow and frost. Harry didn't wait for the frost to subside as he forcefully whipped his wand through the air.

_Flamma Abyssus!_

A flaming hot liquid substance shot from Harry's wand and went through the rime, melting it immediately to water. It thrust through it towards an awaiting Dumbledore.

The Headmaster made a powerful motion with his wand and a completely different version of Freezing spell emerged from the tip of his wand, meeting Harry's spell mid-air and creating a link similar but different to the one at the start of the duel.

Flaming Hot met Icy Cold.

The air at the centre seemed to condense and then shimmer as the two elements fought against each other. While Harry's spell was very powerful, Dumbledore had the age old factor of experience and was able to manipulate his beam of frost to encase Harry's liquid heat.

The hot substance burst through towards Dumbledore but before it could it hurt him, it froze mid-air as Dumbledore's spell caused it to become a long block of ice.

Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments before it happened.

Two identical spells were shot towards the chunk of ice. One from Harry's wand and another from Albus's left hand. Dumbledore's spell reached there first as it was shot of quicker because it was wandless. The ice exploded in Harry's direction and his own spell caused the shards to break into more and become sharper.

He did his best to conjure a wall of fire around him but unfortunately two pieces of jagged ice tore through and wedged into his left arm. He gasped but felt no pain as the arm was already numb but there was a lot of noise and cries of alarm and concern coming from the audience.

Surprising, as a lot of them beforehand hadn't cared much for him being a Parselmouth.

Blood stained the ice which started to melt immediately, causing a sticky solution to form and flow down his arm making it look horrid. Harry moved to the left to avoid a Stunner that was directed to finish him off while he examined the cut.

He cleaned the excess blood but the wound was quite deep and blood was spurting regularly. Harry was now glad Brittany had taught him a fair few Healing Charms. He sealed them as he avoided another powerful Stunner which almost knocked him off his feet from the force.

He turned back to face Dumbledore just as another Stunner came at his face. He moved his head out of the way and heard it smash into the wall behind as he realized he was on the boundary of the arena.

He flicked his wand quickly and all the remains caused from the smash behind him flew at Dumbledore who flicked his wand at them, sending them in another direction.

"Haven't you heard its bad sport to attack a man while he's down?" Harry called as he quickly checked the timer.

_30:00_. Halfway done.

"It is also rude to seek to cause harm to the elderly, Mr. Watson," Dumbledore replied back calmly.

_Conjunctivitis!_

The red light flew from Harry's wand at Dumbledore who calmly moved his head to the side just as Harry had done earlier.

"True," Harry acknowledged, "but the age card won't work, Professor. And we both know you're enjoying this,"

"That I am," Dumbledore smiled before waving his wand and unleashing a stream of blue energy.

_Here we go_, was his last thought before he let this instincts take over.

Hex after hex, curse after curse, jinx after jinx was hurled back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore. Harry often moved out of the way of offensive spells while Dumbledore was confident enough in his shields.

Most of the audience was in awe from the speed of the battle which raged like an inferno. It was still a friendly duel but Harry felt a thrill each time he threw a spell at Dumbledore, each time he used more and more powerful hexes which he had held back on against the students.

The way the wands cut through the air as if it had substance and the fluidity and preciseness of their actions was incredible to witness. The crowd roared and roared at the spectacle, thoroughly enjoying themselves as the cheering reached a crescendo which boomed around the stadium.

It didn't matter who was winning or loosing, even the Slytherins were shouting themselves hoarse despite the fact that there was a Gryffindor and a 'muggle-lover' on stage. It was the simple detail that they were witnessing a fantastic duel.

Sparks and crackles that likened to static electricity seemed to flow of the wizards like water and added to the show. It became more and more pronounced with the more potent spells used and often encased them fully before dispersing slightly.

Harry had sustained the most hits.

Nothing as serious as the ones on his arm however, now they were glancing blows where he was quick enough to make sure they didn't hit full on. He had a slight burn on his right leg and a faint scar developing on his arm after being hit by a Slashing Curse.

Dumbledore with his experience often controlled the duel but Harry fought back valiantly. He was bogged down a few times but often found his way out of precarious situations and as time went on, confidence was gained, his attacks more frequent and the possibility of him surviving the hour was getting higher and higher.

Harry, with a complex wand movement, sent three powerful spells at Dumbledore which rippled through the air at immense speed. Dumbledore again brought up a shield which caused a huge _gong! _when it withstood the hits and managed to block them.

Dumbledore whipped his wand through next before Harry could release another barrage of spells and a huge wave of water that threatened to encase him head to toe bore down on him.

Harry spun his wand through the air in an arc causing the wave to part slightly in the middle as splashed around him. He got drenched from the bottom but still was able to view Dumbledore's movements and wasn't crushed under the weight of the water.

He could tell Dumbledore was impressed with how he had battled so far, he had gotten many slight inclinations of the head throughout the battle and often saw Dumbledore slightly strained to deflect and block some of his attacks. He hadn't given the Headmaster an easy time of it.

The Order…well, he just hoped for the best.

Harry started releasing another string of powerful curses as he attempted to penetrate Dumbledore's defenses. His body was starting to feel a slight ache from the magical strain but he was still too high on adrenaline to care.

He put as much energy as he dared into the spells and they came out faster and stronger. The ache started to intensify from the added pressure but he held against it as threw different hex after different hex at Dumbledore who started to struggle now to withstand the barrage.

He started to notice flickers of gold surrounding him, an aura of sorts. At first he ignored it until it flared and intensified slightly. He suddenly remembered Diagon Alley when an indefinable power had surrounded him then. It was happening again but it was stronger this time but not fully developed.

And if anyone could have told him, his eyes seemed to occasionally flash gold before returning to their brilliant green. His pupils would fully contract giving him in an eerie look.

He didn't know what it meant. Before he'd hardly cared much for it to notice and it was a lot fainter than it was now. He did however know that the strain from casting such powerful spells was becoming too much. He stopped the casting as Dumbledore barely managed to get his last away and the flickers of gold immediately dispersed,

Pushing it aside, he became aware that Dumbledore was panting slightly at the end of his onslaught. Harry was as equally tired as he'd never focused that amount of energy into his spells before.

His legs were aching more forcefully now as he stood. Still, the running and exercise he had been doing ensured his fitness and stamina and Harry easily stood his ground. He was young and fit, and a bagful of energy that was always ready to go.

_52:00_.

Time was almost up.

Eight minutes left and Harry knew Dumbledore had noticed as well. Before he could think anymore he was forced to duck as a powerful Stunner went over his head.

Dumbledore had decided to step up another level now. He hadn't much time left and needed to Stun Harry in order to win. Harry had barely enough time to throw any spells of his own as he was on the defensive with all his dodging and weaving.

Duck, side-step, jump, etc were Harry's actions as he tried to hold on. His muscles and stamina ensured his endurance but he was having a few close shaves.

_Protego!_

He brought up a shield when it seemed unlikely for him to move out of the way of a Stunner quick enough. It snapped into place as the Stunner crashed into it. Harry felt a little winded as he rebuffed the red light and the shield fell immediately with him having to duck and roll over to avoid a follow up attack.

He got up again and side-stepped left to avoid this time a ray of blue light. Unfortunately, this put him in the path of a silent "_Expelliarmus!_" he had failed to notice and as Harry tried to twist out of the way it knocked into him causing him to soar backwards and his wand to fly away from him.

He shakily got up quickly and moved sideways away from his wand as he dodged another spell. He felt a bit unusual as he realized he'd landed on his left-hand side but his arm had not registered any pain. He could just imagine the agony he would be under when he removed the numbing spell.

Another Stunner was dodged and took Harry further away from his wand again. Dumbledore wanted this over, or wanted to test Harry further and the crowds seemed to feel an end was nigh now that Harry was weaponless.

When would the students at least learn that it was never wise to underestimate him?

Harry raised his right hand and wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his wand. He reasoned it was only a summoning Charm, one others had seen him perform before wandlessly and it was hardly going to shock the viewers more than he'd already done so. Still…

As soon as the wand flew into his hand he carved it through the air releasing his own Stunner which collided with Dumbledore's own spell and caused both jets of light to veer in different directions.

Just as Harry was about to send another Hex and Dumbledore counter with something equally incapacitating a bell chimed through the air.

Reality and awareness seemed to fade back as both competitors looked up to the timer which read _60:00_.

He'd done it! He'd actually done it!

The noise in the stadium was absolutely extraordinary as the crowd gave them both a standing ovation that threatened to deafen Harry. He looked across at Dumbledore and found him smiling satisfactorily.

"Well done, Harry. Very impressive."

"I do what I can, Professor," Harry shrugged the praise off.

"I do wonder whether you have an answer yet to the note I sent you this morning." Dumbledore enquired.

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course, I'd love to." Harry answered politely,

"Marvelous," Dumbledore muttered to himself, as he turned away towards his own separate chamber, "Simply marvelous…"

* * *

Harry was currently upstairs in his dormitory, reading a book which was from Dumbledore's own personal library. It was about quarter to seven now, almost six hours after the duel had finished.

Once the fight had finished Harry had been carted of the Hospital Wing without another word. He'd listened to Madam Pomfrey rant and rave at him for getting injured and was rebuked even more for numbing his left arm to the pain, which was left in a revolting state.

Dumbledore, in Harry's opinion, seemed to be enjoying his discomfort far _too_ much so when the Matron turned to him and started shouting at the Headmaster for all he was worth, Harry was justifiably cheerful.

He had been half-an-hour late to the feast and had to unfortunately enter the Great Hall and have the stares of the whole school directed at him. He knew it was going to happen, after the duel, but he still didn't have to like all the whispers and mutterings as well as the wonder filled gazes.

His friends (barring Brittany and Lily) had seemed to stare at him with more than a bit of awe which had annoyed him and they looked to want to question him.

Thankfully, when James had opened his mouth in an attempt to do just that, Lily had given him a look that could have frozen lava. She had muttered, "Congratulations," to him after that which Harry had smiled faintly at.

Brittany had done the same but the others still seemed a bit stunned to do so. Harry had dashed off to the safety of his dormitory almost as soon as the feast had finished. He didn't feel like braving any more stares and hoped the dorm room could provide the solitude he craved.

_Wasn't going to happen_, he thought as James, Sirius and Remus bounded into the room. It looked nowadays that the Marauders were developing into a threesome rather than the infamous foursome they were before.

He briefly wondered where they had been before but then noticed that they seemed to be staring at him. Harry frowned slightly and he set his book down as sat up. His book fell to the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed but he disregarded it for the moment. He would later forget about it all together.

"What? Is there something on my face? Did I do something wrong? Or am I so good looking that I've convinced you to play for the other team as it were?"

They both jumped slightly and Harry heard Sirius mumble, "You wish," before Remus said sheepishly, "Sorry,"

"Yeah sorry," James echoed, "But that duel…" He seemed lost for words.

"Was _awesome_!" Sirius said eyes wide.

"Incredible!" James added.

"Brilliant," Remus put in his two-pence.

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "But…uh…getting a bit awkward with all this praise and stuff,"

They grinned a bit at that. "Okay, we'll question you tomorrow. But now…well it's almost seven," James said pointedly as if that explained everything.

Harry just looked at him, "Do you want an award or something for telling the time or…?"

"Do you want an award for the most snarky comments…?" James countered back before continuing, "We were planning something for tonight remember,"

"Oh yeah," Harry's interest was peaked, "What is it then?"

"We're going out," Sirius stated

"Come again?" Harry was confused.

"We're having a night out. Outside of the castle," Remus elaborated.

Harry stared incredulously at them, "Are you insane? Do you want to get expelled?"

"We're not going to get expelled," James said calmly.

Harry just stared, "And why do you say that?"

"Because we're not going to get caught," He said indulgently.

Harry just shook his head, not buying it.

Sirius cut in, "Look Harry mate. We do something quite _outrageous_…well outrageous for our standards," Sirius amended at Harry's look, "every year. We've planned this for ages and no one will see us leave or find anything suspicious."

Harry still looked slightly mutinous, "Explain,"

"Everyone in Gryffindor knows your upstairs; they're all talking about that duel with Dumbledore," Harry scowled at this so Sirius hurried on, "When we leave the dorm we'll just cast a Sealing Charm and no-one will see us exit,"

"Why won't anyone see us?" Harry asked, although he had a fairly good idea.

"Look who's coming around," Sirius grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes while James fidgeted slightly before going to his trunk after a nudge from Remus and withdrawing a silvery, flowing piece of fabric.

"An Invisibility Cloak," Harry stated.

The others looked slightly surprised before recovering and nodding in the affirmative.

"You expect that to cover all four of us?"

Now they look slightly stumped. It may have covered all of them when they were younger but now they were too tall to fit underneath in one go.

"Er-," James stared.

"I thought you said you had this planned out?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"We do," Sirius snapped, "Um, we'll just…"

Harry took pity on them, "Disillusionment Charms, you can use those," He didn't want to tell them just yet about his Cloak, after all it was extremely rare to have one. And with everything else that had happened…

"Yeah, yeah we can," Sirius said, relieved.

"What 'bout Peter? If we seal the door, how will he get in?"

"Oh he knows it'll be sealed but when he wants to get in he can open it but we told him to make sure he locked it again. He said he didn't mind. Although he was rather keen to do it…" Sirius muttered the last bit to himself almost.

"Lily? Won't she wonder where you are James?" Harry asked, searching for loopholes.

"She's busy actually with the whole planning for the…erm- thing," James told them, avoiding the mentioning of the subject.

"Why aren't you helping her? Don't want to gain extra brownie points?" Harry asked, smirking.

"I would but well…it turns out I don't have much concentration on the subject when it comes to this and my suggestions are rather…unhelpful," James grimaced. "I annoy her very quickly and well…I don't want to balls anything up…I'm finally getting somewhere with her,"

"Only took you _six_ years," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The other two?"

"They're helping her, they're quite excited about it actually," James informed casually.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that _they_ know but _we_ don't," Sirius said indignantly, "Why is that?"

"They walked in on us when we were doing the preliminary planning and well…they actually do more work for it than me, or actually offer to help more," James said sheepishly.

"So why can't you tell us?" Sirius asked bewildered.

James grinned, "Because…"

"That's not an excuse," Sirius protested.

"I know. I just love knowing something that you don't. You'll just have to wait. Dumbledore will make the announcement maybe tomorrow or sometime next week,"

Sirius still looked disgruntled but let it go. "So, are you coming?" James asked him

Harry was uneasy, "I don't know. I mean, if we get caught and…"

"You're not scared, are you?" Sirius taunted.

Harry bristled, "Of course not but…"

"Then come. We," He gestured to the three of them, "are going anyway. We just thought you might like to come,"

Harry thought about it. It would be fun but out of the castle for the night…How many rules would they be breaking?

_Bah_, he thought disgusted with himself; _I'm starting to sound like Hermione. Where's your sense of adventure, Potter?_

"Ok," He declared, "I'll come," Although he had a very edgy feeling about this. Maybe it was the fact that it was Halloween or…

"Great," James said.

"So," Harry started, "What's the plan?"

* * *

_19:30 PM-Half an hour later._

Tinny was the resident House-Elf in charge of cleaning out the Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys Dorm. She had been ecstatic at the start of the year when she had pulled out the straw which had given her this job. Everyone knew this was the room that belonged to the Marauders and thus had the most mess.

It had been worth the looks of jealousy from the others who had been looking forward to drawing a good lot for the coming year. And even though a few House-Elves who were her friends before were petty enough to give her the cold shoulder she didn't regret it _one bit_.

Who needed to have friends when they had an enormous amount of work?

Yup, House-Elves were _very _odd creatures.

The Charms for the House-Elves had told her no-one was inside the dorm so it was safe for her to clean up. After all, she couldn't be seen. That was the sign of a good House-Elf. She didn't even wonder where they were, it wasn't her business.

She steered away all the litter to one side before Vanishing it. Then she proceeded to brush away all the dust. She made sure to get every spot and angle. She swiped the dust from underneath the beds as well.

When she came to the new boy's bed, the one who she remembered had dueled with her Master today; she noticed a book lying open on the very first page.

She paid it no heed; it was none of her business. However, all sentient beings feel curiosity so she 'accidentally' leaned over and read on the inside of the book. However what caught her attention was a curly script written where the ink had long dried.

_Property of_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She frowned. This book belonged to her Master! So what was it doing here? Did the Watson boy take it? Nevertheless, she felt a compulsion to return it to Mister Dumbledore. He might be missing it. And he could deal with the Watson boy as he saw fit.

So, picking up the book, she resumed her clearing. After a while she was finished and before anyone could come into the room and spot her doing her duties she disappeared with a _crack!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, sorting out his supplies and preparing his meeting for tomorrow with Harry Watson. He would also have to schedule an Order meeting in the next few days as well. So lost was he in his musings that he almost failed to notice someone approaching his office.

"Enter,"

And in entered Barty Crouch Senior, looking impassive and important as he surveyed Dumbledore's office.

"Albus," He inclined his head, his voice strong.

Dumbledore looked pleasantly surprised, "Barty, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought…maybe you would have some time to spare," Crouch replied, his hands folded behind his back after shaking hands with the Headmaster.

"My door is always open, Barty." Dumbledore gestured to one of the chairs. Crouch took one and politely declined the offer for a Lemon Drop at which he looked slightly distasteful and amused.

"Things aren't looking good, Albus," Crouch said heavily, "Especially after Friday…"

"I'm very much aware," Dumbledore replied gravely, "How did your meeting with the Prime Minister go? What are the repercussions?"

Crouch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "They are close to labeling us as an enemy to this country, Albus. Fortunately, we still have a chance to disabuse them of that notion."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

Crouch looked very seriously at Dumbledore, "You cannot tell anyone, Albus. If word were to reach the wrong ears…"

"I promise you, word will notreach the _wrong_ ears," Dumbledore reassured, discreetly avoiding the promise of not being allowed to tell anyone. If needs be, the higher members of the Order would be informed.

After a penetrating look, Crouch elaborated, "There will be a summit meeting tomorrow. Between their Parliament and my Cabinet members, the four of them. I will be there of course. The only people who know are the ones attending, it is top-secret. If word got out that the most powerful men in the country were meeting in one building…" He let the sentence hang before continuing.

"The location is somewhere in the North. We'll arrive there at around four, however Parliament won't be present till five o'clock. Still, it will enable us to prepare for what will be a hostile and difficult conference."

Dumbledore nodded, "No one else knows?"

"No, no-one else. Apart from my son. I feel it best that he try to gain an understanding of politics," Crouch paused, as he divulged he was trying to shape his son into the same mold as him, "I worry about him,"

"Young Crouch? He was always a quiet boy but a wonderful student. Prefect and outstanding results on his NEWTS if my memory serves me correctly," Dumbledore said, his eyes lost in memory.

"I know, but he's been distant lately. I feel that with all the effort I have put into the Ministry during my career I have left little but no time for my family," Crouch said sadly.

"You've had a wonderful career, Barty. No one will deny you that. We all agree you are the best to lead the Ministry in these Dark times," Dumbledore reassured gently.

"Many vied for you to take the position, Albus," Crouch said, the unspoken inquiry lingering in the air.

"My place is here at Hogwarts, with the students."

"Some say your talents have been wasted teaching,"

Dumbledore smiled indulgently, "If passing on knowledge to the younger generation, teaching them how to live life, and making sure they gain a good education in order for them to make a difference when they are older is considered a waste…then so be it."

It was not unusual for Dumbledore and Crouch to talk importantly with one another. Many times had they met in the past five years to discuss issues, and Dumbledore had always admired Crouch's ability to do what he personally felt was right.

Even if he may not agree with some of those decisions. Such as the Unforgivable Curses being made legal for use by Aurors against the Death Eaters. He remembered teaching the man when he was a student as well but he never seemed suited to Transfiguration.

Crouch wasn't a fighter, he was a politician.

"Maybe after all this is over…I can retire and live out the rest of my days with my family."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You have a long life ahead of you, Barty,"

Crouch gave a small smile, "Not everyone is lucky to live a long a life as you, Albus,"

They both fell into deep silence, both wondering when it would indeed _be _over. It was broken by the Minister.

"So who was the young boy?"

"Hmm?" Dumbledore made a small sound.

"The boy who blew us all away this morning, Albus," Crouch said, slightly impatient.

"Ah, his name is Harry Watson," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Harry Watson? He's a new student?"

"Yes, began just this year in fact," Dumbledore smiled at Crouch's expression.

"Odd as to where he's been before. But he is rather remarkable. That amount of talent for one so young. He would make a fine Auror," Crouch's ministerial qualities were coming out.

"I assume he would…" Dumbledore commented, while thinking about the reluctance Harry seemed to have in using wandless magic. Maybe he didn't want more attention drawn to him? After all, a fair amount already had…

Crouch stood up suddenly before declaring, "I think it best I be off, Albus. Thank you for your time,"

"It is no problem, old friend," Dumbledore said, standing up and showing the Minister to the door, "The best of luck tomorrow,"

"I daresay we will need it." Crouch replied somberly before departing.

Albus made his way back to his desk and picked up his quill. He was contemplating deeply as he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth but was broken out of his reverie by a small _crack!_

His wand made his way instantly into his hand but he relaxed a moment later as he saw a timid brown House-Elf dressed in the Hogwarts uniform.

"Hello there," Dumbledore smiled benevolently, "And who are you…?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Tinny, Master. My name is Tinny," The Elf answered shyly.

"Well, Tinny, as delighted as I am for you to be here, I presume there is a specific reason," Dumbledore said kindly.

Tinny nodded vigorously as she produced a book Albus hadn't noticed before. "I is finding this next to the new Mr. Watson's possessions. At first Tinny is thinking it belongs to him before I is realizing it is your property, Master," She said this all very quickly, as if afraid for being so bold.

Dumbledore smiled, hiding the flash of worry that crossed his mind, "Well thank you for bringing this to me Tinny. Are you sure it belongs to me?"

Tinny nodded, "Yes, Master. It is having your signature, sir."

Dumbledore idly opened the front page and saw indeed it did, "Well thank you Tinny, you've done well."

Tinny nodded, blushing before disappearing with a _crack!_

Dumbledore immediately dropped the benevolent attitude and his expression changed to extremely disturbed. This book definitely belonged to him; the signature was his 100 per cent. But all of his personal books were in his very own library; the Headmaster's library which was very heavily warded.

So how did Harry Watson bypass his safeguards? And did he _steal _this book?

Dumbledore examined the book again and noted on the front cover it wrote _The_ _Dark Arts: How To Cast And Counter Them _by_ Adrian Goldberg_. He felt worried that a book on the Dark Arts had been taken out but what confused him was that he couldn't _remember _ever having this book.

_Adrian Goldberg_….Dumbledore remembered that Adrian used to be a student not four years ago and was highly capable in DADA and Arithmancy. But to write a book? He was sure that the boy hadn't entered that business and couldn't recall his name ever being mentioned in that field.

He just shook his head, thinking that he must've done and forgotten about. After all, his library did contain a rather extensive collection.

No, he had bigger worries. He needed to know how it had been taken out of his library and how his views on Harry Watson had suddenly changed.

However all ideas of misconceptions and notions were swept from his mind as he opened past the front page of the book to the second and his eyes sought out the small typed writing at the bottom. Writing which almost caused his heart to _stop _breathing and made him drop the book in shock.

_AdultWizardWorks (AWW): Published in 1992_

* * *

"Why the West End Theatre, Moony?" Sirius all but groaned as they walked in the city centre street of London.

"Because if _you_ decide we're going to a Nightclub, then _I_ want to do something I'm going to enjoy. And anyway, it's not everyday we sneak out from the school to have some fun," Remus reasoned calmly.

"Well, watching people parade around like lunatics in tights is not my idea of fun," Sirius groused, "And don't say a Nightclub doesn't sound like fun. We're old enough for one now and dancing with girls and drinking is not a lousy prospect,"

"It's supposed to be very good Sirius," Remus placated, "It represent the highest level of commercial theatre and it's a common activity for most tourists,"

"Yeah, well I'm not a bloody tourist, am I?" Sirius muttered petulantly.

"They regularly like that?" Harry asked James quietly.

James nodded, his lips quirking, "Oh yeah. Different personalities clashing, you know? Some people honestly wonder how a calm, collected and rational person like Remus could be friends with two people who are the exact opposite,"

"Hmm," Harry acknowledged, "But opposites attract don't they?" He half-smiled.

"Aye, aye," James grinned.

Harry looked around as they neared the heart of London's 'Theatreland." They had left from their dormitory at around seven, when Peter had shown up and had asked them repeatedly in a nervous manner whether they were _definitely_going.

After James assured him they were and to keep it quiet, they had sealed the door and James and Sirius went under the Cloak while Remus and Harry cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves. They had walked down to the portrait as discreetly as possible with Peter ahead of them to open the Portrait Hole.

Luckily, no one had noticed the strange flickers in the air caused by a disillusioned person or heard their light footsteps and they had made it out undetected. The girls were in their dormitory.

Once out of the common room they had parted ways with Peter, something which Harry was all too happy to do, and made their way to the statue of the Humpback with on the third floor. After making sure no-one was around James and Sirius had tried to impress Harry with the 'cool trick' of the revealing of a secret passageway.

Harry had acted suitably impressed but became cynical with them after they became annoying about it. Once in the basement of Honeydukes the plan was to Apparate but they were delayed slightly as Sirius came across a stock of Honeydukes Finest chocolate.

Remus had argued heavily against taking any but Sirius had protested that they could leave some money behind. In the end Sirius won and took a few bars and left the owners the correct amount of Galleons and Sickles by putting it in the crate.

And now here they were at half eight in the mainstream of London with the plan to watch a play and then go to a nightclub. Wow! When Remus had told him the Marauders had tried to break nearly every rule in the book, _they meant it_!

The sky was pitch black and there was virtually no cloud cover so millions of stars twinkled brightly down at Harry. Harry couldn't help an uneasy feeling that seemed to be crawling in his stomach. It might have been from the fact it was Halloween but he knew something would go wrong.

What it was, he didn't know. The only thing he prayed of the others was that they try not to gain too much attention. Of course with Sirius around, that maybe harder than it seemed…

He didn't know why bad things happened on Halloween. Well actually he sort of did. It was the anniversary for the start of Voldemort's reign of terror. That and Hermione had once researched in their sixth-year that October 31st was when Dark Magic was at its strongest. There was a whole technical explanation but all Harry could discern was that it had something to do with the aligning of the moon and Arithmancy formulas.

It was also Tom Riddles birthday. _Very fitting_, Harry had thought dryly.

They entered what Remus called the Strand Theatre, one of many apparently and it had been refurbished just a few years ago. It certainly looked it as the halls were immaculate with new carpets and new facilities.

As they entered the queue for tickets, Harry noticed a lot of elderly couples as well some younger ones who couldn't be much older than him. Though they were probably out of high-school, he wryly reflected. He supposed this is what amounted to the cinema in his time.

There was a particular raucous band of teenagers who looked to be around nineteen and they were drawing quite a bit of attention along with disapproving glares from the older people. Sirius had noticed them but seemed to be eyeing the girls up more than seeming unnerved by their presence.

When they reached the front, Remus was about to call out what play he'd like tickets for before Sirius beat him to it.

"Four tickets for '_No Sex Please, We're British,_'" He told the counter-lady, grinning charmingly. Remus nostrils flared with irritations.

"Here ya go, young men. Enjoy the show," They got handed the tickets and they all paid with Muggle money. Sirius paid for James who didn't have any but promised he would repay him. Remus had enough while Harry had plenty after exchanging some Galleons in the summer for pound notes. The lady quickly turned to the next in line.

"Why did you do that?" Remus hissed at Sirius.

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I was going to choose the play and you said you didn't give a damn about this whole _thing _anyway," Remus waved his hands in the air, "Why did you choose that play anyway?"

Sirius gave a childish grin, "It had the word sex in it." He gave of a little giggle, seemingly proud.

Before Remus could open his mouth again, Harry commented, "Stop arguing like an old married couple. And just let's get on with this,"

The play was okay although Harry found it a bit tedious. Sirius, ironically, seemed to enjoy it but that may have been due to the references of pornography and sex more than anything else. Of course, near the end he started complaining that they didn't buy any refreshments.

As the chocolate bars were too 'special' to be eaten yet, Harry left before the curtain came down to buy some drinks. Unfortunately, at ten o'clock the line for drinks was quite long but Harry joined the queue anyway.

After about five minutes he was surprised when a girl, maybe slightly older than him, sidled up to him. She had long, wavy blonde hair that had streaks of different colors dyed on to it and pale gray eyes. She was also wearing a _very_short skirt and Harry tried his best not to look down when he became aware that her shirt was rather low-cut.

He thought he recognized her from that group of teenagers he saw earlier but stopped thinking about that when she surprised by speaking to him.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Erm—hi," He replied bemused.

"I'm Kate," She said cheerfully, offering her hand.

Harry took it hesitantly and replied, "Harry,"

"Harry, that's a nice name." She said, smiling.

"Thanks…erm—your name is nice as well," Harry said lamely, mentally wincing.

"You know you look rather familiar…" She said to him, looking avidly at his face. He knew that look.

"I do?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I think so. No it must be my imagination. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered someone as handsome as you," She laughed, and touched his arm slightly.

"Thank you, I-I guess…?" He was never good when it came to girls but he was _pretty sure _he was being flirted with.

She glanced over his shoulder quickly before looking at him again, "You know, me and my friends have a bet…" She started, biting her lip and looking at him demurely.

"Good for you," Harry said, feeling very bewildered about this whole exchange. He wished he had Sirius's charm when it came to the opposite sex.

"Don't you want to know what it's about, silly?"

"Do I want to?" He asked, unsure. The queue was moving too slowly for Harry's liking, although it seemed no one was lining up behind him.

She laughed again at what she thought was a joke, "We were wondering whether you were a good kisser,"

Harry spluttered at that, "W-what?"

She smiled enticingly at him, "I was wondering whether you would let me find out,"

As Harry tried to formulate a response, she covered his mouth with hers and Harry felt her lips press against his. Not having any idea of what was going on, he opened his mouth to talk but she sought that as invitation to stick her tongue into his mouth.

"Hey! Get your ruddy lips of my girlfriend!" An angry voice shouted at him.

The girl with an 'eep!' quickly disengaged her lips from his and Harry came face to face with a very muscular and beefy boy who looked around twenty. His arms looked obscenely huge and his chest was grossly over-proportioned._Steroids_, Harry though with an inward flinch.

"What the hell were you doing kissing my girlfriend, punk?" He asked in a low dangerous voice.

Harry gained some semblance of control and recognized he was in a very unfavorable position. In a shop full of muggles confronted with a guy twice the size in bulk of him.

"I wasn't kissing your girlfriend. She was the one who kissed me and I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, okay?" Harry said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation without gaining attention. He noticed there were a lot of odd looks being cast his way.

"Why would she kiss you?!" He snarled.

Harry turned to find that the girl had run off. _Coward_, he though bitterly. "Ask her?" Harry said quietly.

"Give it to him, Pete!"

"Yeah, knock his block off!"

It seemed a few of 'Pete's' friend had come to support him and were encouraging him to advance on Harry. More people had noticed and a sort of viewing circle seemed to be forming around them. This was the last thing he needed.

"Look, it's not my fault your fucking girlfriend's a slut," Harry shot back, pissed of at the situation he was he in.

_Wrong thing to say_, he though before twisting out of the way of a punch by the older guy who looked livid. "Ooohs" went around after that and there were exclamations of "Fight, fight, fight!"

Harry was glad he had learnt hand to hand combat and had good reflexes as he dodged another hit. Though he doubted any of his hits would do much damage without magic.

"Look _Holmes_, lay off," Harry told the guy, trying not to lose his temper completely.

"Why scared? Should have thought about it before you humiliated me. Now I'm going to return the favor!"

Another punch and kick dodged before Harry lost it.

"Look, dickhead. It's not my fault if you can't keep your girl on a tight enough leash that she has to go to other men to seek pleasure!"

Pete didn't take kindly to that as a hammer-like fist came at Harry who maneuvered out of the way.

"What's going on, Harry?"

A familiar voice called from the crowd and Harry recognized James, Sirius and Remus with looks of confusion on their faces. As Harry tried to reply back their expression turned to one of alarm and Harry instinctively ducked and twisted as a punch came past him.

Pete stumbled forward from loss of balance and Harry, not caring about his ideals, kneed the older boy in a place where all men feel. Winces and cringes went through everyone's faces as Pete fell to his knees, clutching his crotch while all color drained from his face.

"What is going on here?"

An authoritative voice rang out and the crowd parted as two men in black uniforms with the words "SECURITY" written across them approached.

_Brilliant, _Harry sighed

* * *

Needless to say, Harry and Pete were both kicked out from the theatre after that. The Marauders couldn't stop grinning after Harry told them what had happened. He however, was annoyed. Even when he tried not to, he gained attention! He just knew something bad was going to happen and that was a warning.

But Sirius of course dismissed his concerns and said, "You're worrying about nothing mate. Trust me, a bit of drink and dancing will cheer you up," Harry sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky again. The streets were now well lit by illuminated street lamps which were all along the pathway.

Sirius knew where to go as they soon walked up to a flashing bar where the entrance fee was paid. Over 18 was the restriction but Sirius didn't worry. After telling them to act natural, they somehow managed to get inside after a slight voice altering charm which made them sound older.

Flashing lights, a dance floor, music and a bar area were what greeted them and they could barely hear one another over the noise. But they did agree on a time to head back.

Midnight, apparently.

Sirius immediately jumped into the action, not having any problems about shyness and looked like a natural dancing in between two girls. James muttered, "Lucky bugger," before heading off to the bar and not wanting to do anything that might be implied as cheating on Lily.

Harry didn't feel much like dancing and didn't really know how to anyway. Not in the mood, he brushed past a few people and followed Remus to the bar area and sat next to him and James.

There were people of all kinds in the bar. Young, middle-aged, heavily tattooed and pierced, thugs etc…Bottles of alcohol lined the bar on stacks and behind glass as they were took out to refill cartons.

Eventually after a bit of waiting, a woman wearing a black apron and a dishtowel around her waist came up to them. She had a pretty face but her expression was anything but as people shouted lewd comments at her and she snarled in a very un-ladylike fashion back at them

"What'll it be?" She addressed them.

"Er—I'll have a pint of Indian Pale Ale," James said smoothly.

"Same," Remus told her. He didn't have to worry about getting drunk. Werewolves were very tolerant of alcohol and it was very hard for them to become intoxicated. They would have to consume huge amounts that would often kill humans from poisoning to feel the slightest effect.

"What 'bout you, sleepy?"

Harry looked up as his head was resting on his elbow as he watched the clock. "What? Oh…I'll have a coke,"

"A coke. We _are_ adventurous, aren't we?" She said condescendingly before going away to brew the drinks.

People around him snickered as Harry muttered, "Bitch…"

He _wasn't _in a good mood.

James got up and told the others to call him when his drink came as he went to go have a bit of fun deciding that it couldn't hurt. After five minutes, the orders came and James was totally lost in the music along with Sirius and Remus rolled his eyes in despair at the both of them.

Remus paid for James's drink and his own while Harry handed his money over.

"Here's your _coke_," She sneered at him.

"You know that expression on you face…makes you look a bit like a troll. Pretty as you may be your attitude stinks of shite," Harry scowled fiercely as he informed her. Hoots of laughter were heard from the inebriated patrons as the woman flushed angrily at the remark.

As she walked away James came back to pick up his drink. He looked flushed as he remarked, "She doesn't seem too friendly,"

"She'll be even less after what Harry said to her," Remus told him what he had done.

James grinned, "Ho-ho. Our new boy seems to like getting himself in confrontations. Wait 'till Sirius hears," Harry groaned inaudibly as he took a sip and went to staring back at the clock. "You should come join us, you know. It's fun."

"I will do in a bit," Remus agreed.

"I think I'll pass…" Harry muttered.

James just shrugged and went off and after a while Remus joined him though he was more self-consciousness than the other two. Harry just sipped his coke and watched. He didn't want to get drunk. Someone needed to stay sane and warnings signs were telling him to make sure he didn't get smashed.

James often came back to ask Harry to come but he just shook his head. He stopped after a while but still came back to collect more drinks for Sirius and him. He was clearly drunk after a while and he assumed Sirius was as well from the way he was moving but Harry was slightly thankful that James hadn't done anything that might be considered 'immoral' with another girl.

They might not be his _real_ Mum and Dad but Harry still wanted to see Lily and James get back together. Although if Lily found out about this…Harry winced, he could almost feel the explosion that would come from her because of breaking _so many_ rules.

He occupied the same seat for nearly one hour before the woman told him with much smugness to get up if he wasn't buying. He scowled at her and got up noting the time was almost midnight. He went to go search for the others but before he made a few steps and got bustled around a bit, a chill went up his spine.

He stood stock still as coldness, undetected by others, seemed to settle in his stomach. It was very faint but it was there. Carefully he walked over to the window and looked in the sky…

_There were no stars!_

They had disappeared from view, from reality. He looked down the street and lamps seemed to flicker slightly. Slowly, they dimmed until they went out completely and left the street in darkness. Faint lights from car lights or shops seemed to go out as well.

Turning around, he noticed that the flashing lights had dimmed but no-one seemed to have noticed, so caught up they were in their fun.

His gaze went to a nearby table where a lone glass which was half-filled with water stood. It was left abandoned and Harry watched with mounting horror as ice seemed to crawl up from the bottom of it.

It covered the entire glass before turning inside and freezing the water, crusting at the top. It started to rattle and nearby, half-drunken beers froze as well from an unidentifiable cold that was sweeping into the room.

The faint cold inside him increased and made his senses freeze up as he found it suddenly difficult to breathe. An overwhelming sense of despair seemed to uncoil within him like a snake as it stretched and started crushing him from the inside

And then he heard the screams.

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-,_"

* * *

**Reviews...**


	14. Traitor

**Traitor **

* * *

_The faint cold inside him increased and made his senses freeze up as he found it suddenly difficult to breathe. An overwhelming sense of despair seemed to uncoil within him like a snake as it stretched and started crushing him from the inside_

_And then he heard the screams._

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –,"

* * *

Harry panted as he fell to his knees. Others looked at him strangely and in consternation before they started to shiver themselves. A few started clutching their heads and muttering incoherently while others curled up pathetically on the floor, their drinks forgotten as they fell to the floor and shattered.

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy –,"_

His mother's voice echoed wildly in his head as he tried to gain some semblance of control and beat back the past nightmares that were assaulting him and many others. He tried to get up shakily but lost balance as he fell back down, the icy chill that gripped him too hard to ignore.

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched laughter – a flash of deadly green light_.

He gasped as another memory assaulted him mercilessly, totally unaware of the dark shadows that were lurking outside the bar.

"_SIRIUS!"_ _A younger fifteen-year old Harry Potter yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry –,"Lupin held him back with his strong arms, preventing Harry from diving into the veil after his god-father._

"_Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!" Harry's voice was pleading and desperate as he thrashed against Lupin's vice-like grip._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone…"_

More memories…each more horrible to relive than the last…bringing the same fear and grief with them.

_Hogwarts broken and damned, its structure crushed from within as it crumbled pathetically. His only home shattered and destroyed, just like everything else that had been previously good in his life._

Harry swallowed and tried to open his eyes which he realized were closed. He felt as if he were submerged fully in a tub of ice as he struggled to gain control.

_Ron and Hermione's bodies laying side by side, both dead, their eyes gazing lifelessly upwards towards the heavens._

Harry, using all his willpower he was so famous for possessing, stood up. He stumbled before grabbing hold of a nearby table. He froze in horror and almost lost his grip as he spotted a Dementor near the entrance to the nightclub, just outside the door.

The whole club was lying and moaning on the floor. No-one seemed to be able to raise a resistance. He wondered where Remus, Sirius and James were, whether they were strong enough to fight back…

A different memory overcame suddenly, one in the middle of his sixth year, the first time he'd killed someone.

_He stood over the body, which was shrouded in a black cloak. The victim's arms lay uselessly by his side while his head was twisted at a sickening angle after colliding with the brick wall behind him. He was thrown backwards from Harry's Disarming spell…_

_Not even a supposedly _dangerous_ spell…_

_Laughter…Cold and high._

"_How does it feel, Harry?" An icy voice asked him. He could only stare in shock, "You've killed someone. Taken away a life."_

"_No," he whispered._

_Laughter…cruel cackling._

"_Yes," Voldemort gleefully told him. "It seems we are more alike than I first thought, Harry. It seems we have another title to add to your growing list of names. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One and now –_

– _Murderer," Laughter again._

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He _needed _to _concentrate_. He looked outside and saw dark shapes. He didn't know how many there were but he had to take precautions.

He walked with great difficulty through the club, trying to block out the images and noises assaulting him. He did…just. He was determined now, he had purpose. This made it easier to do.

He almost cried in relief as he spotted Remus before it was replaced by worry when he realized the werewolf wasn't in a good shape. He tried to get through to Remus but had no result as his eyes were unfocused as he relived a past horror only he could see.

Though if Harry had to wager a guess, he'd bet it may have been the night he was bitten.

The whole club was in a state of absolute disrepair. It seemed Harry was the only one who could even garner some sort of willpower. But then all these Muggles were trying to fight off a force they couldn't even see…

Some were crawling aimlessly on the floor, trying to escape but not knowing where to go, while others were in almost catatonic states. Harry breathed in again as another memory assaulted him but he concentrated implicitly on finding the other two.

But then despair washed down on him again as he remembered the copious amounts of alcohol Sirius and James had drunk. They wouldn't be able to help him with this; their defences would be even lower.

Harry sighed. It was time for him to play hero alone.

Thank god that this time he was of age and wouldn't be brought up on charges for defending himself.

He shuffled to the entrance room, stumbling and avoiding the Muggles who were all helpless. Each step he took closer to the door, to the Dementors, made the icy cold grip on him tighten and the memories to come at a more alarming rate.

It felt like cold water was being poured down his throat as it nearly fully clouded his senses before he willed himself, _pushed himself_ to get outside.

He made it outside finally and resisted the urge to sink down onto the pavement in relief. With all his might, he cast a spell on his glasses to make him see better in the darkness before looking around.

Five Dementors.

That's all there were. _Only _five.

They didn't seem to be doing much. Just gliding around. But their strength must have been incredible for only five of them to affect Harry this badly. They must have been some of the older, ancient ones of their kind.

There was no one else in the street so naturally he was noticed straight away by the Dementors and they started to slowly converge on him and his lungs started to freeze up as he struggled to breath.

He shakily raised his wand and started to cycle for any happy event that could help him but struggled to do so. But then the strangest thing occurred…

The Dementors, seeing the wand, stopped moving.

Harry couldn't see their expressions, in fact he'd never seen one of their faces before, but it seemed like they had found what they were looking for, as they slowly backed away from him and the mist in his mind cleared.

He watched confused and warily as the Dementors glided away from him into the darkness, though they seemed to be fighting against their natural instincts. They looked like they were being controlled. But if they were, then that meant…

Suddenly one of the Dementors seemed to abandon any notion of disappearing back to where it came from and went gliding, no _hurtling_, towards Harry. Screams of terror, flashes of light, and bodies of the dead filled his mind as he raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A weak mist spiralled out from his wand and created a precarious barrier between him and the Dementor. The Dementor thrashed against it and Harry felt it hiss in irritation and pain as it withdrew.

But it was enough.

Harry's vision cleared from the existence of his weak Patronus and an undeniable spark of warmth seemed to combat the cold pit of ice in his stomach. He found it much easier to concentrate as he raised his wand again.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

This time the effect was much different. Harry's stag galloped out proudly, shining like a beacon of hope as the Dementors cowered and fled before it. His Patronus disappeared and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his body was fully regenerated with warmth as the cold inside him dissipated.

The streetlamps on the sidewalk immediately flickered on, and shop lights burnt brightly again in the darkness. People stopped being assaulted from their mindless torture and were disorientated as they tried to determine what was going on as some slowly stepped outside.

Harry stood stock-still in the middle of the street, as he looked around carefully. Something wasn't right, something was off. The way the Dementors were retreating before told him that, almost as if they were off to report to someone…

A flash in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and Harry turned just in time to see a vicious black light cannon into a car not twenty feet away from him, parked on the side-walk.

The result was devastating.

The car exploded in a ball of flames and Harry was knocked backwards from the force. Screams filled the air as people fled and another similar black light crashed into another car, causing it to similarly burst into flames.

Harry ran back inside to the nightclub, somehow managing to avoid being trampled by the horde of people who were running in the opposite direction. He squinted as he tried to spot Remus and he spotted the familiar threesome who were near the back.

"Remus!" He called out.

Remus looked up and seemed relieved to see him. Now that he was closer he noticed that James and Sirius looked completely out of touch with what was going on and their eyes were glazed over. A sure sign they were drunk.

"What's going on?" Remus asked him.

"We have to get out here!" Harry stressed the words. As much as he was loathe to run from Death Eaters he didn't want his friends getting caught in the cross fire.

"Hey, Harry calm down man. You need to relaaax," James slurred, clutching his shoulder.

Another car explosion was heard.

"Whoa! Fireworks! James we have to see them," Sirius said, looking and sounding equally smashed.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, "Bloody idiots are pissed out of their heads,"

"Harry, are there Death Eaters out there?" Remus asked urgently and worriedly.

"Yes," Harry said shortly, trying to think of a plan.

"But why?"

_Why indeed, _Harry thought grimly. He shook his head slowly, "We have to Apparate out of here," He told Remus and moved to grab a hold of the two boys.

"We can't," Remus's voice stopped him. He could hear more and more screams echoing from outside and the club was nearly empty of all its occupants.

"Why not?" Harry asked harshly.

"They're drunk, so there's a serious chance they might Splinch themselves. And Side-Along is out of the question. Apparating while drunk can cause serious damage to the mind," Remus informed.

"My name's Sirius," Sirius cheerfully told them.

"Do you know a Sobering Charm?" Harry asked in desperation and growled when Remus shook his head.

"I can cast a Calming Charm on them. It'll make them less…volatile but we still can't Apparate,"

Harry told him to do that before running to bar area. They needed to get out of here, so Harry was going to find some resources to help him.

Crisps, plates, chocolates…these things wouldn't help him. Forks, spoons… A kitchen knife…_Yes, _he thought. He grabbed a couple and put them in one of the loops in his jeans so it was easy for him to withdraw.

_What else?_ He asked himself.

_Alcohol_.

Perfect for a distraction he decided as he grabbed himself two bottles and shrunk them down so they were easier to carry around. He placed them in his pocket.

He went back to Remus who seemed to have done his job as he supported a less vocal James on his shoulder. Harry nodded to him as he did the same with Sirius and they made their way out.

It was chaos in the street. Flames lit the sidewalk where cars had burned and people were rushing away. Harry and the others were near the back as they shuffled away to safety. Sirius was fairly heavy and Harry was travelling fairly slowly. His quarry didn't seem inclined to make the job easier for him.

Remus was fine though. Being a werewolf his super-human strength allowed his to carry James with much less problems. James was also much more docile than his best friend.

They kept walking as lights blared and people shouted mindlessly until suddenly Harry heard a sharp whistling noise and only had a moment to process it before he shouted "DUCK!"

He and Remus fell to the floor quickly, pulling their quarries with them as a black light flew overhead and smashed into a building causing its side structure to come crumbling down in a pile of rubble. Harry got up quickly but froze when he heard a command issued from behind him.

"STOP! It is them!" There was no mistaking that silky voice and Harry turned round and came face to face with five cloaked figures wearing white masks.

He heard shuffling behind and felt Remus stiffen with fear while James and Sirius groaned and complained about falling to the floor but Harry ignored them as he focused on the figures before him.

They all had their wands drawn as they approached them. The street was more or less cleared where they stood. Their robes were of darkest midnight and they were in a triangle formation. The one in the middle however had distinctive markings on his mask that stood out brightly, clearly signifying the man's importance…

An Inner Circle Death Eater.

And there was no mistaking the aristocratic swagger of the man, or the silvery blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulders.

_Lucius Malfoy_, Harry though viciously.

Unfortunately they were headed right for them and James had finally noticed. His face contorted with rage as he spotted them no doubt fuelled by him being drunk and he shouted.

"Death Eaters! I'll kill 'em!" He tried to lunge forward but Remus had the presence of mind to hold him back. However Sirius seemed to agree with what James had said and started forward as well.

Harry grabbed hold of Sirius and hissed to Remus, "Stun them!" Remus looked reluctant until Harry reiterated, "They're going to get us killed,"

He compiled but as far as the Death Eaters were concerned they had heard every word and were looking at them in what Harry thought was mockery. It was quite dark, but the spell on his eyes was still working so he could see _fairly _well.

"Let me handle this," Harry told Remus as the werewolf kept his friends slumped positions upright.

Two on five weren't good odds. Especially with him and Remus having to defend two incapacitated teenagers. But if he was on his own…

The four Death Eaters looked like the sub-standard lot Voldemort regularly had in his command. He wasn't _too_ worried about them…despite the happy-go-lucky attitude a lot of them had with Unforgivables.

No, it was the one in the middle. Lucius was no slouch with the wand and even though it wasn't his duelling skills that had made him a high-ranked Death-Eater he was still _very_ competent with a wand.

But at the same time, he was a _very_ arrogant fellow…

"You'll have to excuse these two, they're a little too inebriated too understand what they're saying," Harry said calmly as he stood at the front, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand, ready to use at a moment's notice.

It was a rather surreal situation. Here he stood with five Death Eaters in front of him, all of whom took pleasure in causing reviled destruction. There was perhaps only the noise of burning flames to the side of them, which were slowly starting to dwindle. The people were long gone; it was just them in a very quiet street with hardly any illumination.

"They should really learn to hold their liquor better. Purebloods should be behaving with more respect rather than acting like buffoons," The Death Eater he was certain was Lucius Malfoy said.

"Hello, Lucius," Harry said softly, "You know, I thought maybe we would talk again after that conversation we had this morning but I am a little surprised that we've met again so…quickly,"

Lucius seemed to tense slightly as he regarded Harry but what did he expect. Of course he was going to be recognized with hair like _that_!

"But I'm afraid I'm not _quite _comfortable with this situation and we really ought to be going now, so maybe we can reschedule for another time," Harry said swiftly, and made a motion to leave almost willing to bet that the grey eyes of that man were narrowed in contempt.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that," Lucius said, with a hint of impatience.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Harry sighed, "So how we going to do this? Exchange words first, then you kill us or…?" He tensed himself, making sure he was ready.

"Actually we just want to talk," Lucius said smoothly.

That stopped Harry, ""Really? 'bout what?" He decided to go on a different tack, if he had a bit of time.

"We need answers," Lucius stated as Harry discreetly moved his hand into his left jean pocket and removed one of the shrunken bottles of alcohol. He was glad the dark night masked his careful movement.

"Answers? Well we would be happy to help but I'm afraid that we don't know the question," Harry said, raising his voice slightly as he concentrated on returning the bottle back to its normal size and then uncorking it.

"I think you know. To those letters you have been sent by our Lord and soon – if you are not foolish, _your _Lord,"

Harry had to give Remus a look to say he knew what he was doing as the werewolf could see clearly that he was pouring alcohol in a line behind him. Lucius's words masked the noise.

"Oh right those letters," Harry said offhandedly, as he reached for the other bottle of alcohol in his pocket after shrinking the other down to a miniscule size. As he started pouring the other on the ground, he spoke quickly to camouflage the noise, "If you don't mind me straying off the topic, it rather seems that you were expecting to run into us here tonight,"

Harry could feel the smirk in Lucius voice, "Oh, yes. We were informed of your _activities_ this afternoon, someone gladly told us,"

For the first time Remus spoke, "B-but how…? The only people who knew about this were us and…" His eyes grew wide as horror and disbelief flitted over his face as he shook his head.

"Mr. Pettigrew," Lucius finished, taking pleasure in it.

"So he sold us out," Harry said evenly, keeping a lid on his rage that had manifested after the rat had turned coat on them much earlier than he expected.

"Oh no," Lucius shook his head in fake-solemnity, "Mr. Pettigrew knew we would not kill you. In fact it was the first thing he requested during the summer when we contacted him. But of course…that will only remain true should you accept becoming a servant of the Dark Lord. A very high honour is being bestowed upon you."

"That just makes me feel all _warm_ and _fuzzy_ inside," Harry said scathingly, as his magic started to react. He shrunk the other bottle down; their distraction was set for whenever they wanted to use it.

"I assure you; Mr. Pettigrew only had your best intentions at heart. He was doing you a favour, much like us," Lucius said, his voice humorous.

Harry faked a coughing fit and sneezed as he stepped backwards over the line of alcohol laid out so it was in front of them…like a barrier.

"I'm sorry," Once his 'coughs' retreated. He waved his left hand over his face, "I'm just allergic to _bullshit_," Lucius's eyes narrowed as the others tensed and restrained themselves from reacting.

Harry gave Remus a look that said, "Get Ready!"

"We need an answer," Lucius said with undercurrents of irritations.

"Well, I have to admit," Harry started getting ready as he closed his left fist and conjured a ball of flame which he hid discreetly, "your offer does sound _very _generous but I have a better idea. How about I give you the proverbial finger," He raised his left hand which still had the ball of fire within and gave them a one-fingered salute, "and tell you to piss off!"

Before either of the Death Eaters could react, Harry threw the ball of flame down at the floor in front of them.

The effect was instantaneous.

Hot flames rose up between them, a few feet high forming a wall. Harry turned and saw Remus had already reacted as he grabbed the two teenagers and carried them with his werewolf strength and started to run.

The chase was on.

As soon as five steps had been taken in the opposite direction, _cracking!_ sounds were heard as the Death Eaters apparated and appeared ten feet in front of them.

Not missing a beat, Harry flicked his wand and the pile of rubble that had previously been broken of a building, went hurling at the five men.

"In here!" He shouted at Remus while the men were distracted. The slipped into a dark alleyway and kept running before they heard the Death Eaters approaching them. _This isn't going to work, _he thought.

Taking a few sharp turns he suddenly stopped and turned to Remus.

"You run, I'll stay," he said shortly, hoping the werewolf wouldn't argue.

He wasn't that lucky.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm letting you –," He started to rant.

"Look, if we continue like this we're going to get our hides caught. You need to get your friends to safety," Harry said with conviction.

"And what about you?" Remus asked dubiously.

"I'll meet you at the Strand Theatre in an hour. If I'm not there after that amount of time has passed, assume I'm not coming," At Remus's incredulous look, he grinned and said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on getting caught or dieing. I've got too many important things to do."

And with that Harry Potter was gone, leaving a stunned werewolf and two unconscious teenagers behind.

* * *

He emerged onto the dark street fairly certain it wouldn't be long until he was discovered. Concentrating, he Sensed for any nearby magical signatures and felt faint auras coming in his direction.

He squinted his eyes as three Death Eaters appeared on the road in front of him. There was lighted lampposts on the sidewalk but hardly any cars, some were there but were now burnt wreckages.

He manoeuvred to the left to dodge a sickly yellow block of light which rushed past him and crashed horrendously into a vacant building, nearly completely obliterating it.

"Fuck me," Harry cursed, looking at the damage.

He turned his attention back and noticed that two more Death Eaters had appeared to his left and right.

He rolled his eyes heavenward, "Fuck me sideways,"

He rolled his sleeves up as four of the Death Eaters took position around him and Lucius stood to the side, feigning disinterest.

"Ok, if we are going to do this, we're going to do it right," Harry proclaimed, as magic slowly started to crackle round him. He withdrew one of the kitchen knives with his left hand and using magic to guide it, he threw it at one of the Death Eaters.

The Death Eater was too shocked at first to realize what was going until common sense prevailed and he moved out of the way of the knife which went skirting backwards.

Harry wrinkled his noise, "Damn, I was hoping that would work," He commented, before ducking a Killing Curse that was sent towards him from the offended party. It rushed over his head and almost hit the Death Eater behind him.

Something the villain picked up as he looked angrily at the guilty party.

Harry grinned, "Whoa! Are you honestly going to take that from him? He almost killed you man. I don't know about you but if someone, supposedly on _my _side, did _that_ to _me_…" He blew air out of his lips and let the sentence hang for effect.

Harry was more than a little amused and incredulous when it actually looked as if the man was going to retaliate. But his fun was ruined by Lucius.

"Do not be foolish, the boy is playing you. Concentrate!"

Their attentions were focused back on him and Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, "Honestly guys, I've heard of Death Eaters incompetence but this…"

He shook his head in faux-amusement.

"Come on guys. Is there any need to kill me? What worth will it show? I mean there's five of you, well four actually, Lucius doesn't want to get his hair all messed up," The man's stance tensed at this dig, "And only me. You're not –,"

He was abruptly cut off as a Dark Bludgeoning Hex careened towards him from the left. He raised his silver shield and there was huge metallic sound as the curse slammed against it and was deflected away by Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "Did your mother not teach you any manners. It is _rude_ to interrupt someone while they are talking!" He could tell they were all extremely irritated by his back-chat and Harry had to wonder for a moment why he was acting so vocal today.

_Pffft_, he thought, _it's Halloween. Do I need more of a reason_?

"You either join the Dark Lord or you die," One of the hooded figures said self-importantly and Harry thought he recognized the voice. It was vaguely familiar…

"Is that you Nott?" Harry asked, his head cocked to the side. "Actually don't answer that, I don't particularly care believe it or not. But I do have one question to ask before you all try and end my life…"

"What Watson?" Lucius asked, bored.

"Well two actually. My first, just for curiosity's sake, is why does the Dark Lord want me?" Harry asked, while trying to figure out a plan to win in this situation.

"The Dark Lord seeks to recruit those whom he deems intelligent and powerful enough to help him complete his goals," It was said in a way that suggested the answer was rehearsed.

"Hmm, I guess I should feel a little humbled then," Harry said dryly, "Alright, err- yeah last question," Harry gripped his wand, getting ready to start at a moment's notice, "Not that I'm not…thankful from the _generous_ hospitality you've shown me, but there were three other people…"

"They'll be dealt with after you," Was the answer received.

"Sure they will, because the whole point of me being here is so the others can get to safety," Harry nodded, not without a little mockery, before acting first and sending a spinning, sharp disc of magic in the direction of one of the Death Eaters.

The Death Eater ducked but it wasn't initially aimed _at_ him as it passed him and struck the base of lamppost. The base crumbled as the lamppost tilted backwards and started to fall on the unsuspecting Death Eater, who had meanwhile started throwing curses at Harry.

Curses from four direction started reigning in on Harry as soon as opened fire. His shield couldn't only hold up so much and even dodging all the spells was pushing it. Waiting until the right moment, as two Curses headed at him from opposite direction and just before they struck him, he Apparated outside of the ring the Death Eaters had formed.

They struck in the middle and they stopped as the air around it shimmered and crackled before they veered of in opposite directions, one towards the Death Eater who was about to be struck by a falling lamppost.

The cried of "Lookout" were too late for the Death Eater as he used a shield to deflect the Curse but was struck on the head by the hard material and was rendered unconscious.

Harry took out his other knife this time and used magic to throw and guide it and this time his aim rang true. It impaled itself from behind on one of three remaining Death Eaters who screamed in pain. He wrenched it out and looked at the wound disbelievingly, failing to see Harry's Stunner which knocked him out.

Two left.

They both converged on him again after seeing his position and surrounded him. Harry whipped his wand in the air in a powerful motion as both of them sent of different hexes at him. Sparks erupted in a powerful combustion of heat as he concentrated fiercely.

_Diabolus!_

It was a Dark Curse; he could practically taste the intoxicating scent of it. Powerful, deadly…

…_addictive_.

The Devil's Fire Curse streamed out towards a Death Eaters in a magnificent wave of red and burning black. It submerged and overpowered his spells easily while at the same time, Harry wandlessly summoned the body of the Stunned Death Eater to take the other curse for him.

The Stunned Death Eater took the Curse full-on and a hole the size of a cannon-ball appeared in his stomach, no doubt destroying any vital organs or arteries. The pain woke him up long enough for him to form an "O" with his mouth in a silent scream of agony before he died.

Meanwhile Harry's Curse struck the other Death Eater on the arm which quickly lit and before he knew it, the Death Eater was quickly covered in hot flames as he screamed from burning to death.

Harry turned around to face the final Death Eater, the one he was pretty sure was Nott, just in time to be dealt a glancing blow on his torso by a Lacerating Hex.

Harry hissed in pain as his shirt ripped open and a long line of blood stretched across the length of his abdomen. Blood dripped to the floor as he clutched his stomach with his left arm. Hs right hand however…

_Stordimento!_

A swirling vortex of yellow magic swirled towards the Death Eater who Apparated away to Harry's left. Harry didn't waste a second despite his injury, and used his wand to summon the frame of a car which was burnt black and he hurled it at where the Death Eater had reappeared.

The Death Eater disapparated again, almost immediately after a moment of alarm and Lucius, who was in line with the Death Eater, whirled his robes and disappeared with a _crack!_ leaving the wreckage to go smashing into a building.

Harry, using the time he had, drew his wand across his abdomen and sealed the wound that had been steadily bleeding and dripping onto the street. Finishing doing that, he looked back up at the two figures.

"You know, I'm not very impressed. There is, no _was_, five of you, sorry four," He corrected waving his hand in a fake apologetic way at Lucius, "and only one of me. And yet, within ten minutes, one of your Death Eaters has suffered a serious blow to the head that may result in brain damage, although considering the average intelligence of Death Eaters I don't think it'll make too much of a difference. And –,"

"Two of our number are dead. I was under the impression the Light Side detested killing, and to see such intent from one so _young_," Lucius said, his voice meaningful.

Harry looked at the dead corpses. One the charred remains of a healthy body and another damaged beyond repair.

"There was a time when the prospect of killing someone would have horrified me. But now…well," Harry smiled coldly, "If I don't do it…you'll just be free to walk around and kill for much longer…and as far as I see it…we can't have that,"

Harry could tell his words had confused the two but he didn't care as he raised his wand again.

His wand tip glowed as a shimmering cone of magic streaked out and spiralled towards the Death Eater. His opponent raised his wand and conjured a pale shield which shattered on impact of the spell, which went on to clip the man's shoulder.

The man stumbled backwards but threw a Dark unholy green light in Harry's direction. Harry merely sidestepped out of the way and the spell struck a public dustbin which lit up immediately in unnatural green flames.

Harry whipped his wand and the burning dustbin hurtled towards Nott who blasted the object, so the remains fell to the floor in front of him but not a moment later they became ropes which wrapped around the man's legs, restricting his movement.

_Viscus Offa!_

Five small burning balls of energy streamed towards Nott who conjured a wall of water causing them to sizzle out. However, Harry didn't stop there as he manipulated the water to encase Nott.

Nott thrashed in the water which Harry held tightly around him before shouting out another incantation.

"_Desumo Telum_!"

An electric lance of lightning erupted from Harry's wand and struck the water encasing the Death Eater. Over Fifty Thousand Volts of electricity ran through the bolt of energy which caused the Death Eater to scream in agony as his body suffered a severe prolonged electric shock.

Harry released the spell after a while and the man dropped to the ground immediately. Probably not dead but if he wasn't given treatment…His heart would definitely be in poor shape after that and there was no way he would able to continue fighting

Only Lucius Malfoy was left standing, and he was the one Harry was most apprehensive about.

_If_ he was goingto attack him…

"You and I both know Lucius that you're not going to fight me," Harry bluffed, "If you were, you would have joined with the others when attacking, not sitting out. It doesn't fit with your Slytherin nature."

Harry swore the Death Eater was amused, "Indeed, Watson,"

"You might want to take him back though, doesn't look to be in good shape," Harry nodded at Nott.

"This won't be the last time you'll hear from us. If you reject the Dark Lord you are against him and there is only one punishment that will befall you,"

Harry sighed in mock-boredom, "Yeah, Death. But if you ever decide try and kill me again, bring better fighters than this lot. I'm positive that Voldemort has much stronger fighters at his disposal,"

And with that Lucius activated a Portkey, which made him and the two remaining Death Eaters that were alive disappear.

Harry sighed before searching the battle area and using "_Scourgify!" _to wipe any areas his blood may have dripped. He didn't want any evidence of his involvement to get analysed by the authorities. After all, he shouldn't even be here…

Thinking about the authorities, made Harry thing about something else. Where were the Aurors? Surely magical sensors had picked up the magic used in the area?

The only answers Harry could think of left a sinking feeling in his stomach. With the absence of Aurors he was pretty sure Voldemort had celebrated his anniversary with much more than just this attack on the country.

After cleaning his blood up, he reflected again that it was a good thing he was of age and didn't have the trace on his wand. Finally he made his way to the two bodies. The best thing to do would be to get rid of them. But where would he put them?

He couldn't just leave them on the street. Or could he? Maybe he could leave them for the Aurors to find but that would bring up unnecessary questions as it would be quite obvious someone had fought back against the Death Eaters.

But if he got rid of them, everyone would be under the impression this was an attack which managed to slip under the radar.

In the end, feeling slightly remorseful for what he was doing for some reason, with a complex piece of Transfiguration he changed them into dead mice. The Transfiguration wouldn't last forever but...well it would last long enough for any suspicion to be cast over.

And this way it might provide some food for a stray cat or bird.

And with that done, Harry headed off for the Strand Theatre, all the while thinking over the events that had occurred today.

God, how he _hated _Halloween.

* * *

Harry met Remus Lupin at the location they had agreed on fifteen minutes within the allotted time. The werewolf had been inconspicuously hidden in an alley way where he had waited with Sirius and James whom he had decided to keep unconscious.

"Well, they won't be bothering us anymore," Harry announced casually to the werewolf who wore conflicting emotions on his face.

"How did you get rid of them?" Remus asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Harry winked, "Magic,"

Remus shook his head in wonder, "I should be surprised but after this morning…I don't think there's anything more you can do, that will shock us,"

Harry smiled ruefully before turning serious, "Any bright ideas on what we do know. Do you reckon they'll be up to Apparating?"

"I don't think so. I don't know how long it takes for alcohol to drain out from the system but I'm sure nearly two hours isn't enough," Remus said.

"So what then? We going to _walk_ to Scotland or do we have to find a place to stay for a few hours?" Harry asked tiredly

Remus shrugged, "Find a place to stay,"

Hotels in London were plentiful in certain places and it didn't take them long to find one, although it would have been quicker had Harry not lagged behind having to carry Sirius. They figured it would be too suspicious if someone saw Remus carrying two people without effort.

The establishment wasn't too extraordinary. It was fairly down kempt and shabby but at least that meant it was probably cheap and the possibility of a room being open was higher. But before they went in, Harry checked he still had enough Muggle money and asked Remus something.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"You and your _gang_ play a lot of pranks. I know you know how to do a voice altering charm to make us sound older. Do you know one to make us sound…_foreign_?"

Remus was confused, "Why do you need to do that?"

"Because we look to be high school kids or University students and tomorrow _is_ a Monday. Less suspicious if we sound foreign. If the guy asks what we're doing up late we can just say we're on holiday," Harry reasoned.

Remus was still slightly perplexed but compiled.

"Hello," Harry tested out his new voice and found it came out in an Australian accent. He grinned, "Perfect,"

With a deep breath, they entered the hotel and the bell tinkled, announcing their arrival. At the counter, there was a man who was fairly chubby and had receding brown hair. He was currently fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Harry mentally sighed at the obvious irritable mood the man would be in when he woke up but strode forward nonetheless.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, hoping it would wake the man. It didn't, "Ahem!" He coughed much louder and this time the man jerked awake in surprise.

"Whassup? This better be good," The man said groggily as he rubbed his eyes before alighting them on the four teenagers, two of them slumped unceremoniously. "What 'choo want?"

"We're hopin' to get a room for the night," Harry tested his new accent out, "My friends here drank a little too much and we wanna make sure they don't get too banged up,"

"You don't sound as if you're from around here," The man commented gruffly as he lazily checked a list for available rooms.

Harry came up with something, "We're from Australia actually. Down here on holiday for about a week or so,"

"You lot look as if you should be in school,"

Harry forced a laugh, waving off the worry, "Like I said, we're on holiday,"

"Why you lot comin' to England anyway? Not a nice place to visit at the moment," The man said ominously.

Harry stiffened and he felt Remus beside him do the same, "What do you mean?"

The man looked at him in disbelief, "Surely you've heard. With the bombings and so forth going on. The one on Wembley stadium just on Friday. And there were a few more tonight all over the country. Nope, something's going on bad here and us lot got no clue what to do," Harry now had his answer on whether Voldemort had been up to anything else tonight.

He just made a noise of acknowledgement and avoided exchanging glances with Remus. The man informed them of a small room available which Harry said they would take while he handed over the money.

They headed up the steps (the elevator was out of order) to the third floor until they found Room 3-H. They entered and immediately their senses were invaded with a musty, damp smell. Coughing slightly, Harry laid Sirius down on one of the spare beds while Remus did the same with James.

He quickly jumped onto one of the thread bare couches and lay down full stretch before declaring to Remus, "Two hours. Then we have to head back no matter what. If we get found or if someone's discovered we're not in our dorm rooms…" He didn't need to say how bad it would be for them, "Sweet dreams, Remus,"

He received a reply in return but didn't hear as he fell asleep almost straight away from the exhaustion after the events of the day.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	15. Revealing The Truth

**Revealing The Truth**

* * *

_04:30 AM_

Harry was awake, as was Remus when the effects of the Stunning Spells started to wear off. James and Sirius awoke groggily and were disorientated for a few minutes as they rubbed their bleary eyes before they started complaining.

Harry quickly cast a Silencing Spell on the door.

"Well! I heard you Marauders liked to party but…" Harry blew air out of his lips in an incredulous gesture, "I suppose it's safe to say your reputation doesn't do you justice," He finished sardonically.

"My head…" Sirius moaned.

"…feels like it's been trampled on by a herd of Hippogriffs," James finished.

"It's what you deserve for drinking so much," Remus scolded.

"Moony, do us a _big_ favour and get rid of this headache for us," Sirius said imploringly.

"I think I should leave it there, maybe next time you won't be so careless," Remus said strongly.

"Please…" James begged.

"Ugh…just do it, Remus. I doubt they'll be able to Apparate properly with a headache anyway," Harry said.

Remus reluctantly agreed and soon James and Sirius were feeling slightly better after the werewolf had cast a spell on them. Although Harry was told it only worked permanently and their hangover may return in full force in a couple of hours.

"Where are we anyway?" James asked after he'd sat up properly.

"This doesn't look like our dormitory," Sirius stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," Harry muttered, causing James and Remus to snicker, "This is a hotel we had to stay in for the night,"

"Oh," Sirius paused, "Why did we have to stay in a hotel?"

"Because you two were drunk and couldn't Apparate," Harry told them.

They both flushed slightly.

"I don't remember much from last night," James said, scratching his head, "Only dancing and some explosions I think were fireworks…"

Remus and Harry exchanged glances.

"They weren't fireworks," Harry said.

"Huh? Then what was all that noise?" James asked confused.

"Death Eaters," Remus told them, which caused James and Sirius to pale in worry no matter how angry they might have been before.

"It was just coincidence they were there, right?" Sirius said, trying to look at it in a different way.

"Oh no, they knew _we_ were there," Harry said, dismissing Sirius's hope, "They wanted answers as to whether you were going to become faithful servants of the Dark Lord,"

"They were asking you as well, Harry," Remus said suddenly.

Harry didn't allow himself to show hesitation as he answered, "Yeah, but I figured you wouldn't be too keen on joining them so I told them no,"

"And we escaped?" James asked confused

"Yeah," Harry said reluctantly not wanting to go into details and shooting Remus a look that conveyed that message

"Wait…one thing I don't get is how did they know we were there?" Sirius asked, not expecting an answer.

Harry saw Remus clench his fist and his eyes flash dangerously. Controlled anger and betrayal were coldly displayed on his face, "Peter…" he whispered.

"What?" James and Sirius chorused.

"Peter did it. He told them," Remus said, undercurrents of fury in his voice and Harry saw that the ordinarily calm and collected werewolf was close to breaking the shackles that usually kept his temper in check.

"No…no," James shook his head in denial, "He can't have,"

"Peter's our _friend_," Sirius stressed, not wanting to believe.

"And a very _good _one apparently at that," Harry said mockingly, his anger always difficult to keep on a leash when his parents betrayer was concerned.

"Shut it," James snapped, although there was no venom behind the words, "How?"

"In the summer. He was to tell them when the best opportunity to confront you two would be. And he did," Remus said viciously.

"We should have realized. He was acting odd all summer. Normally he would come with us when we go out but most of the time he said he had other things to do, like attending Death Eater meetings!" Sirius said in comprehension as his rage started to grow with each word

"I can't believe him," James said in rage, "I can't wait to get my hands on th –,"

"Whoa!" Harry halted, "First of all, if you do that you're going to be facing first degree murder or possible bodily harm and be sent to Azkaban. Secondly, you have to remember you have no reason to suspect Pettigrew. We _never _faced Death Eaters so we _never _learnt about this. We were in our dormitory all night long and have no reason to suspect him."

"So what, we're going to do nothing?" James asked in disbelief.

"Well I guess we can tell Dumbledore or McGonagall if you fancy getting a shit load of detention or maybe even expelled. And you'll almost certainly get your Head Boy status taken away. Not to mention this will do wonders for you relationship with Lily," Harry knew that was a low blow but continued, "But instead of acting like Gryffindors why don't we _think_ about this," He tried to reason.

"We can keep an eye on him, a _close_ eye on him," Remus seemed to agree, or maybe it was the fact he didn't want to be given detention or worse, "We know not to trust him now, so we won't tell him anything that might be important,"

"What if he tries to kill us in our sleep?" Sirius demanded, "The Death Eaters are going to want our heads on a platter after refusing them,"

"You've know him for six years. Do you think he's capable of doing something like that?" Harry asked

"I didn't think he was capable of becoming a Death Eater," James muttered.

"I don't think he will," Harry said which caused the others to look at him with questioning faces, "How do you think it will look if four Gryffindors end up dead in their dormitories, and the other seems to disappear. Just make sure you're always on your guard around him."

The others seemed slightly mollified but Harry could tell this was a difficult blow as they sat there shoulder slumped, their faces expressing the disbelief and rage battling within them and forms downtrodden and beaten.

Betrayal was a horrible feeling.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to Apparate into the basement of Honeydukes and then enter Hogwarts through the winding, dark tunnel that opened up on the third-floor corridor.

Using similar methods from before, with James and Sirius under the Invisibility Cloak which had previously been stuffed in his pocket, and Harry and Remus using Disillusionment Charms they made their way back to the dormitories and fell into their beds after Harry had to remind them again why it would be a bad idea to wring Peter's neck.

As far as they were concerned when it came to Peter, they would mention no Death Eater attack and try to be completely oblivious to his loyalties all the while keeping a suspicious eye on him. James said that they could also use something called the 'Marauders Map' to track Peter if he went missing.

Harry decided to forgo running and training as he woke up at Eight Forty-five and noticed the others were still out-cold. After a quick shower and change of clothes he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he walked down the staircases, he fumbled in his pocket and felt the parchment which dictated his meeting with Dumbledore at One o'clock. A brief feeling of anticipation shot through his veins before he put it out of his mind…for now.

He entered the Hall and the huge din of conversation immediately quietened down as people stared at him with various expressions. Harry was momentarily confused until he remembered his duel with Dumbledore which now seemed like a long time ago, considering the events of the past evening.

Feigning nonchalance, he walked across the hall and flopped into one of the seats next to the girls, whom had noticed his presence earlier from the silence and whispering.

"Only two months at this school and you're already creating a fuss," Brittany teased as Harry reached for some toast.

Harry smiled wryly, "What can I say? I'm just full of surprises,"

"Where are the others?" Lily asked.

"Your boyfriend's still asleep," He said idly, which caused Lily to blush and the others to snicker.

"The time is past nine. What did you lot get up to last night that caused you to sleep in?" Lily asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

Harry winked, "Better things are left unsaid," _Especially this_, he silently added. Before she could question further, he changed the subject, "So what did you three do when we were in our dormitory? James told us you were helping with planning or something of that nature."

"Did he tell you about what we were planning _for_?" Grace asked with narrowed eyes.

"No but I was hoping _you_ would," Harry said with an innocent look.

Lily sighed, "It's a dance," Then she started laughing at Harry's horrified look, "You look as if we've announced that the NEWT's have to be taken early, not like we've just declared a fun social event,"

"I think I was happier of _not_ knowing," Harry muttered, as he munched on his toast and poured himself cornflakes.

But Lily was too amused now to let this go, "You have to bring a date as well. That means you have to _ask_ a girl," She said, her eyebrows rising while the other girls laughed slightly.

Harry didn't back down, "And what about you? Are you going to accept the _first _time James asks you or reject him just to keep up tradition?" This caused the girls to contain peals of laughter but Lily got a smug look on her face.

"How do you know he hasn't already asked me?"

Harry shook his head, "For somebody whom I was told hated James with a passion, you seem more than happy to get cosy with him. So that just proves something, doesn't it?"

"What does it prove?" Lily asked, pretending the answer wouldn't make her embarrassed.

This time it was Harry's turn to be smug, "That you've always liked James and just covered it up by acting like you wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe his arrogance even secretly turned you on?"

Lily didn't say anything as at that exact moment, Remus, Sirius and the devil himself (James) plopped down next to them and greeted them cheerfully.

"And what have we been talking about?" James asked, grabbing a pitcher of juice.

"Lily was asking whether we had fun last night. I just told her that what we did wasn't what I expected but nonetheless it was a very…_bumpy_…ride you took us on," The girls looked confused while Harry smirked at James panicked expression.

"You didn –," Lily began

"Where's Peter?" Harry said, cutting her off which caused her to scowl at him to which Harry smiled innocently.

It was barely noticeably but all three Marauders stiffened as James replied, "Still asleep,"

"Cool," Harry nodded, as if it wasn't of real importance, "Must be tired from last night,"

"What did you guys do last night?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Oh you know, the usual. Sneak out of school, visit a nightclub, pick up some girls and then fight some Death Eaters. Rather eventful," Harry said thoughtfully, before putting a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouths, "Needs more sugar," He said out loud, reaching for it.

The boys looked alarmed as he said this but the girls didn't notice as they looked at him in bemusement.

"Without joking?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows raised.

Harry grinned after swallowing a mouthful of cereal, "Who says I'm joking?"

There was an awkward silence before Brittany broke it by shaking her head and saying, "You have a weird sense of humour, Harry,"

"It comes with the beautiful package,"

"And you're full of yourself,"

"All great men are entitled to act arrogant," Harry quipped.

"Why were you having fun last night anyway?" Grace asked

Sirius took that as a cue to change the subject, "Celebrating this man's performance," he said, clapping Harry on the back, who in turn stiffened. He was hoping this wouldn't come up.

"Apparently I'm a real beast in the bedroom," He said, hoping to divert them. He then hastily added, "With the ladies, of course,"

Didn't work.

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius rolled his eyes, grinning slightly, "We mean that duel with Dumbledore,"

Immediately the table went silent as some of them looked to Harry to explain, while Brittany looked away uncomfortably. Even Lily was curious to the answer.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the stares, "Yeah?"

"Forgive us for being a little…err…curious but it's not everyday you see someone duel like that," Grace said, breaking the silence. "Especially someone your age,"

"That's ok." Harry said lightly, "I forgive you," He went back to eating and saw a grin of mirth come over Brittany's face.

"Can you…teach us?" Lily asked hesitantly. Harry stared at her in surprise as red stained her cheeks.

"Come on," James urged, "You know a lot more magic than any of us. Don't tell me you can't."

Harry put down his spoon carefully, "Look what I know. It takes…a lot of dedication and hard work. It's not something you can just pick up."

"We know," Remus said quickly, "But…it could be useful…it might even save our life," He gave Harry a meaningful look.

"You all want to learn?" He asked.

They all nodded eagerly, except Brittany who just kept her eyes on her food.

Harry chewed his lip in thought, indecision on his face.

_It _would_ be beneficial_, one part of his mind argued while the other contemplated whether it would just take up time when he could be training himself.

He felt annoyed with himself as that selfish thought went through his head. These were his parents…and their friends, _his_ friends.

"All right," There faces lit up and Brittany looked at him in surprise to which he discreetly shrugged, "Meet me on the seventh floor corridor in half-an-hour," He said as he got up to leave.

"What?" James said in surprise

"We're going to start today?" Lily asked, with a little bit of excitement mixed in with shock on her face.

"Have you lot got anything important planned today?" Harry asked pointedly.

"No, it's just…it's quite soon," Grace muttered.

"You're the ones who want to learn," Harry said dismissively, as he nabbed one last piece of toast and was about to set of.

At that moment, Peter came and sat down at the table after timidly saying, "Hi,"

He looked like he wanted the guys to say something to him, but they just greeted him back stiffly and Harry saw James's knuckles tighten. Peter looked a bit confused and Harry gave the three Marauders warning glances before he left the Great Hall.

_Here's to hoping today turns out better than yesterday_, he thought.

* * *

_10:00 AM_

"Right," Harry said, slightly awkwardly as he clapped his hands together and addressed his friends while standing in the Room of Requirement.

When the door to the room had appeared Harry was met with exclamations of shock and surprise as well as being questioned by Sirius about how he knew about the room.

He had just replied, "You're not the only people who know about secret passages and doorways,"

They all stood waiting eagerly, even Brittany who was there. Even though she used the Room of Requirement sometimes in the mornings, she rarely practised fighting. As he'd noticed before, her main forte was Healing.

"Well…a little help would be nice, what do you want to know?" Harry asked, trying to be confident.

"Those spells you used against Dumbledore," James said immediately.

"And how to duel like you do," Sirius added quickly.

"And make our spells powerful," James added as an afterthought while the others nodded.

"Ok, let's start with the powerful aspect first," Harry said thoughtfully as he slipped into the style he had used with the D.A. in his fifth year. "One of the ways is when you're feeling extreme emotion. You already probably know that when your younger extreme emotion causes accidental magic,"

They all nodded.

"Right, so if you were extremely angry when casting a spell, the likelihood is that your spell will be more volatile. Some spells actually need certain emotions to trigger them while others are given power boosts if you are feeling…emotional," He said lamely at the end.

"Like the Unforgivables need hate?" Lily asked warily.

Harry nodded, "Exactly and like a Patronus needs happiness,"

"Can you do a Patronus?" She asked interestedly.

"I thought you wanted me to teach," He said, a mischievous smile on his lips when she flushed slightly, "The amount of concentration you put into the spell determines the power as well and spells get easier to cast the more they are practised. However another factor that comes into account when considering how powerful your spells are is how powerful the caster is,"

They all looked slightly confused.

"Like Voldemort. He's very powerful so naturally his spells are powerful and he can cast the more magically draining ones." He hesitated slightly, "I'm going to throw away my modesty for a second here and say I'm naturally more powerful than the average wizard,"

A few snorted at the statement at what they already thought was a given.

Lily however had another question, "How do you become powerful?"

Harry hesitated before saying, "Well like anything, hard work is needed. There are different types of power. Knowledge is form of power after all. Some of you will be more powerful than others but then that's natural because everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses,"

"For example, a weakness of mine would be my less than brilliant talent at Healing Charms, while Brittany is awesome at them. Now I know a few but I can't cast them properly and seal up cuts like they never existed. I just numb the wound most of the time but that's often worse than doing nothing,"

"How would Healing Charms be useful when defeating an opponent?" Brittany asked, eyebrows raised.

"You have to work to your strengths. Like James is fantastic at Transfiguration, so in battle he would use that to his advantage. To conjure objects to take spells for him instead of shields or animate items to distract the opponent etc…Lily, you're good at Charms. So you could…well you've already used Charms in the duels to confuse opponents. Remus has good reflexes so he might want to dodge spells rather than cast shields to protect him. Sirius knows a good range of curses…you get my drift," He explained.

"Obviously, if you're facing someone more competent that you, more experienced, it presents a bigger challenge. Experience counts for a lot. Outwitting your opponent is important in that situation. Because if you keep hurling spells, you're probably going to get caught out. You have to use your brain,"

"But we still need to know different spells?" James asked.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "Just use them when you think the situation calls for them,"

"I have a question. How come when you went against us, you looked to be in a few difficult positions but against Dumbledore you managed to fight amazingly?" Lily asked.

"I underestimated you lot and went easy on you," Harry said bluntly, "If I'm putting modesty aside, I reckon it would be really easy for me to beat you lot again,"

She looked a bit disgruntled at that, probably not liking the arrogance so Harry continued.

"I've been learning to fight for a long time, longer than any of you lot. Trust me when I say I have a lot more practise when it come to this," He half-lied.

"So can you teach us some spells?" Sirius asked, "Preferably ones we don't know,"

"You want to know some that can hurt Death Eaters? Or just some fairly harmless incapacitating ones?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Both. Any you think would be useful," Remus said trusting his judgement.

"Right. Ok, well there's one I used against Dumbledore." They all perked up, listening in as Harry required a target to aim at which popped into existence. "It's not Dark, but it's not exactly friendly either so don't go using it against someone you don't hold much of a grudge against,"

He raised his wand and whipped it through the air forcefully. The hair on everyone's neck stood up as Harry's hair moved with an unseen force and sparks erupted from him as he incanted loudly, for their benefit.

"_Stordimento!_"

His wand tip glowed yellow as a radiant swirling whirlpool of magic whirled towards the block of wood which promptly shattered into splinters.

Their expressions were one of wonder as they beheld the glowing potent energy. "Right, that is called…well call it whatever you want. What it does is it causes the body to seize up. Pain starts in the area it strikes…say the leg…and spreads pretty quickly before it spreads all over. The body then shuts down automatically from the pain and the spells properties and you succumb to unconsciousness."

"Cool," Sirius said faintly.

"Yeah," Harry said wryly, "To defend against it, you need a much stronger shield that Protego. You saw Dumbledore cast a silver shield and he was able to deflect it back at me. Well, that takes a fair bit of skill and power so we'll just set our sights for blocking it."

"What if we get hit by it?" Grace asked.

"There's a counter-curse which will stop the progression. But the infected area is going to hurt something terrible. I used a numbing charm on my arm to stop feeling the pain. But the best advice I have is don't get hit. Time, along with most spells, will cause the effects to dissipate."

"Useful spell," James commented.

"Why don't you all have a shot?" Harry suggested.

They all lined up as they took turns. Harry often corrected the wand motions and any misinterpretations he could find. James's spell was perhaps the most potent behind Harry's. His yellow was more dazzling than the others who all concentrated heavily to produce a fairly sickly yellow.

Harry remained upbeat and told them all the results would come and like anything, "Practice makes perfect,"

At the current state their spells would definitely caused discomfort to enemies. It would just take longer for the spell to take effect and easier for it to be blocked.

For about an hour Harry had them practising the one spell. They were fairly exhausted after a few attempts but Harry again encouraged that with time the spell would become easier to cast. He was enjoying himself more than he cared to admit and was already wondering about what other things he could teach.

He'd already decided he would give them one spell to learn at a time until he felt they had gotten a good enough handle on it. It would be better for them to have mastered one spell that could properly subdue a Death Eater rather than a few half-heartedly learnt ones.

"Right, stop. I think that's enough for now. You've have a pretty good gist of that curse but practising will make it easier to use. But don't use students as dummies," He added warningly.

"Not even the Slytherins?" Sirius asked mischievously, which caused Grace to slap him on his head.

"Unfortunately…no," Harry said wryly.

"Are we stopping?" Remus asked.

"Do you want to?" Harry asked everyone and they shook their heads vehemently

"It's quarter past eleven. Lunch is at one so we still got time," James said eagerly while the other agreed.

"Ok," Harry said slowly, "So I guess we can go ahead and make sure you all know a better Shield Charm,"

For the next three-quarters of an hour, Harry taught all six of them to conjure the silver shield which he often did. As far as he knew, it was the strongest defence against all curses save Unforgivables if cast properly.

It, again like the last spell, required a fair bit of power and concentration. None of theirs was as solid or resistant as Harry's and he doubted whether they ever would be considering how much more powerful he was than them.

They were fairly flimsy to start with and beads of sweat were common occurrences on their foreheads as they tried to maintain them as Harry cast mild Stunning Spells at them. His Stunners weren't fairly powerful but the shields were easily dispelled by them.

And again Harry maintained that practise would only help them and as time went on their shields would become more resilient. At the end of the session they were now slightly solid and Harry had to cast at least two mild Stunners to shatter them, but there was still a long way to go.

_Stupefy!_

His medium red light crashed into Remus's shield which weakened considerably but still remained upright.

He nodded and then stopped them all, "At them moment, Protego is still more resistant for you all, but if you keep practising this shield should be much stronger than Protego could ever be. It isn't easy but it's worth it when you get it right,"

They all nodded tiredly.

"Cool, now I thought for the next hour we could have some practise duels," He beamed while the others perked up.

With a quick thought, a duelling platform popped into existence while Harry lectured. "One of the best ways to learn duelling is to actually fight. More experience gained and more chances to learn from mistakes. So first off," He let a wicked smile come over his face, "James and Lily,"

Sirius snickered while James looked slightly horrified. Remus grinned at James's reaction while Lily was just excited to get on stage, and ignore the sly comments from Grace and Brittany.

The duel started off. James was rather hesitant at first to attack Lily but that cleared up as they both took some off Harry's words to heart and used a variation of Charms and Transfiguration to duel. It was fairly quick but Harry had no problem keeping up as he viewed them, but their lack of offensive spells was annoying.

He stopped the duel, "Ok, good. You're playing to your strengths. But don't be afraid to throw in a Stunner. Even if it's easily blocked normally, you never know when you might catch your opponent off guard. Although I think the lack of offensive spells is probably for another more specific reason," he muttered the last part to himself but everybody heard.

"Always be on the move. A moving target is harder to hit than a stationary one. And if you can dodge a spell do so; it takes up less energy than conjuring a shield or animating an object to take a curse for you. Next, Remus, why don't you take a shot against Sirius?"

Harry continued for the next half-an-hour, pairing up the six as they took each other on, and he gave instructions and hints that might be useful. The standard was fairly high for seventeen year olds but Harry knew against competent Death Eaters they would be hard pressed and didn't have the tools for battle…yet.

James faced Brittany in a rematch of their duel in the tournament and this time won, quite spectacularly although Brittany did go down kicking and screaming (metaphorically.)

Remus took Harry's advice to heart the most as he often dodged spells but when he needed to use shields he wasn't found lacking. Grace was an alright dueller as well but despite wanting to learn, she wasn't as enthusiastic when it came to this aspect. Sirius had perhaps, like Harry had said before, the most knowledge of curses out of the six probably due to his family's dark history.

Finally, Harry called out the final duel, "Alright me against James, Sirius and Remus," He let the girls watch as the boys looked wary and confused as they went up on the duelling platform against him.

Harry held his wand in his hand although he wasn't planning on using it. He had something else in mind, "I'd promise to play nice…but…erm…well, I'm not going to," He told them before shouting out, "BEGIN!"

The three simultaneously cast _Stordimento!_ against him and Harry was surprised at their daring before he used the room's properties to call a steel wall into existence which sustained the spells easily.

The other looked confused as Harry hadn't raised his wand but he thought he saw a faint sign of comprehension enter Brittany's eyes.

Immediately, he required marbles to litter the area where the boys were standing and immediately they had to work had to keep their balance before all sorts of harmless soft objects materialized out of nowhere and started bombarding them.

Eventually, after they were all lying in an undignified heap on the ground, Harry stopped and required the room to banish the objects.

He stood their smiling in victory and started talking, "Final hint. Always use surroundings to your advantage. This is the room of requirement, 'nuff said. If you can fight dirty, then do. You can bet on your life Death Eaters will, and if you think about it, in the end that is what you will probably be betting,"

The boys got up looking a little disgruntled.

"That said though, there's no point doing that during mock-duels if you want to learn," He continued, ignoring the boys' slack jaws, "I suppose that's enough for today," He concluded, slipping out of the teaching mode he had grown accustomed to and enjoyed doing.

"Well, that was cool," James said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Wicked,"

"When can we do it again?" Lily asked gamely.

"Aren't we eager to learn," Harry commented, "You can practise that shield in your own time but together…I suppose every Saturday morning after breakfast is good? How does that sound? Oh…and don't tell anyone about this either." He didn't want more attention drawn to him so soon.

The others nodded in agreement as they made there way carefully out of the Room and down for lunch. However, when Harry went in a different direction in order to go see Dumbledore the others asked him where he was going.

"Oh," Harry stopped uncomfortably, "Dumbledore said he wanted to see me," They all exchanged glances, "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be fine; I'll catch you up,"

They reluctantly agreed as Harry turned around again, took a deep breath, with anticipation running wildly in his veins as he made his way to the stone gargoyle which protected the office of one of the most revered wizards in the world.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and was about to knock before a voice came from behind the door.

"Enter,"

He gripped the handle and entered the room, taking note of his surroundings. The office was almost similar to that of the older Dumbledore's only there was no Sword of Gryffindor resting next to the Sorting Hat and perhaps one or two fewer instruments. Fawkes was on his perch and gave a soft trill of greeting when Harry came in.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and there were two glasses of already poured Pumpkin juice awaiting him, along with a plate of sandwiches on a platter.

"Ah, Harry, do come in. Please take a seat. Let's make ourselves comfortable," Dumbledore said jovially. Harry wasn't sure but there was a strange glint in the Headmaster's eye as he studied him.

Harry went and sat down on the comfortable chair, opposite the Headmaster and greeted him, "Hello Professor,"

They both sat there smiling at each other for a few moments and Harry noticed there was something very different in the atmosphere between them that made him wary. After a few moments he broke the silence.

"So…professor…am I here for a reason? I can't imagine you regularly having lunches with your students. Unless you're trying to win over my affections but I'll have to tell you again that you're a little too old for me and I don't swing that way,"

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head and pushed the glass of Pumpkin juice towards Harry and gestured for him to drink, "No of course you are right. I wonder if you remember our first conversation where you stated to me that you don't meet a stranger without finding out everything you can about them. A rather good rule to follow,"

Harry smiled and ignored the worry in his mind, "Another good rule to follow is you don't drink from a glass you haven't seen poured. You have no idea what might be in it." He gestured to his drink.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "You think I have placed perhaps a drug or truth serum in your drink?"

"I didn't say that. I just said it was a smart rule to follow. And you seem to have no qualms on using Legilimency on students so why not a truth serum?" Harry concluded logically.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "An interesting guideline to adhere to no doubt. Another thing I find interesting is your knowledge of the mind arts which are; forgive me, extremely obscure branches of magic."

Harry kept the smile on his face, "Interesting?"

"Occlumency is generally learned as away of protecting the person's mind. Used to keep important information hidden,"

Harry's smile was very fake now, "We all have information that we would rather others didn't know. Some people are just benefited with the ability to hide them better,"

"Indeed," Dumbledore acknowledged, "But, do pardon me, back to what I was saying before with the need to learn everything you can about a stranger you are about to meet. It would only make sense to you to assume that I continue to learn everything I can about you, considering you were about to enter my school."

Harry nodded slowly

"However, imagine my confusion when after months of searching we can find no record of your presence in any Ministry in the world. Nor that of Mr. and Mrs. Watson either. Quite intriguing… and may I say troubling?"

"If you want to," Harry muttered, trying to keep expressionless and ignore the warning bells in his head.

"Of course, with all this considered a few theories did come to mind over possible explanations. But it definitely seemed to appear that you had suddenly manifested into existence on June 1st. We could find no record of your previous citizenship _anywhere_," Dumbledore continued, quite casually.

"Perhaps you were looking in the wrong places," Harry suggested.

"Of that Harry…I have no doubt," Dumbledore's eyes gleamed, "Tell me Harry have you recently read a book with the name _Dark Arts: How To Cast And Counter Them _by _Adrian Goldberg_."

Harry stiffened. That was the book he was reading for the past few nights and now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen it this morning.

"I may have done," He said neutrally.

"Tell me Harry. What would you think if I told you that that particular book was found next to your bed in your dormitory with the words_Property of Albus Dumbledore_ written on the first page?"

"I would ask why you were in our dormitory reading a book that belonged to you when you could have been in what I'm sure is a much more comfortable bed in your own chambers," Harry quipped, worry and anxiety shooting through his body.

"What if asked you what the year _1992_ is like compared to the year _1977_?" Dumbledore asked meaningfully.

Harry avoided the pointed look, "I'd say you'd have to wait fifteen years before I could give you an answer."

Dumbledore suddenly sighed and took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily, "I know your secret Harry,"

"You know that I can't fall asleep unless I have my favorite teddy bear beside me?" Harry asked, smiling to cover up the sharp jolt of panic.

Dumbledore ignored the comment as he put his glasses back on and stared intently at Harry, "I know you are from the future. You have traveled back in time. It is the only thing that fits,"

"Time traveling is impossible," Harry countered.

"No. It improbable, _not_ impossible." Dumbledore disagreed.

Harry didn't know what to do now. Dumbledore was onto him but Harry could keep disagreeing even though it wouldn't get them anywhere. He was afraid of the reactions he would get if somebody found out and now somebody had.

But then, didn't he always expect Dumbledore to eventually figure him out. If someone were to intently search up his seemingly non-existent pass a lot of questions would be brought up. And maybe it would help the bounds of trust if he did confess…but he didn't need to tell him everything.

"If hypothetically," Even though both of them knew this wasn't the case, "I am, then so what?"

"Well a few questions would need to be taken into account," Dumbledore said slowly, "Such as how you have travelled into the past and _why_you have travelled into the past,"

"And…if I had…" Still playing the game, "What makes you think I would tell you?"

"It would be beneficial for both of us," Dumbledore concluded, triumph shining in his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I was looking for a vacation and decided the Seventies would be an ideal location," Harry said with his eyebrows raised.

"I would be rather sceptical but there still is the issue of _how_?"

"With my _super-duper _time-travelling machine of course," Harry said mockingly.

"I have a hard time believing a teenager would have the knowledge to construct a machine that complex," Dumbledore said, ignoring the mocking tone.

"I'm sure you also had a hard time believing you would meet a teenager within the next generation who had undergone a magical surge," Harry grinned.

"That is true, although I insist you tell me," Dumbledore said gently but forcefully.

"You told me how to build it." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I did?" Dumbledore said intrigued, "And why would I impart such knowledge?" He asked, leaning forward.

"In case the need should arise for me to use the knowledge," Harry answered.

"And what circumstance would have to be met?"

"If everything went to hell…which it did," Harry said in a low voice, his eyes clouding over with pain.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked concernedly.

Harry decided to tell Dumbledore, "Everyone had nearly died, all of those resisting anyway. There was no way we could win, He had too much power and in the end it was just me left. This was the easiest option, probably the _only_ option. To go into the past and stop him before he got a chance to do it again,"

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, his face serious.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore's face aged before him as he breathed heavily.

"And why have you come back, Harry? Forgive me but why do you feel that you can destroy him, perhaps the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time?"

"Because," Harry started, his face stony, "I'm the only one who can."

"Explain," Dumbledore said sombrely.

And Harry did. "There was a prophecy made before I was born. Long story short, I'm the only one who can kill him and he's the only one who can kill me,"

Dumbledore face looked stunned before it settled into a pensive frown.

"Of course, I don't know how things have changed now that I have come into the past. Whether it still applies,"

A glimmer of hope started to appear in Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes, "Prophecies are very vague braches of magic in nature. No one knows there true meaning until they have come to pass,"

"This one seemed pretty clear to me, no offence Professor. Or at least the line "_Either must die at the hand of the other….for neither can live whilst the other survives_," Harry said, stating the words that had been etched into his mind since that fateful night.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled despite the serious topic, "I am saying maybe the prophecy always meant for you to defeat Voldemort in _this_ time period,"

Harry contemplated before anger burst into the system, "Then fuck the gods who made the damn prophecy because that means my friends were always meant to die,"

"Maybe so, maybe not Harry. That is only my theory," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry calmed slightly, "There you go then. You have my story. But my question is whether you'll restrict me or help me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Why do you believe I would restrict you Harry?"

"Because despite having great respect for you there is no doubt you are a manipulative bastard," Harry said bluntly much to the indignation of the Portraits.

"No respect the young have these days. When in my day if a pupil so much as dared –," One familiar portrait started ranting indignantly.

"Enough Phineas," Dumbledore silenced, looking more amused rather than insulted.

"I remember you." Harry said to Phineas, letting a wicked smirk come over his face, "Never liked you much though. You were always full of yourself," Phineas puffed up in fury but Dumbledore intervened.

"That is enough Harry. I have no doubt you have stories to tell of your time but a few people may act unsavoury to such slights,"

Harry shrugged, "No, problem. But back to my original question."

Dumbledore smiled, "I have no reason to restrict you Harry. You have perhaps brought something more valuable than anyone else has to me,"

"What?" Harry asked slowly.

"Hope," Dumbledore stated, "That perhaps Voldemort can indeed be killed,"

"Hold on," Harry halted in alarm, "You're not going to make the knowledge public are you?"

"No, of course not. Do not worry Harry. But I feel perhaps a few members of the Order should become aware."

"Even of my true identity?"

"No, we can keep that secret if you wish," Dumbledore allowed but then asked, "Although I must admit, I am curious as to who you really are and your parents. I am presuming Harry Watson isn't your real name,"

"No it's not. But I'm disappointed you haven't guessed yet," Harry smiled impishly.

"Hmm…are your parents still in school?"

Harry nodded as Dumbledore scrutinized him closely.

"All right. A clue…my last name is beginning with P,"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "Well if you're parents are still in school it is safe to assume they are either in sixth or seventh year. Do you have regular contact with them?"

"Maybe," Harry commented, "Maybe not,"

"If you do, then I can only think of James. But is he your father? However now that I think about it…were it not for the hair the resemblance is uncanny. Same facial features…build…only the nose is different and…the eyes…which are strangely similar to Miss Evans," Dumbledore blinked, "James Potter and Lily Evans,"

Harry nodded, "Harry Potter at your service Professor,"

Dumbledore sat back, "I guess Mr. Potter was correct every time he stated he and Miss Evans would get married." He chuckled

Harry wanted to get the attention off his parentage now so he asked another question.

"Am I in the Order now then?" He held his breath.

Dumbledore nodded, "I think it would be best in order for you to complete your destiny,"

"Don't expect it to be easy," Harry warned, "This is Voldemort and he is still very powerful,"

"That is true," Dumbledore agreed, "Which is why I must insist that when you do seek him out you allow me to accompany you. The prophecy may state you must kill him but I am sure, correct me if I'm wrong, that there is nothing concerning someone else harming him or helping you,"

"No, there isn't," Harry said and relief flooded him as he realized he could rely on Dumbledore if he needed to.

"Tom is powerful, no doubt. It wasn't too long since I last faced him,"

"Since you last faced him?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, not too long ago however Voldemort certainly came out on top," Dumbledore said pensively. "Although I will admit I wasn't using my full power…forgive my lack of modesty…but then again neither was he,"

There was a silence after that as they both fell into deep thought. Harry was thrilled, in his mind he'd just taken a huge step in making sure his destiny could be fulfilled…one way or another.

"Will I fight alongside the Order?"

"If you wish," Dumbledore said carefully, "In any severe battles it may be prudent for you to fight. Although I do not like the idea of recklessly sending men into battle. I would also suggest you train as much as possible. All the help you can acquire is necessary Harry. I would train you but alas forgive an old man who may be too busy,"

"No problem," Harry dismissed, "You've already trained me before,"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up, "Perhaps you could inform of what events occur after this timeline?"

"Do you think it would be wise? And it would take a rather long time," Harry said hesitantly.

Dumbledore faltered, "Perhaps you are right, and maybe another time would be better,"

"Maybe you could tell me how I will know I'm needed?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "I can send Fawkes to you, he will be able to accompany you," Harry looked over at the phoenix, "I saw you were not surprised at seeing him so I assume you have met him before,"

Harry half-smiled, "He's helped me in a few scrapes," He recalled the incident in the Chamber.

Dumbledore nodded, "So it is settled. Should the need arise, Fawkes will alert you. Do not worry if it is during a lesson, I shall take care of that for you,"

Harry nodded but then said, "I'm surprised that you're so willing to agree to all of this. My Dumbledore, or rather you in the future, tried to shelter me at first before he realized it wasn't the smartest course of action."

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes, "I fear that Voldemort may ascend to such a level which we may not be able to resist soon. He grows stronger all the time but now at last I have hope that he can be beaten and we can win," He opened and stared at Harry with hope and anticipation.

Harry accepted the explanation, "What about Order meetings?"

"Hmm…that is more difficult. Perhaps it would be more beneficial if I were to alert you to the any important happenings and any suggestions you give could be passed on," Dumbledore suggested.

"Sounds good. I suppose you don't want me to tell my friends?"

"I am assuming they do not know about who you really are,"

Harry shook his head.

"They will no doubt become suspicious if you disappear frequently and the media can only be controlled so much. I will leave that to your discretion Harry,"

"Thank you,"

"But be careful with how much you reveal," The Headmaster cautioned.

Harry agreed and said, "Any Order information at the moment that I should know?"

Dumbledore thought before saying slowly, "I suppose the most important business going on would be the summit that is occurring at Five o'clock today. Which is in…actually it is Four already which means the Minister and his cabinet should have arrived with the Parliament attending later,"

Harry started. He had been talking to Dumbledore for nearly three hours. He'd missed lunch as well but he didn't feel hungry in the slightest.

"The summit is supposed to organize a peace between the two communities, however only those attending and a select few of the Order know about it. If word were to get out…" Harry nodded at how bad that would be.

"Where are they meeting?" Harry asked.

"They are meeting in a Muggle building in Newcastle. I currently have a few people viewing the location from a distance to inform us of any information that may be forthcoming."

Harry nodded, "And Crouch and the Cabinet only know? They haven't told anyone else."

"No, although Crouch his informed his son. He is hoping that–,"

"What?" Harry said all colour draining from his face and a coil of dread settling in his stomach. "His son?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said slowly, "Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry swallowed, "What time did you say they were meeting?"

"Five, although the dignitaries from the Ministry should be arriving or probably have arrived by now,"

Harry's eyes widened and terror coursed through him. He opened his mouth to warn Dumbledore but before he could there was a flash of green flames from the fireplace.

Moody's face was sitting in the fire, looking deadly serious and grave.

"Ah, Moody how –," Dumbledore got cut off and somehow Harry knew what the words Moody was going to deliver would be.

"Albus, the building where they're supposed to meet, it's just been blown up. It's exploded in flames. All of the Minister's cabinet and the Minister himself…they're all dead."

The news was delivered to the horror-struck expressions of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	16. Prime Minister And Dark Magical Surg

**Prime Minister And Dark Magical Surge**

* * *

_Friday 5th November 1977_

Darks clouds rumbled loudly in the sky, covering Hogwarts in a gloomy blanket as rain lashed down mercilessly and stained the glass windows. The grounds were slippery from the dew and mud pools littered the ground at various points. Horrible, dreadful weather….which reflected the ambience of the castle, and the mood of Harry Potter as he trudged down the moving staircases on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast

Four days it had been…four days since his night time battle with Death Eaters…four days since his revealing talk with Dumbledore…four days since the Ministry had been thrown into the lion's pit with two sides battling for control. One side wanted total rule and control over those they deemed unworthy and the other wanted to prevent that.

After the news had arrived, Dumbledore had immediately flooed out of his office after giving a short, sharp apology to Harry. Since then the Headmaster hadn't been seen at meals in the Great Hall and Harry was sure he was stuck in his office, working.

The papers had reported the deaths the next morning and a slight defeatist attitude had come over most students. That maybe Voldemort would actually succeed. He had damaged the self-esteem of Britain greatly and a lot of people were already too afraid.

Ministerial elections were going to be decided in just a few days. A very short time but it had been decided that it had to be done quickly. The candidates hadn't been introduced yet and with each election only two ever ran for the position but the problem now was that people were scared. Bagnold, who was previously in the running, had already declared she wouldn't be applying for the job.

Harry had pushed himself mercilessly in his training in the mornings, feeling it to be the only way to release the frustration building up inside him. Unlike most mornings, Brittany hadn't joined him today as he walked tiredly into the Entrance Hall.

Going through the doors to the Hall and pointedly ignoring all the stares and whispers that trailed behind him, he flopped down next to his friends who were all there at Eight Twenty, a short while before the newspapers would arrive.

Peter was at the end of the table as well and everything looked seemingly natural except for those who knew better. There was a barely perceptible tension between the friends that had the beginnings of hatred for what Peter had done. Harry was just impressed that they had restrained themselves so well but then the rat wasn't often with them all the time now. It seemed Harry had sort of filled the fourth spot role, but Peter hadn't been spotted anywhere incriminating on the map yet when absent.

As a rule, they hadn't mentioned that Halloween night but that sort of event was like that of the troll in the girls' bathroom in his first year. It served to make Harry closer to the Marauders, although if his secret was ever discovered the bond would decidedly weaken.

"Hey," He greeted and received replies back.

"You look tired," Lily commented.

Harry smiled forcedly; he hadn't told anybody about what he and Dumbledore had discussed. He didn't know whether he should or not even though when he did eventually get involved with the Order and the war it would become public. But for now…

He shrugged, "I'm fine,"

She nodded and Harry tuned out all the mindless chatter around him as he played with his bowl of cornflakes, thinking deeply.

"Shouldn't play with food," Brittany said idly.

"There are probably lots of things I shouldn't do," Harry muttered under his breath which Brittany made a confused face at. He shook his head, "When's the damn newspaper going to arrive?"

"Not long now, why so eager?"

"The candidates. I want to know who they are," He said shortly, swirling the milk with his spoon. The flakes were starting to get all soggy now.

"Why so down?" She asked casually.

"Someone nicked my last Liquorice wand last night," Harry said grouchily. It _was_ _part_ of the reason he was feeling down.

Brittany blinked, "Okay," she said slowly. "There's another Hogsmeade weekend soon. You can get some more then."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Too far away," He said for the sake of saying something. He wasn't even concentrating on the conversation; his mind was all over the place at the moment.

"Wow, you really are tired," Brittany commented.

"Not," Harry said petulantly.

"How was…training?" Brittany asked belatedly

"Tiring," Harry said absently, still not concentrating on anything.

Brittany laughed, "Your head must be in the clouds today, you don't even know what you're saying,"

Harry looked at her properly and asked, "Huh?"

"Forget it," She shook her head.

"How come you didn't come up to the seventh floor today?" Harry asked, finally feeling focused enough to handle a conversation.

Brittany smiled cheekily, "I was tired,"

Harry looked at her oddly, "I get the feeling that was supposed to be funny,"

"It might have been had you actually listened to what we were talking about a few minutes before," Brittany explained.

"Right…well anyway, I've been meaning to ask on how to Heal wounds left by Dark Curses," Harry said reluctantly.

"The best thing to do would be to avoid being hit by them,"

"As wonderful as that piece of advice is…" Harry grumbled, "I still want to know. They don't Heal as easily as other wounds,"

"No, otherwise it probably wouldn't be Dark Magic," Brittany said, her mouth fighting a smile.

"Are you going to teach me or not?" Harry said in exasperation, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure," She smiled, "Tomorrow morning, fine?"

"Perfect, thanks," Harry agreed, "Now let me go back to my brooding,"

"Here's something that might cheer you up. The paper's here,"

Harry looked up and sure enough, owls were flooding into the room from a hidden pathway in the ceiling and most of them were sporting new editions of _The Daily Prophet_ which Harry was anxious to read, half-afraid of what he might find.

One of the owls with a screech dropped a paper off at their table which Lily opened up and read urgently after paying a Knut for the subscription. James who was sitting next to her, read over her shoulder as the whole table was silent, waiting on what the news was.

Harry thought he could read James's expressions well as they were often displayed on his face and sure enough his face got darker and darker as his eyes skimmed down. Something that did no good for Harry's anxiety. Lily however just became paler which made her wide green eyes stand out vividly against ashen face.

"What is it?" Remus asked quietly as a renewed sense of whispers erupted around the hall.

"It's…" James shook his head disgusted, "…the candidates for the election have been announced,"

"And?" Harry pressed.

Lily just handed the paper over and it only took the headline to reveal to Harry what the problem might be to some people, while others would be oblivious enough to not see the problem.

_**Lucius Malfoy:**_

_**Youngest Minster Ever?**_

"Hell no!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry read on silently, ignoring the interruption as his eyes turned serious and his posture became rigid with the restrained anger, fury manifesting itself in the pit of his stomach.

_Late last night, Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy family and an extremely influential and popular man, was nominated for the hallowed position of Minister for Magic. Very quickly it seemed, his nomination was seconded and tripled and in a compelling speech he graciously accepted and is now one of the two applicants vying for the post._

_Malfoy, only twenty-five, could quite controversially become the youngest Minister since the British Ministry of Magic's inception. Despite rumours of Mr. Malfoy favouring an old-fashioned view on culture and involvement with the Dark Arts, he could hopefully subject the Ministry into a reform that could benefit us in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_He is already a renowned figure in Britain despite his young age and not only two years ago ascended to Head of the Governing Body for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster, is admitted to having a fairly shaky relationship with Mr. Malfoy._

_Politically and influentially powerful, Lucius has made the Malfoy name one to respect and one that holds a lot of sway. The question now is if he does become Minister can he make Britain a country to respect and a country without conflict._

_The other candidate is Arthur Weasley (Continued Page. 5)_

Harry gripped the paper tightly and reluctantly let go off it as Remus turned to get a better look. The implications of it…

The two candidates were Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. Harry knew Arthur was around thirty five or so years of age now and a member of the Order however he wasn't a universally respected person yet due to his lack of ambition. The only reason he was probably elected was the lack of other nominees.

And with the way the paper was written it seemed as if Lucius already had the job as a clear favourite. He was already seen as a powerful man despite any dodgy dealing that might be rumoured to be going on behind the scenes. But with him in power…

This was looking frighteningly similar to how Voldemort won the war in the future. It was slightly dissimilar but the resources and Intel that would become available for Tom Riddle would be plentiful. And Harry didn't think there was much they could do to stop Lucius from winning. It looked as if he already had done.

Harry abruptly stood up, knocking his spoon over and sending it clanging to the floor. Ignoring it, he took one look to the Head table and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the centre seat vacant. He started walking and hoped the Headmaster was in his office as all thoughts of lessons and teachers fled from his mind.

That is until his friends called out to him.

"What are you doing Harry?" Brittany asked.

"Class isn't for another ten minutes," Lily said.

They all looked at him

"Erm…I've got something to do," He said haltingly, "I'll catch up with you later,"

And with that he strode of ignoring their glances as he ran through the halls to the stone gargoyle which protected Dumbledore's office. Barking the password which he knew from entering on Monday, he quickly jumped up the steps, not waiting for them to magically take him up, and before he put his hand on the doorknob, a voice came from within.

"Enter,"

And without hesitation he did.

Albus Dumbledore looked up from a stack of papers and immediately a pleased expression came over his face.

"Ah! Harry. I was just about to send for you…" Dumbledore greeted jovially.

That stopped Harry in his tracks, "You were?" He asked nonplussed.

"Yes, yes my dear boy. I feel as if we still have a great deal to discuss," He went on but then paused, a thoughtful frown came over his face, "Is there perhaps something wrong? Maybe there is a reason you entered my office?"

"Er—I just," He said embarrassingly. Now in the office he felt a bit awkward and out of place after contemplating storming into the office of a Headmaster that he didn't know as well as his previous. "I read the paper this morning,"

Dumbledore's face turned grave, "Ah, yes. Sit down Harry,"

Harry took the same seat he had four days ago and took a moment to appreciate the comforting warmth of the chair before seeing that Dumbledore had steepled his fingers underneath his chin, looking serious.

"This is one thing that has worried me greatly since the dreadful news we heard only a few days ago," Dumbledore sighed.

"You knew that Malfoy would be nominated?" Harry asked in surprise, "Why didn't you do anything?" He bit his lip after that. It was sort of unfair that he expected Dumbledore to wave his wand and stop things from happening but that was how a lot of people viewed the man, "I'm sorry. That's not fair of me,"

Dumbledore smiled faintly, "Do not worry Harry. But we have tried, Arthur Weasley has reluctantly gone for the position but I fear that Lucius will gain it. Too many good, capable people are afraid to put themselves into the spotlight. And then there is the problem of Crouch's son…"

"What about him?" Harry asked directly.

"When you told me about his allegiances, I again must admit I was sceptical…" Dumbledore said apologetically.

"I'm telling you he's a Death Eater and a very dangerous one. A fanatical maniac…or at least that's what Azkaban made him," Harry explained.

"Yes…his actions suggest that," Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "After his father died, a lot of people are now seeing him in a very sympathetic light, along with his mother currently being unwell. He is seen as a poor boy caught in the middle of horrific tragedy,"

"And he's milking it for what it's worth?" Harry guessed.

"Slowly details are being released as to the nature of the attack and it is being twisted to change the publics' perception."

"How?"

"It was a bomb that destroyed the building. A fairly simple device. A _muggle_ device. And Parliament had deliberately stated that they wouldn't be there until one hour after the Minister and his people arrived. All this points to the fact that it may not have been Voldemort who ordered the strike. Especially because no prior information had been released about the meeting."

"And if it gets fed into the media, people will just eat it up," Harry surmised with growing dread.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "It seems that either way, Voldemort is manipulating a war to fight against the Muggles. He has changed his plans slightly which is obvious but if the public is turned against the muggles…his goal could be made easier,"

Harry sighed, "And what then? What's he going to want if he completes his goals?" Harry asked rhetorically, hating Voldemort more that ever.

"What all men with power want.," Dumbledore answered as they sat their in silence. "More power,"

A thought struck Harry, "What about Parliament? Does the Prime Minister know?"

"I was going to be on my way to inform him today. We currently have surveillance on him though and very high protection." Dumbledore paused, "I was actually going to ask you to accompany me,"

Harry looked up, startled, "You want me to come with you?"

He smiled faintly, "Yes, I think it would be beneficial. We also need to talk some more Harry."

"What about my lessons?"

"Like I have said before, these things can be taken care of. Do you wish to come?" Dumbledore asked, for a final time.

"Count me in, Prof." Harry grinned excitedly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter were currently walking in the streets of London, on their way to Downing Street. They could have Apparated straight there but it was decided mutually that it would be best to discuss a few issues before they went in.

Naturally, at Ten o'clock there were a few people on the streets as well and the rather odd pair attracted more than a few stares that they ignored. However a group of raucous teenagers weren't inclined to let them do so.

"Yo gramps! Halloween was four days ago," One boy, obviously the leader of the group shouted out while the others sniggered.

Harry frowned and turned around, "We know," He said slowly, "After all, we're not the high school drop outs,"

"What did you just say?" The boy blustered out angrily, his beady eyes narrowing as he flexed his arms. His group went eerily silent and Harry now noticed they were much bigger and older than him. What was it with his luck to attract these kinds of people?

_Second time in five days, _he thought.

At this point Dumbledore turned around and beamed that annoying benevolent smile, "Ah, Harry, are you making friends. It's always nice to see young people make friends with those out of their age group," Harry was seriously contemplating whether Dumbledore was insane or whether he was winding him.

Neither possibility was out of the question.

The boy smirked, "I can't imagine he has too many friends in his age group if he's hanging out with you, you old coot," He said much to the laughter of others.

Dumbledore didn't look insulted but his twinkle did dim slightly, "Manners are a virtue no young respectful man should go without. I suggest you learn some, my dear boy and fast,"

"Don't give me that preachy shit you freak," The boy said angrily.

Harry muttered, "And these are the types of people we're trying to protect against Voldemort," Dumbledore gave him a sharp look. "Don't give me that look; the same thought is going through your mind,"

"We must be going now, excuse us," Dumbledore said politely but the group didn't agree. The street was virtually empty at the moment and was quite bare with not many shops and those that were there didn't seem to be open until a few hours time so therefore a crowd hadn't gathered at the verbal confrontation.

"We don't think so, old man," The leader said as his group of, Harry counted, five including himself bounded over and motioned for them to flank him. He grinned maliciously, "You see we're in need of a bit of money and we figure you're going to give it to us," He grabbed Dumbledore's arm and tightened his grip.

A cold look that felt totally alien flashed over Dumbledore's face which looked truly dangerous and hinted at the underlying dormant power the man possessed, "The naivety and arrogance of youth is sometimes a curse."

"Let go of his arm…if you know what's good for you," Harry said softly and immediately another bulky hand came down on his shoulder.

He reacted straight away as he grabbed the hand and twisted it sharply and heard a satisfying _click!_

The owner cried out and pain and sounds of alarm came from the group as some retaliated. One boy kicked out blindly at Harry, who parried the leg away sharply while simultaneously blocking a punch and bending the accusing owner's arm harshly. The leader let go of Dumbledore's arm as he backed away at first thinking about self-preservation before running forward, withdrawing a small blade and screaming.

"I'll gut you like a fish!"

The others backed away as the knife came down on Harry who looked at it impassively while bringing up his arm. He grabbed the hand and stopped the advance of the knife as it halted an inch from his face, between his eyes. Nevertheless the boy was strong as he thrashed forward but Harry, for the second time in five days, brought his knee up roughly into the boy's exposed mid-section. The boy gasped and fell to his knees while the others stood with wide eyes before scattering away.

_London really must not like me if I'm attacked nearly every time I come here, _Harry pondered, _This, the nightclub incident, the theatre, Diagon Alley…twice._

Harry picked up the knife which had clattered to the floor and remorselessly kicked the boy in the head, knocking him unconscious. "Shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys. Yup, I think it would be safe if I took it," He placed it casually in one of the loops in his jeans. He turned to Dumbledore.

"So…London's really hospitable isnt it? You have to love the people here. So _welcoming_," Harry said sarcastically whilst Dumbledore frowned.

"Was that necessary?" He asked wearily, gesturing to the boy.

Harry nodded, "Um…yah. Stupid shit….drawing a knife on me," He began walking on the path

"Violence isn't always the answer Harry," Dumbledore reprimanded, as they continued on foot.

"Some time it is,"

"You must find ways to avoid confrontation if you can," He pressed

Harry whirled around, "There!" He pointed out, "Right there! All the time in the future, that attitude, the lack of doing something offensive to the other side was probably what lost us the war, what lost us everything…what lost _me _everything!"

They were both silent after that as they walked on to a more public street where cars were lined up in traffic with their horns blaring irritably. The noise of civilisation washed over them as they silently contemplated what had just been said and as far as Harry was concerned, the truth behind it.

"How?" Dumbledore finally asked, "You have not told me how?"

Harry sighed, knowing what the full question was. "Frighteningly similar to what is happening at the moment. Although there was less involvement from the Muggle world."

"Perhaps in a little more detail?"

"It's a long story," Harry warned, trying to inevitably delay telling it even though it was the reason they had decided to walk the distance to Downing Street.

"We have a long walk ahead of us," Was the patient answer he received.

Harry nodded and started reluctantly, "The first thing you should know is that there was a period when the Wizarding World knew peace. Essentially and with hindsight though it was only the calm before the storm," Harry blew air out if his lips, "And what a storm…"

Dumbledore was looking politely confused so Harry went on, "For thirteen years Voldemort was in exile and everyone thought He was finally gone. After he had lost his powers he spent a long time as nothing more than a spirit, possessing animals and controlling snakes…but he was still alive and he constantly planned and sought out a means to resurrect himself and regenerate into a new body,"

"How did Voldemort become a spirit and lose his powers?" Dumbledore said, fully intrigued.

Harry brought his hand up to his forehead and fingered his scar, "You asked me about this. I got it when I was only a year old. Voldemort struck me with the Killing Curse…he'd come after me because he'd heard part of the Prophecy…and it rebounded and hit him but didn't kill him…just damaged him severely and forcibly removed him from his body," He explained in a distant tone.

Dumbledore's face was grave, "I had suspected but nonetheless I am…shocked. That curse is thought to be unblockable. A lightning bolt is often the residual magic left behind by the Killing Curse. I must ask…do you know _why_ you survived it?"

"My mother protected me from it," Harry stated, a wave of sadness flashing across his face.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore frowned, "What kind of protection did she give you?"

"The only kind a mother can give," Harry stated and comprehension dawned on the old man, "The polar opposite of what fuels the Killing Curse."

"Love," Dumbledore stated.

"More wonderful and yet more terrible than Death, human intelligence and the forces of nature," Harry said softly. At Dumbledore's surprised look, he explained, "You once said that to me,"

Dumbledore had a small smile on his face, "You are quite an intriguing character, Harry."

Harry's mouth twisted, "Anyways, back to the war. When he finally came back, I'll go into details another time, the _how_ isn't important, the Ministry spent a year denying His existence. No one apart from me and his Death Eaters saw him come back so therefore there was no proof apart from my word,"

"They didn't want to believe He was back, Fudge, the Minister, was afraid of what it would mean for him and the Ministry if they had to accept that a man, who had nearly ripped the heart out of the Wizarding World before, had supposedly come back from the dead."

"_You _believed me though and you set up the Order again and recruited those who did believe the truth. The Ministry set up slander campaigns against me and you to discredit us. They took you off the Wizenmagot, called you senile, and called me deranged and dangerous."

"And the general public believed it because they didn't want to confront the terrifying possibility of us being right. I'm not sure what the Order did for the first year. It was mainly trying to convince people and halt Voldemort but He was fairly silent for most of the year or what he was doing we didn't know yet. The only public action that came from Him was leading a mass breakout from Azkaban,"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "And they still denied his existence afterwards? Especially since no-one has ever escaped from there before?"

Harry nodded, "Yup," He said, derisiveness creeping into his tone, "Blamed it on Sirius Black, especially because he escaped from Azkaban not only two years before,"

"Sirius Black," True shock flittered across Dumbledore's face, "I had always thought –,"

"Oh don't worry," Harry interrupted quickly, "He was innocent, completely innocent. Framed actually. Spent twelve years in Azkaban before he escaped. He was part of your Order as well," He tried to reassure.

"How did he escape?" Dumbledore asked curiously

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, not my place to tell. Kind of give away a secret of his if I do,"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "You were telling me about how the Ministry kept on denying Voldemort's existence…"

Harry continued, "Eventually in May 1996, you and Voldemort dueled right in the middle of the Ministry Atrium," He skipped over the details of how they came to be there, "And quite a few people saw it and well they couldn't pretty much deny the evidence then. The news came out and later that night was when you told me the prophecy."

"Of course, we finally saw the consequences of denying the existence of Voldemort and within a couple of months the Ministry was his. It was pathetic really, he had spies everywhere in that place and when the time came, Lucius killed Fudge and Voldemort took over and had all the resources he could ever want at his disposal,"

"Most flocked to his side out of fear while some came to Hogwarts. It was really the only safe place left with Voldemort having control all over the country. He would attack houses of Order members and a lot of them ended up dead. Eventually, you were either with Voldemort or you were at Hogwarts under your protection,"

"The climax came and Voldemort attacked. Needless to say he won, pretty much everybody died, I escaped," Harry finished shortly.

Dumbledore looked very contemplative as he thought all about what Harry had said. Still even now, Harry thought that Dumbledore had taken the news of the Prophecy and him being from the future with surprising ease and very little denial, if at all.

He voiced that thought.

"Trust me Harry when I say that I am surprised…perhaps even shocked. I am just merely more than hopeful over the introduction of a Prophecy,"

Harry nodded, "It'll be difficult, hell it'll be nearly impossible. But I'll try. Hopefully I can outwit him and I reckon I'm quicker than him,"

"Voldemort, despite his questionable sanity, is extremely intelligent," Dumbledore warned, "His dueling technique is flawless and he is very fast himself."

"I know," Harry acknowledged, "But I just have to be quicker. And I know I got lucky in the summer, he underestimated me,"

They fell into deep silence again with only the sound of their footsteps crunching on gravel as they turned into a silent street not far from their destination. The sun was near its peak and there were no dark, threatening clouds in the centre of London as opposed to the gloomy atmosphere of Scotland.

"I do wonder how you are handling all of this though, Harry. It cannot be an easy experience to have lost everything and then come back and meet teenage versions of your parents," Dumbledore said, as they walked more briskly now.

"Hmm," Harry made a small noise, "I try not think about my past, or future is it? I dunno. I just try not to think about it but I'll probably always miss them. And as far as my parents are concerned I was afraid that the first time I met them my heart would burst out of my chest because it was beating so damn bloody hard,"

"An understandable reaction," Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"Meh," He shrugged carelessly, "I've tried to separate the two people from my parents. My parents are dead; these two are just teenagers with another chance at life. That's how I see it,"

"Very wise," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Harry nodded, "Let's stop talking about that now. I get uncomfortable with feelings and I am a man. I have to have some semblance of dignity. Jeez!"

"I can see where you inherit your father's traits," Dumbledore commented wryly, "And no doubt pick up a few of Sirius',"

And with that, after another laugh the journey was completed in silence with both wizards feeling the bonds of trust had been slightly strengthened.

* * *

Whether people believed it or not, the area around Downing Street was heavily warded. It had to be otherwise it would be very easy for any Death Eater to assassinate the Prime Minister but the protections had been there for the past one hundred and fifty odd years and had only strengthened over time.

Of course, there were many highly trained guards with special training in fighting, but as potent as guns were, they wouldn't be able to hold against a truly skilled and determined group of wizards. And trying to enter the wards, whilst having ill-intent, resulted in all guard units around the country to be called to the sight as well as the attackers having to deal with repercussions from invading the wards.

The stabilizing and existence of the wards wasn't a problem. The Prime Minister would definitely care about his self-preservation and nearly every high-ranking official or politician was aware of the questionable nature of magic. But the wards didn't stop Harry or Dumbledore Apparating into hallway outside the Prime Minister's door.

However…if they had done that with the intention of harming the leader of the country they might have found themselves without a few limbs.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, after disabling the muggle alarms and making a vital note to reactivate them after they had finished here.

Harry made a face, "Stuck up politicians. Can't live with them and I could definitely live without them," was the reply as they stepped into the office.

As expected, it was very well-decorated with a lush carpet and animal heads adorning the walls. A large, gleaming fireplace was currently lit and its flames gave the room a soft glow. There was a large, stylish and practical desk which was littered with all manner of documents along with a cup of coffee and the Prime Minister himself was currently sitting in a large, comfortable looking arm chair while slouched over a piece of paper, writing furiously.

James Callaghan was a slight beefy man but not overly so and his hair had more than a few streaks of grey. He also had a pair of black thick-framed glasses which looked very unattractive but seemed to suit the man. At the opening of the door, he started talking.

"Have you got the news on those wizards yet, Mary? I want an explanation on why that building was on flames if I'm to finish this report and none of those wand-waving idiots have contacted me. And can you re-do me another cup of coffee and this time change the water, it tastes a bit stale." He didn't look up once as he sat hunched over and spoke in a commanding tone.

He did however sit up sharply in surprise when he heard Dumbledore speak.

"I am sorry we have not come to inform you sooner but I hope you will forgive us as there is a very good reason for it," Dumbledore said calmly.

Prime Minister's eyes went wide with surprise and…a tiny hint of fear? Before it was schooled into an annoyed expression which made Harry frown

"About time. Hang on, I recognize you from a meeting before," Displeasure was permanent on his face and Harry was getting continually annoyed from the man's attitude and had already taken an instant dislike to him. The man's gaze swiveled to Harry and asked rudely, "Who are you?"

"Is common courtesy not part of your job description or does the condescending attitude just come with it," Harry scowled, ignoring a warning look.

The Prime Minister looked unimpressed, "Look, _boy_," He emphasized the last part and it made Harry twitch, "I am pretty sure you are not part of anything important, so I ask, _who_ _are you_?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak up for him but Harry got there first, "You're right. I could just be another 160 lb civilian here to kick another, much heftier civilian's…" He faltered slightly at Dumbledore's more persistent look and amended, "Or you know, I could be here to talk things over,"

"He is here on my account, Prime Minister," Dumbledore said.

The Prime Minister glared at Harry who returned it, needing no reason to feel further inclined to dislike the man combined with his deep seated bias for politicians. "Tell me why the building where we had arranged to meet was in flames?"

"Because it exploded," Harry smirked, "I thought you might have been able to figure that out bei –,"

"Harry," Dumbledore said sharply, "I think it would be best if I told the story,"

And he did. Harry watched as the Prime Minister's expression got darker and darker as his eyes narrowed, listening to the increased threat they were all now facing and the amount of control that was slowly slipping away from them into Voldemort's grasp.

"This is exactly why magic shouldn't exist," The man said in a rage, "It's used for nothing but despicable things. Don't think I haven't heard of the previous Dark Lord you supposedly had. Magic is used to kill, to destroy, to conquer. It –,"

"Makes you feel weak, helpless…powerless," Harry interrupted sharply, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, _Prime Minister_ but magic does exist so remove whatever is stuck up your arse and stop whining like a teenage girl on her monthly period."

The Prime Minister gaped in outrage at him and Dumbledore set a disapproving stare on Harry but there was a faint twitch to his lips that belied his stern look.

"While Harry's manners have a lot to be desired what he is trying to say Mr. Callaghan is that we cannot do anything about the existence of magic," Dumbledore said, his tone placating.

The Prime Minister closed his mouth in a snap and gained his bravado, "I am very close to declaring your kind an enemy of Britain and announcing your existence to the world. It would not take much for us to tip our hand towards civil war,"

Dumbledore opened his mouth and said, "I do not beli -,"

He was cut off by Harry, "Do you have a family, Prime Minister?" His tone was idle.

Callaghan's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat?"

"Bloody hell," Harry said exasperatedly, "It was a simple question. If I was going to threaten you, trust me, I would do it properly. Now, answer," He flashed Dumbledore a look to urge him to stay quiet. Dumbledore frowned but seemed to want to observe if Harry could handle this.

"Yes," He answered curtly.

"And I'm sure, like any self-respecting man, you care for them?"

He got a stiff nod in return.

"And you want to protect them from the evils of the world and all that crap?" He continued with the incessant questioning.

Another nod.

"So you won't declare our existence to everyone because mainly, even though a lot of people will think you're unhinged, which I already do by the way, you literally toss your family's world upside down and introduce them to a race of vampires, Dark Lords and killers,"

The Prime Minister was livid as he gazed at Harry, "I'm not surprised you wizards allow such insolence to go unpunished,"

"You know I have a really strong urge to say something equally annoying and cheeky just to see how red your face can actually get. Actually, I've heard that too much blood near the head can be bad for your health –,"

"It would be prudent, I think, for us to form an alliance Prime Minister. In the coming months, I fear, that we may be in need of all the help we can get and let us not forget, the result of this war will greatly affect your world as well," Dumbledore cut Harry off and spoke intently.

"Tell me how much our world would be affected?" The man asked in clipped tones.

"Voldemort would seek and perhaps kill any Muggles who have produced magical offspring. Not to mention there would be a direct attack on you and a war, which He already seems to be manipulating the public into agreeing to. He would enslave you, all of you and treat you with nothing more than disgust. You would be at the very bottom of society, under his thumb," Dumbledore said gravely.

"And I hear that's a not a particularly desirable outcome. Because…well…" He stopped at Dumbledore's exasperated look. He didn't want to act too annoying although he was afraid he had probably come across as that already. Still, it was hard to keep his mouth shut.

Meh, as long as Dumbledore didn't regret bringing him and rule out future excursions where he could accompany him.

"Surely he would not do that," Callaghan said, and it sounded like it wasn't the first time he had thought this…or hoped it, "Our army, while not having magic, would still be able to do great damage to your forces,"

"Voldemort doesn't care," Harry said, this time contributing something worthwhile, "He doesn't care at all for any of his followers, supporters and the like. They all tools but they follow him for promises of powers. What a lot of his servants fail to understand is that once you outlive your usefulness to him, you end up dead,"

"Something has to be done; the French are on my back with that incident in Wembley only last week." The Prime Minister ranted to no one in particular

"We are facing the same problem with the French Ministry also," Dumbledore said, making Harry look up sharply. He hadn't heard about that although he supposed it was to be expected.

"And why aren't they helping your lot, if this threat is as big as you say?" Callaghan questioned angrily.

"The same reason no other country is helping you," Harry cut in, "They're afraid of the unknown and of dieing, and fear makes people do terrible things,"

"I have a query as to whether any curfews of the sort are being organized?" Dumbledore asked.

Callaghan sighed, "We can't do that. Because the public will want answers and action and we can't promise that because we're not given a chance to do anything. There is already a threatening of riots breaking out,"

"Which is why we must unite to help combat the threat," Dumbledore said quietly.

Callaghan sighed angrily and looked conflicted, "I will raise our army on high alert. If you need our co-operation, we will assist,"

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, Prime Minister. However, only listen to either me or Harry," Harry shot Dumbledore a surprised look, "We are the ones who are most likely to contact you. We do not want you being fed misinformation,"

Callaghan nodded slowly, "Okay…but make sure you don't abuse this. Otherwise, make no mistake; you will be dealing with one _very_ angry nation," He said ominously.

Harry couldn't help it, "This must be the part in the movies when the thunder rumbles threateningly and the lightening strikes," At the two irritated and amused looks, he shook his head and held up his hands, "I don't know what it is. Lately, even I can't understand some of the stuff coming out of my mouth,"

"You are definitely you father's son," Dumbledore commented wryly.

"Are you jokin'? This is a hundred per cent _me_. Nobody gets credit for my amazing wit,"

At their incredulous looks again, the hand went up like before.

"Don't ask," he pleaded, "Let's just go, I think someone might have spiked my drink this morning or something."

* * *

"Well that went well," Harry said cheerfully, as he and Dumbledore walked along a part of the countryside they had apparated to after the meeting. Apparently, the beautiful atmosphere in these fields was good for sorting out thoughts.

"I had no idea you had such trouble holding your tongue Harry," Dumbledore commented.

"Only against those I don't really like," Harry said dismissively, "And I don't like politicians, Death Eaters, and Voldemort, along with many other things,"

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly, "But it is generally wise to keep quiet in an important situation and not antagonize the other party,"

"Probably," Harry nodded.

"There is an Order meeting tomorrow where I will no doubt inform them over the events of today," Dumbledore informed.

Harry nodded as he looked around, unconsciously flicking his tongue and licking his lips, "How did they take my…introduction into your vigilante group?"

"There is a split reaction. However, with the Prophecy concerned there is a general sense of skepticism amongst those I have told,"

"They don't believe it," Harry stated, "Not surprised really. It could potentially sound more like the conceited ramblings of an arrogant teenager. I'm surprised again that you believed it,"

"Remember I also know of your true origins so I am more inclined to believe your word is truth," Dumbledore said gently.

"There are going to be some people I don't like in the Order, aren't there?" Harry asked, with a faint sense of despair.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Dumbledore's lip twitched.

"Fine but don't blame me if I make any smart-arse comments." Harry warned, "I generally act that way to cover up any awkwardness…well sometimes anyway. Most of the time I don't know how to act when feeling awkward."

Dumbledore looked amused but just said, "We should probably Apparate back to the school,"

Harry nodded and gestured, "After you,"

Dumbledore twirled on the spot and disapparated with a barely audible _crack!_

Harry looked around one final time, noting the high sun, the long expansive fields of grass they were standing on and some animals that were far in the distance, being reared. Crops were also being harvested. He supposed to some people, they would find the view and atmosphere beautiful. With one last look, he prepared to turn on the spot.

But before he could do so, a bitter and acidic wave of magic swept through him and the invading area, assaulting his senses. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up as the implications of what had happened sunk in.

_Anti-apparition wards!_

He twisted on the spot furiously, his face contorting in anger as he whipped his wand out in a blur. Sparks and jolts of electricity and magic crackled from him and power flooded his veins, his hair swayed eerily from an unseen force as he fully prepared for an attack.

From the distance he could see a man walking towards him calmly. He was dressed in a traditional black cloak that covered his entire form but his hood was laid back so his face was visible for the world to see.

An even though his features were twenty years younger, hadn't been marred by the effects of Azkaban nor his mind subjected to madness from the Dementors Harry still recognized the long, thin twisted face, the hateful eyes that sent chills through ordinary men and the crooked nose.

Antonin Dolohov.

While Lucius may not have been in the Inner Circle for his dueling abilities this man _was_. He had only heard of course, he'd never before fought with the Death Eater but along with Bellatrix Lestrange he was said to be Voldemort's most capable fighter.

And let's face it; Bellatrix was just an insane bitch with an obsession for the Cruciatus Curse.

But this man…

Excitement and wariness surged in his body as the lust for a battle…for _revenge_ filled his mind. Action was what he wanted, the chance to deliver a blow against Voldemort was what he craved and here was an opportunity against his best general, the man often in charge of raids.

"Antonin Dolohov," Harry said softly, "If you wanted to meet me alone, I'm sure less than crude actions such as this could have been used. Now though…you just come of as a potential abductor who wants to rape me," And so continued his inability to keep his tongue in check when confronted with those he despised.

"Rape you?" Dolohov smiled unnervingly, "I wouldn't flatter yourself Watson…killing you though…well that is a whole different story,"

"Ah, I guess you lot are still pissed that I spat in your face and wiped the floor with your Death Eaters," Harry said casually, "But you see, the thing is, serving hand on foot and bowing to a snake-faced master, killing innocent people and Muggle-borns, on a quest for total power and world dominance…it doesn't really give me the same rush that it might give you, plus it plays havoc with my moral compass. But hey," he held his hands up supplication, "If you're one to get a hard-on at those thoughts…who am I to judge?"

Dolohov however looked amused. _Damn_, he thought, _a Death Eater who can keep his temper in check_.

"I'm here to comply with your last request. You had stated that the Death Eaters before were not up to your standards, I think you will find that I am,"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm honored, really. Maybe even touched…possibly even humbled," Harry said, his tone mocking, "But I am curious as for how long of the day you have been stalking me…or rather _us_."

"You will find that I'm not one to simply gloat and boast. I generally get my job done and don't reveal my hand," His voice got steadily colder.

"Ah, so you're not like Lucius," Harry said, nodding his head in faux-approval, "Bravo, bravo," He clapped his hands.

"Indeed," He replied curtly

As soon as he uttered the word, a line of fire lit the grass and surrounded Harry threateningly and loomed towards him however seconds later they extinguished with a hiss, with the barest flick of Harry's wand.

Immediately, steaming hot water rose in a wave in place of the flames and came together as it hurtled towards Dolohov with a crushing force. Antonin waved his wand lazily and the colossal swell of liquid parted out of the Death Eater's way. A few sparks of blue shot out and electrified around him as his wand glinted with power but Harry ignored that as his eyes went wide.

_Blue sparks_…he thought dazedly. And thinking back to what Dumbledore had mentioned before about the presence of energy pulsing around the body, if that was in fact correct, then that meant…

"Shit," He cursed, "You've been through a magical surge,"

The beginnings of irritations stirred in Dolohov's eyes as he said, "Do not humor me boy. I have not been granted with that privilege,"

"But the blue sparks…surely that must mean," Harry said confused.

Dolohov's mouth twisted, "My Lord has granted me with the powers of a Dark Ritual. It may not give me the power of a magical surge but it still greatly increases my strength,"

"Oh," He uttered dumbly.

_Things just got a little bit more complicated_.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	17. The Deathly Fight

**The Deathly Fight**

* * *

The ground around Harry and Dolohov rumbled ominously as they both allowed power to surge and manifest in them. Their clothes and cloaks respectively swayed and swirled gently as power surrounded them in a cacophony of sparks and cackling bolts. They screeched deafeningly as the two wizards glowed eerily and magic resounded off of them.

Flickers of gold surrounded Harry and flitted across his icy green eyes making him seem inhuman. He let go, for the very first time, of all his magic and with a roaring wind a faint aura of gold surrounded his form. Exhilaration and adrenaline shot through him at the pure energy coursing through his veins. It was almost tiring to maintain it, but Harry's fitness training hadn't been for nothing.

The power available at his burning fingertips now was far greater than anything he'd experienced. This is what it must be like for wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort, to draw on their full power but Harry knew with them it was on a far more incredible scale with their years of experience at controlling it.

And Voldemort was more powerful because of his rituals…

Harry had never faced Dolohov but it was obvious why his name in Harry's time was almost spoken with as much fear as Voldemort's. He was no rookie and shimmering dark blue sparks surrounded him as power rolled of him in waves.

He supposed now it was clear that Dolohov wasn't a recipient of the surge Harry had gone through. The bolts and crackles seemed to be lesser than Harry's and less…pure? It didn't look natural but then the means he had used to gain the extra power weren't natural either.

Dark Rituals often changed the body but if the wizard wasn't powerful enough to stand them it would always result in death. Before wizards had maybe only once performed a ritual as more than that amount was too much for them. But Voldemort could handle more because of his raw, natural power.

Dolohov's dark eyes flickered with an odd dark blue electric light much like but again on a less intensity than Harry's as the two wizards stared each other down, readying for a difficult battle that would rock the very ground they stood on as energy radiated from them in groves.

Harry may be the more powerful but there was no questioning the capability of the other man. And he was sure the other's man pride wouldn't let him believe in Harry's strength.

_What is it they say_ _about Experience because if this isn't good preparation I don't know what is,_ Harry thought cynically.

This was going to be different to the duel with Dumbledore, of that Harry had no doubt.

With Dumbledore, while it was extremely challenging and difficult and probably more so than the duel with this Death Eater would be, there was no fear of losing his life.

Now there was.

Suddenly he felt a rush in his ears and felt something retreat from the area. It only took a few moments before he realized what had happened.

With Dolohov concentrating solely on Harry, he had let the Anti-Apparition wards down so he could focus fully on the fight. "You don't think I'll Apparate away right now?" Harry asked, with his mouth curling upwards.

"If you were smart then you would. However, I doubt it is in a Gryffindor's nature to flee from a fight they are sure to lose," Dolohov said matter-of-factly.

He was right, of course. There was no way he was fleeing even though he had been given the chance. The lust for battle was too strong in his mind, the excitement of a fight to insistent for him to run.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Harry warned softly.

There was a tense silence and the only sounds were that akin to static electricity buzzing in the air as the currents of magic encased the two, perhaps a bigger glow coming from Harry but Dolohov's was no less intimidating. However, the Death Eater's had become slightly wary

The grass which had been previously lit was singed and an area of patched mud surrounded Harry. Every so often a crackle of magic would strike the ground and cause it to ignite slightly before it blew out from a swaying wind. The ground and lush grass was becoming increasingly frayed from the volatile jolts as both wizards waited for the moment to attack.

Simultaneously, both men flicked their wands and the tips glowed as two bursts of energy shot from them. Harry's Light blue while Dolohov's Dark blue clashed in the middle with a resounding _boom! _The magic clashed over each other before shimmering eerily and causing an explosion of intense light.

Harry's view of Dolohov was blinded as he brought his left arm to cover his eyes from the glare but he felt the shockwaves from the explosion which spiralled back in the direction of the casters. Immediately, his wand rotated in a circular motion and the silver shield was up just before Harry was blasted off his feet from the tangible force.

The light dimmed and his sight was restored. The ground where the spells had collided was now completely bare and patches of fire lit the grass at different intervals near where the coil of magic had resided. Dolohov had Apparated straight away after the energy had exploded and was now standing calmly to Harry's right thirty metres away.

Dolohov made a sharp, slashing motion with his wand as soon as Harry laid eyes on him. His wand tip glowed purple and Harry realized the curse he was going to use before he fired.

"_Rupturio!_"

His voice echoed softly over the din of battle as a streak of purple flame, tantalizingly similar to the one Harry had seen him use on Hermione in the future, hurtled towards him.

But Harry had already acted.

He made a vicious motion with his wand as he jabbed it towards the grass. The ground suddenly took on a liquid quality as it rippled and rose up before him like a wall, wrapping around the Rupturing Curse and encasing it fully.

Noise was cut off from reality as Harry continued in the same motion and suddenly it returned as a screeching noise rent the air and the liquid ground substance splintered and purple bolts shot towards Dolohov who was looking surprised.

Dolohov immediately turned on the spot and disapparated with a sharp _crack!_ and re-appeared away from the area he had just vacated which was now horrifically damaged as purple flames washed against each other and disintegrated the grass.

His gaze swept over Harry and the chunk of earth which was missing near him before his mouth twisted, "Impressive,"

"I've only just started," Harry grinned cockily, sparks jutting from him while at the same time different battles scenarios went through his head.

They were a fair distance away from the city but he was sure farmers would have seen or heard the noise. It wouldn't take much for them to call 999 but whether Aurors or police or the fire department was on their way Harry didn't know…nor did he care.

A failing of youth, Dumbledore would probably say.

Dolohov made an odd motion with his wand and twisted his wrist and suddenly Harry watched cautiously as the air around him seemed to glitter. Small pinpricks of burning light glowed before they swirled together forming an unholy flame in the shape of a Dragon.

_Fiendfyre_ – Cursed Fire. The thought flashed through his mind.

It_ flew _at Harry and converged around the area he was standing before the dragon suddenly split and lost its form and became a blanket of heat as it came down on him, attempting to smother him. The Fiendfyre struck the area Harry stood and a huge column of fire shot out of the earth and into the sky towards the heavens.

When the fire went out the ground where the flame was struck was completely black, dead and nothing would grow on it for centuries now. There was no sign of life amongst the blackened soot…

…and no sign of Harry Watson.

The air was silent, there was no noise as Dolohov looked intently at that very spot, almost expecting the boy to appear but after a few moments he relaxed slightly though his eyes were still guarded. He was breathing heavily as he beheld the damage and his mouth curled into a triumphant grin.

But suddenly he stiffened and his entire body went taut as his brow furrowed and he twisted on the spot, disapparating. Milliseconds later, a flame of red with burning black streaks dirtying it shot past the position he had just vacated and instead went on and crashed into a long wooden fence which immediately lit up in hellish flames.

The scent in the air from the Dark Magic was suffocating and a sulphur smell hung in the air as the wood burned. Fifteen metres behind where Dolohov had previously been stood Harry Watson, eyes flashing gold and wand outstretched in hand.

He cocked an eyebrow at Dolohov, whose face had hardened, "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"I would be disappointed if it was," Dolohov merely replied.

"But I do have to admit…you gave me a _slight_ scare…so I'm afraid…" Harry shrugged his shoulder and gave him a faux-apologetic look before he acted.

The burning wooden fence hurtled towards Dolohov as Harry directed them with his wand. And at the same time, throwing any secrecy about some talents being kept hidden to the wind, he raised his left hand.

"_Foro!_"

Dolohov's eyes went wide with shock as, with a sound similar to a gun shot, a piercing silver bolt of magic streaked behind the remains of wood. The Death Eater regained his composure as he again twirled around and disapparated with a _crack!_

"You seem to like doing that," Harry commented, as Dolohov reappeared. Harry's senses were on full alert and he detected every time Dolohov appeared in a new position.

Dolohov's response was for him to make a swerving arc with his wand as a greyish light flew out in a wave towards Harry, scorching the ground as it approached him. He, copying Dolohov, turned on the spot and disapparated moments before the hazy magic hit him.

"Monkey see, monkey do," Harry said with a twisted smile as reappeared behind Dolohov. The man turned as Harry unleashed a sea green jet of magic towards him. He twirled on the spot and disapparated with a _crack!_

It was _definitely_ Dolohov's way of fighting and Harry reckoned it was to the man's advantage that the wards had gone down.

And he had to give credit to the man who was obviously skilled at that trait. It was very difficult to concentrate hard enough in the heat of battle to Apparate but Dolohov seemed to have perfected it. And as difficult as it was, the advantage it could give was no doubt worth it in a one-on-one fight. It meant a clear way of avoiding spells instead of relying on shields. But then in open battle it could be especially hazardous if you Apparated into the path of a stray spell.

Dolohov's wand struck the ground as soon as he appeared and the land shuddered as suddenly it cracked in a line which slowly led towards Harry and geysers of dirt and stone shot upwards from it in a terrifying force and frequency. Harry instantly countered with a tidal wave of water as the earth elements splashed and pushed back against each other into a stalemate where they fought in the middle for dominance.

Dirt, stone, and mud crashed against the solid wall of water and splattered outwards. Harry raised his left hand and as he diverted concentration the geysers of soil cannoned towards him.

"_Foro!_"

The next couple of seconds of the battle seemed to pass in slow motion as with the sound of a gun-shot a small, sharp silver bolt of magic formed and shot from Harry's hand. It thrust towards Dolohov whose eyes widened again as he tried to move unsuccessfully, being unable to Apparate without serious risk whilst doing a spell.

It was on path for his neck and would have pierced his throat had he not moved slightly to the left in the little time he had. Instead it struck him on the top of his right shoulder and blood spurted from the area where the skin had been penetrated. There was a grunt of pain as Dolohov staggered back, releasing the spell as blood coated his wand arm and shock and pain covered his face.

However, before the geysers of shooting soil had dissipated, it thumped into Harry and sent him flying backwards onto the floor and caused all the air to be forced from his lungs. His gasped sharply and his vision was partially obscured with black dirt and as he stood up, he realized he was totally covered in it almost. A trickle of red flowed down his chin from a cut and there were a few other bruises around his body which were caused from the hit.

Dolohov had managed to cauterize the wound quite crudely but it stopped the blood from flowing and he glared up at Harry, who had wiped his hand across his glasses and face to clear off the mud and make sure he could see properly.

The area between them had parted along a huge crack from the geysers and it looked similar to the event of Moses and the red sea, although on a much smaller scale. Dust was still thick in the air as it cleared and by now most of the field had been damaged, almost beyond repair.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The deadly green light burst from Dolohov and the sound of rushing death accompanied it as it hurtled at break-neck speed to Harry who dived to the side to avoid it. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end from the force as he felt it miss him by inches. He was rolling on the ground and instinct told him to continue to do so as he felt the ground next to him thud heavily from the contact of a spell.

Moving quickly, he jumped back on his feet just to see a caustic blue light signifying a Bone Breaking Hex shoot towards his left elbow, hoping to negate his use of wandless magic. He jabbed his wand forward and a fine edged beam shot forward and parted the Hex causing it to veer of in two different directions, both striking the ground and making a hovel the size of a cannon-ball as it ripped into the land and caused the earth to fly out.

Harry's wand whipped fluidly through the air, quicker than Dolohov's this time, and suddenly all the remaining blades of grass from the surrounding area were torn from the ground. They circled around him and he disappeared from the view as the grass took on an opaque shape of a green column before suddenly millions of grass blades lunged forward at Dolohov, no longer soft and harmless, but razor sharp.

"_Traghaim!"_

Dolohov's wand expelled a jet of flames which burned the rows of razor-blade grass heading towards him. Half of the column was burned before they suddenly veered off from the middle and swerved around the jet of flames and converged on the Death Eater's face. Dolohov look extremely panicked as he brought up his arms to protect his face and hundreds of blades of grass cut into his robes, tearing through them and piercing the skin, drawing blood for the second time.

While Dolohov ripped away from the sharp grass edges Harry wasted no time in trying to finish the duel as his wand moved.

_Diabolus!_

The Devil's Fire Curse plunged forwards with a rolling _whoosh!_ Burning flames streaked with black headed towards Dolohov, leaving the lingering scent of sulphur in the air. Dolohov noticed it almost at the last moment and unadulterated fear flashed across his face as it was inches from him. But the man displayed his resourcefulness as he deliberately kicked his legs out from underneath and fell to the ground, the spell searing the area he had just vacated.

_Confringo!_

A block of red light expelled from Harry's wand as he mercilessly continued, it tore down towards Dolohov who was on the floor and suddenly rolled on his side as the ground beside him exploded in a cluster of dust and mud.

Harry definitely had the edge at the moment against one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters.

_Expulso!_

Again, Harry fired but this time Dolohov showed his skill as he raised a blue shield on one knee and deflected the spell away. He stood up and his wand went with him as with a swerving arc a fiery red rope materialised out of his wand and tore down on Harry.

Harry switched his wand to his left hand as the fiery rope descended on him. He grabbed on to it with all his strength and started to pull as he ignored the heat. But suddenly blazing agony shot through his hand as the fiery rope turned a horrifying shade of deep black. He staggered backwards as he viewed his hand which had a mark across where the skin was entirely charred.

As he looked back he saw the rope descending on him too late this time. He backed away slightly but it still struck diagonally across his body, causing his clothes to burn and rip as a long burnt scar formed along the length of his torso. His skin smarted terribly from the contact and he brought his left elbow up to block the other blow which again tore though his shirt sleeve and cause another orange burn to form.

Another whip which Harry dodged this time and Dolohov started smiling mockingly. The rope tore down on him again as this time he plucked the short knife from one of the loops in his jeans and concentrated on lengthening it. Another blow struck hi s body and black spots started to threaten his vision but he held his ground, sucked up the pain and concentrated as the knife grew to sword like length.

As the rope descended on Harry's head this time, he raised the newly-lengthened blade and with the little skill he possessed he sliced the rope in half, causing the spell to disperse.

It was amazing how quickly sometimes a duel could flip one-eighty and change hands.

As Harry regained his composure, Dolohov made an odd motion with his wand and the ground beneath and around the man seemed to melt and turn black before rising in the air around him. Thick shadows surrounded the man and it reeked with unmistakeable Dark magic.

They suddenly stiffened and hurtled towards Harry who felt a flash of worry at the unknown magic being used. Dolohov's mouth twisted before it was obscured from view by the shadows which he counted five in number. Blindly, he raised his sword and a terrible noise came from one of the black shadows as it sliced through it as it if it were actually matter.

It disappeared from reality as the other shadows still reigned on him. He twisted out of the way of another, relieved as he had no idea what would happen, but it was short-lived as one struck the side of his leg from behind. He fell to the floor, his mouth resisting a scream of pain as the shadow dispersed. A long line of blood flowed down his leg from the strike, dripping freely on to the earth. Another one almost struck him on the chest and Harry had no doubt it would have pierced right through him had he not raised the sword in time to destroy it.

Two more left.

Ignoring the pain in his leg he stood just as another whirled towards him. He raised his swords and brought it down but it twirled out of the way and its tail caught him just and sliced through any remaining cloth protecting his chest and drew a faint line of blood.

The next threatened to engulf him as it grew in size and rose to smother him. But it left itself open as there was a large surface area and Harry pierced it easily and watched as the shadow shrivelled and screeched before disappearing.

However before he could do anything else, he was suddenly hoisted by a large hand which grabbed his throat and squeezed.

He was lifted a few inches of the ground and was looking into the face of Dolohov, who was smiling cruelly, as he attempted to squash the life out of him. He dropped his wand and the sword as it clattered with a thud to the ground as his hands went up to his throat to pry the hands off to no avail. They had to firm a grip on him and he was finding it continually difficult to breath.

"Where are you going to run now, Watson?" The chilling voice of Dolohov asked him and for the first time Harry felt genuine fear.

He looked into the dark eyes of his would-be murderer which glittered malevolently, and without thinking he focused intently in them and pushed back on his unprotected mind harshly with Legilimency, forgetting about any moral objections he'd had with art.

Flashes…images…memories…all that weren't his assaulted him as he continued deeper and deeper into the twisted brain of Antonin Dolohov.

_He saw a young boy who was spoiled rotten and fascinated with the Dark Magic books his family provided…_

_An eleven year old sorted into Slytherin…_

_Saw a teenager with younger features regarded with awe by his fellow pupils…_

_Openly supporting the Dark Lord and playing him up to his colleagues…Craving the power he could give him…studying forbidden magic late into the night furiously…_

_Viewed the Dark Mark being burned into his skin…saw him beside the Dark Lord as he performed his only ritual to increase his power…_

_THUD!_

Suddenly a brick wall formed and blocked all the memories and Harry was forcefully expelled from Dolohov's consciousness as he employed his Occlumency shields. The man was seething with unadulterated fury and Harry was slightly disorientated from being pushed out so viciously.

But as his mind cleared, he realized the grip on his throat had loosened somewhat before beginning to tighten again. His right hand went out to his side and wandlessly summoned the sword and in one movement brought it down and pierced it through the man's left shoulder.

Dolohov screamed and he let Harry go as his hand went to his left shoulder. Instead there was a knife that had been embedded there deeply instead of a long sword as the Transfiguration had reversed and failed. But nevertheless, the pain was very real and Harry wasted no time as his wandless left hand came up and he shouted "_Depulso!_"

Dolohov went soaring backwards while Harry sagged on the floor. His wand immediately went to long line of blood in his leg but found no normal Healing Charms stopped the flow and by now his entire leg was sticky from the fluid and his jeans were ruined. The faint wound on his torso wouldn't seal up either.

_I should have learned earlier how to seal Dark Magic inflicted wounds, not just asked today_, Harry thought furiously.

Wincing mentally, and taking a leaf out of Dolohov's book his wand tip burnt brightly as he brought it to his skin and it hissed as it crudely cauterized his wound on his leg and stomach. He made a face from the sharp pain and the smell of burning flesh was sickening but he shook it off as he stood up firmly putting it out of his mind as he realized Dolohov had also recovered.

The man had blood on his upper body and his cloak was stained with it and he seemed to resist wincing every time both shoulder moved as they had now both been hit.

But he was angry.

Harry had been hit quite a lot but that didn't deter from the fact that he was by no means out of this. He had more power than Dolohov who had more experience.

And he had expected this to be over by now, and before he had nearly been killed.

Both wizards, ignoring any pain and blocking it out raised their wands and moved them swiftly through the air. Dolohov expelled blue sparks from around him and Harry's hair swayed and his eyes flickered gold as they both shouted.

"_Stordimento!_"

"_Duello!"_

Harry's swirling vortex of yellow energy clashed with Dolohov's corrupt dark green jet of light. Their spells clashed and a roaring sound sounded through the air as the coil of magic vibrated between them, a fierce round ball of yellow and green at the epic-centre.

Harry shouted as he poured more energy into it and he felt Dolohov do the same. The crackle of scorching energy in the middle hung between the two wizards before slowly the swirling yellow started to overpower the wicked green.

Anger and disbelief passed over Dolohov's face as it grew red from exertion but suddenly, a worried yet furious voice was heard over the crackling intensity of the link.

"HARRY!"

The link slowly zapped out of existence, like a switch turning the electricity off of an appliance, as both wizards turned their heads to the new figure, losing concentration on maintaining their spells.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, cold anger radiating from his very being as silver bolts of magic shot around his form, encasing him in an ethereal glow.

However, Harry ignored the Headmaster for a second as he turned back to Dolohov and saw raw uncertainty overtake the man at seeing the Headmaster. And suddenly the man started to turn on the spot to disapparate and this time Harry knew the man wouldn't reappear.

"No!" Harry shouted as he impulsively started running to close the gap between him and the man, "Stop him!"

He couldn't let Dolohov escape, he had just spent, he didn't know how long, duelling the man and he wasn't about to let him go. Not if he had a chance to capture one of Voldemort's most devout followers, to subdue him…

…to _kill_ him…

The ground underneath Dolohov exploded, no doubt Dumbledore's work, and Dolohov stumbled and almost fell as he moved away at the last second from the ruined area. Was any of the field still in good shape? Harry found himself thinking as he closed the distance to ten metres on Dolohov…eight metres…

Six metres… Dolohov had righted himself…four metres…

Suddenly, Harry lunged forward and grabbed on to the hem of the man's cloak, getting a tight grip on him –

Just as he Disapparated—

And took Harry with him, leaving only Dumbledore behind.

* * *

He felt like he was being suffocated as the world went black and they slipped into Apparition. They jerked during the tube-like stage and Harry felt fear flash though him at the prospect of a Splinching. Another jerk and a shudder and he held on to the spare piece of cloth he was holding which connected him to Dolohov.

Another gyrating shudder and then…

They were deposited in an open air, square shaped area which was milling with activity and shops. He heard shouts of confusion as they appeared out of thin air but he was too disorientated to see anything. More shouts and then suddenly pain flared as he felt a fist knock into the side of the face.

He felt himself fall to the ground and land on his side. He opened his eyes for a few seconds and saw bright blaring lights and faces of concerned and confused people. H reached around with his right hand and found his wand which he must have released accidentally. The world suddenly came into focus and he looked up and saw Dolohov heading in the opposite direction away from him.

"Coward!" He shouted out and Dolohov heard him as nearly everybody's attention in the street was turned to the two mysterious figures.

The Death Eater was a fair distance away from him and on higher ground, having run up a flight of stone steps. As he turned to look at Harry, Harry saw the steps eventually led up to a huge office block building that looked slightly out of place in the shopping plaza. It was _massive_and had rows and rows of windows, that stretched right across the building covering it all. The only thing not being made of glass was the small entrance at the bottom but the rest…

It looked like a building for a very successful, industrial company which it probably was. You could see people walking through corridors, with papers in hand or sitting at desks in front of computers, or in large conference rooms.

"Slytherin," Was Dolohov's answer as he turned to run again.

Anger took over Harry, blinding his common sense. He wasn't going to let him get away! Without thinking, Harry removed himself from the ground in one fluid motion and his wand tip glowed brightly, as a ball of sapphire destructive energy formed which he hurled in Dolohov's direction.

It probably wasn't his smartest move.

Gasps were heard as muggles, saw before their eyes, something supposedly impossible happen. The Obliviators were going to have a field day with this, Harry thought. The sapphire energy headed upwards towards Dolohov, as it tore through the stone brick stairs, causing dust to fly up and limestone debris to form as the surface was ripped apart. The air shuddered and distorted, some lamp posts seemed to bend away from the magic, and some people who gained sense started screaming and running away from the scene but others were too fascinated and horrified to move.

But then Dolohov did something which made Harry _very _uneasy.

He smiled_ pleasantly_ and didn't even seem to consider the idea of moving out of the way.

Instead, he raised his wand as well and a blanket of white light formed which _deflected_, not _blocked_, the vicious magic and it went crashing right into the huge block of office windows.

The entire noise seemed to be cut off as everyone saw the unfamiliar azure light slam into the glass. The area where it hit caved in on itself and then in slow motion, ripples and waves of glass started flowing outwards from the point of contact until, the entire structure splintered and shattered into millions of tiny fragments.

"Holy shit…" Harry breathed, as he, except for Dolohov, was the only one who remained standing still as people screamed in terror and started running blindly, anywhere.

More gasps and exclamations were heard as suddenly all of the glass stopped falling and came together to form the object of a razor-sharp sword which was about sixty feet in length. All of the people stopped moving and everything became silent as they beheld the strange, to them, phenomenon.

Until it started tearing towards the ground…right at Harry.

The screams started up again but some were too terrified to move and Harry stood there staring at the object that would skewer him and leave a very bloody mess on the floor.

Concentrating fiercely, he felt the magic flow up and around him again, and crackles of gold encased him as brought his wand arm and left arm up and made a straining noise in the back of his throat. A wall of flame, nearly five metres thick formed in front of him, as he heard the screams above the noise of burning fire. People behind him screamed and some shielded their children from the glass, hoping to protect them.

Sweat, both from exertion and the immense heat, dripped down his face and his arms ached from the effort as the tip of the glass-sword struck the wall of fire. It seemed to be working as the glass went in one end but didn't come out the other. The air shimmered as heat condensed out further and suddenly Harry slipped and the wall of flame became thinner.

He quickly regained his concentration as he reinforced the thickness of the wall, but more than a few shards broke through and struck him. On some occasions he was lucky as none cut him sharply and simply bounced off him but other sliced against his skin causing him to hiss in pain.

Finally the flame disappeared as the last of the glass melted and Harry breathed heavily as he saw Dolohov mouth the words, "_Catch me if you can._"

He straightened up and paid no attention to people looking at him in nothing short of genuine fear while he stared at Dolohov's retreating back. He supposed he must have looked a sight. Torn clothes, bloodied and burnt skin, while his eyes flickered with an odd golden light and sparks and whips akin to static electricity flowed around him.

He brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped away a slow trickle of blood which had been caused from a shard of glass, "You have _so_ got to die,"

Harry ran.

Dolohov had disappeared into the block of office buildings that Harry didn't know had how many floors but he knew he had to get to him. It occurred to him that Dolohov was putting him up for a chase, that a lot more damage could be caused but all he saw was the need to stop the man.

He jumped up the broken stone steps, not stumbling as his feet hit the crumbling limestone brick. There were shouts of…he didn't know what as people stared and pointed at him. There was no one in his way, all the people had cleared away from the two strange people. Eventually, he crashed through the open doors that he'd seen the Death Eater run into and looked around wildly.

He was nowhere to be seen but there were so many people in the room who were transfixed and staring at him, some who'd obviously seen the commotion outside while others were confused. It was a long entrance hall, with red carpets covering the bottom floor. There were stairs that went up for god knows how long and stopped at each floor. Glass littered the steps as well and some were sporting bandaged and bloodies tissue from the carnage.

"Where'd he go?!" He demanded.

Some backed away in fright, despite his age. He didn't look the most welcoming sight, to be honest he looked like a mess, but he needed answers.

"I asked where did he go." He repeated, softly this time but impatiently.

No answer, just confusion and fear.

Harry growled in frustration. There was a flash of black in the corner of his eye and he turned expectantly.

It wasn't Dolohov.

One man, obviously security of some sort with his black uniform came through a door which he now realized had a code protecting it and as the door closed shut Harry saw television screens displaying black and white surveillance

"You there," Harry pointed to the security man who whirled around as Harry made his way to him, weaving in and out of people, "Stop!"

People automatically moved out of the boy – or man – who had blood stains all over him, ragged and dirty clothes and burns. The security man's eyes widened at the sight of him but he drew himself.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked, once his gaze had moved back to his face but suddenly unease came over his face as he saw the gold flickers behind the green eyes that looked very dangerous. He was a fairly thin-weedy man, in his late thirties with a small patch of dark hair, "You need medical attention, sir,"

"No," Harry bit out impatiently, "What I need is for you to open that door for me," He pointed to the aforementioned object.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," The man said, more braver now, "It's for restricted personnel only –,"

Harry growled and using his strength grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall. He didn't weigh much, "Either you open the door, or I'm going to open it myself,"

There were shouts behind him. Some had seen what he did outside while others were a little more confident, "Hey let go of him, kid! Do you think this is the time to be making trouble for Christ's sake?" One fairly-thick set man shouted at him, angry.

"I'm telling you I need you to open that door," Harry said icily.

"Leave him alone! All the glass has shattered, let him do his job," A woman shouted.

Harry ignored them but the man didn't budge, obviously thinking he'd have support, "I can't let you do –,"

Before he'd finished his sentence Harry had already let him down and he'd stalked towards the door which held the answer to where Dolohov was in the building. "Piss off!" He snarled towards the earlier man coming towards him, who immediately backed off, wary of Harry, whose eyes had flashed an inhuman gold at that moment.

Ignoring the cry of, "You can't go in there!" from the man, he lifted his left leg and kicked against the door with all his strength.

It didn't budge.

His leg flared with pain but he ignored it.

"I'm telling you, sir. You are not authorized to go in there, if you don't stop this moment, I will call the police," The thin, security man warned.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the man, cocked an eyebrow at him before turning back to the door.

_Well, he'd already done magic in front of so many other people_…The thought pondered in his head.

Not wasting time and thinking the Ministry could deal with it, he raised his left hand, palm open, towards the door.

_Reducto!_

He spoke clearly. Screams and shouts of alarm were heard as suddenly the door disintegrated into nothing but dust. An alarm went off but Harry paid it no heed as he walked through calmly towards the screens which showed each floor, all thirty-two of them in black and white surveillance.

No one was in there, chairs being vacant. It wasn't a very big room, but still spacious enough to move around unhindered. There was also a desk, with a half drunk cup of coffee and a plate of crumbs from biscuits

Nearly every floor was empty, apart from the ground which he was on and the first floor where other injured parties had gathered. Meticulously and quickly he scanned each one to no luck and the thought went through his head whether Dolohov was still in the building.

_Click._

The security man was in the doorway, holding a black metal object in his hand, which Harry identified as a gun. "Move away, sir," The man said evenly. He had to hand it to him, Harry supposed. Despite being physically lacking, the man had guts. He stared at the gun in his hand not allowing any alarm to register on his face, "Put your hands in the air, sir,"

Harry did so slowly, and Harry saw the man looking at them warily almost expecting him to do something like before, even though he didn't understand fully what had happened. Then his eyes caught hold of the wand. "Give that to me,"

"This?" Harry gestured with the wand carefully, but the man still tensed.

"Yes, hand it over," He said strongly. The man definitely possessed a lot of courage. But Harry didn't have time for this…each second he wasted; Dolohov was slipping further away from him.

Slowly he outstretched his arm, so the wand was pointing at the man, who came steadily closer to retrieve it, not knowing what it was or what it could do.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said.

"It's okay, but we will have to call the police still," The man said, thinking it was an apology.

"You misunderstand me." Harry said, and the man looked up sharply, "What I mean is I'm sorry for this. _Stupefy!_" The man started fumbling with the gun but he was too slow as the red jet of light encased him, rendering him unconscious.

He turned back to the screens and a flash of movement caught his eyes as he turned to a look in the middle right hand side of the large database of surveillances.

Harry grinned, "Twenty-fourth floor…here I come, _Antonin_," He said, before pressing a red button which turned the cameras off and walking out the doorway, only stopping to pick up the gun. He fired with it but he just heard an empty discharge, "Shame. Could have been useful." He dropped it to the floor nonchalantly and headed up the stairs, ignoring the masses of people looking at him in terror.

* * *

The twenty-fourth floor was an open office area, large with a vast amount of desks and a number of chairs to match. And perfect for finding hiding places. On one side, the floor overlooked the square plaza but the entire glass structure had been completely shattered and few shards littered the edge where there was a _long_ way down.

The walls adjoining to it were just plain wall with pale blue wall paper. On the side opposite that, there was the same window structure only it was whole and undamaged…for now.

It had a view of another shopping market but instead this time it also overlooked a dock which started just as the building ended, meaning anyone who were to jump would fall right into the water. The water covered a fairly large area but was cut off with raised platforms which had various boats and small ships tied to it. The market was just beyond the platforms, so anyone who wanted to grab a bite to eat at a restaurant could also enjoy the view of the sea.

Harry was just outside the double-doors that led to the open office-block. Briefly the thought of when Dumbledore would find them again or when Aurors would be called in crossed his mind. He supposed he could be prosecuted for the use of magic in front of Muggles. But he'd already started this…and Harry Potter never left anything unfinished…

…unless it was a Potions essay he really didn't want to do.

He stepped in slowly, his wand gripped tightly in his left. His knees were slightly bent as he moved, enabling him to be able to react quickly to an attack. He saw Dolohov right next to wall of glass which overlooked the docks. The man's mouth twisted unpleasantly as he and Harry stared at each for a split second before they reacted.

Harry fired a Bludgeoning Hex while Dolohov shot off a Cruciatus Curse. As soon as the spell left his wand Harry dived to the floor on his right, gaining cover behind a wooden desk, one of many, while Dolohov did the same on his side.

Their two spells clashed and in a shower of burning sparks, the Bludgeoning Hex weakened as it veered of in another direction while the crackling red light of the Cruciatus Curse continued on, after overpowering the spell, and smashed into the doors, causing them to explode and cave the entrance in.

Harry reached out with his Sensing but withdrew it a moment later. It took a fair amount of concentration to pull it off and while it would be okay to do it with a lesser opponent, now Harry would need to focus fully on the fight.

He crawled silently around the desk, making sure his breathing was incredibly quiet. He tried to listen for any noise of Dolohov's but he could hear none as he moved to take cover behind another desk…and then another.

_Crack!_

The noise was barely audible but Harry spun around quickly and saw Dolohov staring intently at the hiding place he had just vacated a few moments ago. As Dolohov turned his head to the right, he caught sight of Harry just as he acted.

_Lanus Flar!_

A torrent of blue flames, searing hot, reigned down on Dolohov who raised a shield which caused the flames to detonate and dissipate in a shower of azure sparks. Dolohov swivelled his wand on Harry just as he banished a desk at the Death Eater.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The desk lit up in unnatural green flames after being struck by the Killing Curse. Harry heard a distinct _crack!_ which told him Dolohov had apparated away.

Harry this time moved quickly, using the sound of the burning wood to mask his movements as he distanced himself from his last known spot. Moving under and around desks and being careful nor to budge chairs he crawled around in a cat and mouse game with Dolohov.

But the question was, who was the hunter and who was being hunted?

A whistling noise and Harry saw a desk ten metres to his right explode into fragments of wood. He turned in the opposite direction and kept moving, being careful to remember where the spell had come from.

"Come out, Watson. I haven't got time for this, we've been playing for too long," Dolohov's soft voice echoed around the still room.

Harry stood up and saw Dolohov on the opposite side of the room. The man immediately locked his eyes on him and gave a disgusted look. Neither of them moved an inch.

"You're just a child," Dolohov shook his head slowly, before whipping his head and shouting the Stunning Spell.

The red light sped towards Harry who brought up the palm of his left hand and set it side on towards the incoming spell. His hand jerked slightly and the spell was deflected as it crashed into another desk causing it break into separate pieces of wood.

"No" Harry disagreed, "I'm much, _much_ more,"

And with that Harry's wand arced gracefully in the air as it came down in a motion he'd seen done once before.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

He'd had his suspicions but now he was positive the smell was Dark magic. The scent of it invaded his nostril as three separate scything black energies thrust towards Dolohov with more power than Snape could ever muster. It was like nicotine or tobacco. The smell and taste of it was disgusting and horrible, but you always wanted more.

It was addictive… _invigorating_.

The man twisted quickly out of the way but the ends of the sharp black blades of magic ripped into his sides, tearing the cloak and exposing bare, pale skin which slowly started to bleed from a trio of shallow cuts formed. The man snarled as he retaliated.

"_Caedo!"_

Dark violet light streamed threateningly towards him. As blue magic pooled at his wand tip, he brought his left hand sharply across from left to right and a chair came flying into the direction of the unknown spell. But instead of smashing it, it broke right through it, weakened, but still potent. The curse on his lips changed to the incantation for a shield spell as he hastily brought up the silver, round protection which caused the spell to explode in a shower purple sparks.

A table flew at Harry and he rolled on top of a desk to his right to avoid it. As he saw another spell head for the object underneath his feet, he rolled again to the floor and fired a Bludgeoning Hex as he heard the table burst into chips of wood. The Bludgeoning Hex went past Dolohov and smashed into the pale blue walls which immediately caved in and crumbled pathetically as plaster and granite cleared on to the floor.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry let the spell strike him.

Immediately, the feeling of pure bliss threatened to overwhelm him but he stubbornly fought it back with his mind. He'd gotten used to repelling this. Not in his personal training but in his sixth year, when others like Dumbledore and Aurors had taught him. In the end, his will was always stronger.

_Give me your wand_.

The thought came unbidden into his mind but Harry already identified it as Dolohov's voice.

_Hold your wand out and hand it to me_.

Harry let his arm become outstretched and the wand pointed at Dolohov, who started to move hesitantly, thinking he'd gotten Harry to do what he wanted. With an effort, Harry pushed at the foreign presence in his mind and threw of the Imperius Curse before jabbing his wand through the air in a piercing motion

"_Refixus!_"

A cone of sharp, bitter magic burst from Harry's wand as it threatened to run through Dolohov. Dolohov stood still for a moment with complete shock before presence of mind made him bolt out of the way of the ImpalingHex which almost took a chunk out of him but missed by a coat of paint.

"What _are_ you?!" He all but screamed in frustration, to which Harry just gave a wicked smile.

"Your worst nightmare," He replied before his face fell, "Oh damn, wait, give me a minute. I'm sure I can come up with something better than that, that was so _lame_…_whoa_!"

A dark blue light missed his face by centimetres. Suddenly, talk was forgotten and spells were traded with a furious intensity by the two wizards. Furniture, desks, chairs shattered as they weaved in and around the room, leaving a trail of destruction around them as magic crackled in the air around them. Harry put any pain or aches he was feeling to the back of his mind, knowing it would be disastrous if his concentration slipped for even a moment.

Smoke was heavy in the air from flames caused by wayward spells which caused objects to blaze. Broken fragments of material littered the floor from splinters of once whole objects. It was getting harder and harder to manoeuvre around and spells were often seen at the last seconds as they passed through fumes of sulphur. But despite that Harry wore a wide grin on his face as he battled.

The fight moved into close quarters and Harry began to take the advantage. Dolohov's two shoulders had been severely hit before and now it was starting to show as he tried hard to refrain from wincing every time he had to move his joints. Harry's natural speed was so much quicker and despite having a lot of burns and bruises; spells were cast off and hurled much quicker by him.

Harry advanced as he parried, blocked and hurled spells while Dolohov did the same backing away. They were moving closer and closer to the huge glass panel, that still surprisingly remained intact, but none of them noticed as Harry smelled victory which would feel oh so pleasant.

That was until Dolohov showed why the Dark Lord considered him his strongest fighter.

The Death Eater's wand arced downwards and suddenly a red light snaked along the floor towards him. Harry twisted out of the way as the ground beside him exploded in a maelstrom of plaster and dust but as he turned back to Dolohov, the Death Eater had already completed another incantation from only five metres away.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light jutted out at him at break-neck speed from only a small distance away, leaving no time for him to summon an object. From pure luck, as he stumbled backwards he tripped over his feet and cold sensation of death evaded his right cheek by millimetres.

Not wasting time to think over how close he'd come to dying he raised his left hand and directed a chair with wheels to go speeding towards Dolohov. As Dolohov turned and blasted the chair into dust, Harry abandoned all pretence of magic, shoved his wand roughly into his jeans pocket with a quick Sticking Charm, and threw himself at the Death Eater.

In slow-motion as Dolohov turned back to Harry his eyes widened moments before the boy was on him. They crashed backwards and stumbled before smashing right through the glass windows and falling in a mass of tangled limbs, towards the waiting waters which lay nearly two hundred feet below.

* * *

At first, they scrabbled, punched and kicked at each other before the sensation of falling from a great height settled in. Screams and shouts were heard as some local shoppers on the other side of the open-air market pointed out two falling figures who seemed doomed to a watery grave.

They moved apart as they fell after pushing away from each other and Harry saw Dolohov retrieve his wand and look conflicted. They had barely seconds before they hit the water but now would probably be Dolohov's best chance to kill him…and then probably die himself.

Harry didn't know all that much about swimming, the Dursleys had always hoped he'd drown if he ever encountered water and he'd used Gillyweed to help in a situation that seemed and age ago. But he did know that hitting the water while lying horizontally in the air would kill him…it would be exactly the same as falling on concrete.

Forgetting Dolohov after realizing the man was thinking about his own safety, Harry tried to change his position in mid-air as the water came rocketing towards him at break-neck speed. He faced it head-on in the most vertical stance he could muster before crying out a spell, with his left hand out-stretched, as he was seconds from the stream.

"_Refixus!_"

The Impaling Hex hit the river and water splashed around Harry just before he entered it with his arms outstretched and interlinked. The entry couldn't have gone smoother, something which surprised Harry greatly. But the next problem was that he kept on going moving downwards, progressively going further and further underwater due to the sheer speed which he had entered it.

And he didn't know how to swim.

He opened his mouth and water filled it. Coughing violently, water went up his nostril causing him to feel an extremely unpleasant sensation at the back of his head. Clutching his skull, Harry tried to propel his feet upwards but his eyes were closed so he didn't know which direction he was going and his movements with his legs were jerky at best.

Harry tried to calm down as the first stages of panic hit him. This was not how he was going to die! Not after everything he'd been through. There was no way he going to let himself be washed away and forgotten at the bottom of a small dock, which was bordered by modern day shops.

Firstly, he cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself. A fairly simple charm and Harry breathed fresh oxygen as a bubble appeared around his mouth and nose. Of course he knew he still he needed to get out of here so he opened his eyes slowly. He noted that everything was blurry before his hands flew to his face.

His glasses! They were gone. He looked up, certain they would have come off during the fall or the dive so they couldn't be fair away. Of course he couldn't look for them as he couldn't see without them and the water was fairly grimy and dark anyway, no matter how brilliant it might look from the surface

Raising his wand after withdrawing it from his pocket, he spoke clearly "_Accio Glasses!_"

He didn't know all the limits on the spell but he did know that if the object desired was focussed on intently and the wand was pointed in the right general direction the Summoning Charm would often work. And no more than a few seconds had passed before a solid object thumped on his head.

They were his glasses, bent and broken but lenses still intact, thought slightly cracked. But nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Tapping the glasses and fixing them underwater, he then pointed his wand in the general direction he was sure was up and set about getting out of the underwater prison he was in…

…and get back to battling the Death Eater he was fighting.

* * *

He gasped as he broke up out of the surface of the water. He was already near the edge but he was thoroughly out of breath. There were rails separating the large stone footpaths from the water and currently quite a few people had gathered and were pointing at Harry.

Thankfully, a few others seemed willing to help him and after they lifted him over the water he sank down on to the floor, thoroughly soaked. Putting his glasses on after drying them, Harry got up quickly and started looking around wildly for Dolohov.

"Whoa…kid, sit down. You've just had a nasty shock," One of the men, a kind-faced old man said, "Where are your parents? They should be keeping a better eye on you?"

"They're dead," Harry said bluntly, as he looked across the water to the other side of the shopping market where people were milling around.

The man looked appropriately abashed but Harry couldn't care less. He could make out the appearance of Dolohov on the other side and the man was standing there looking casually back at him. Grabbing on to the rails he stood on top of them much to the alarm of the others who thought he was going to fall back into the water.

He glared at Dolohov and was half-tempted to try and blast the man from here. But he didn't, he'd already made that mistake once. Jumping back down, saying a muttered "Thank you," to the people that had helped him out he started to run, much to their surprise and bewilderment.

He dodged in and out of people, hearing many exclamations of indignation from shoppers, as he tried to make his way around to Dolohov…

…and prepare to lock horns with him yet again.

Right in front of all these Muggles.

* * *

The interior of the building Costa Coffee was laid out with a serving counter on one side, where three waiters were currently serving at. There were metal appliances behind them, used to make hot drinks that their customers fancied. Along with that, there was a stall that selected of soft drinks, sandwiches, and a variety of desserts. On the opposite side, there were wooden round tables all with the logo "_Costa Coffee_" written on top, along with straight backed chairs designed specifically for the coffee house.

It wasn't particularly busy at the moment and business was slow but nearly everyone heard the exclamations of shock from some shoppers outside. After a while though, it was put to the back of the occupants mind. Even though there were glass panels overlooking the outside open air, they couldn't see what had happened.

But of course, not only some time later, they heard a large variety of screams again and just as some of them were about to go investigate, the glass panels and the door shattered as two people came storming in, shooting what looked like laser beams at the other. Screams rent the air as tables and chairs were knocked over or destroyed, and people and employees alike took shelter, all of them trying to make for the escape.

"_Erumpo!_"

Harry's wand spurted a dangerous substance which Dolohov avoided. The spells hit the stall of drinks and snacks before it exploded in a shower of flames. Dolohov responded with a burning orange Hex which threatened to smoulder through him but Harry summoned a table into the way. The people had probably escaped from an alternate exit at the back after the noises of terror had died down but there were still plenty coming from outside.

_Perfringo!_

Dark magic left its taste in Harry's mouth again as the shimmering wavy spell rocketed at Dolohov, who raised a shield and deflected it, so it ripped through the floorboards. The man responded with another Killing Curse, perhaps, a sign that he was getting desperate, and Harry rolled out of the way to avoid the cold bite of Death.

Harry started to overpower the man again. Dolohov's three slices on his side were still bleeding and Harry knew that because of the spell used, it took more than just a simple wave to seal the flow. Not to mention the man's other wounds.

Harry's stamina and fitness training looked to be paying off as it seemed that he was able to put the pain of his many injuries to the back of his mind and continue without letting it hinder or exhaust him. He moved without letting his cut on his leg bother him, nor did he allow the continuous stinging sensations around his body restrict him.

And, on a whole he was just much quicker and had the advantage of wandless magic over Dolohov, whose shoulders protested at his every movement. But to his credit, even though Harry was loath to give it, he only winced occasionally.

"_Rupturio!_"

The purple flames were blocked by Harry's silver shield which protested as the Rupturing Curse tried to find its way through but with a grunt of supreme effort they were thrown back at the caster. Dolohov looked alarmed but fell to the floor to avoid them and rolled behind a table, which was promptly blasted to smithereens by Harry who now had Dolohov at his mercy as he stepped in front of the man ready to deliver the final blow.

"FREEZE!"

At the entrance to the shop were three Police officers, all armed with metal guns, which were currently pointed directly at _him_. They must have been on patrol just around the area Harry thought, until the fact that all weapons were pointed at him and not elsewhere registered in his mind.

Harry swung his head to where Dolohov was but realized the son-of-a-bitch had disappeared, or more likely disapparated as he hadn't been spotted as Harry was blocking him.

"There is no way my luck is this bad," Harry muttered, as he turned with his hands up to the three officers.

"Put the weapon on the floor and roll it to us. Then get on your knees and put your hands behind your head,"

Harry stared impassively at the guns which this time he was sure were loaded. Slowly he kneeled on the floor but that was it.

"Roll us the stick," The leader ordered.

Harry made to roll his wand but at the last second, with incredible speed, he swung the wand in a line along the floor.

_Viaggo!_

The Trip-Jinx was off before the triggers could be pulled and the Police Officers fell backwards on the floor with bullets being shot into the ceiling. Harry rose to his full height as his wand whipped in the air again, Stunning all three Officers without delay.

He made his way out of the shop amidst the chaos, wondering of Dolohov was still there.

Well, if his job was to kill him, Harry didn't see him disappearing back to his master unless he really wanted to be punished.

And of course, Harry was right.

Dolohov was still standing in one of the stone pathways, looking murderously at Harry this time with true anger. The man had been humiliated today by a _teenager_, and even if he did kill him, which wasn't going to happen if Harry had anything to do about which consequently he _did_, there was going to be a lot of disgrace thrown his way.

After all, the man was supposed to be the Dark Lord's best dueller.

At the same time, Harry just wanted this over now. The repercussions to pay for this were going to be huge and he had been extremely reckless, especially with all the damage they'd done but if he could get the man it won't have all been for naught.

Harry started to make his way towards Dolohov as he turned into a full sprint towards the man who was a distance away. People were milling past him and children who had been separated from parents were trying to find there way to safety.

Dolohov however just stood there and wielded his wand. First the stone pathway shuddered and then in a long line towards Harry it started to crack and limestone started to burst up in deadly chunks. Then of course the man slashed his wand through the air again in record time, shouting the words for all to hear.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light followed the uprooting debris trail as it zoned in on Harry who kept sprinting towards Dolohov. Moments before either attack could strike him Harry spun sharply on the spot mid sprint and disapparated with a loud _crack! _letting the harm pass through the air he had just vacated and continue on.

However, there was a young girl of perhaps eight or nine with innocent blue eyes that were filled with fear and terror as she ran blindly shouting, "Mummy! Mummy!" She tripped with all the people running past her and fell on the floor as she twisted her ankle. Cradling it and crying her eyes spotted a foreign green energy heading towards her along with the stone footpaths she had been running on exploding upwards in a shower of rock.

It was at this point that Albus Dumbledore and a group of Aurors Apparated into the area, alerted by the use of magic by the sensors across the country.

The black rails that protected people from falling into the sea suddenly unhinged as Dumbledore waved his hand and they rolled out as they moved in front of the girl, protecting her. They glowed silver briefly before the geysers of rock stopped there and the green light exploded against it, causing it to break into separate poles of metal.

As Dumbledore made sure the young child was okay, he gestured with the Aurors to not to do anything yet as he continued to survey the two fighters who hadn't noticed there arrival. And even though they weren't under his command they listened as they beheld great confusion and astonishment at the sight of the young boy they had all at one point heard rumours about.

* * *

Harry re-appeared right in front of Dolohov whose eyes widened as Harry pointed his wand at his throat, both of them entirely unaware of what had transpired behind them.

"_Foro!_"

Before the curse had even left Harry's lips, Dolohov used his skill to bring up his left arm and parry the wand away, holding on to Harry's right arm with an iron grip. Dolohov's own wand came up in his right hand and aimed at Harry's stomach.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry's left arm came down in a blur as Dolohov's wand glowed green. His left arm pushed the arm down and away to the right as the Killing Curse smashed into a nearby shop, setting the interior alight with green flames. They both stood there, straining as they grappled with each other, looking into the others eyes.

"You know," Harry ground out, "I've never had this much trouble_ ever_ with a Death Eater. All I have to say is that the rumours that precede you aren't all falsehoods. But I'm afraid it's time to say good-bye,"

Dolohov's face twisted in derision as Harry said that before his gaze lowered and his eyes filled with horror. "No…" He whispered futilely.

Harry's open palm of his left hand was facing towards Dolohov's abdomen as a red, slicing light pooled in it, growing more ferocious.

"_Laceratio!_"

Dolohov's left knee came up as the Lacerating Hex left Harry's hand. It tore at Dolohov's leg from such a short distance, severing muscle, tissue and bone as it sliced clean through, fully detaching it from the body. Blood gushed uncontrollably from the open stump as a tortured scream left the Death Eater's mouth. Red, flowing liquid stained the bottom of Harry's robes as it poured over him and the ground, as the man look set to die from the sheer amount of blood he was losing.

"May you rot in hell," Harry said remorselessly, over the moans of excruciating agony. Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know. I have to really work on some of my lines."

Suddenly, a flash of golden light was caught in his vision as he saw it seep into Dolohov's body. The wound stopped bleeding and Dolohov stopped screaming as he was knocked unconscious. But nevertheless his life had been saved. Harry whirled around furiously ready to confront the Death Eater who'd helped Dolohov when he came face to face with…

… Albus Dumbledore, looking at the scene with hardened, grave filled eyes. Not to mention a group of Aurors behind him looking at the scene with varying expressions.

Some looked at him with wonder, disbelief or awe as they saw him standing over the fallen Death Eater. Moody was there at the head looking at the form of Dolohov with disgust and hatred for the Dark Wizard but Harry only had one thing on his mind.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry questioned angrily.

"The kid has a point, Albus –," Moody broke in.

"— I'm not a kid," Harry groused, before wincing at how _childish _that sounded.

"— Scum like this are better left for dead," Moody continued, ignoring Harry's comment and kicking disrespectfully at the severed limb.

"Nevertheless, he could have valuable information," Dumbledore said quietly, so only Harry and Moody could hear. He was looking very seriously at Harry, and Harry felt uncomfortable as he didn't know what the Headmaster was thinking of him at the moment.

"There's gonna be hell to pay for this, isn't there?" Harry said resignedly, breaking his stare with Dumbledore.

He felt relieved to see a small smile on Dumbledore's face, "Well, there is the small matter of Property damage as well as breaking the Statue of Secrecy by using magic in front of many muggles. As well as potentially endangering their lives. But as I said…it is only a _small_ matter,"

_Yup_, _just a small problem. Nothing big about it all_, Harry thought sarcastically as he gazed at the varying degrees of damage he and Dolohov had done.

* * *

**Reviews...**


	18. Questioning

**Questioning**

* * *

Harry had gone back to Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore, without being taken in by the Aurors. Sometimes it was amazing what political power that man had, not to mention he had the entire power of Hogwarts behind him, which gave him the authority over his students. But Harry did wonder had there been a Minister, whether things would have been as simple.

All the students were in their last lessons for the day when Harry had been charged into the Hospital Wing, much to his chagrin. Dumbledore had taken care of his missed lessons for him while Harry had to listen to Madam Pomfrey rant and rave at him while bandaging and sealing him up.

Now though he was in Dumbledore's office. Dinner had just finished but Harry hadn't been present as he'd been in the Matron's clutches and she'd been indignant when Harry refused to stay there overnight. Thankfully Dumbledore had saved him when he requested he wanted to speak to Harry in his office.

Harry strangely didn't feel the slightest bit tired despite the extremely long day. In fact, he was just as energetic as he had been at the start of it. But he was wary of the atmosphere in the room as he sat before Dumbledore, who had steepled his fingers and was looking decidedly grave.

There was a long silence as they both sat there.

Neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. But there was a tenseness present as Harry ran a finger over his left elbow, where there was a faint reddish line which would fade in time. He had many of those over his body.

"I may have been able to prevent the Ministry from bringing up charges on you for now, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry tried not to flinch; there was a lot he could be brought up on but he hoped if ever was he could bring up an argument of self-defence and the fact that the guy was a Death Eater. But when it came to the Statue of secrecy… "But I doubt I will be able to stop the printing of this in _The Daily Prophet_tomorrow,"

Harry nodded, "Have the Ministry been able to sort this out with all the Muggles?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose an inch, "Yes, Obliviators were called in and only Parliament will know the truth," He paused, "You do not care that nearly every student in this school will know what happened today?"

Harry shrugged; he did care slightly but he was used to fame. Even though he had reacted badly with the attention he had received from being a Parselmouth, this time he felt that his actions had merit. The reward, in his mind, was greater than the cost. He had taken down one of Voldemort's top fighters; he couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, both from dealing a blow to the Dark Lord and as a testament to how far he had come when it came to duelling.

Dumbledore sighed, "There is still so much that is left hidden about you, Harry,"

"And it will remain hidden until perhaps the war ends," Harry said firmly, "Then we might just get together with teas and crumpets and discuss the fascinating story that is my life," He finished, in an overly sardonic tone, "Or then again… maybe we won't,"

There was silence after that again before Harry spoke,

"Where's Dolohov?"

"In one of the lower dungeons," Dumbledore answered.

"I thought he would be in a Ministry Holding Cell," Harry said, surprised.

A small smile came to Dumbledore's lips for the first time, "Alastor Moody kindly allowed us to take Antonin Dolohov back to Hogwarts."

"Ah, of course," Harry said in comprehension. "Having an Order Member in the position of Head Auror must have its benefits,"

"He is appropriately restrained and won't pose a threat to the students. He has been treated…however there is nothing we can do for his leg," He looked carefully at Harry when he said that but Harry just cocked an eyebrow, not willing to show any remorse. "He will be questioned in the next hour or so,"

"I want to be there," Harry said immediately.

Dumbledore hesitated.

"He's my Prisoner, _Professor_," Harry stressed the last word, "I deserve to be there. I brought him in, I _fought _him,"

"And yet, had I not intervened, you would have killed him," Dumbledore stated simply. However his tone was a mixture of disapproval, regret and…understanding. Weird.

Harry shrugged in answer.

"You don't see it as…stooping to the enemy's level?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry looked furiously at Dumbledore, "I see it as fighting fire with _fire_. He had no problem with the idea of killing me. Why shouldn't I show the same courtesy?"

Dumbledore was unfazed, "Killing, be it in self-defence or otherwise….the actual act changes you, Harry. You lose part of yourself each time you do it,"

"As long as I still have my sanity and good health by the end of it, it's a risk I'm willing to take," Harry said strongly.

"'He who fights monsters must take care lest he become a monster,'" Dumbledore quoted seriously.

"You've told me that," Harry said quietly, as he stared at his burn marks that had not yet fully healed, "Or at least…you had,"

Harry breathed out heavily as he and Dumbledore both sat there. Dumbledore rubbed his fingers against his temple.

"You would be willing to lose yourself to the darkness, Harry? Because of a prophecy. I know –,"

"Let's get one thing straight," Harry cut across, "A Prophecy might tell me that only I can kill Voldemort, but that is not why I'm going to be standing over his dead body in the end. I'm killing for _me_…because I _want_ to, not because Fate decided to make me her bitch," He said harshly.

"What are all these terms, Professor? Dark…Light…they're _labels_. When the Ministry see something they don't like, they say it's Dark…forbidden even. I'll admit, I used to hate Dark Magic but now I understand the fact that it can be _useful_. And let's be honest Dumbledore, me and you both know no label can correctly identify a person,"

Dumbledore remained silent and impassive as Harry talked but in the end he nodded imperceptibly. "I know, Harry,"

"You do?" Harry asked in surprise, stopping short.

"My past…is something that I regret. I am talking about the time when I was in my youth and I was naïve enough to explore dangerous magic without fear of consequence,"

Harry was stunned into silence for several moments before he said, "What?" He didn't know this.

"Forget it, Harry. It is in the past, however if you don't mind, I would like to ask how you view the Prophecy if it is not the reason you will defeat Tom in the end." Dumbledore avoided the question.

Harry narrowed his eyes but still answered, "I'll admit I was scared at first. The idea of either being a murderer or murdered frightened me. But now…I'm…grateful," He looked for the right word, "that I get to be the one to do it."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You feel privileged?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. There was a darkness behind it, "Killing for the first time is always the hardest…but once you get over that…it's very easy to do once you've gotten the hang of it."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "It seems there is a wickedness about you that I had not sensed, Harry,"

"Don't worry," Harry smirked, "I normally keep a tight leash on it and only let it out when I need to. So back to my first question. Can I be there when you question Dolohov?"

* * *

Harry stood outside one of the wooden, steel-barred doors to a dungeon, with Albus Dumbledore beside him. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed to let Harry be there when they questioned the man and they had walked down to the dungeons without another moment to spare, luckily not encountering any students. But then again, only Slytherin cared to venture in to the deep dank halls which were below the Lake.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked, his hand tracing a long crack running down the length of wood.

"Alastor Moody is making his way shortly as is Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said promptly.

Harry clicked his teeth thoughtfully and licked his lips, "I don't think Dolohov was a particularly bad coup, do you? A rather good Death Eater to have beaten,"

Dumbledore nodded, "You have proved yourself yet again today, Harry. I have not said it before but I will say it now. Antonin Dolohov is extremely dangerous but you dealt with him quite splendidly,"

"The bruises over my body say differently." Harry said, "Do you have Veritaserum?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No,"

"What?" Harry asked sharply. "Why not?"

"Who would brew it, Harry? We do not have an adept Potioneer who could do that?" Dumbledore said sombrely, "It is extremely complex and takes a whole month to make alas,"

"_Slughorn?_" Harry answered in disbelief. With no Veritaserum they were probably going to be banging their heads against a brick wall in the coming moments. In the future, they could rely on Snape at least, no matter how much greasier his hair became from exposure to the hot temperatures.

"Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore corrected, "does not wish to associate with a side in the war Harry if he can help it."

"The Ministry? Surely they have a few vials of it lying around," Harry said, trying to think.

"Veritaserum from the Ministry is to only be used in court or a controlled procession within an official Interrogation room. I can only pull so many strings Harry," Dumbledore said, his tone light but Harry could sense the Headmaster was displeased.

"And how do you expect answers with no Veritaserum?" Harry asked softly.

"We will do what we can, whatever information we can glean," Dumbledore answered, "And…this is the first time we have had a member of the Inner Circle to question," A note of triumph was present in the old man's voice.

"Let me go in," Harry said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked politely, though his eyes expression was guarded.

"Before the other two come…just let me talk to him," Harry tried to persuade Dumbledore while looking intently at the door. Dumbledore looked set to object, "I brought him in. You said you've never had a member of the Inner Circle available to question before, well I've given you one. I have a right to talk to him,"

Dumbledore's expression hardened but he reached forward and his hand passed over the steel bar which seemed to vanish into thin air. The door clicked and with another hand movement, it moved forward and revealed the interior of the dungeon that housed perhaps Voldemort's deadliest Death Eater.

Harry walked in and spotted Dolohov sitting in a straight-backed wooden chair. His leg (_singular_) and hands were tied with manacles that looked perfectly ordinary but Harry knew they were charmed to be unbreakable, as well as restricting the flow of magic within the person. The place where his left leg should have been was nothing but a stump which had been magically sealed over. In front of his was a silver, metal table which was wedged into the floor and separate chains tied Dolohov to that.

As Harry walked in, Dolohov's head moved and his dark eyes bore into him as they looked out from his twisted face. Harry took a seat that was available across from the man but a fair distance away. He looked back to see Dumbledore enter as well but instead of speaking, the Headmaster inclined his head towards Harry for him to speak.

"I can't imagine this is how you thought you'd spend your Friday night," Harry remarked offhandedly, a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"Enjoy your victory, boy. It will not come so easy next time," Dolohov said calmly, his anger and fury at Harry well-veiled. The man knew his Occlumency.

"Next time?" Harry questioned curiously, his humorous smile in place.

"Next time," Dolohov assured.

"Shame that it'll have to be with only one leg ," Harry laughed slightly as he leaned forward intently and whispered, "I warned you from the start…you shouldn't have underestimated me,"

The man's eyes burned with anger, his mask falling for a second as the words were delivered. And it was true. Dolohov had made the same mistake as Voldemort earlier in the summer. Pride hadn't allowed him to feel Harry was much of a threat and when he'd realized his mistake, it was already too late. The hole he'd dug for himself was too deep for him to climb out of and again _pride_ prevented him from fleeing entirely.

"The Dark Lord will make sure you die," Dolohov spoke with deadly promise.

Harry leaned back in his chair, "Ah yes, it's good that you have confidence in your master…you're loyal to him as well, another admirable value…however, I've found," He spoke deliberately, "that so _many_ of you are willing to go to Azkaban for him." His mind flashed over Bellatrix's manic face, Rodolphus's stony expression…all in the future along with others who'd chosen to fight back against the Ministry. Though there had been a few who had cowardly renounced Voldemort.

Dolohov remained stony-faced.

"Well…when that happens you have to seriously question when those actions start to border on…_obsession_," Harry continued, "You're not a stupid man, Dolohov. Why give yourself up to Azkaban for a master who is going to lose this war?"

Harry had been expecting anger and outrage as a response to that. But Dolohov just smiled darkly, "Who do you think you are Watson? Such_arrogance_ in such a young man who has no idea with what he's dealing with. You better be careful otherwise you're going to get burnt."

Before Harry could come up with a retort there was a creaking sound as the dungeon door opened again and this time two figures walked through.

Three guesses for who they were.

Professor McGonagall's lips tightened as soon as she spotted Harry who grinned impudently at her. Alastor Moody took a quick glance at him and looked to Dumbledore, who simply shook his head, before his gaze turned to Dolohov as he stared in disgust at him.

"Hello, Professor. It's a good thing I didn't have Transfiguration today, isn't it?" Harry started shamelessly, "But then again, I don't suppose you could tell me whether you've marked the essay I handed in yesterday?" The Professor remained silent as she turned to look at Dumbledore who again simply shook his head, though with a small smile on his face. "No…oh, well. Just as well I suppose."

"If we are all ready," Dumbledore said over Harry's mutters, "I daresay we can start,"

"Start?" Dolohov said derisively, he laughed chillingly, "I don't know what you expect to get out of me, old man,"

"What are Voldemort's plans?" Dumbledore asked bluntly, ignoring the comment.

"He has many," Dolohov said, a superior smile on his lips.

"You do understand the sentence you're going to be facing, don't you?"

Dolohov nodded.

"By giving information, I'm sure we can help you," Dumbledore went on and Harry bit his lip.

"And risk my Lord's wrath, I think not Dumbledore. Punishment from my Lord is far worse that what any of you could do to me," Dolohov said calmly.

"We can protect you from Voldemort, if you give us information," Dumbledore tried. Harry really didn't think Dumbledore thought this would work. Dolohov wasn't going to give up information but he supposed the man had to try. His hands were tied without Veritaserum and Harry knew Dumbledore wouldn't resort to torture.

Even if the results could be useful. No, too much moral righteousness would play behind that course of action.

"You can't hide from the Dark Lord," Dolohov closed his eyes, "Nor do I want to. He gives me more power than you could ever. _Freedom_ to act without thought for a worthy belief,"

"People like this should be executed," Moody barked, his eyes narrowed at the man.

Dolohov laughed, delighted. "Thank you, Alastor. And like you I have some I would very much like to execute," His tone turned icy as his gaze turned to Harry.

Harry jerked his head and sighed, "And here I was thinking we could be friends."

"Mr. Watson, I don't think it is the time for jokes," McGonagall spoke for the first time, her voice stiff.

"Who said anything about jokes?" Harry asked, but he was ignored mostly except for Dolohov, who gazed at him, his eyes filled with the promise of pain. "So are you going to tell us anything useful?"

"There's no point continuing this private questioning Dumbledore. I told you it would herald nothing. We can get more answers at the Ministry in a proper Interrogation," Moody scowled.

"The Ministry." Dolohov said slowly, quietly, almost to himself, "For how long though?"

"What?" Moody said gruffly, "Speak up!"

Dolohov smiled again. It was unnerving how many times the man had done that. "It won't be long, Mr. Moody. Like I said the Dark Lord has many plans. Some that would make you tremble and they are carried out when a veil is often pulled across your eyes," The man was certainly cryptic.

"Why did you try to kill Harry?" Dumbledore asked, before Moody erupted in rage.

"Those who are not with the Dark Lord are against him," Dolohov's eyes gleamed while the adults looked slightly perplexed and a churning sensation grew in Harry's stomach over the possibility of Dolohov spilling the news of the Marauders midnight rendezvous with the Death Eaters.

"What do –," McGonagall started.

"Well obviously he's talking about what happened during the summer, right?" Harry said quickly. Dolohov's eyes narrowed but he kept quiet. "I can't imagine Voldemort was too happy over that,"

"True," Dumbledore conceded, "But there are others, albeit a handful, who openly defy Voldemort. Yes, they are attacked but not on a scale usually as big as today. It is done quietly and swiftly, not brashly and with a huge audience. Perhaps there was another motive behind your assassination Harry? After all, it did 'put a veil over all of our eyes' by distracting us," He ended ominously.

Harry blew air out of his lips. _Good point_, he thought.

* * *

The large, polished, jewel framed door opened smoothly as a figure cloaked in black entered and prostrated himself before the form of him master, who was pacing and idly flicking his yew wand making sparks jut out from it. Red eyes roved over the man as he spoke before the servant could.

"Well?"

Nicolai Black answered, "Done, my Lord. Blueprints and ward structures were successfully obtained on the cell. Lucius was correct when they told us there would be a copy in the British Ministry despite the building not belonging to them,"

Voldemort mouth curved, "They would want to make sure the defenses are adequate enough and not broken easily. Especially considering what – or rather _who_ – is in there,"

"Yes, my Lord," Nicolai agreed, "With the commotion this morning, it was rather simple to obtain,"

"We have not heard back from Antonin?" Voldemort asked lazily.

"No," A sickened expression passed over his face for a moment, "It seems the boy overcame him,"

"The fool underestimated him," Voldemort said, no concern in his voice, "But no matter, he won't be in our enemies clutches for long. Soon…when Lucius becomes Minister it will be nearly all too easy. And only Hogwarts will remain…along with Dumbledore,"

"Indeed," Came the simpering concurrence.

"Is Renold here?"

"No, my Lord. He has retired to his home,"

"I see," Voldemort looked upwards, "Pass a message on to him. Tell him to order his son and Severus to continue with the assassination of Potter and Black. But this time also add Watson to the list. We will see how truly useful they can be this way. Tell them though that a time of action will come soon…they will know when the best time to proceed will be and until then, tell them to wait,"

"Of course, my Lord,"

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?"

Brittany finally asked the question that was on her mind as they both entered the Room of Requirement. Harry had found himself reminded this morning of the request he had made yesterday on Healing wounds caused by Dark magic. Boy, it felt like a long time ago when he had asked that. After the questioning had finished late last night, Harry had made his way back to the common room, finding it bare with all of Gryffindor being asleep with only ten minutes or so to midnight.

He took that as a relief, no doubt because of the awkward questions that were going to come his way before breakfast…

…and he hadn't forgotten about what might come in _The Daily Prophet_.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, Harry,"

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" She said in frustration though her lips tugged at the corners slightly.

"Ok," He paused.

"So?" Brittany asked.

"So what?" Harry questioned, keeping a straight face.

"Harry, I swear to god…" Brittany started and Harry broke up into laughter.

"I was in the Hospital Wing," He half told the truth.

"Really?" Brittany asked skeptically, "All day?"

"Er—…" Harry floundered. He couldn't think up a suitable excuse and the truth would be out by half-eight anyway.

"Because we checked the Hospital Wing at lunch and you weren't there,"

"Oh," Harry paused, "I was a fighting a big bad Death Eater,"

Brittany looked at him before shaking her head, "Sometimes, I just don't get your jokes, Harry,"

"Who said I was joking?" Harry asked, causing Brittany to shake her head again.

"Anyway, you don't have to tell me. Just Dumbledore announced the _dance_ at dinner yesterday," Brittany said, a slight grin on her face.

"Crap," Harry cursed.

She laughed, "It won't be bad. It's on the 31st December. Finishes late into the morning after. 5th years and up only,"

"Ah…sounds boring," Harry surmised.

Brittany shrugged before a wicked gleam in her eye, "So who are you going to ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop a grin from breaking out, "I do?"

"Don't you dare start that again," Brittany warned.

"Start what again?" He asked innocently before relenting at the girl's threatening motion, "I don't know. I'm crap at asking girls out,"

"You told us you were quite the flirt before,"

"I was messing with you. I get real nervous when it comes to girls so trust me when I say I'm no Cassanova."

"You've never been out with a girl before?" Brittany asked, "Wait, no you told us you'd been on a few dates before,"

Harry grimaced. "Rather not talk about those experiences. I'll just go stag, probably. You want to teach what you're supposed to now?"

Brittany shrugged and let the subject go. "Sure. Ok, well when it comes to Dark Magic and you get hit by it and…well you know, you get injured,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Right, well the difference is that mainly the residue of the spell keeps the wound from being sealed. It works against any normal Healing Spell, it acts like a poison even and keeps re-opening the wound,"

"I'm following,"

Brittany grinned, "That's why you have to learn a few that combat the 'poison.' They generally sting quite a bit and obviously, the more serious the injury the more complex the Healing spell will have to be to cover a larger area. A simple one for small injuries is _Dolem_,"

"_Dolem_," Harry repeated.

"Yeah but you can't really test it because you haven't – hey! What are you doing?" She asked in alarm.

Harry muttered an incantation and the tip his wand emitted a small, black smoky flame that was molded into the shape of a blade. Bringing it to his left arm, he drew a shallow cut which immediately started bleeding.

"_Dolem!_"

He tested the spell out. A pale green light seeped into the cut and Harry felt a strong stinging sensation but didn't wince as the skin slowly sealed back together leaving a faint scar.

He grinned, "Cool. It works! You have to show me more."

Brittany just looked stupidly at him, "Mental. Completely mental,"

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with its Saturday morning chatter and as Harry walked down the aisle towards his friends he could see older boys encouraging mates to work up the nerve to ask someone out to the upcoming ball. Something that had fast become the hot new topic at Hogwarts, overshadowing Harry and his still-recent fight with Dumbledore.

Not that Harry minded. It wouldn't be long until all eyes were on him again.

He had thought about skipping breakfast and holing up in his dormitory but he knew it would be better to face the music earlier rather than later. Besides…he wasn't the sort to run away like a coward.

He plopped himself down at the table and was immediately bombarded by questions about where he was and how much work he missed. He skillfully avoided those by loudly asking James whether he had asked Lily to the ball yet.

"Yup," He announced triumphantly, "Who are you going to go with?"

Before Harry could say anything Sirius spoke up, "\It won't be easy for you to find a date mate. Not when most girls would prefer to go with me."

"Really?" Harry asked, his amusement hidden.

"Not that you're not a good lookin' guy. It's just…I'm _me_, you know? A girl would rather have the Prince Charming before the ogre. Not that I'm saying you look like an ogre of course…I only mean—,"

"He gets it Padfoot," Remus said wearily, stopping Sirius's ramblings moments before Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

He spun around and found himself looking at a blushing girl whom he guessed was a fifth year. Harry noticed that some girls were glaring at her or sniggering behind their hands apart from a small group further down the table who were nodding at her in encouragement. Harry didn't find it hard to guess which people were her friends.

He also couldn't help shooting a look at Sirius who was frowning heavily at not being the one who was approached.

"Hi!" She said, her voice high. She seemed extremely nervous and Harry started to feel really bad about the idea of turning the girl down when the inevitable question was asked. He really did have a nobility complex.

"Hi," He replied steadily, quickly giving her a glance over. She was attractive he supposed in an intriguing way, with chestnut colored hair, crystal blue eyes and by the way Sirius was leering, a good figure.

She opened her mouth to continue and Harry couldn't help but notice how his friends had gone quiet. But before she could there was a rustling of feathers as owls streamed into the room with newspapers in tow. From one awkward moment to another, Harry thought.

A newspaper dropped in front of Lily as the girl made to continue again but all around the hall after a few seconds a sudden deathly silence ensued as Harry felt the weight of hundreds of eyes upon him. His mouth twisted wryly as he turned around and gazed into his friends' shocked faces and open mouths before lowering his sight to the paper in Lily's outstretched hands.

There was quite clearly a picture of him locked in furious combat with a cloaked figure that was universally recognized as Antonin Dolohov. Along with a whole page on how he had overcome the man and dealt the Death Eater serious damage.

He raised his eyes until he found Brittany's who looked stunned. He shrugged, "I did say I wasn't joking when I mentioned fighting a Death Eater,"

* * *

**Reviews...**


	19. Order Of Phoenix

**Order Of The Phoenix**

* * *

Silence reigned in the Room of Requirement.

Harry had eaten his breakfast without looking at any of his newly found friends in the eye who had just stared at him in total disbelief. The girl who had been standing behind him had nearly bolted when he'd turned back around to ask what she had wanted. Some of the teachers wore almost comical expressions and, had the situation not been so grim, Harry would have found it funny. Dumbledore had looked at him in sympathy whilst McGonagall remained typically stern although her eyes held a hint of worry.

All in all, Harry thought the suffocating silence would choke him. Of course, after a few minutes the buzz of hushed whispering which sounded like a pack of stinging bees started. His friends still remained silent as he kept his head down and ate although he felt rather than saw the glances they exchanged. He itched all over from the stares he felt on his back but refused to fidget.

He also couldn't help looking over at the Slytherins who looked as if they had swallowed sour milk, their faces taut with uneasiness and apprehension after finding out that it wasn't wise to antagonize someone of Harry's capability. He wondered whether anyone would still consider going to the upcoming ball with him. It would be worth asking just to see the reactions he supposed.

After swallowing his last bite he had looked back up at the people sat around him and casually asked, "We still up for our training session?"

And without another word he had swept out of the hall, fully aware of the passing hush as he did but certain his friends would follow.

Now there was a very noticeable tension in the room as they stood there. He noticed the not-so-subtle looks they were exchanging as if urging someone else to ask the question they wanted answered. But even the ever-so-brash Sirius was reluctant.

Harry had never felt so alienated at that moment. Never felt so separate and so out of the world he was living in. But then again he wasn't from _this_ world. And for the first time in a month he felt the pain from his old world, his old friends rear up again like an ugly snake.

But he steadied himself. He had a job to do, he reminded himself not for the first time. He had a destiny and personal vendetta to meet and fulfill. When that was all finished then maybe he could mourn, but not now. And, looking on the bright side, the ball had started to roll as far as he was concerned. It wouldn't be long until a climax was reached in the war, he was sure.

And if his friends here weren't going to be brave enough to ask the questions they wanted answered he wasn't going to be courteous enough to provide them with no effort on their part.

"Alright, so I was thinking we could continue with the spells you were doing last week and see how far along you are in case you've been practicing—," Harry started.

"Hold on!" Sirius interrupted, breaking his groups' silence as they yet again looked at him in disbelief when he made no move to explain things to them, "Aren't you going to…?" He gestured vaguely with his hands.

Harry looked at him levelly. "What?"

Sirius flushed a little as Harry looked at him piercingly, "Tell us about what was said in the paper?"

"What about it?" Harry asked, his tone light.

"Well, surely it can't be true?!" He asked in total disbelief.

"Why can't it be true?" Harry answered with another question, keeping calm despite the fact that he knew a huge distance was to be created between him and his friends. Not as big as the one with Peter though, who suspiciously hadn't been at breakfast but Harry knew the rat was a deep sleeper.

"Are you saying you _were_ fighting a Death Eater?" Remus cut in incredulously, "Especially when you were supposed to be at school even though no one could find you…"

"Yeah," Harry forced a smile, "Imagine what the Board of Governors will have to say about that."

More looks of astonishment.

"What are you?" James whispered.

"James—!" Lily hissed, despite herself.

"What?" James challenged, "We've all been thinking it! What kind of seventeen year old fights off Voldemort in the summer, then shows up and hold himself against Dumbledore of all people in a duel, not to mention the fact that he practically _walked_ all over us when we fought him, hurls around spells we don't half know about and now he's gone and taken out a high-ranking Death Eater. And I doubt the Headmaster doesn't know what happened yesterday. What are you? What's your damn story?"

Harry sighed as it came to the point when he realized his friends wanted answers if they were going to come anyone near to understanding what he was about. He chanced a look at Brittany who had looked just as shocked as everyone else even though she perhaps knew him best. But, he supposed, news like this was not something you could just expect. There was a difference between watching what he could do and then using that talent to do something.

But what should he tell them? The truth was just so unbelievable…but maybe he could build on the past he had already outlined for himself. And try to keep it close to the truth without letting any major parts slip.

"What am I…? I'll be damned if even I know the answer to that question, though I suppose it certainly ain't normal."

His friends had looks of expectancy on their faces and Harry struggled for a moment to find the right words.

"Imagine that…your whole life is leading up to one event, and that you've been trained and conditioned for it so that when the time comes you'll be ready," He started, but was only met by looks of confusion. "I've been tested and trialled ever since I was eleven in one way or another and only recently I've taken control of my own life and started doing things my own way," He wasn't being completely clear but nothing he'd said could be counted as lies. Of course, he was relying on the ones he'd told before to cover up for him.

Lily shook her head, "I don't understand, you're not making any sense. What could be so important that would require you to…well train and learn like you have?"

"That's my busin—," Harry started firmly.

"You've been trained so you can kill Voldemort?" Brittany spoke for the first time, the pieces falling together in her mind.

Harry's silence more or less confirmed it and the looks he received now were ones of abject horror.

"That's…crazy! You're just a kid!" Grace blurted. Harry twitched a little at that. He was _not_ just a kid. "I mean, what kind of guardian would do that to a child?"

"Does Dumbledore know? Is that why he let you into Hogwarts for just your final year." _Perceptive as always Remus_, Harry thought.

Harry shrugged in answer.

"Dumbledore would let you to fight Voldemort?" Brittany asked, horrified before Harry could say anything

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" Sirius wondered, "Why can't Dumbledore just go and kill Voldemort." _How naïve_, Harry thought.

"No offense, but surely he'd stand a better chance," Lily said reasonably.

Harry didn't spend a moment feeling touched that his friends were seemingly rather worked up about this or at least appeared to be. But on some level he was annoyed at the insinuations that he wasn't good enough. It wasn't as if they'd seen no proof of how capable he was, and even then they hadn't seen everything.

"Dumbledore _can't _kill Voldemort," Harry said, speaking up.

"Why not? Dumbledore's the only wizard Voldemort fears," James said in bewilderment.

"Fine, let me rephrase that. It's not that he can't, it's that he won't. And Voldemort doesn't fear Dumbledore, he's just wary of him. There's only one thing that demon fears…and it isn't a century old Headmaster who has the hall markings of old age working against him. As great as Dumbledore is, he's getting old and he can't keep up like he used to…"

The others found his last statement hard to believe. No one wanted their faith in a man they believed invulnerable to be shattered.

"Don't get me wrong. There'll probably never be another wizard like him, and I doubt any normal Death Eater or Dark Wizard wouldn't get absolutely humiliated by him…but Voldemort is the most powerful Dark Wizard that has ever lived and Dumbledore can't do it alone…he needs help,"

"And you're going to do that? You think you can kill _Him_?" Sirius challenged him.

Harry opened his mouth before closing it. He understood Sirius's and everyone else's skepticalness. What he said could be considered as very arrogant but Harry knew things they didn't, his friends didn't have the entire picture.

"Yes," Harry said with such conviction that it made the others unsure, "Or I at least have to try."

'Why?" James asked.

"For the same reason that you'll try and get revenge on any Death Eater,"

"And you don't care about the fact that you might have to kill? That doesn't scare you?" Grace asked unbelievingly.

Harry smiled but it wasn't out of humor nor did it look particularly pleasant on his face. The others seemed unnerved at they way his face had twisted to resemble cruelty by his smile. This was a side of Harry they didn't know, one that he rarely let out.

"Not at all. I look forward to it in fact."

He could tell the answer chilled them to the bone.

"Me and Dumbledore have talked about this and have no doubt that I am _not_ your average guy who'll just sit around and watch this war go by. It's my business, I've told you more than I needed to," Harry finished.

"Is that why you're training us? You want us to help you with this?' James asked, a strange look on his face while the others looked at Harry in alarm, frightened at the prospect suggested.

Harry sighed. "I'm training you because you asked me too. Now are we going to get on it with it or do you want to waste more of my time?"

* * *

Reluctantly, and with more than a bit of apprehension, they had finally gotten around to practicing. Harry had them casting the same spells as last time after it had become evident they were still a far cry from mastering them. They were a bit disgruntled at that but Harry simply reminded them who the teacher was.

And, like before, they split up for some mock-duels at the end putting their skills to the test. Harry even took part but wasn't seriously challenged even though he could see that his opponent was trying his best to bring him down.

One thing he did notice however was that about halfway through, he experienced a slight strain when casting his spells and often had to put more effort into them causing him to tire to some extent. At first he was alarmed before comprehension sunk in.

Madam Pomfrey isn't going to be happy when I show up in her Hospital Wing, he thought, and as much as he loathed the place, that was exactly where he headed off to as the others went to lunch. They were wise enough to mind their own business and not ask why.

Magical Exhaustion wasn't something that Harry experienced regularly, what with his high levels of power, but with the amount of energy he'd expended in the last week it was no surprise.

He endured the Matron's mutters with good grace as she went on about how he should have been left to recover last night and not whisked away from her care. Harry started to ache more and more as time went on but was reassured that it was the body's way of rejuvenating itself along with the Potion's in his system.

Pomfrey went back to muttering darkly after so you could only imagine the flame that was ready to erupt when Dumbledore showed at the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Out! Out, Headmaster!" Pomfrey immediately shouted, "This boy needs rest, not to be whisked away again!"

Dumbledore looked slightly hesitant as the irate witch stood before him. Harry just had to lean back with his arms behind his head and enjoy the spectacle. There was just something oh-so-satisfying about watching the Headmaster being rebuked harshly. He probably should have wondered how Dumbledore knew he was here, but then again, there wasn't a lot that went on that the man didn't know about.

"Poppy—," Dumbledore started.

"Don't you Poppy me, Albus! This patient is under my care and I refuse for him to be let out until he has properly recovered!"

"I assure you I will not hinder his recovery. I am here simply to make a request of him." At the Matron's still mutinous look, he went on, "And he will not be required to leave his bedside in order to meet my needs."

Eventually, Madam Pomfrey acquiesced, albeit very grudgingly and she went into her office.

"Morning, sir," Harry greeted respectfully.

"It is just after two, Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Everyone's a critic," he muttered, before speaking louder, "You're not here to take me on another outing sir? Disappointing but we remember what happened after the last, don't we?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said dryly, " No, I am here to merely request you come to my office tomorrow night after curfew."

Harry sobered, "Have you got anything else out of Dolohov? Is that why you want me to meet with you?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No, Antonin has remained steadfast in his resolve to remain silent. All we have gained are fewer cryptic comments from him which in all honesty, worry me more about what Tom could be planning,"

"You could always torture him," Harry muttered, half-jesting but the Headmaster's hard stare told Harry that the humor wasn't appropriate.

"Rather the reason I have invited you is because I have arranged for an Order meeting. I feel it may be best to introduce you to our current members as well as some important information that needs to be heard relating to current affairs. Will you be there?"

Harry grimaced. He already felt that that would be a '_fun_' meeting.

_What a week_, he thought. "Yes, sir. I'll be there."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before nodding and turning on the spot as he started to sweep out of the room. However, a thought struck Harry causing him to call out to the Headmaster.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore stopped, "Yes Harry?"

"After curfew?" Harry asked for confirmation.

Dumbledore turned to face Harry slightly, "Will that be a problem?"

"How am I supposed to get to your office without Filch and his cat sniffing me out?" Harry demanded, his eyebrows raised.

Dumbledore's own eyebrows rose, "I daresay you'll find a way, Mr. _Potter_,"

* * *

Harry sat by himself at large wooden table that had a single seat at the head. He was currently in one of the rooms that was adjacent to Dumbledore's office. Of course, the other rooms were the Headmaster's chambers, library and whatever else he kept behind some of the other closed doors.

He'd gotten here early, and as such was now waiting for the Order of the Phoenix members to turn up. Members whom had most likely been in the photograph Moody had shown him when he was just fifteen. Once again, since traveling back in time, Harry felt slightly weird about the world around him.

Once again, he was going to see some people who been long since dead in his future…and others who would be much younger compared to the last time he saw them.

He took a sip from a bottle of chilled pumpkin juice that he'd been drinking. There was a whole array of refreshments and Harry needed something to calm his nerves. He didn't dare eat anything though; it wouldn't be clever to risk throwing up.

Amazing that he could get so jittery at the thought of meeting a bunch of new people whom he was most likely going to be working with…but at the same time he could stare down death in the face without much hesitation. He was afraid his mouth might either shut down completely at being so nervous or it might not be able to control some of the things that were bound to come out of it.

He took a deep breath. _Relax Potter_, he thought.

His senses were strung tight and he was wondering what was taking everyone so long. No doubt Dumbledore was outside waiting to greet them but being on his own did nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

Harry frowned as he felt another presence enter the room. They were trying to be awfully silent about it and would have succeeded if Harry hadn't been sensing for people to arrive. He sighed inwardly.

_Time to face the music_.

* * *

"Alastor," Dumbledore greeted the Head Auror as he flooed into his office. "You're early,"

Moody roughly brushed himself down before gruffly replying, "I'm always early, Albus."

"Yes…yes you are," Dumbledore said, a small smile on his face. He was sitting comfortably on his chair with his fingers steepled under his chin

"And I figured I'd see the boy. I haven't really talked to the lad,"

"I surmised as much," Albus said, in the same calm voice as he closed his eyes in thought. He inclined his head to the door on his left, which led through to the neighboring rooms, "He is already in there,"

"Good! Being early to the meeting will put him in better stead with the others," Moody braked, making his way to the door, "Merlin only knows tonight will be interesting,"

"Indeed," Dumbledore still deep in thought, he still had to wait and greet all the others, "Enjoy yourself Alastor…"

"Oh I will," Moody muttered as he went through the door.

He saw the boy through one of the open doors that led through to a large meeting room. His back was turned which made Moody frown as it left him unaware and exposed. He was also pushing a bottle of pumpkin juice casually between his two hands.

With stealth that was only fit for someone of Moody's title as Head Auror, he crept into the room behind Harry Watson. He saw as the boy sighed and rolled his shoulders a little before staring off into a space again. He seemed completely unaware of the veteran behind him making Moody's frown deepen considerably.

Suddenly, Moody brought his fist crashing down on the table in the space next to Harry Watson, creating a loud _bang! _as it impacted with the wood.

Instead of jumping in shock and reacting by attempting to hex the living daylights out of the intruder, Harry Watson merely glanced at the hand before looking up at Moody, unsurprised and…unimpressed.

"I hope that isn't how you greet everyone you meet…because if it is your social skills leave a lot to be desired." He paused, "_sir_," He added.

Moody drew himself back and forced himself not to rub his sore hand. "You were aware of my presence?" He barked, trying to cover up any embarrassment at his over-the-top tactic.

A hint of a smile crossed Harry's face, "Of course…Constant Vigilance, after all sir," He said, cocking his eyebrows as if he was indicating a joke.

"Right…there's no need to call me sir. Either Alastor or Moody will do, we're on the same team and we're equals. I don't need an honorific. Is that clear?"

"Alastor or Moody…" Harry repeated.

The Auror nodded in confirmation.

The smile on the boy's face seemed to deepen slightly and it looked again as if he was enjoying his own private joke as he asked, "Not…Mad-Eye?"

Moody narrowed his eyes slightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry appeared not to hear him, "Hmm, but you don't have it yet…maybe you never will."

Alastor was taken-aback but didn't show it. Just as he moved further to question the boy's ambiguous comment, he heard a commotion coming from behind him. Turning quickly, he noticed that the other attendants were starting to arrive and were filing in to the room. Many were looking at Harry with a variety of expressions raging wonderment, curiosity to downright mistrust and suspicion.

He swore, throughout all the chatter that had just livened the room up, he heard a familiar voice from behind mumble, "Let the games begin."

* * *

"Now that we are all here, let us begin," Dumbledore started, as he lowered himself into the seat at the head of the table. Harry sat on the chair next to him at the Headmaster's insistence and on his other side was Moody. He couldn't help but feel shielded from the other people in the room, in the possibility that a verbal assault might be launched on him.

"Yes…_lets_ Albus," A man immediately spoke up, with more than a hint of derision in his tone. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and Harry was sure he recognized him from the photo the future Moody showed him. Benjy Fenwick, the name immediately appeared in him mind.

"_Benky Fenwick, copped it too, we only ever found bits of him…"_

From what else he had heard, Fenwick was never truly gifted in the way of magical power, rather it was his sheer doggedness and determination that made him an asset to Dumbledore.

"It seems you already skipped ahead and already invited the child to join us," He continued, turning a glare onto Harry. Harry twitched at the word child.

"You knew it would only be a matter time until he participated in a meeting," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"And yet I still don't understand why you invited a mere boy to our Order," Fenwick interjected. Harry tried to quell his annoyance at being called a boy, and a 'mere' one at that.

Well well well, Harry thought as he turned his gaze down whilst twirling his wand between his fingers. It looked like dear old Benjy suffered from the same problem one of Harry's best friends had. Jealousy wasn't a very pleasant emotion and not at all endearing to people. Indeed a lot of the people were frowning at the man right now, even those who had seemed wary of Harry at the start.

Harry decided to speak up for the first time but still kept his eyes on his wand as he passed it from one hand to the other, "Your patterns of thought Mr, _Fenwick_," Benjy looked unnerved at the use of his name, especially because Harry should probably have no idea what it was, "are eerily similar to those of Antonin Dolohov's." He paused, looking up and letting his mouth twist wickedly, "And we all know what happened to him."

An edgy silence followed his words and he saw out of the corner Dumbledore regard him with narrowed eyes. He continued to twirl and twist his wand between his fingers.

"You would have _killed_ him had Albus not intervened," It wasn't a question. The accusation was practically hurled at Harry who brushed it aside as others awaited his response.

He shrugged, "Your point…?" He questioned boldly causing a few mutters to break out.

Fenwick turned triumphantly to Dumbledore, "You would allow someone who would willingly kill another human being to join the Order?" Voices started to be raised and there threatened to be an outbreak as the room increased in tension.

"I have talked with Harry about this," Dumbledore raised his voice, trying to regain control, "And while I do not agree-,"

Harry interfered, speaking loudly and bringing all conversation to a halt, "Have _you_ ever killed a man, Mr. Fenwick?"

No answer.

"What about you, Mrs. McKinnon?" The woman looked startled that Harry knew her name as well. He turned his head to regard a familiar couple, "Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley glanced uneasily at his wife, refusing to look Harry in the eye or answer.

"Moody?" The Auror's mouth twitched but he didn't say anything. "My guess is that most people in this room will have. And if you haven't, it won't be long until you have to make that choice. This is _war_, after all."

"What would you know about _war_?" Fenwick sneered. The man was starting to bug Harry, "You're just a child."

That was it for Harry. He did _not_ like being called a child.

Abruptly he clenched his left fist as he allowed his magic to flare. An electric static briefly encased his hand up to his elbow making most people jump in shock and stare as his green eyes also flickered with gold. Power pulsed in the room as everyone regarded the raw magic that had been displayed.

In all honesty, it was a neat trick. It didn't require too much effort but was great for intimidation, and he doubted anyone else save Dumbledore in the room would be able to do it, what with them being recipients of the surge. Still, it required slightly more struggle than normal because he was still recovering. Madam Pomfrey had said it should only be another day until he was back to full fitness.

"If we weren't in the middle of a meeting, I'd suggest we take this outside and I show you just how much of a child I really am," Harry said, his voice cold enough to freeze lava. "That is if you want to learn the hard way like _Dolohov_ did." He practically spat the name out.

The man was practically trembling with rage but even he could feel the wave of power that had hit him. He made to deliver a retort, but was cut off by Dumbledore, who brought the two people back to their surroundings.

"If both of you could kindly remember that this is not the time for quarrels." There was a hint of steel in the Headmaster's voice as Fenwick and Harry glared at each other, but refrained from continuing their argument. "As Benjy was kind enough to point out, Harry has indeed joined us today. Here is here at my beckoning, under my protection and I trust him implicitly. If you have any further questions perhaps you would be so kind as to save them for the end. We potentially have a lot to get through."

Dumbledore continued before anyone else had the chance to interfere, "Firstly, I have heard back from the Prime Minister following the events of Friday. The Obliviators were able to clean up successfully and repairs are underway, and costs, thankfully aren't too high…or as high as they could have been. It has been predictably labeled as yet another 'terrorist' attack. All in all, the same excuse being used for the past two to three months."

"However, Minister Callaghan is happy over the fact that we managed to capture the perpetrator." He shot Harry a look here, "He initially insisted that the Ministry lend over supplies to help with construction but as we have no Minister it would take too long for that proposal to be passed in the Wizenmagot, especially with Voldmort's supporters doing their utmost to counter it."

"He also wanted to display Dolohov to the muggle public to give a rise in morale. I think we can all agree that it wouldn't be wise to allow that."

"How bad is the mood in the muggle population, Albus?" A man asked. He had wild red hair that was all too familiar to Harry, and there was a sense of unruliness about him. Coupled with the fact that next to him was a person who looked almost identical, and that they were sitting next to the Weasley parents, Harry had to guess that this was one of the Prewett twins.

"It would be best to ask Edgar this," Dumbledore replied, gesturing a well-built man with streaks of grey in his hair.

The man cleared his throat as Harry tried to think of his surname. He had seen his face as well in that photo, he was sure of it. "This morning, even though it didn't make it into the _Prophet_ what with other things being reported." His eyes flicked to Harry here, who grimaced as he remembered the further speculation about him that had been in the paper.

He continued, "There was a minor muggle protest in Birmingham which almost turned into a riot. I think this is one of the main reasons why the Prime Minister wanted to showcase Dolohov." Again his eyes flicked to Harry, "General panic seems to have increased, or as much as it can do. A curfew has been put into place but the paper reflected that it could meet resistance as the government are obviously remaining tight-lipped about all the information they are divulging. It's very likely that there will be a lot more protesting and unfortunately, unless this war can be resolved quickly, it is very likely that riots will occur."

Nobody said anything for a while after that, and Harry couldn't help but think how quickly this war had escalated out of control since he'd arrived. Had his presence done more harm than good? He pushed that notion away; in the end his presence was needed here. He was the only one who could kill Voldemort and he needed help.

"Caradoc…do you have anything to report?" Dumbledore asked, refusing to look worried.

"We haven't been able to find out why Egypt's curse breakers have gone missing," Caradoc Dearborn shook his head, "We only have your guesses Albus on why He kidnapped them,"

"Who says they were kidnapped and didn't go willingly?" The other Prewett twin muttered darkly.

"It is possible Tom may have bribed them," Dumbledore conceded, "But it doesn't answer what he plans to do with them. We've discussed the possibilities endlessly but at the moment all we have is pure conjecture."

"Should we evacuate Headquarters?" One member asked.

"Where are Headquarters?" Harry asked. He hadn't been told the location and he ignored Fenwick's and others looks of disdain.

"Currently, it is the Potter Mansion that resides in Wales," Dumbledore answered, ignoring any scoffs.

"Fidelius?" Harry asked, not caring about anyone else in the room.

Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously before shaking his head, "No, the property is too large. Powerful wards are erected around the perimeter though."

"Does James know your using his Property?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised as he had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

Dumbledore was silent before saying; "We thought it best to keep it a secret."

"Of course you did," Harry muttered which caused a muffled chuckle from Moody but mainly choked gasps of outrage at his cheek towards the Headmaster.

"It's better that we didn't," Moody spoke for the first time. Harry idly wondered what the seasoned Auror thought of him and the way he handled himself. "The less people who know about it the better. That way it's harder for word to get out."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Yes and back to the original question. I doubt Tom knows of our location but it may be prudent to relocate. How long would it take for us to move elsewhere, Molly?"

"It shouldn't take long at all Albus. A week at most to pack all the supplies and equipment" the Weasley Matriarch answered. Harry guessed that she was in charge of the household affairs that occurred at the Mansion. It made sense. After all, Molly Weasley definitely knew how to cook and clean.

"Very well. Be ready to move out in two weeks time. I'll be around to disable some of the extra protection before we do."

Molly nodded at this as further plans were made on what was to be taken with them. Dumbledore called order once again as he moved onto his next topic.

"Finally, I regret to say my friends that all does not look hopeful on the Ministerial front." He looked towards Arthur, "Lucius is nearly set to be elected within the next week or so, unless I am mistaken Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, his expression showing defeat, "He is the more popular choice out of the two of us."

"But the wrong choice!" Molly spoke up in defense of her husband causing Albus to smile slightly.

"Yes but nevertheless things do not look good from here," Dumbledore concluded gravely, "Lucius can provide the public with a scapegoat for the attack on Barty and his cabinet. And as Minister he'll be able to control the _Daily Prophet_ to turn the Wizards against the Muggles with Voldemort's propaganda, no doubt. Not to mention the resources that will soon be available to Tom."

"What do you propose we do, Albus?" Marlene McKinnon asked as the entire table turned to him.

Harry felt slightly sorry for Dumbledore. Yet again, people were looking to him to fix problems seemingly with just a wave of his wand. That was the price that came with a reputation of greatness, Harry supposed. Soon enough, people will start to believe there's nothing you can't do. All to often, people forget that Dumbledore was just like the rest of them. At the end of day, he was _only_ human.

Dumbledore hid a sigh, "I have many ideas however let me just say this. Whether we are ready for it or not, this war is about to reach a climax. Do not doubt it. Whether it be a year from now, months, weeks or maybe even days, the end is coming. And the possibility of standing victorious and triumphant against this dark cloud of corruption that Voldemort has spread over this land is entirely in our hands."

The entire congregation of people were rooted to their places as Dumbledore delivered his powerful speech, their attention undivided and riveted on the man.

"In the times to come let us remember that there are some things in this world worth fighting for, worth _dying_ for. And make no doubt about it my friends, _that this is_ _one of them!_"

* * *

**Reviews...**


	20. Authors Note

**This story is discontinued if anyone want they can adopt it just PM me.**

**(Reason:I have lost interest I may post a new story if i am in checking my profile)**

** Lord Sneaky...**


End file.
